High School?
by tpcb000
Summary: What happens when the gang has to go undercover as high school students? At a school where Eggman is vice principal! Will they deal with their new enemies? And what happens when new friends come into the picture? Shadamy,Crails,Knuxouge,Silvaze,SonicOC
1. First Day

_(A/N): Fixing the story for grammar errors one chapter at a time! If this is your first time reading this, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon. The day that Sonic used to relax; he instead was speeding off to G.U.N.'s main base. When he arrived he was greeted by all his friends. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy, and Shadow (if he considered him as a friend). Sonic was shock to see them, but happy too, he went straight over to Tails, his best friend.

"Hey Tails! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic said giving his buddy his signature handshake while he looked around at everybody.

"I don't know, no one knows. We were just called down here by the General." Tails said looking as confused as everybody else. They all started to talk a bit when a tan cat walked in the room wearing a button-up white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and glasses with her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Excuse me, but the General will now see you." She said in a quiet, professional voice before she walked out the door with everyone following. They looked around as they followed the cat wondering what the General could possibly want. They finally entered the General's office where they could see the General sitting in a big chair with his arms crossed and a serious a look on his face.

"Good afternoon all, I'm expecting some more guests to stop by soon." The General said, but before anyone could ask who, a small portal opened up at the side of the room. The gang got ready to fight the sudden intruders, but the General simply signaled them to relax. Two figures then jumped out and landed on their feet gracefully. The gang knew who they were, but couldn't believe it.

"Silver? Blaze?" Amy asked shocked as the two made their way to the group. They were no longer out to fight them anymore, instead they worked as G.U.N. special agents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms.

"Our boss sent us down here because he said that the General of your time needed us." Blaze stated simply while the General cleared his throat making everybody turn to look at him.

"Why did you call us down here?" Shadow asked his voice void of emotion like usual.

"I called all of you here because I have a special mission for you. I'm sure you have heard of Mobius High School in California, the school that is only filled with Mobians like you." The General said pointing to a screen that had a picture of the school on it.

"Yeah...what about it?" Rouge asked while looking at the high school. Mobius High was known all across America and in Mobius, it was the only school that had Mobian students and was very hard to get into to.

"Well, I'm sure you're also familiar with Dr. Robotnik and his evil ways. He recently took the position of vice principal in this school and we're afraid he may be up to no good. This is where you come in. I'm sending all of you undercover to find out what he is up to. You wil—" The General was cut off by Sonic who knew what was coming next.

"You want us to become high school students?" Sonic asked skeptically. Everybody else raised an eyebrow and looked at the General.

"Well, yes." The General said. Everybody let out an annoyed sigh or grunt. High school wasn't their thing and they didn't want to be dealing with all the stupid drama. "But don't worry we have you covered. No one at this school knows who you guys are and we'll provide you with the necessary things you'll need. You will be provided with a back story, homes in the suburbs, driver licenses, student ID cards, books, cars, cell phones, clothe—"The General was once again cut off by Sonic.

"We're going to have to wear clothes?" Sonic said and the General nodded. All the guys let out another annoyed grunt while all the girls just laughed.

"Moving on, I'm asking you not to use your powers unless it is against Robotnik. So, Sonic, Shadow I need your shoes." The General said putting his hand out. Sonic and Shadow looked at the General like he was crazy.

"Why do you need our shoes?" Shadow asked as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"I can't have you two running at high speed around the school. Don't worry you'll be provided with regular shoes." The General said with his hand still out waiting to collect the shoes. Shadow and Sonic let out another annoyed grunt as they took their shoes off and were given temporary shoes by the cat they met earlier. "Amy I need your hammer." The General said putting his focus on Amy now. Amy let out a little sigh and pulled out her hammer and gave it to him. "Knuckles I need your digging gloves." Knuckles glared at the General while he pulled his digging gloves out and gave it to him. "Tails I need the keys to your plane." Tails pulled out a pair of keys and gave it to the General looking down. "and the other ones." Tails pulled out another pair of keys and gave it to him. "and the other ones." Tails pulled out the last pair of keys and gave it to him with his head lower than ever. "Rouge I need all your spy gear." Rouge let out a sigh and gave him everything which was more than he expected. "Cream I know this is hard, but you have to keep your chao here in the chao daycare." Cream let a tear fall as she gave Cheese to a daycare worker and watched him leave with Cheese. "Shadow I need your chaos emerald." The General said.

"I don't trust you with its power!" Shadow said as the rest of the group just stared. The general let out a sigh and looked back to Shadow.

"We'll keep it with the other six, safe and locked away where no one could get it." The General said. Shadow just glared at him and gave the emerald reluctantly and let out a huff while doing so. "Silver and Blaze you must wear these bracelets that will prevent you from using your fire and mind powers." Silver and Blaze grabbed the bracelets and put them on. They were a lot more professional than rest of the group. The bracelets looked like regular bracelets that would blend right in with their clothing. "Now my assistant Ginger will explain the rest to you." The General said as he leaned back into his chair. The cat from earlier walked in front of him with a smile.

"Well, we're very happy that you decided to help us in this mission. Now you will be provided with a wardrobe of the latest style for teens. Next, there are two homes at the following addresses; the girls will be in one house while the guys will be in the other. Also there will be five cars, two for the girls and three for the boy—"Ginger was cut off by Knuckles who shot his arm into the air.

"I call a car!" Knuckles called out.

"No way! I get a car." Silver said glaring at Knuckles.

"Excuse me, but I think I should have the car." Shadow said butting in between them.

"Hell no, he took my shoes away I should get the car." Sonic shouted. All four guys started to argue about who was going to get a car. Tails didn't bother because he knew whoever did would give him a ride. He finally broke up the fight by standing in the middle of them all.

"Guys, we're obviously not going to settle this by fighting! Just do 'rock, paper, scissors' to get this over with!" Tails said as he finally pushed them away from each other. In the first round Shadow and Sonic both won and got the right to drive a car, and then Knuckles beat Silver to get the last car.

"Yes!" Knuckles said high fiving Sonic.

"Anyways! Please continue Ginger." Rouge said glaring at the guys who all shut their mouths and went back to where they were.

"Thank you, before you attend the school we will give you a briefing about high school and the things you should expect. Now if you will follow me I'll show you to your cars." Ginger said as she made her way to the garage. The guys were on their toes waiting to see what cars they'd get. The girls sorted out that Rouge and Amy got the cars since Cream didn't like to drive and Blaze didn't know how cars in the past worked. It wasn't long until Ginger stopped at a silver door and opened it. The gang walked through various tanks and planes, but didn't see any normal cars. Ginger stopped and turned around to give the drivers directions to the house and walked away pointing behind her. They all waved goodbye and turned around and all the guys' (except Shadow's) mouths dropped.

"Oh my God!" Amy said as she and the rest of the gang began making their way to the cars. Amy took the silver Slug Bug convertible while Rouge took the black Range Rover. The guys were going crazy for the cars. Sonic obviously took the black Cadillac Escalade, Knuckles took the red Mustang GT, and Shadow took the black Ducati 848 motorcycle. Everybody quickly hopped into their cars (Tails went in Sonic's, Silver went in Knuckles', Cream went in Amy's, and Blaze went in Rouge's) and headed towards their new homes. The girls' house was a nice two story house with pool in the backyard; it looked like a fairly normal house. They guys' house was down the street from the girls' and was similar, but had a big front yard and no pool. The girls ran into the house and found a note on the table.

_Hi Girls!_

_Hope you enjoy your new home! Your new wardrobes are in your rooms; your room has your name on the door. Also here is a map to Mobius High School. Also, there are files in your rooms to give you the ins and outs of high school. Remember to have fun at school! _

_-Ginger_

She sounded like the girls' mom, but they quickly put the note down and ran upstairs. Amy busted into her room and gasped. It was decorated very nicely with light blue walls and white furniture. It had all of her things in boxes in the center of the room and the window overlooked the pool. She stopped caring about the room when she saw the closet. Amy quickly opened it and her mouth dropped. It was filled with different jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts, and blouses. Amy jumped for joy and quickly started unpacking her things. She was actually starting to get excited for school.

In Rouge's room it was decorated with light purple walls and magenta furniture. Her window viewed the front yard, but she never really noticed her room because she went straight to the closet and saw the same thing Amy saw. Her clothes were a little more form-fitting and she had a lot more accessories. Cream's room was yellow and had sweet girl clothes, while Blaze's room was light green and she had pretty much the same style as Amy. The girls all met in the hallway and jumped for joy and wondered what the boys would think of them in their new clothes.

At the boys home they spent a little more time outside admiring their cars, eventually they all went in and found the same note from Ginger. The guys didn't really rush to their rooms like the girls, but they eventually got there. Their rooms' walls matched the color of the owner's fur and were simply decorated. They all hesitated to go to their closets but when they did they were pleasantly surprised. Sonic's closet had mostly t-shirts and jeans with some polo shirts, his shirts were mostly red, blue, and green. In Tails' closet was a lot of button down collared shirts and jeans and khakis. Knuckles' closet had a lot of jeans and t-shirts like Sonic's except most of his were white, dark green, and grey. Shadow actually liked the style of clothing he had it had plenty of leather jackets and white and black shirts with jeans. Silver had many jeans, flannels, and t-shirts and they were various colors. The guys were actually kind of excited.

The next morning everybody was woken up by an annoying alarm clock. The girls woke up at 6:30 and all went downstairs to eat breakfast, they all chatted among themselves before they went upstairs to change. The guys however were suppose to wake up at 7:00, but kept hitting the snooze button. Except Tails, he got up and headed down for breakfast, Silver woke up next and then Shadow, then at 7:30 Sonic woke up and walked over to wake up Knuckles. They didn't take long to get ready. They just brushed their teeth and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver put some gel in their quills and before all of them walked out to their cars at 7:57 and went to school. The girls were already there and the all giggled at the guys running into the school hoping they won't be late. They all turned around to see who was giggling and their mouths dropped at the sight of the girls.

Amy was wearing light jean shorts with a white tank-top and a red cardigan over it. She pushed the sleeves of her cardigan up to her elbows and wore white Converse. Amy's quills were a little longer now and she kept her usual red headband in her quills. Amy was actually impressed to see that the guys' had put clothes on. Sonic was wearing dark rinse jeans with a green v-neck and red Vans. Sonic kept his style simple, but cool.

"Lookn' good, Ames." Sonic complimented as Amy laughed.

"You do too; I thought you would have never put clothes on." Amy said laughing as Sonic shrugged. Shadow kept his style simple as well. He wore a simple white t-shirt with black jeans and red Converse with black laces. It was too warm for Shadow to put any of the leather jackets he received on so he stuck to his t-shirts for now. Amy had to admit, Shadow did look good. Knuckles was wearing a white, Nike t-shirt with green writing on it that read, "I'm that dude." Knuckles paired it with dark jeans and green, yellow, and white Nike's. Rouge was wearing a purple tank-top with a fitted black blazer that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was also wearing dark skinny jeans and black, gladiator sandals. She had a gold, clock pendant hanging around her neck and a matching chain bracelet.

"Well Knuckle-head, are you going to compliment me on how I look?" Rouge said as she did a slight pose.

"You? Be realistic, Bat-Girl. I'm the one who should be receiving compliments." Knuckles said as brushed his shoulders off making Rouge roll her eyes.

Tails was wearing a light blue, yellow, and white flannel with the last three buttons unbutton so you could see his white undershirt. The sleeves were rolled up and he paired it with light blue jeans. Tails finished off his outfit with white Vans. Cream was wearing an orange, chiffon blouse that had a gold detail on the collar. Cream had a white undershirt underneath and white shorts. She had tan sandals on and her bright smile as always.

"You look very pretty Cream." Tails said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You look good too Tails!" Cream said as she looked at his outfit. Tails blushed as Cream just smiled at him.

Silver was wearing a turquoise polo shirt with dark jeans. Silver's power-inhibiting bracelet was white and looked more like a wristband. Silver was actually really into the shoes they had given him and decided to wear his all-white Nike's. Blaze was wearing a lavender tank-top with a red and purple flannel over it. She left the flannel unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves up to her elbow. Blaze was wearing black shorts and high-top purple, red, and white Nike's. Blaze's power-inhibiting bracelet looked like a simple red, leather band.

"Is that the bracelet that...you know" Silver asked as he held Blaze's hand to look at it. Blaze nodded as she looked at Silver's. Soon they both noticed they were holding hands and quickly let go.

The gang continue to talk before the bell rang signaling them to head to their first class. They all had different classes and went their separate ways. Amy made her way to World Literature and when she entered the room she sat next to a white fox that had all her attention on a book. Amy turned to her and gave her, her best smile without looking creepy. The brief said that high school was a time to make friends. That's exactly what Amy was going to do!

"Hi I'm Amy. What's your name?" Amy asked as the white fox looked up from her book. Amy thought she was gorgeous! The fox had long wavy hair and stunning ice blue eyes that stood out against her fur. She was wearing a flannel with different shades of blue and dark jeans. The flannel was buttoned up to her collarbone and she left the top button unbuttoned. She had the sleeves rolled up and was wearing navy flats.

"Uh...My name is Luna." Luna said while turning to face Amy and closing her book. Luna wasn't excited for her last year here. The only two friends Luna had moved away and now she had no friends left. Amy noticed that she was shy, so she decided to try and make more conversation with her.

"I like your name! It sounds so beautiful; well I guess it should since you are." Amy said as Luna looked at her confused.

"You…think I'm pretty?" Luna asked looking at herself. Luna never really considered herself pretty. She didn't think she was ugly, just plain looking.

"Of course I do! Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Amy asked returning her attention back to Luna. Luna smiled and agreed to eat lunch with Amy. Amy was so excited she already had a new friend!

'_High school isn't so bad.' _Amy thought to herself as the teacher began her lesson.

_(A/N): So yeah…I'm slowly revising the chapters to this story since I wrote them nearly five years ago and they all sound like crap. If you're new to the story and I finished correcting the chapters, consider yourself lucky. _


	2. New Friends and Enemies

"Hmm?" Shadow muttered as he looked at his classes. His next class was Physics, which he knew wasn't going to be hard. He knew a lot about science since he spent most of his life around scientists. Shadow walked down the halls trying to get past the other students who were walking to their next class also. Shadow could hear a bunch of giggling and whispering, but decided to ignore it. All the girls thought Shadow was so hot, in that bad-boy way and they couldn't help but stare. He finally got to his classroom to see Knuckles at the back with his legs up on the desk and his hands behind his head. Shadow knew he was probably sleeping and thought of a devious way to wake him up. He walked over and slapped Knuckles on the back of his head like Rouge would and Knuckles woke up with his eyes wide and quickly put his legs on the floor and his hands on the desk.

"I wasn't sleeping Rouge!" Knuckles yelled out, but only Shadow could hear him since the class was so loud. Shadow snickered and sat next to him while Knuckles glared at him.

"Ok class, welcome to the new year! I'm your Physics teacher Mr. Huffman." A small, chubby rat said as he made his way to his desk. Everybody in the class stopped talking and put their hands on their desk acting like they were perfect. Shadow and Knuckles just rolled their eyes and leaned back in their chairs. "Before we start Coach Ruben has a special announcement." Mr. Huffman said as he took out some papers from his bag and wrote something on the board. Soon a giant grey bulldog came in wearing a baseball cap and sweats.

"Welcome back students! It's that time again when we're looking for new members of the Mobius Tornadoes Football Team!" The coach said with some of the boys cheering. Shadow and Knuckles knew what football was and seemed kind of interested…well, mostly Knuckles. "This year we are going to crush the other schools from the other states and show which school rules!" Coach Ruben said raising a fist in the air. "Tryouts are tomorrow! Be ready for anything!" The coach said as he walked out of the room. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other and then started to whisper while the teacher was talking about things.

"So, you think we should tryout?" Knuckles asked as he lowered his voice.

"We're supposed to be on a mission." Shadow said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Rouge said Eggman is on some retreat for the school. He's not going to be here for another month! We might as well enjoy this hell we're going to be living in." Knuckles said as Shadow pondered the possibility of playing football. "C'mon, I like crushing things and you like beating things up. We might as well do it without getting in trouble." Knuckles said.

"All right, I'll tryout." Shadow said as Knuckles smiled happily. After class was over Knuckles and Shadow went their separate ways to their lockers. Shadow had Economics next and was heading towards his locker when he noticed Amy getting her books out as well. Amy was actually one of the first people to be nice to Shadow. Shadow made sure he was nice to her. He actually enjoyed Rose's presence, but Shadow never took it as a having a crush on Amy, but he definitely liked Amy more than the others. Shadow got his books out of his locker and began to make his way to his class, but stopped when he noticed more than usual whispering behind him. He turned around and saw a grey hedgehog walking down the hall with girls trying to get at him. He kind of looked like Sonic, but he had his quills pulled back into a ponytail and had three bangs over his right eye. He had green/blue eyes and wore a white T-shirt with a blue hoodie and had a silver chain with jeans and dark blue Vans. His name was Darren Rivers, but around the school he was known as Romeo. He was a total ladies man and he always got whatever he wanted. He could sweep girls off their feet with just a small smirk, he could get any girl he wanted and he had his eyes on Amy. He quickly made sure he looked good and made his way to her locker. Romeo put his elbow against the locker by her and looked at her.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?" Romeo said as he lifted Amy's chin to face him. Amy rolled her eyes and moved his hand away from her chin.

"I'm going to class and I don't need to be late." Amy said as she closed her locker and picked up her name.

"Well, I can't just call you pretty girl so what's your name?" Romeo said as he stepped in front of Amy.

"The name is Amy and I'll just call you move lover boy!" Amy said as she pushed him aside.

"Hey, hey, hey why you got to hate on me like that? I just want to get to know the most beautiful girl in school." Romeo said as he put his hand on her chin again.

"Well, good like trying because I rather not know the school player." Amy said as he moved his hand again. Amy already heard about Romeo from Luna. Luna pretty much gave Amy the 411 about the school and who she should look out for.

"I'm not a player, am I so bad that you think that?" Romeo asked as he made a puppy dog face. Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Listen, I'm not interested. There are plenty of other girls that would like you, but I really don't want to be late for class." Amy said as she started to walk away when he slid in front of her again.

"Come on, I don't bit—"Romeo said before he was cut off.

"She said she isn't interested." Shadow said stepping in between Romeo and Amy. Amy was shock that Shadow came and was now defending her. Amy knew that Shadow was extra nice to her more than the others and sometimes wondered if he would be a good boyfriend. Only sometimes though.

"Who do you think you are?" Romeo asked as he glared at Shadow.

"My name is Shadow and you need to back off!" Shadow said never removing his cold glare.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Romeo said as he pushed Shadow back. Shadow stumbled back a bit, but quickly pushed Romeo back landing him on his ass. Romeo got up and tackled Shadow to the floor and the two went head on. They were throwing punches left and right, but Shadow was obviously winning. Shadow stopped when he heard the warning bell ring. Shadow swung Romeo off of him and into the lockers.

"Lay off Amy or next time I won't show any mercy!" Shadow said as he dusted himself off. Romeo just scoffed before getting up and walking away. Amy could have sworn she saw him wipe some blood off his mouth.

"Thanks Shadow, that guy was really bugging me." Amy said as she and Shadow rushed to class through the almost empty halls.

"No problem. Shit we're really going to be late for class. Wait, I got an idea, what's your next class?" Shadow said as he and Amy stopped in the now empty halls. Amy was rummaging through her backpack as she tried to find her list of classes. When she finally did her eyes searched the paper of listed classes.

"Economic, Economics!" Amy said as she stuffed the paper in her pocket.

"Ok, hold on tight." Shadow said as he picked up Amy and started running down the halls. Shadow was going slower than he would usually go because he didn't want to burn the soles of his shoes out. However, he still was going pretty fast; fast enough for Amy's quills to blow back. Shadow stopped when they were right outside the classroom and put Amy down carefully before they both walked in hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. She was writing something on the board as they came in and hid in the back. They both let out a sigh of relief, but then stopped when the teacher spoke without turning her head.

"It's nice to see you two can join us, Mr. Shadow and Ms. Rose." The teacher said as she kept writing on the board. The class was holding back their laughter as they all turned back and looked at them. Shadow and Amy just put their heads against the desk to avoid further humiliation.

"Sorry I made you late." Shadow whispered to Amy when the class turned back around.

"It wasn't your fault; it was that jerk's fault." Amy said as she pulled out her notebook.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have fought him." Shadow said as he began to write what the teacher wrote on the board.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm happy that you defended me, it was really sweet." Amy said as she finished writing what was on the board. Shadow smiled a bit and just continued to write. After class they both walked out to their lockers and were talking about how their day was going so far.

"So, I met this girl named Luna and she's going to eat lunch with us." Amy said as the two walked through the crowded halls.

"Oh, well I guess that's cool. Knuckles and I are going to try out for the football team tomorrow." Shadow said as he tried to speak over the other people talking.

"Really? That's great! I bet you'll be the best on the team." Amy said as they stopped at her locker. Amy was getting her books, while Shadow just leaned on the locker next to hers.

"I doubt I'll be the best, we don't even know the other guys playing." Shadow said as he looked at what class he had next.

"Come on Shadow, I've seen you fight. You can really kick some ass, and I'll bet you can rip through those guys and score like a million times." Amy said as she reached for her books.

"Whatever, I bet Knuckles will be better, you've seen him mad." Shadow said as Amy laughed before accidently dropping a book. They both went to pick it up and bumped heads. Amy busted out laughing as Shadow just laughed a little; they both stopped and just stared into each other's eyes.

'_His eyes are so beautiful.' _Amy thought as she stared into Shadow's fiery crimson eyes.

"Hey are you guys going to pick up that book anytime soon?" Silver said as he and Sonic just stood there. Shadow and Amy got up and went back to where they were.

"Anyways…Knuckles told us that you guys are trying out for football." Sonic said.

"Yeah, do you guys want to try out?" Shadow said as the four of them started to walk to their classes.

"Nah, I'm already decided to go out for track and I can't let this pretty face get hurt." Sonic said with his usually cocky smile. Shadow and Silver rolled their eyes at Sonic while Amy just giggled a bit.

"What about you Silver?" Shadow asked as they turned the corner into the main hall.

"I don't think so; I may be strong, but not that strong without my powers." Silver said lifting up the bracelet he had on. "Besides all I can do is jump really high and throw a few good punches and kicks." Silver said as he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a white rabbit approached them wearing a basketball jersey.

"Hey, did you just say you can jump really high?" The rabbit asked Silver. Silver thought for a second he was going to ask him about his powers.

"Yeah?" Silver said wondering what the rabbit wanted from him.

"Well, you should come and tryout for the basketball team you'll be great!" The white rabbit said as he handed an orange flyer to him and walked off. Silver looked over the flyer it said tryouts were tomorrow. Silver thought he might as well since the others were trying out for sports.

"Well, there you go we're all going to be in sports!" Sonic said as he pulled Shadow and Silver in a head-lock, which they quickly got out of.

"What about Tails?" Amy asked.

"I don't think he'll want to play sports, but we should ask him at lunch." Silver said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I should really head off the class guys, bye!" Amy said as she left the group of boys to head off to her next class.

"Yeah, we should all get going." Sonic said as he took off to his class. Silver and Shadow said their goodbyes as they headed to their next class. Knuckles had been sleeping in his Calculus class since he got there. He wasn't used to getting up this early and actually being productive. Rouge walked in and noticed the sleeping echidna and smirked before she walked over and sat next to him. Rouge leaned in to his ear and smiled.

"Wake up Knuckles!" Rouge yelled before she went back to her seat as Knuckles freaked out a bit.

"God Rouge, can't you let me sleep?" Knuckles said as he checked if he could still hear.

"You should be happy that I even woke you up. I could have done a lot worse things to you when you were asleep." Rouge said as she crossed her legs and waited for the teacher to arrive. Knuckles rolled his eyes and pulled out the books he needed as he just face forward like Rouge did. "So, I hear you might be trying out for football Knuckle-head." Rouge said turning towards Knuckles.

"I _am_, and I'm going to rip those other players the shreds." Knuckles said raising his giant fist in the air. It was now Rouge's turn to roll her eyes while she just turned her body towards Knuckles.

"Whatever Knuckles, you never know these kids. They may look easy to beat up, but they might beat you on the football field." Rouge said teasing Knuckles.

"Yeah right, I can beat these guys in my sleep." Knuckles said as he tried to go back to sleep, but Rouge just slapped him awake.

"Hey sexy how about you come and sit by me?" A black bat said motioning Rouge to come sit next to him. Knuckles eyes shot open from the sleep he was trying to get again and he stood up.

"Why don't you just sit in your little corner and fuck yourself! She doesn't want to!" Knuckles said before Rouge could even say no, which she was. Rouge turned around shocked to see Knuckles defending her. The black bat stood up and made his way to Knuckles. He was a bit taller than Knuckles and had some muscles, but Knuckles knew he could take down this meat-head with one hand tied behind his back.

"Really? Is that true?" The bat said turning to Rouge.

"You bet your ass it is." Rouge said not even being a little scared of the giant bat.

"Well then, I guess I can just have some fun beating up your boyfriend!" The bat said lifting Knuckles by his collar. Knuckles just chuckled before he quickly punched the bat in the face making him let go of Knuckles. The bat quickly regained his balance and charged towards Knuckles, while Knuckles just grabbed the bat's fist and punched him in the face again. One of the bat's friends came and got him from the ground telling him that this wasn't the place to do this. "This isn't over! You got that echidna?!" The bat said as he waved his fist at Knuckles while the teacher walked in and noticed some blood on the floor he knew a fight had gone down.

"Alright who started a fight?" The teacher asked the class as they all pointed to the bat. No one liked that stupid bat so they all agreed to let Knuckles off the hook. The teacher pointed outside towards the hall which the bat knew meant he had to go to the principal's office. Finally it was lunch and Tails was looking for any of his friends after he got a tray of food. He quickly spotted Silver and Cream sitting at a table near the window and he rushed over there.

"—then the kid raised his hand up and said it was a problem and the whole class started busting out laughing." Silver was telling Cream about something funny that had happened in his Statistics class and she was cracking up when Tails came over and sat next to Cream.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tails said as he set his tray down.

"Hey Tails, I was just telling Cream about what happened in our Statistics class." Silver said as Tails recalled what happened and started to laugh. "By the way Tails the guys wanted to know if you wanted to try out for any sports?" Silver asked as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"Nah, I'm not that strong and I'd probably be killed in every sport." Tails said as he took a sip of fruit punch.

"Come on, you might be good in basketball since you got those two tails to help you get in the air." Silver said pointing the Tails' tails.

"I think I'm good, besides I've decided to join the debate team." Tails said as he began to eat.

"I'll bet you'll be really good." Cream said as she ate some pudding. Tails blushed a bit when he spotted Knuckles and Rouge walking over.

"Hey guys, so what's been up with you? By the way Knuckles got into a fight." Rouge said as she and Knuckles sat next to Silver.

"Well that's going around a lot." Sonic said suddenly appearing as he and Shadow sat down.

"What do you guys mean?" Cream asked as she drank some OJ.

"Well, Shadow here got into a fight with some gray hedgehog that is apparently called 'Romeo'." Sonic said as he put air quotes around 'Romeo'.

"Wow, sounds like some guy. Well Knuckles got into a fight with this black bat who was hitting on me." Rouge said as everybody choked on something they were eating or spit out whatever they were drinking.

"Knuckles was defending you?" Tails asked as he tried to stop chocking on a chip.

"Yeah?" Rouge said not seeing why it was so weird.

"Wow Knuckles, seems someone likes someone." Sonic said as he and Tails laughed. Knuckles hid his blush as he just glared at Sonic.

"Shut up!" Knuckles said slamming one of his fists on the table.

"Calm down Knuckles. I was only kidding." Sonic said holding up his hands innocently. Lucky for Knuckles Amy came before anyone could say anything else. She was with Luna and everybody was quick to notice her.

"Hey everybody this is my new friend, Luna Moon." Amy said as she looked at Luna who smiled nervously. Everybody welcomed her like she was their friend for years. Luna let her guard down after the warm welcome and sat down at the table.

"So, Luna you've been here for all these years and we're just new, can you give us the low down on everyone and everything?" Rouge asked looking at her fellow ivory companion.

"Well, you see the grey hedgehog right there…" Luna said pointing to Romeo making Shadow and Amy roll their eyes. "He's Darren "Romeo" Rivers. He can pick up girls like it's nothing. He always win Prom and Homecoming king and always gets what he wants." Luna said as the group turned away from Romeo.

"That's no shock to me." Amy said as she took a bite of her sandwich. No one questioned her because she obviously looked annoyed.

"Well, the girl right there…" Luna pointed to an orange mongoose with long straight brown hair and green eyes. "She is the girl version of Romeo. Her name is Karen Purnup. Her family is one of the richest in the school and she is considered to be the most popular girl here. She wins Prom and Homecoming queen and is a really catty girl." Luna said as Rouge scoffed.

"Well, I think it's time to knock her off her thrown." Rouge said as she crossed her legs and smirked.

"And right there…" Luna said pointing to a light brown fox with a group of kids around him laughing at whatever he was saying. He actually looked like a nice guy. "His name is Reese Romaro. He throws the best parties and he's one of the funniest guys in the senior class. Everybody is great friends with him and he is always nice and always has a great laugh for anyone. He also used to be my boyfriend." Luna said smiling sadly at her former boyfriend as everybody turned around to her.

"He used to be your boyfriend?" Amy asked as she looked at Luna who seemed like she was trying to not seem upset.

"Yeah, we broke up last summer because things were getting too complicated." Luna said as she looked down at her food. The 'popular' kids didn't like the fact Reese was dating Luna. Reese didn't care what they thought because he loved Luna and never wanted to let her go. However, one day Reese was beaten up because of the fact he was dating Luna and Luna couldn't see him get hurt, so she broke up with him. They haven't talked since, but Luna still loves him but she can't say the same for him. She doesn't even know if he likes her anymore. The group didn't question her about it because they didn't want to make her more upset.

"Well, is that everybody?" Cream said trying to change subject.

"Yeah, everyone you should look out for." Luna said lifting her head up from her tray. Amy smiled at her, but then realized someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Blaze?" Amy asked looking around. Silver's eyes widened and he started to look around panicked. How could he not realize Blaze wasn't with them? He quickly removed himself from table and began to look around the school, but then stopped when he saw her in the library reading a book while she sat against the wall. Silver walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't even look up from her book because she knew it was Silver.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked as he looked around the library.

"Oh, I wasn't that hungry and I had nothing else better to do, so I decided to read." Blaze said as she held up her book.

"Why didn't you come and find me? I would have hung out with you." Silver said as he stretched out his legs.

"I knew you'd probably be hungry and I didn't want you to miss lunch because of me." Blaze said as she looked at Silver.

"Well, you do know me well enough to know I was really hungry, but I would have still come and hung out with you." Silver returning his gaze back to Blaze who was blushing a bit.

"Well, you're here now so I guess we can hang out now." Blaze said checking the clock on wall. They had 15 minutes before they had to get to class. "So, did I miss anything?" Blaze asked Silver after checking the time. Silver smiled and told her about Shadow's and Knuckles' fights, his classes, Luna, and about the kids Luna talked about. "Wow, I guess I missed a lot." Blaze said as she and Silver got up.

"Yeah, but this was only half the day. You never know what the other half will bring." Silver said as he and Blaze walked to their class together.

* * *

_(A/N): Sorry doesn't have much romance, but I'm really trying to develop the characters the more. I promise to bring more when I get to the next chapter._


	3. Tryouts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic of the Hedgehog characters.**_

* * *

After lunch everyone went to their next classes. Shadow and Tails were walking down the main hall since they had the same class next.

"I rather not get crushed by a million guys." Tails said while he continued to explain to Shadow why he didn't want to try out for any sports.

"But what about basketball? You can actually be really good at it since you spend most of your time in the air." Shadow said as he tried to convince Tails to join a sport. Tails pondered it for a moment. Shadow did have a point, he could fly and he'll have a good advantage, but he still didn't want to risk getting hurt.

"I think I'll stay with the debate team." Tails said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk. At the end of the hall a certain mongoose was putting lip gloss on and staring at herself in the built in mirror she had in her locker.

"How do I look?" Karen said as she turned to her two friends a white rabbit named Erica and a light blue echidna named Julie.

"Do you even have to ask?" Erica said as she puffed up her hair a little.

"You always look gorgeous." Julie said as she applied some lip gloss herself.

"Hmm, you're right I do." Karen said with a smile as she closed her locker. Karen waited for her friends to follow before she started walking down the halls. She stopped suddenly when she saw Shadow making her two friends stumble. "Who is that?" Karen asked referring to Shadow.

"I think he's new." Julie said as she regained her balance.

"Get info on him and make sure it's real and not gossip." Karen ordered as Julie and Erica nodded before they continued to make their way to class. Sonic was sitting in his class and actually paying attention since he had been threatened by the teacher twice. He was writing notes when he realized Luna was in his class. He ripped a piece paper off his notebook and wrote something on it and passed it to Luna. Luna read the note while the teacher was writing on the board.

_Hey what's the deal with all these teachers?_

Luna wrote back a quickly passed it back to Sonic.

**They all want you to do work and learn, it's kind of their job. Btw we don't pass notes here we text.**

Sonic made his mouth into an O shape before he pulled at his cell phone. He got Luna's number at lunch and he texted her quickly.

_What do you do after school?_

Luna texted under her desk while keeping her head faced forward. Sonic was pretty impressed by her skills and wanted to learn how to do it.

**Well last year I usually hung out on the bleachers, so I guess that's what I used to do_._**

Sonic smirked a little and replied back before putting his phone away.

_Well I guess that's our new hang out spot. _

Luna just smiled and put her phone away and continued to focus on class. The rest of the day brought no other surprises for the group and they were all relieved.

"High school is harder than I thought." Knuckles said as he and Silver made their way to the bleachers.

"Why does Sonic want us to come here anyway?" Silver said as he flipped opened his phone and read over the text that Sonic sent him.

"Who knows we have nothing better to do besides homework, which is shockingly easy." Knuckles said. Homework and class work were easy for the group since they knew everything already since they were born into a world where they had to know these kinds of things. I did help that Tails practically knew everything too.

"True, but why the bleachers?" Silver asked as he and Knuckles climbed up the bleachers. No one was there except Sonic who they sat next to.

"Why are we here?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"This is our after school hangout spot." Sonic said leaning back.

"Why here?" Silver asked as he put his arms on his knees.

"Why not, I mean we can see Knuckles and Shadow practice for football and me for track and we can meet up here after practice too. It's perfect!" Sonic said putting his arms behind his head. Knuckles nodded his head while Silver shrugged his shoulders; they had no reason why not to. Everybody soon came while Sonic kept on explaining over and over again why they were at the bleachers.

"This is not that bad." Rouge said as she sat down next to Knuckles.

"So Tails, still no on the sports?" Silver asked as he faced him.

"Yep, still standing by the debate team." Tails said proudly.

"Oh well, why don't you girls try out for cheerleading?" Sonic asked as leaned forward.

"That's not a good idea." Luna said as everybody looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"Because Karen is captain and she doesn't allow anyone new on the team." Luna said as she joined her knees together.

"Well, I guess she really is a bitch. Doesn't matter I wouldn't have wanted to try out anyway, those cheers kind of get annoying." Amy said as she leaned against her backpack. The group stayed for about another hour before they all went home, Luna's mom picked her up while everybody drove to their houses.

"So, Blaze where were you at lunch?" Amy asked as she was cooking dinner.

"Oh, I was in the library, I wasn't really hungry." Blaze said as she helped Amy.

"I was just wondering. Silver was really worried about you." Amy said as she started to cut some carrots.

"He was?" Blaze asked as she looked over to Amy confused.

"Yeah, he was freaking out. He thought Eggman got you or something, even though he isn't even at the school." Amy said shaking her head lightly at Silver's behavior.

"Hmm, that's kind of weird." Blaze said as she tossed a salad.

"I don't think so, I think he likes you." Amy said with a smile while Blaze stopped and blushed.

"W-what? That's crazy, he doesn't like me." Blaze said as she placed the salad on the table where the other two girls were sitting.

"I think so, he always talks to you more than anyone else and he always talks about you." Rouge said as she put some salad on her plate.

"Whatever, you guys don't know anything." Blaze said as she looked down.

"Ok, whatever you say." Rouge said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're one to talk. What about you and Knuckles?" Cream said as she took a bit of salad. Rouge blushed as she ate her salad.

"Ok, I think that's enough talk about boys." Rouge said as she took a sip of water. At the guys' house, they stood in the kitchen preparing their dinner for the night.

"Pass me the Top Ramen." Silver said as he stood over a pot of boiling water.

"We should really learn how to cook." Tails said passing six packets of Top Roman to Silver.

"Well I could make something." Sonic said stepping into the kitchen.

"We're not going to eat chili dogs every night." Knuckles said as he leaned against the counter. Sonic rolled his eyes and leaned against the refrigerator.

"So, what do you guys think about Luna?" Sonic asked as he took a sip of soda.

"She's pretty cool. I thought we'll never meet someone who could be so helpful." Silver said while stirring the noodles.

"I kind of feel bad about her break-up with that Reese guy." Tails said as he passed Silver the flavor packets.

"Yeah, I wonder why they broke up?" Knuckles said moving to sit on a stool.

"Well, we might find out later." Silver said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe. Hey Shadow why are you so quiet?" Sonic asked as he looked over to the ebony hedgehog.

"When am I not quiet?" Shadow asked closing a book that Amy gave him to read. Sonic rolled his eyes as the other guys laughed.

"Are you ready for tryouts tomorrow?" Knuckles asked as he pulled out five bowls.

"Yeah, are you?" Shadow said as he pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to crush those weaklings." Knuckles said as he made a fist. Everybody raised an eyebrow while taking some noodles.

"Knuckles have we ever talked about your anger?" Tails said while everybody cracked up even Knuckles. The next day of school passed by even quicker since there was no drama. The guys were all pumped about their tryouts that; so much so it was all they spoke of during the day making the girls bored out of their minds. They were relieved when the day was finally over and tryouts were finally going to begin. Shadow and Knuckles were on the field with some other guys as Coach Ruben stood in front of them.

"You have to be ready to run, tackle, score, sweat, and bleed to become a Tornado!" Coach Ruben yelled to the lined up teenagers. Knuckles and Shadow were prepared for it and were ready to take them down. "Now give me 50 pushups!" Coach yelled while pointing to the ground. Everybody quickly hit the ground and started counting their pushups. "Ok, let's do some drills!" The Coach yelled as the group of guys lined up.

"First up, Hedgehog, Shadow!" Coach Ruben yelled while Shadow stood at the 20-yard line. The coach threw the ball far, while Shadow ran for it when it started to lower Shadow jumped up and grabbed it and ran back to the coach. "Very good!" The coach said while Shadow walked back to the group. Seven more guys went before it was Knuckles' turn. He did the same as Shadow, but landed much harder actually removing some turf.

"Next up, we're going to test you're tackling." Coach Ruben said as Knuckles smirked. Knuckles smashed through the players leaving them on the ground helpless. Shadow rushed through them and jumped over them. The rest of the tryouts went on with Shadow and Knuckles continuing to dominate the tryouts. "Nice job gentlemen, team names will be posted tomorrow." The coach said to the exhausted team. Meanwhile, Sonic was standing with some other runners for Track tryouts.

"Welcome to Varsity Track." A brown jack rabbit said. "I'm Coach Baker, let's start with some sprints." Everybody lined up and the coach blew the whistle, Sonic took off with great speed, but not his usual speed since he was wearing normal shoes. He did beat everybody and broke the school record. "Impressive, now let's do 100 meter dash."Coach Baker said as Sonic smiled proudly. Sonic again beat everybody else and it continued to be like that the rest of the tryouts, except for the non-running events. Naturally he thought he was a shoe-in to make the team as he went to the locker the gym, Silver was stretching while he and the other players were waiting for the coach arrived. He stopped when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Reese standing there. He had shaggy, dark brown hair that stopped at his brow and green eyes that were complimented nicely by his tan fur.

"Hey, are you new here?" Reese asked as he looked at Silver. Silver was shocked to see he was the same height as him.

"Yeah, I'm Silver the Hedgehog, who are you?" Silver said as he put his hand out.

"I'm Reese Romaro." Reese said as he took Silver's hand and did the typical guy handshake. "What school did you use to go to?" Reese asked.

"Florida Mobius." Silver said simply as they turned to practice their shooting.

"Wow, that's a far move, what made you move? Parents got a better job?" Reese asked as he shot the ball into the hoop.

"Nah, I decided I needed a change of scenery." Silver said as he did a layup.

"So where do you live now?" Reese said as he dribbled the ball.

"I live in a house with a couple of my friends on Colton Street." Silver said as he tucked the ball under his arm.

"Man, you live in a house without any parents?" Reese said as Silver nodded. "That's cool; do your friends go here?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you meet them later." Silver said, but then remembered how he was Luna's ex.

"Cool." Reese said, but before Silver could say something the coach walked in. He was a red crane wearing sweats similar to Coach Ruben's.

"Welcome back students and welcome to Varsity Basketball, I'm Coach Vincent." The crane said as he made his way to the center of the court. "Now let's start with some dribbling drills." Silver, Reese, and the others raced back and forth the court dribbling. "Nice, let's do some layups." Silver and Reese did the best, Silver was shocked to see he was better than the others. They continue to practice with more drills and finished with a scrimmage. "Nice work today. The list of who made the team will be posted tomorrow." Coach Vincent said before walking out of the gym.

"Hey, you were great out there, you were almost better than me." Reese said getting a laugh out of Silver. "So when do I get to meet your friends?" Reese asked.


	4. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic of the Hedgehog characters.**_

* * *

Tryouts were over and the guys, except Silver, were at home relaxing. Their living room consisted of two black, leather recliners that were placed on the sides of a leather couch. There was a black coffee table with a vase filled with different flowers—thanks to Cream—and under the coffee table was a green rug that went well with the other green assets in the room. They had a 60 inch flat screen mounted on the wall, with two speakers by it and a DVD player, PS3, and Xbox 360 under it. All three guys were all sitting in a different seat, Knuckles and Shadow on the recliners and Sonic on the couch. They were all just watching T.V when Tails walked in from the kitchen.

"Why are you guys watching America's Next Top Model?" Tails asked as he sat on the couch's arm-rest.

"There's nothing better on and some of the girls are hot." Sonic said as he rested his face against his hand.

"Where's Silver?" Tails asked as he realized the silver hedgehog was missing.

"He's probably still coming back from his tryouts. He said he got a ride from someone." Knuckles said as he turned off the TV and leaned back in his recliner.

"Who?" Tails asked as he turned to Knuckles.

"I don't know." Knuckles said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you ever know anything?" Shadow said while Sonic and Tails laughed.

"Hmph!" The angry echidna said as he crossed his arms. Soon Silver came busting through the door almost tripping over himself. Everybody looked at him like he escaped from a mental house.

"Are the girls here?" Silver asked as he looked around.

"No…why?" Tails asked as he looked at Silver confused.

"Well…this is my new friend Reese Romaro." Silver said as he rubbed the back of his head and Reese walked in smiling and waving to the guys.

"Hey guys." Reese said as he and Silver walked into the living room. Everybody looked at Silver then back at Reese, with their mouths dropped, but they quickly snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that's Tails over there," Sonic said as he pointed to Tails who waved and smiled. "He's a genius, you could ask him anything and he'll give you the right answer." Sonic explained.

"Oh yeah, how many fingers am I holding?" Reese said putting his hand behind his back.

"He said I'm smart not psychic, but seeing how this number is so commonly picked, I'm going to guess two." Tails said and Reese was about to speak, but Tails spoke again. "And if I'm right you're probably going to lie and say it's three." Tails said as he watched Reese act dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" Reese said bringing his hand back to his side as everybody laughed.

"I told you he was smart." Sonic said and Reese laughed along with everybody else. "That over there is Knuckles the Echidna. He can kick anyone's ass so you don't want to get on his bad side." Sonic said as he pointed to Knuckles.

"I'll remember that." Reese said as he and Knuckles exchange the usual guy handshake.

"And Mr. Gloom and Doom over here is Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he put his arm around Shadow who was now standing now next to him.

"Don't listen to this Faker, I may look it, but I'm not." Shadow said knocking Sonic's hand off.

"Hedgehog? Are all three of you related or something?" Reese asked as he looked at Silver, Shadow, and Sonic.

"Uh…no we just happen to have the same name." Silver said as he looked at Sonic and Shadow. Reese just shrugged it off and looked back at Silver. "Common last name." Silver said.

"Hey do you guys have anything to drink?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, come on follow me." Tails said as he and Reese walked to the kitchen. When they were out of sight everybody quickly hit Silver.

"For having mind powers you're really are stupid." Knuckles said as he pushed Silver, but not that hard.

"What were you think bringing Luna's ex to meet us!?" Sonic asked

"I forgot they even went out." Silver said as he tried to plead his case.

"What if they girls were here? What if he starts hanging out with us?" Shadow said as he looked into Silver's golden eyes.

"Well they're not and I highly doubt he'll hang out with us. He has tons of other friends." Silver said as he sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"If Luna finds out that we started to hang out with Reese, it's going to be your head." Sonic said as he sat next to Silver. Tails soon walked back in with Reese and they sat on the couch along with Silver and Sonic. They started talking about many things, from sports to Reese's crazy parties.

"We're invited to next party right?" Sonic said giving a playful nudge.

"Well, you guys are, but not you Sonic." Reese said casually drinking his soda. Sonic's mouth dropped and he looked at Reese in shock.

"What?" Sonic asked after Reese put his soda down.

"You're too annoying and I don't like you." Reese said crossing his arms.

"What the hell, man!?" Sonic exclaimed as he jumped up and started to freak out before everyone busted up laughing.

"Good one, Reese." Knuckles said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What?" Sonic asked as he looked at Reese.

"I was just kidding Sonic, of course you're invited." Reese said as Sonic sat back down.

"You know you're a real dick for doing that." Sonic said smiling.

"I can't help that fact." Reese said as he shrugged his shoulders and everyone laughed again. "Your girlfriends can come too." Reese said casually, everybody looked at him confused. "What?" Reese asked when he noticed everybody looking at him.

"We don't have girlfriends." Tails said simply.

"Then who are those girls that always hang out with you and Lu…" Reese began to say Luna, but then stopped and looked down.

"And Luna?" Sonic asked as he looked at Reese.

"Yeah…how did you guys meet her?" Reese asked as he looked at Sonic confused.

"My other friend, Amy, met her and she introduced us to her." Sonic said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Oh, so I guess you guys probably know about me then." Reese said looking down again.

"Kind of." Knuckles said as he sat up in his recliner. "She just told us you guys used to go out." Knuckles said.

"I see." Reese said as he lifted his head up a bit and looked over to Knuckles. "Did she say anything about how we broke up?" Reese asked.

"No, but why did you guys?" Silver asked but quickly got elbowed by Tails.

"My friends didn't like me going out with her, and one day they beat me up because I didn't break up with her when they said I should. She broke up with me because she couldn't see me get hurt anymore." Reese said putting his head down again.

"Hey, don't be sad. Maybe you can get her back." Tails said putting his arm around Reese's shoulders.

"I doubt it. She probably doesn't even like me anymore, and even if she did my friends won't like it." Reese said sitting up.

"Well, maybe you should get new friends. Those guys sound like a bunch of assholes anyways." Shadow said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his recliner.

"Where would I get new friends during senior year?" Reese asked as he looked at Shadow.

"Right here." Silver said as he put his arm around him.

"What about Luna? She wouldn't want to be around me." Reese said looking at Silver.

"Sure it would be awkward at first, but it will get better." Sonic said as he flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"The girls." Sonic said putting the phone to his ear. Reese eyes widened and quickly began expecting the worse. A few moments later Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were all standing in the living room with the guys.

"So, you're telling us that he wants to get back with her and he is going to start hanging out with us to do so?" Rouge asked as she looked at Knuckles who nodded. Blaze, Rouge, and Cream showed up and now they were just waiting for Amy and Luna.

"I don't know how she's going to feel about this." Blaze said as she and Silver stood next to each other.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Sonic said to Blaze. Reese was sitting on the couch along with Tails and Cream becoming more nervous with every passing second.

"Calm down, she'll be shocked at first, but things will get better with time." Cream said as she looked at the fox's action.

"What if doesn't? What if she ends up hating me?" Reese asked when all the questioning was interrupted because a knock was heard at the door. Shadow went to answer the door and opened it wider letting Amy and Luna in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Amy asked looking around, but stopped when she a saw a new face on the couch.

"What's the big sur—" Luna stopped when she saw Reese sitting on the couch. Reese stood up and smiled nervously at Luna. Everybody was quiet and all eyes were on them. "R-Reese?" Luna stuttered while tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes.

"The one and only." Reese joked nervously as he walked around the couch.

"I can't see you…" Luna said as the tears fell down her muzzle.

"Luna…yes you can I—" Reese was cut off by Luna.

"No, No I can't Reese. I can't!" Luna yelled as she ran out the door.

"Luna wait!" Amy said but was stopped by Reese.

"Let me talk to her." Reese said and ran after Luna. Luna ran to the nearby park and sat on the bench holding herself while the tears kept falling. She couldn't believe what she saw and didn't want to see it again. She brought her knees to herself as she sobbed into them. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around. She never realized she whipped the person in the face with her hair because when she saw him that's all she saw.

"You got to learn to control that hair when you turn around." Reese said as he rubbed his eyes. Luna didn't laugh she turned her body towards Reese and looked up to his emerald eyes.

"Reese you know we can't be together." Luna said as she looked down with more tears falling down than before.

"Says who, my friends? Who cares about them, I sure don't. That's why I'm not their friend anymore." Reese said. Luna looked at him with her eyes wide in shock.

"Y-you what?" Luna stuttered out between sniffles.

"I'm not their friend anymore. If they don't like you, then I don't like them. Besides Silver and the others are cool and they said I can hang out with them and…with you." Reese said looking into the clear blue pools that were her eyes.

"B-But that won't stop them." Luna said looking down again.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm sure Knuckles will." Reese said finally getting a giggle out of her. "Luna I miss you and everything about you. Your laugh, your voice, the way you walk, the way you show kindness to everyone. I miss it all." Reese said lifting her face up with his hand. "Luna I love you." Reese said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away for a second.

"I love you too." Luna whispered and kissed him lightly before hugging him sweetly. They stayed like that for a while before they started to hear awful singing.

"_'Reunited and it feels so good. Reunited 'cause we understood.'_" They both turned around to see Sonic singing with everybody else behind him.

"Shut up, this isn't American Idol." Shadow said slapping Sonic in the back of his head. Luna and Reese laughed as they looked at the two hedgehogs fight. Reese looked back at Luna and wiped the tears away from her face before they got up and moved to their new friends.

"I can win it if I wanted to!" Sonic snapped back at Shadow who just rolled his eyes. Amy smiled and moved in front of the group and looked at Reese and Luna.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Amy asked before getting a nod from Luna and Reese. Everybody quickly hugged them, except for Shadow.

"Get in here Shadow!" Knuckles said as pulled Shadow into the hug. They all eventually pulled away from the hug and talked for a little while more. Soon, everybody decided to head back to the house. Shadow stopped walking when he saw something. Amy noticed him stop and stopped to see why Shadow had stopped.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Amy asked looking at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow bent down and picked up a pink lily with black tips before he turned around and gave it to Amy.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful Rose." Shadow said as Amy took the flower.

"Thanks you Shadow, it's beautiful." Amy said blushing. They started walking again and eventually caught up with the group seeing Luna and Reese in the back holding hands.

"Do you think I'll find someone like Luna did?" Amy asked Shadow.

"You should never doubt yourself. You're beautiful, smart, and caring. I bet you'll find that person one day." Shadow said as he and Amy continued to walk.

_'Maybe I have'_ Amy thought to herself while looking at Shadow with a smile.


	5. We're Going to Party!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.**_

_Thanks to everybody who sent their ideas for new characters in "High School?"_

_Thank you, __**CrazyNutSquirrel**__, __**Midnight the Cat**__, __**AmytheHedgehog14**__, and __**Spark the Hedgehog**__ for your character ideas and I'll tell you guys at the end which character belongs to which creator. Thanks again guys!_

* * *

Everybody was at school earlier than usual because they wanted to see if they made the team or not for their designated sport. Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, and Reese were standing in front of the gym doors waiting for the coaches to show up and post the results.

"Where are they? It's been like 20 minutes!" Knuckles said as he leaned against the wall.

"It's only been five minutes." Reese said as Knuckles rolled his eyes. Soon they saw the girls walk up with Tails looking very tired.

"Why did you guys wake us up so early?" Rouge asked very annoyed.

"Don't you want to see if we made the team?" Silver asked pointing to the door.

"No!" Blaze and Luna said in unison. Amy and Tails were leaning against the wall sleeping.

"Amy wake up." Cream said shaking Amy's shoulder.

"Five more minutes." Amy mumbled pushing Cream away. Cream looked over to Shadow.

"Shadow can you wake her up?" Cream asked as she rubbed her eye. Shadow shrugged his shoulder in a way that meant "I don't know how too." Cream sighed and looked at him again. "Please!" Cream said putting her two hands together in a begging motion. Shadow sighed and walked over to Amy.

"Amy, Sonic read your diary." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed as her eyes shot open. "You read it!?" Amy yelled as she grabbed Sonic's shirt collar.

"No! Shadow was making it up!" Sonic said as he put his hands up innocently. Amy let Sonic go and went back to where she was, however this time she stayed awake. They waited there for another five minutes until they saw the coaches coming. Everybody waited until they saw the coaches walk over and post the lists. They walked away as the guys stood casually. As soon as the coaches were out of sight they ambushed the door.

"Yes, I'm a starting linebacker!" Knuckles exclaimed as he waited for Shadow to see what he was.

"I'm starting quarterback!" Shadow said as Knuckles high-fived him.

"I told you you'd make it, Shadow." Amy said as she hugged Shadow. Shadow hugged her back nervously as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Reese, what did you get?" Luna asked as she tried to look over his shoulder.

"I got what I get every year, point guard!" Reese exclaimed as Luna hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm a center!" Silver cheered as he jumped into the air.

"That's great Silver!" Blaze said as she hugged him, but quickly let go of him and blushed. Silver blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Blaze slowly walked back to Luna.

"Of course I'll be the person who runs most of the meter dashes." Sonic said as he rubbed his knuckles against his chest. Suddenly they saw a dark blue cat walking towards them. She had black tips on her ears and tail with bright lavender eyes. She had a blue halter top on and black ruffle mini skirt, with black and blue gloves that reached to her elbow and were fingerless. She was wearing boots that reminded Amy of her old boots except they were blue with a black stripe. The cat had two piercings on either ear and looked at the listings nervously. She walked past them and looked at the door. She trailed her finger against a list and turned around.

"YES! I'M GOALIE! I KNEW I'D BE!" The cat said as she jumped up and down. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy and she quickly realized that she was in front of everybody. "Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited that I made the soccer team and I'm the starting goalie! Oh, and I'm Midnight!" She said as she stuck her hand out waiting for someone to shake it.

"Hi I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said grabbing her hand and shaking it. Midnight smiled and turned to everybody else.

"I'm Amy Rose and this is Cream the Rabbit." Amy said as she pointed to Cream.

"I'm Knuckles and this is Rouge or how I like to call her, Bat-Girl." Knuckles said as Rouge punched him in the arm.

"I'm Tails and this is Shadow." Tails said as he pointed at Shadow.

"And I'm Silver and this is Blaze." Silver said as Blaze waved.

"Oh my God! You're a cat too! It's so hard to find another cat who's a girl at this school!" Midnight said as she grabbed Blaze's hand and jumped up and down.

"Now that I think about it, there really aren't many cats here." Blaze said as she continued to think about it.

"Hi I'm Re—"Reese was cut off by Midnight.

"I know who you are. You're Reese and you're Luna!" Midnight said pointing to Reese and Luna. "Well am I the only one playing a sport?" Midnight said looking around at everybody.

"Actually, Knuckles and I are playing football, Silver and Reese are playing basketball, and Sonic runs track." Shadow said as Midnight listened intently.

"That's cool, well I got to get to my art class, I'll talk to you guys later!" Midnight said before she ran off to her class.

"She's nice." Amy said as everybody agreed.

"I like her style." Rouge said as she thought about her outfit, but was quickly brought out of her thoughts when the bell rang.

"Great! We came early and now we're going to be late." Shadow said as everybody ran to their classes.

"It seems like every time I'm with you Shadow, I'm late." Amy said as she giggled.

"Knuckles hurry up we're going to be late!" Shadow he yelled back at Knuckles.

"Shut up and just keep running!" Knuckles said as he continued to run. Soon everybody went their separate ways and Knuckles and Sonic were the only ones who didn't make it on time and both got detention. Shadow laughed as Knuckles got in trouble. "Shut up!" Knuckles said as he sat down.

"It's not my fault that you're slow." Shadow said as he put his hands behind his head. Knuckles rolled his eyes as continued to focus on his work not trying to get in trouble again. Meanwhile Tails and Silver were in their Statistics class when Silver brought a subject up that made Tails cringe.

"Tails do you like Cream?" Silver asked as he leaned over towards Tails. Tails blushed as he looked at Silver.

"Uh…well…um…she…and I…" Tails continued to stutter on as Silver smiled at him.

"Oh yeah you do." Silver said as he leaned against his seat.

"Well, you like Blaze!" Tails retorted as he looked at Silver who blushed.

"Well…uh…she…and I…" Silver stuttered as Tails smirked.

"Oh yeah you do." Tails said mimicking Silver's earlier words before he went back to his work. They day continued on before everybody met up again at lunch.

"I can't believe you got detention." Amy said as she looked at Sonic and Knuckles.

"I would have made it on time if I hadn't been tripped by Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed looking Knuckles who rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Midnight came up to their table with a smile. "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Sonic said as he looked at the happy cat.

"Did you guys hear about the party?" Midnight asked as she sat down. Everybody raised an eyebrow and looked at Reese.

"Don't look at me. I'm not having a party." Reese said as he ate a chip.

"It's a guy named Spark who's having the party." Midnight said as she began eating her sandwich.

"Spark? Spark? Why does that sound so familiar?" Reese said as tapped his chin with his finger.

"Well, anyway he's having a party and everybody is invited." Midnight said as she smiled.

"When is it?" Cream asked excitedly.

"Friday!" Midnight exclaimed with the same amount of excitement in her voice.

"We should go." Rouge said as she looked at everybody.

"Why not? It might be fun." Silver said as he bit into his apple.

"YAY! We're going to party all night long!" Midnight said throwing her hands in the air. Meanwhile across the cafeteria, Karen sat with her little posse.

"So, what have you heard about that hedgehog?" Karen asked as she looked at her nails.

"His name is Shadow and he is the new quarterback of the football team." Julie said looking at Karen.

"Hmm, football player." Karen said looking over at Shadow.

"Some people say he likes that pink hedgehog girl." Erica said as she looked over at Amy.

"Not a problem. By the time I get to him, he wouldn't even remember her name." Karen said as they all laughed obnoxiously. Everybody went got through the rest of the day without any trouble luckily. However, Sonic and Knuckles had to now make their way to detention. They turned their slips in to the teacher before sitting down. Suddenly the door opened and a green hedgehog walked in. She had purple quills that were a little past her shoulders, but it was separated into three sections. One section was parted and hanging on the sides of her, the other section was in a ponytail hanging off her shoulder, and the last section was in a leaf-like formation acting like bangs against her forehead. She had dark blue eyes and wore a green halter top with light blue fingerless gloves. She had a golden, heart locket and teal pants with a white strip down the sides. Her look was finished off with white, green, and blue Nike's.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Norrie." The teacher said as the hedgehog rolled her eyes. Sonic watched the green hedgehog from the moment she entered the classroom and leaned over towards Knuckles.

"She's hot!" Sonic said as Knuckles looked at him."What? She is!" Sonic whispered.

"Like she'll give you the time of day." Knuckles said leaning on the back of his seat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic asked glaring at Knuckles. Knuckles was going to say something until the green hedgehog came a sat next to Sonic. Sonic turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey I'm Sonic." Sonic whispered.

"I'm Rebecca, not Becky, not Becca, just Rebecca." Rebecca said making her point very clear.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked as he looked at her.

"I punched some guy who was picking on this freshman." Rebecca said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's cool of you to do. I'm just here because I was late to class." Sonic said as he leaned back.

"That's not bad! I swear they give detention for the stupidest reasons." Rebecca said as she leaned her head against her hand.

"Hey are you going to that party on Friday?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Spark's party right?" Rebecca asked as she looked over at Sonic.

"Yep, I'll meet you there." Sonic said as he put his feet on his desk.

"Put your feet down!" The teacher said and Sonic quickly put his feet down making Rebecca giggle. The rest of the week continued with no drama or big news. Friday finally arrived and everybody was ecstatic for tonight.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Rouge said as she closed her locker.

"What do you think it will be like?" Blaze asked as she leaned against her locker.

"Who knows, but we're going to have fun." Rouge said as she started to walk down the hall.

"I wonder what I should wear." Amy said as she thought about it.

"What? You need something hot to impress Shadow?" Rouge said making kissing faces at Amy.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said as she blushed.

"Sure you don't…" Cream said before she and Blaze giggled.

"I don't!" Amy said her blush becoming worse.

"Hey, are you Amy?" Karen asked suddenly appearing in front of the girls.

"Uh…yeah?" Amy said as she looked at her confused.

"Well, I'm just here to say that you have no chance with Shadow." Karen said in a cold tone.

"Excuse me?" Amy said as she put her hand on her hip.

"You heard me. Shadow is mine, so didn't even bother. You'll be wasting your time." Karen said as she glared at Amy.

"Well, that depends on Shadow. He'll date whoever he wants, that's not your decision." Amy said glaring at Karen.

"Well, that's not going to be hard. Why settle for trash when you can have gold?" Karen said as she turned around and walked away.

"She's such a bitch!" Amy said as she turned around and started to walk the other direction.

"Don't worry about her Amy. I'm sure Shadow won't like her." Luna said as she walked by Amy.

"Whatever, I'm going to show her just who she's messing with." Amy said as she left the school with Luna. "Oh wait I forgot my book, I'll be right back." Amy started to walk quickly through the hall when Romeo suddenly appeared making Amy sigh heavily.

"Hey Amy, coming to the party tonight?" Romeo asked as he put his arm in front of her to stop her from walking.

"Romeo, get out of my way." Amy said pushing his arm away.

"Come on, I just asked you a simple question." Romeo said as she looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'm going. Now, can you leave me alone?!" Amy exclaimed as she walked passed him.

"You need a date to the party?" Romeo said as he walked backwards next to her.

"No, now bye." Amy said as she turned the corner.

"Come on, we can have fun together." Romeo said as he put his hand on Amy's chin.

"Why don't you lay off, Romeo." A voice said coming behind Amy. Amy turned around and saw a red hedgehog standing behind her. His quills were black and pointed up. There was a black braid that was hanging down his back from his quills. He had grey eyes and a grey cross hanging from his neck by a string. He was wearing a red coat that went down to his ankles with black cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He had black knee high boots with five grey straps and grey armbands with a red stripe on each. He had a patch of white fur on his chest and wore black pants.

"What's your problem, Stanson!?" Romeo spat at the hedgehog.

"Are you that blind? Can't you see that she obviously doesn't like you and thinks you're a creep?" The hedgehog said as he walked over to Romeo.

"Hmph, we'll settle this later." Romeo said as he walked away.

"Uh…thanks, what's your name again?" As she looked up to at the red hedgehog.

"James Stanson, what's yours?" James said as he stuck out his hand.

"Amy Rose, how do you know Romeo?" Amy asked as she shook his hand.

"We used to be friends. It was before I developed actual brain cells." James said as he picked up Amy's books. Amy laughed and watched as he stood up.

"Thanks, are you going to the party tonight?" Amy asked as she took her books.

"Nah, I'm not really into those kind of things, but I'll see you later." James said as he waved goodbye to Amy.

"Bye." Amy said as she walked towards her car. The guys were hanging on the bleachers seeing how they didn't need hours to get ready for a party.

"What time is it? We have to pick up the girls at 7." Reese asked as he leaned against the bleacher behind him.

"It's a little past five, we should start making our way home." Tails said as he stood up.

"I wonder what this Spark guy is like." Sonic said as he made his way down the bleachers.

"Who knows? His party better be fun, though." Knuckles said as he jumped off the bleachers.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at the party." Reese said as he made his way to his car.

"See ya." Sonic said as everybody waved at him.

"Does any of us know what high school parties are like?" Silver asked as he walked to the guys' cars.

"No! God damn it, Silver! You are so stupid sometimes!" Shadow yelled at Silver as everybody looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I didn't mean it." Silver said as he broke down in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sonic said as he looked at Silver on the ground crying.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Silver said between tears.

"Silver are you ok?" Tails said as he looked at Silver.

"Lay off Tails! Seriously you are so nosy!" Knuckles yelled as he looked at Tails.

"What the hell is wrong with all you guys?" Sonic said as he looked at crying Silver and pissed off Shadow and Knuckles. Suddenly they all went back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?" Tails said as he looked at all three of them.

"I don't know all of sudden I felt really mad." Shadow said as he looked at confused Sonic and Tails.

"Whatever, it's over now, let's just go and get ready." Sonic said as he opened his car door. The guys just shrugged it off and went home. A lavender fox quietly came out of the bushes and watched as the guys left. She long brown hair and had pink eyes, she wore pink tube top with light rinse, skinny jeans with cuffs at the end. She had pink flats and a white belt with a white headband and wore white and pink bangles. She walked away and went to her car and started to drive home.

"Are you guys ready yet? The guys are already outside!" Amy said calling Rouge and Cream while she, Luna, and Blaze waited downstairs.

"We're coming!" Rouge yelled as she came downstairs with Cream behind her.

"Finally, let's go!" Blaze said as she opened the door. The guys were outside waiting in their cars.

"Finally! C'mon Rouge, Blaze!" Knuckles called out. Rouge and Blaze were going in Knuckles' car with Silver. Cream and Luna went in Sonic's car with Tails and Reese. Amy got on Shadow's motorcycle and they all left for the party.

"Shadow do you even know where it is?" Amy asked holding onto Shadow.

"Yeah, no problem." Shadow said making a sharp turn causing Amy to hold him tighter. They all made it to the party soon and was surprised to see how many students were here. It was a two story house that was filled with a bunch of kids. Everybody entered the house to see people drinking, dancing, or trying to get their freak on.

"Well this isn't that different than some of the clubs we go to." Sonic said to Tails.

"I'm going to get a drink." Sonic said but suddenly another hedgehog came up to them.

"Hey guys! I'm Spark!"

* * *

_(A/N): Thanks to everybody for their characters._

_**CrazyNutSquirrel: **__Rebecca Norrie and James Stanson_

_**AmytheHedgehog: **__Nikki the Fox (the purple fox)_

_**Midnight the Cat: **__Midnight the Cat_

_**Spark the Hedgehog: **__Spark the Hedgehog (sorry for not giving a description you've never told me how he looks like_


	6. Fights, Crushes, and Diaries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.**_

_(A/N): Thanks again to the others for their characters. Some of you sent more and I like to thank you for them. _

_Thank you: __**cloveria1215 and Static The Electric Hedgehog. **__And again I will mention who characters are whose._

_On with the party!_

* * *

"Hey I'm Spark!" A light blue hedgehog said. His quills had gold tips and were slicked back. His eyes were gold and he was about the same height as Silver. He was standing next to an icy blue, arctic fox with dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail and fell over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright pink and she was smiling at the group.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're the host of the party." Sonic said. Spark laughed and put his arm around the fox standing next to him.

"Yeah, and this is my girlfriend Winter." Spark said smiling at Winter as she smiled back and looked at Luna.

"Luna!? Oh My God I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you transferred schools!" Winter said as she ran over to Luna and hugged her.

"Winter! It's good to see you! Nope, I'm still here. I didn't know you got with Spark." Luna said as she hugged her old friend back.

"Well, you always knew I liked him." Winter said returning to Spark and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Spark!" A red hedgehog said walking over to Spark. He had some black markings on him, and slicked back quills. Spark let out an annoyed grunt before turning to the red and black hedgehog.

"What do you want, Static?" Spark asked looking at the approaching hedgehog.

"Some guys are getting into a fight in the backyard." Static said pointing to the backyard.

"Damn it! Not again!" Spark said before running off with Winter behind him. Static turned around and saw Shadow and everybody looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that, but I had to tell my brother about that." Static said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your Spark's brother?" Blaze asked looking at him.

"Yeah!" Static said cheerfully.

"What grade are you in?" Tails asked as he looked at the hedgehog that was only a little taller than him, but still shorter then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"I'm a sophomore!" Static said proudly. Suddenly Spark's voice was heard and Static sighed. "Got to go, looks like he needs my help." Static said as he ran to the backyard.

"Anyways…I'm going to get a drink." Sonic said as he and Tails started walking to the kitchen.

"Hold up, I want one too." Silver said as he looked at Knuckles and Shadow to see if they wanted to get one. They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking with Silver to the kitchen.

"Wow, some spread." Tails said as he looked at the various alcohol beverages.

"What do you want?" A light brown squirrel said from the other side of the table. The squirrel had green eyes and scruffy hair that covered the top of his head and forehead.

"Are you the bartender or something?" Silver said looking at the squirrel.

"Nah, I just like mixing drinks. It's better than watching my friends get wasted in the first five minutes of the damn party." The squirrel said putting his elbow on the table.

"What's your name anyway?" Knuckles said looking at him.

"The name is Jericho, but call me Jerry." The squirrel said as he looked at Knuckles.

"Do you play any sports?" Shadow asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Dude, I play like every sport, but I mostly like to surf, practice karate, and play basketball." Jerry said as he flipped the hair out of his eyes by flicking his head.

"I'll see you on the team." Silver said pointing at him.

"Sweet, anyways what do you fellas want to drink?" Jerry asked pushing himself off the table.

"I'll just have a beer." Shadow said not moving for his spot on the wall.

"I'll have the same." Silver said.

"Make that three." Tails said as he eyed the keg.

"I'll have the beer too." Knuckles said as he looked at Jerry.

"What about you man?" Jerry asked as he looked over at Sonic.

"Just give me a Jack and coke." Sonic said as he smiled at Jerry. Jerry nodded his head and pulled out four bottles from a cooler and a plastic cup. He poured some coke in the glass and started to pour the Jack. Jerry handed everybody their drinks and smiled at them.

"See you guys later." Jerry said jumping over the table.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"I spotted _the_ girl." Jerry said as he walked past them. They watched as he approached a green cat with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Alchemy!" Jerry said reaching his hand out making his way through the crowd. The green cat turned around seeing Jerry walking towards her.

"Hi Jericho." Alchemy said shyly.

"What have I told you? Call me Jerry." Jerry said playfully as he smiled at her. "I didn't know you were coming to the party." Jerry said looking down at Alchemy.

"Well, I didn't really have anything else to do." Alchemy said as she rubbed her left arm.

"You want to go for a walk or something?" Jerry asked looking down and blushing.

"Sure." Alchemy smiled and looked down blushing. The two of them walked out of the noisy party and started to walk around to neighborhood. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze were talking to some of the friends they met in their classes and Luna was slow dancing (after demanding Spark play some slow songs) with Reese. Amy was leaning against the wall with some vodka and punch in her hand. She sighed as she took a drink and looked around at the crazy teens who were stumbling over themselves, trying to dance to the song. She started to see Romeo walking towards her and she rolled her eyes before walking outside and closing the door right in his face. Amy saw more people dancing and some swimming. She noticed Sonic talking to some with a green hedgehog and knew right away that Sonic liked her. She then saw Knuckles and Rouge dancing along with Cream and Tails. She knew they must have found each other and decided to dance.

Amy saw Blaze and Silver talking by the pool. She then saw Shadow and her heart started to fluttered where she saw him just leaning against the fence drinking some beer. Amy started to walk to him, but then she saw Karen come up to him and then she felt fury. Karen was flirting with her man! Wait _hers_? Amy never even told Shadow how she felt about him and now she saw him with Karen as she tried to flirt her way to his heart. What if he fell for it? Amy shook the thought out of her head as she ran back to the house with some tears falling out her emerald eyes. She quickly ran into the kitchen and got another drink and chugged it down. Even though it was burning her throat she ignored the pain and continued to drink it. When she finished she slammed the cup on the table, and instantly felt a little tipsy. Amy ignored this feeling and got herself another drink before she started to walk around the party looking for anyone she knew. She soon saw Midnight talking to someone and she clumsily made her way towards her.

"Hedjy…Midblanight." Amy slurred and Midnight automatically knew she was drunk.

"Had one too many did we now?" Midnight asked as she held Amy up. Amy hiccupped before she started to crack up.

"No…" Amy whispered before she let out another hiccup. Midnight sighed and pulled out her phone and texted Shadow. Shadow was leaning against the fence not really paying attention to Karen, who had been talking about herself for the past 30 minutes. Shadow rolled his eyes as she started to talk about her cheerleading when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled out his phone and looked at it confused when he saw that Midnight had texted him.

_Shadow come inside! Amy needs some help!_

Shadow shut his phone and immediately started to walk away from Karen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Karen yelled.

"Away from your self-centered ass." Shadow muttered but Karen didn't hear him. Karen huffed and started to walk back to her friends. Shadow made his way through the crowd of drunken and horny teenagers as he kept his eyes peeled for Amy. He soon saw Midnight holding Amy up as Amy continued to talk about random stuff like cotton candy.

"Wheijat I mean…is hohfjw does it get so fluhdjsffy?" Amy slurred as she looked up at Shadow who was looking down at her with concern written across his face. "Hi," Amy hiccupped once more before smiling at Shadow. "Shadow." Amy said as she fell onto Shadow because Midnight accidently let her go. Shadow looked at Midnight who looked concerned for Amy.

"I'll take her home, tell the others we left." Shadow said as he lifted Amy into his arms.

"WEE!" Amy said when Shadow picked her up. Shadow ignored the drunken things she was talking about like how books got to be written and why the sky was blue. Shadow put Amy on his motorcycle, but then thought about how Amy wouldn't stay still and she'd probably fall off. Shadow pulled out his phone and texted Knuckles asking him if he could use his car. Knuckles replied back approving and Shadow picked Amy up again and put her in the passenger seat. Shadow hot-wired the car before getting into the driver's seat and driving away. Amy was starting to fall asleep, but she tried her best to stay awake. When Shadow pulled up in front of the girls' house he looked over at Amy who was sleeping. He smiled a small smile at the sight. Shadow gently picked her up and started to walk up to her room. He placed her on her bed and covered her. When he saw her move he ducked down to the ground and suddenly felt something hit his back. Shadow didn't move until he was sure Amy fell back asleep. Shadow turned around and saw that it was Amy's diary that hit him. He held it in his hand as he debated if he should read it or not. He let out a deep breath and opened it. Her diary began about a year ago; around the time when she was getting over Sonic.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I decided to start a new diary. I threw my old one away since everything in it was about Sonic. I am _totally _over him now, but we're still good friends. Today I found out Shadow was coming back into town and I'm so excited! I haven't seen him since Iblis. I bet we'll have fun together! The whole gang is finally back together!_

_ XOXO Amy_

"Hmm? She really missed me?" Shadow murmured before he decided to skip onto more recent events.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I was called down into G.U.N headquarters, which was really weird since they don't ask anything from me. When I walked inside I saw Cream standing there and Shadow leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened one eye and looked at me and closed his eyes again. I didn't take it personally because Shadow was never a very expressive person, but that's who he is and I wouldn't change that about him. Later everybody else came and we all found out that we would have to be going to high school. I was a little excited because I always wanted to go, but then again I never saw it as an important thing because I already knew everything that I needed to know. It was so cute to see Shadow's face when he saw the motorcycle that he got. He actually looks pretty hot on it. He had a small smirk, but not like his other smirks. This one showed excitement like when a kid gets a new toy. I'm starting to feel something for Shadow. I don't know if it's because he started opening up to me or because I am starting to become more mature and starting to see something there that I haven't seen before._

_ XOXO Amy_

Shadow sat there with his jaw hanging open as he kept rereading the part about her feelings towards him. He started to feel a blush creep on his face before he started flipping through pages to find the most recent entry. Shadow stopped when he saw an entry with today's date.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm so pissed right now! Karen came up to me and being the total bitch she is started to tell me off, saying how Shadow was hers! He is not an object and she has no right to claim him like that! Shadow has a heart and shouldn't just be some trophy of hers to parade around with. The next time she dares cross me she is going to get a serious ass beating. _

_ XOXO Amy_

Shadow silently chuckled to himself as he read Amy's threat to Karen. He started to hear Amy stir again and it sounded like she was waking up this time. Shadow slammed her diary closed and put it back on the shelf where he saw it fell from. He started to leave when he heard Amy call out to him in a small voice.

"S-Shadow?" Amy whispered as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm leaving I was just dropping you off." Shadow said as he started to walk out her door. The he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his chest. He stood there frozen when he heard small sniffles.

"Please stay Shadow. I don't want to be alone." Amy whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Shadow turned around and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"I'll stay." Shadow whispered against her quills. Back at the party Silver was telling Blaze about the incident that happened earlier.

"It was really weird how I started to cry and Shadow and Knuckles got really pissed." Silver said as Blaze looked at him confused.

"That is weird, was anyone around?" Blaze asked as she and Silver walked around the pool.

"I don't think so." Silver said scratching the side of his cheek.

"Actually, I was there and I was the one who did those things to you guys." The lavender fox from earlier said as she walked up to Blaze and Silver.

"Who are you and why did you that?" Blaze asked a little angry for her doing that to Silver.

"My name is Nikki and I have powers that let me control people's emotions and I was just practicing on them. I'm sorry; I just really wanted to practice." Nikki said looking down apologetically.

"Well, I'll let you off this time, but don't do it anymore!" Silver said as he looked at Nikki.

"Thanks." Nikki said gratefully. Elsewhere, Sonic was sitting with Rebecca getting to know her more. Sonic realized that he was really starting to like her and kind of hope she was feeling the same way.

"Where did you get that gold locket?" Sonic asked as he pointed to Rebecca's locket.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born, and before she died." Rebecca said solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said feeling guilty for asking.

"It's ok; I've made my peace with it." Rebecca said putting her hands on Sonic causing him to blush. She giggled at Sonic's face and Sonic laughed a bit himself, soon they both started to crack up to the point that tears started to fall from their eyes. When their fits of laughter were over they both looked into each other's eyes as Sonic began to lean forward. Rebecca closed her eyes and kissed Sonic as Sonic put his hands on her face and deepened the kiss. Rebecca blushed as Sonic pulled away and looked her. She rested her forehead on his a smiled as they intertwined their fingers. On the other side of the yard Reese and Luna were together. They were in the middle of the dance floor dancing to _"Hero" _by Enrique Iglesias. Suddenly Reese felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Spark.

_'Oh now I remember him! He was one of Ricky's old friends.' _Reese thought as he looked at the blue hedgehog.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked as he looked at Spark's worried face.

"Ricky and his gang are looking for you! You and Luna better get out of here before they see you!" Spark warned as he looked around trying to see any sign of Ricky. Reese's eyes widened before he grabbed Luna's hand and began to maneuver through the dance floor. As soon as the DJ saw that Reese and Luna left he put the dancing music back on. Reese searched the party for Sonic or Knuckles as Luna followed him. Reese found Knuckles dancing with Rouge and he quickly ran to him and turned him around to face him.

"Knuckles, Luna and I need to get out of here! Now!" Reese said seriously as he looked at Knuckles.

"Why?" Knuckles asked looking at the panicked fox.

"Remember how I told you about that group who beat me up for dating Luna?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Knuckles asked trying to figure out what his point was.

"They're here and I think they want a reunion." Reese said as Knuckles frowned.

"Let's go." Knuckles said as he, Rouge, Reese, and Luna made their way to the front yard. They were stopped by a green echidna with wrappings around some of his dreads. He had normal gloves on unlike Knuckles' and was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He was leaning against the wall with a couple of guys around him and he had his eyes closed. He pushed himself off the wall and opened his eyes revealing light blue eyes.

"Long time no see Reese." The echidna said as he glared at Reese.

"What's your problem with Luna, Ricky? She didn't do anything to you!" Reese exclaimed stepping in front of Luna.

"I think you should know by now. I worked hard to build up your reputation and this whore comes into the picture and ruins all of my work!" Ricky yelled.

"Shut up! Don't ever call her that!" Reese growled as he and Knuckles got into fighting stances.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up? You're a little bitch who can't do anything." Ricky said crossing his arms.

"And you're the bitch that gets his ass kicked." A sudden voice said coming from above. Suddenly a blue blur dropped on top of Ricky, tackling him to the ground. Ricky's friends ran off before they could get hurt. The four looked to see it was Sonic and Rebecca landed next to him.

"Sonic? How did you know?" Luna asked as she looked at Sonic.

"Spark told me." Sonic said as he held Ricky down and Knuckles got down and started punching him in the face. Ricky was good as done, but Knuckles stopped and looked at Reese who looked livid.

"You want to get some?" Knuckles asked looking at Reese.

"You bet!" Reese said as Sonic threw Ricky to the ground. Ricky weakly looked up and the pissed off fox. Reese started punching him, showing no mercy. "This if for making Luna break up with me!" Reese said as he punched Ricky in the stomach making him cough up blood. "This is for hurting Luna." Reese growled kicking him in the side. "And this is for me." Reese said before punching him in the face knocking him out cold. Reese stood over him breathing heavily before he stormed off leaving everybody, especially Luna, worried.

"Get Silver and Blaze and let's get out of here." Sonic said as he looked over at Luna who had tears trailing down her muzzle. "Luna, don't worry I'll go after him." Sonic said before turning to go find Reese.

"Sonic!" Luna called out stopping Sonic. "Make sure you let him know that I have never felt more protected than now and I'm not mad at him." Luna said as Sonic nodded and left to go find Reese. Reese was walking on the sidewalk pissed off and trying to find a way to cool himself off. "Reese!" Sonic called out as he saw him. Reese stopped walking and turned around to see the blue hedgehog.

"What?" Reese asked in a cold tone.

"Why did you run off like that? Everybody is worried about you! Luna is worried about you! Come back. Make her feel better." Sonic said putting his hand on Reese's shoulder.

"You don't understand, Sonic. I never hurt someone like that before. I never want to hurt people like that and I went against everything I believe in, just for revenge." Reese said looking down.

"He deserved it Reese, he beat you up and was going to do it again to you and Luna! He got what he deserved. Knuckles said he'll be fine besides a few bruises and cuts." Sonic said as he looked at Reese.

"Luna looked scared, not because of him, but of me." Reese said as he remembered Luna's face.

"She was a little scared, but she told me she was happy that you did it. She felt so protected and now she just worried about you." Sonic said as he looked Reese straight in the eyes. Reese sighed and looked up at Sonic.

"She was really worried?" Reese asked and Sonic smirked.

"You have no idea." Sonic said as they both walked back to their cars. Sonic dropped off Luna, Reese, and Rebecca and drove to the girls' house since the others headed over there. Sonic walked in and saw Rouge, Blaze, and Silver asleep and Knuckles watching TV. "Hey, where's Amy? She left her purse." Sonic said lifting up her purse.

"I think she's in her room." Knuckles said as he got up. Knuckles turned off the TV and walked upstairs with Sonic.

"Their house is nicer than ours." Sonic said looking around.

"Well duh, they're girls." Knuckles said as he quietly walked up to Amy's door. Sonic opened and dropped her purse.

"Oh my G—"Sonic was cut off by Knuckles putting his hand over his mouth.

"SHH! Do you want to wake them up!?" Knuckles whispered harshly.

"But they were sleeping in the same bed together! This is huge!" Sonic whispered.

"It doesn't mean they did anything. They were both wearing clothes, I don't think anything happened." Knuckles said.

"Amy and Shadow, I can't believe it." Sonic said shaking his head at the thought of the two of them together.

"You sound like girl." Knuckles said as he started going downstairs.

"At least I don't have hair like one." Sonic said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

* * *

_(A/N): Thanks again to all the readers! Love the reviews, but keep on reading so you can find out what happens next. _

_**cloveria1215: Jericho "Jerry" Mondair and Alchemy Sims**_

_**Static the Electric Hedgehog: Static the Hedgehog.**_

_Thanks again guys. Just to let you all know this is the last chapter that I'm excepting characters. So, if you want me to put in your character in the story you better send them in. Because after I have the next chapter up I won't be excepting any more characters. So send them in before it's too late! _


	7. Kissing in the Rain

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Hey everybody! Some stuff happened and I'm not really in a great mood, but writing always helps me when times are bad. Anyways, thanks to the people who gave me some of their OC's to use in my story. I like to thank all of the right now and some of the people who gave them to me now._

_Thank you_

_**CrazyNutSquirrel**_

_**Midnight the Cat**_

_**AmytheHedgehog14**_

_**Spark the Hedgehog**_

_**cloveria1215**_

_**Static the Electric Hedgehog**_

_**theRASTAproject**_

_Thanks again you guys are great and I hope you like how I write your characters._

* * *

Shadow woke up the next morning realizing he wasn't in his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and realized he was in Amy's room. He looked next to him and saw Amy sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful, Shadow swung his legs over the bed and got up. He opened the door quietly and looked back at Amy who was still asleep and smiled. He walked downstairs quietly only to see Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, and Tails all sleeping down there. He walked over to Sonic and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is everybody here?" Shadow said as he started to wake up everybody else.

"Yeah, except for Luna, Reese, Midnight, Spark, Static, Re-" Sonic said but cut off by Knuckles.

"I think he gets the point Sonic." Knuckles said as he stretched his arms.

"What time is it?" Tails asked as he blocked the sunlight from his eyes.

"I think it's about ten." Silver said as he looked at his watch. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and they all looked at the door confused.

"Who's here this early?" Sonic asked as he slumped into the arm chair.

"It's not early." Knuckles said looking at the tired hedgehog.

"It is for me." Sonic said as he watched Shadow go get the door.

"Are you guys just waking up?" Spark said as he walked in with Static and Winter behind him.

"Well, we kind of had a busy night, you know with partying and kicking people's ass, but I don't expect you to know that." Knuckles said as he got up from the couch.

"Hey I kept all his "buddies" back by myself, so I don't know what your whining about." Spark said crossing his arms.

"I helped you know." Static said looking at his blue brother.

"I don't get why you guys always have to prove yourself by fighting." Winter said crossing her arms and looking at her boyfriend. Spark rolled his eyes and looked back at the others.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you guys wanted to get some breakfast or lunch at the near by diner?" Spark said as he sat next to Knuckles on the couch.

"How about we have brunch?" Static said as he looked at everybody excited.

"Well, we have to wait for the girls to wake up." Tails said as he rubbed his eyes to remove the eye crust.

"You don't have to wait, we're up." Rouge said coming downstairs all dressed ready to go along with Blaze, Amy, and Cream.

"Well, let's go." Static said as he began to walk out the door.

"Let me call the others to come." Cream said pulling out her phone.

"Ok, we need to see how many of us are here." Winter said turning back to the big group. She started to count everybody and looked back at all the cars in the driveway. "Well, there is 12 of us and we can all go in three cars." she said as she calculated really quick.

"Wow, your some math whiz." Amy said as she stepped off her porch. Winter giggled and walked behind her. Knuckles, Rouge, Spark, Winter, and Static went into Knuckles's car, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Cream went into Sonic's car, and Amy and Shadow went on his motorcycle. They soon stopped at the Chaos Diner and all got out to meet up with they other friends. Reese, Luna, Rebecca, Midnight, and some others the group fully haven't met yet. Sonic walked up to Jerry and gave him the GH (Guy Handshake).

"You guys, this is Jerry and his girlfriend Alchemy." Sonic said looking at everybody. Jerry and Alchemy blushed as they looked away from each other.

"Dude, she is not my girlfriend." Jerry said looking at Sonic who nervously laughed.

"Oh, my bad." Sonic said as he apologized to the brown squirrel. Silver and Blaze walked up to the purple fox that had been standing a little a bit away from the group.

"This is Nikki guys." Silver said as the group looked over to her.

"Hi." She said shyly as she rubbed her left arm.

"No, need to be shy hun we're all friends here." Rouge said as she walked over to her. She smiled as she slowly let her guard down. Amy walked over to a red hedgehog with grey eyes.

"And this is James you guys." Amy said smiling as everybody said hi to him. Shadow kind of got jealous a bit as he looked at this guy. He was good looking no doubt and Amy seemed to like him, Shadow shook the thought out of his head and walked into the dinner with everybody behind him. They all walked up to the hostess who was a light blue wolf with grey eyes and long straight hair. She was wearing a white button up shirt and some black slacks and a name tag that said, "Arielle". She looked up the large group and smiled.

"Hey do you guys go to my school?" she asked as she looked around at everybody.

"Yeah, aren't you in my biology class?" Rouge asked as she looked at the familiar wolf.

"Yeah, probably it's my uniform throwing you off." Arielle said looking down at herself. "Anyways, how many?" she said with a clip board in her hands. Everybody looked at Winter and she quickly counted everybody.

"Twenty." Winter said as she counted everybody.

"Wow, what a small group." she said sarcastically as she looked at her clip board. "Well, I don't have a table for twenty, but I have two tables of ten right by each other. Is that ok?" she said looking at everybody as everybody nodded. She grabbed a stack of menus and walked them over to the back to, two large booths in the back. "Here you are." she said as she handed everybody a menu. It was Shadow, Amy, James, Nikki, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Static, and Midnight at one booth and Sonic, Rebecca, Tails, Cream, Spark, Winter, Reese, Luna, Jerry, and Alchemy in the other.

"So, what are you guys going to order?" Amy asked around the table as she placed her menu in front of her.

"I'm getting the eggplant melt." Midnight said as everybody looked in disgust. "What? I like it."

"Ok...well I'm going to have the country omelet." Knuckles said placing his menu on the table.

"I'm going to have the fruit salad with strawberry yogurt dressing." Rouge said as she laced her fingers together.

"Dressing?" Silver said looking at her confused.

"Yeah, it says fruit salad with strawberry yogurt dressing, they must thin it out or something." Rouge said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm going to have to buffalo chicken sandwich." Silver said as he looked at Blaze.

"You guys have the most interesting conversations." Sonic said from the other table.

"Your the one listening to our boring conversation instead of talking to the people at your table." Shadow said back as Sonic rolled his eyes and returned to his table. The group ordered their food and ate it quick and left the diner.

"Well, I say that was a good meal." Sonic said rubbing his stomach.

"You should be happy you ate almost everything in the kitchen." Reese said as he walked out holding Luna's hand.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Rebecca said as she looked around the group.

"How about the movies?" Jerry suggested.

"All twenty of us?" Knuckles said obvious that was a bad idea.

"How about the mall?" Cream said as she looked around everybody.

"NO!" Every single guy said as the girls just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok? How about we rent a movie and watch it at my house." Reese said as everybody nodded.

"Ok, I'll get the movies, Amy gets the snacks, and Reese prepare your house or whatever." Sonic said walking towards the car. They all split in to three groups of six and Shadow and Amy were together. They all rode off to get the movies and Reese's house while Amy and Shadow went to the grocery story.

_At Blockbluster..._

"What movies should we get?" Sonic asked as he looked at the wall of many movies.

"Well, we should get a horror movie, a romantic comedy, and an action movie." Rebecca said looking at her boyfriend.

"Why those movies?" Tails asked the green hedgehog.

"Because, a horror movie is a good way to get couples closer and romantic comedy for the girls and action for the boys." Rebecca explained to the young kitsune.

"Ok, let's get Transformers, 10 things I Hate About You, and Saw IV." Silver said picking up the movies.

"Ok, well let's get to Reese's house before they have a hissy fit." Sonic said walking to the register.

"They're not five Sonic." Blaze said as she stood next to Silver.

"Have you've talked to Reese." Sonic said as he got to movies and walked out of the store.

_At Reese's House..._

"Shit Reese! Why is your living room such a mess." Knuckles said looking around the spacious living room that was currently cluttered with various items.

"Uh...my family came over and we kind of got a little out of hand." Reese said laughing nervously.

"I guess we better get to work." James said as he started to pick up things from the floor.

"I don't how your brother coming home from collage can cause so much mess." Luna said getting a broom out.

"You know how me and him are, when we are together there's bound to be a mess." Reese said picking up the cushions and putting them back on the couch.

"You have a brother?" Knuckles asked as he picked up the various game wires.

"Yeah, he graduated last year and now is going to collage." Reese said picking up game controllers.

"Enough chit chat they're going to be here soon and we better hurry up." Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

_At the grocery store..._

"What kind of candy should we get?" Amy said looking at all the candy.

"Well, I know most of us like sour candy and gummy candy. So, I think we should get Sour Gummy Worms and some Twizzlers for anyone that doesn't like sour candy.

"Ok, how about drinks?" Amy said turning into the drink aisle.

"Soda?" Shadow said in a 'duh' manor.

"I know that what kind?" Amy said.

"Just pick some." Shadow said as he looked down the aisle to see more sodas.

"Fine, Sprite and Dr. Pepper it is." Amy said as Shadow grabbed them.

"Now for popcorn." Amy said going to the aisle. Shadow sighed in relief, popcorn was easy and it didn't need much thought. "Should we get Movie Theater Butter or just Butter?" Shadow slapped his forehead and just grabbed one out of her hand.

"This one, can we go now." Shadow said pleading to Amy.

"Ok?" Amy said looking at Shadow confused.

_At Reese's House..._

"So what do you guys want to watch first?" Sonic said holding up the three movies.

"Saw IV!" Midnight cheered as everybody just shrugged their shoulders. Amy was in the kitchen with Shadow making all the popcorn.

"So, how did you meet James?" Shadow asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Romeo was hitting on me as usual and he came and defended me against him." Amy said as she leaned on the wall near the microwave.

"Oh, was he at the party?" Shadow asked Amy.

"No, he doesn't really like does kind of things." Amy said as shrugged her shoulders.

"Amy, I'm going to cut all this bullshit." Shadow said as he pushed himself off the counter and walked to Amy.

"What?" Amy looked up confused at Shadow.

"Amy, I like you!" Shadow said looking into Amy's emerald eyes. Amy gasped and stared at Shadow as a blush crept on her face, she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like you too." Amy whispered in Shadow's ear. Amy felt Shadow's body unstiffened as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and looked at her as she looked at his crimson eyes all of a sudden they heard an "AWWW." They turned around and looked at everybody who was standing at the doorway looking at the new couple. They both blushed as all their friends came and gave them hugs and congrats! They all went back into the living room and watched all their movies. Two weeks past with nothing much going on and Homecoming was around the corner and everybody was excited.

"I can't believe Homecoming is just a week from now." Blaze said as she grabbed a book from her locker.

"I know, I can't wait to smoke that team!" Midnight said as she raised her fist in the air.

"Your not even on the football team and you sound like you are." Blaze said as she closed her locker.

"Hey, I can't help my competitive spirit." Midnight said shrugging her shoulders.

"You guys did you hear Rouge is running for Homecoming queen?" Cream said coming up to them.

"Are you serious!? I can't believe she would do that." Blaze said as she looked at Cream in disbelief.

"Well, it's me you know I like to run things my way." Rouge said coming behind them.

"I can't believe your going to run for Homecoming queen." Midnight said looking at the ivory bat.

"Well, you know I'm full of surprises." Rouge said as she turned the corner.

"I bet the guys are as anxious as us." Rebecca said as she walked on the side.

"I bet you twenty bucks you won't be able to eat this." Jerry said holding up a cup containing sprite, tomato juice, hot sauce, relish, pickle juice, orange juice, carrot juice, mustard, and some water to thin it out.

"Hell no! Get that shit out of my face." Shadow said putting his hands in front of him.

"Fuck that!" Knuckles said as pushed his hand away.

"I'll do it." A baby blue and yellow hedgehog said as he walked up to their table. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and a yellow shirt under it and he wore light blue jeans and blue vans.

"Go for it." Jerry said handing the cup to him. He looked at it and started chugging it down. Everybody cringed and looked in disgust, he started to move in fist up and down singling to cheer him on.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" They all started chanting except Shadow. He slammed the cup down on the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"That was rank, man." Jerry said looking at the cup seeing he had finished the whole thing.

"It wasn't too bad, it kind of tasted like a fruity hot dog." he said as he sat down. "My name is Todd by the way." he said as he started eating bread to get rid of the taste.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that." Jerry said as he looked at Todd.

"I do that kind of stuff all the time." He said as he drank some water. "Hey, watch this." He got up and walked over to Karen who was gossiping and being her usual bitchy self.

"Hey Kar!" Todd said with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want Todd?" she said coldly as she smacked her gum.

"Well, I just wanted to get you this gift, to congratulate you and being nominated for Homecoming queen." He said as he held out a small blue box with a yellow ribbon.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She said as she took the box out his hand and started to open it. When she opened it dozens of rubber spiders started to fly everywhere and she started screaming and running away. The guys back at the table were all cracking up even Shadow as they watched Karen freak out. When Todd came back they all started clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Reese said as he sat down.

"Thank you, thank you." Todd said as he sat down. School was normal for the rest of the day, they all met up at their usual spot, the bleachers.

"Hey guys, this is Todd he is hilarious!" Sonic said as he walked up with Todd on the bleachers. Everybody said hey as they waited for Jerry to come.

"Alchemy have you seen him?" Nikki asked as she looked at the emerald feline.

"No I haven't seen him since Algebra." Alchemy said kind of worried. Suddenly the saw him walking with a similar looking squirrel. He had gold eyes and wore a black hooded shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under. He had a khaki cargo shorts and black sneakers with a gold cross around his neck.

"Hey guys this is my twin brother, Elijah."Jerry said as he introduced his brother. Everybody introduced themselves to him as he sat next to his brother.

"Hey." He said as he looked at everybody. He looked out on the field and stared at it like he was thinking of something important. He suddenly saw a familiar figure crossing the field and coming towards them. "You guys know Arielle?" He said looking back to everybody else.

"Yeah, we met her a while ago at the diner." James said as he leaned back on the bench behind him. Elijah nodded and looked back at the approaching wolf. She was wearing blue short sleeved hoodie that was zipped up with a black tank top under it. She had a blue jean skirt and black sneakers with a black ribbon in her hair that was used as a headband. She looked up and saw Elijah and froze, she never knew that Jerry was her brother even though they looked alike. She shook her head and started walking again.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said as she sat by Elijah. They all answered at the same time with different answers. "Fine or good would of been nice, instead of your guys life stories." she said as she placed her backpack in front of her.

"How are you?" Elijah asked her as she looked at him and got caught up with his gold eyes. When she realized she had been staring she looked down blushing.

"I'm fine." she said. Cream noticed this and got up and looked at her.

"Can I talk to you Arielle?" Cream said as she looked at the confused wolf.

"Yeah sure?" she said as she got up and straightened out her skirt and walked over to her. "What do you need?" she asked as she looked at Cream.

"Do you like Elijah?" she said as she looked at the now blushing Arielle.

"No..." She said as she looked down.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Cream said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." she said as they walked back to the group.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tails asked as Cream sat down.

"Just a little girl talk nothing big." Cream said as she winked at Arielle. Elijah looked at Arielle and gave a soft smile, that made her smile and blush. Seeing her blush made him blush a little as well.

"Reese aren't you having a party after the Homecoming game?" James asked looking at the tan kitsune.

"Sure am, and your all invited except for Sonic of course." Reese said as Sonic rolled his eyes remembering the first time he did that to him.

"Ha Ha very funny." Sonic said as he ignored the snickering fox.

"Well, we have to go to practice." Knuckles said getting up.

"Didn't you guys have practice in the morning?" Rouge asked the stretching echidna.

"Yeah, but since Homecoming is next week, he is working us to death." Knuckles said as he grabbed his bag. Him and Shadow left for practice as everybody remained on the bleachers.

"I just realized they're the only two out of all of us that plays football." James said as he watch the two left. Everybody looked around and realized the same thing. "I also realized that a lot of us plays basketball." James said as everybody suddenly realized the same thing.

"Man, I feel left out I'm the only one who plays baseball." Static said crossing his arms.

"I'm with you I'm the only one who runs track." Sonic said crossing his arms as well.

"Aww, I wouldn't want you to play those kinds of sports and let you get hurt." Rebecca said kissing him on the cheek. Sonic blushed and smiled as he put his arm around her.

"I still feel bad." Static said pouting.

"Aww, cheer up." Spark said kissing him on the cheek.

"Eww, get off me." Static said pushing him away. Spark laughed along with everyone else as Static rubbed his cheek.

"I can't wait for our first game." Silver said as he rested his arms on his knees.

"I know, I can't wait to wipe the floor with them." Spark said.

"I got to go home guys, my mom has been calling me to get home for like an hour now." Arielle said as she stood up.

"Aw, but you just got here." Amy said looking at the grey wolf.

"Well, it's either stay here or go home and avoid getting grounded and not getting to go to Reese's party, hmm? Which to choose?" Arielle said as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll walk you home." Elijah said standing up. Arielle looked back at him confused.

"You don't have to." Arielle said as she started to walk down the bleachers.

"It's no problem, I need to get my homework done anyway." he said nonchalantly as he grabbed his bag and walked behind her.

"Can no one see how cute they are?" Cream said as they both left.

"I would rather not like to think of my brother as cute." Jerry said as Alchemy giggled a bit. "I might as well go home too, since he is. Alchemy you want me to walk you home." Jerry said as he looked at her.

"Sure, bye guys." Alchemy said as she walked off with Jerry.

"I'm going to leave too, before I hear another thing about cute couples." Tails said as he stood up.

"Then you better not ask Cream to walk her home." James said as Tails and Cream blushed.

"I guess you don't want me to help you with your science homework." Tails said looking back at the crimson hedgehog.

"You know I was just kidding. Let's go." James said as Tails and him walked to Tails' house. Everybody soon left except for Amy, she decided to wait for Shadow when it started to rain.

"Great." Amy said as she covered herself with her World Geography book. She walked into the parking lot trying to see if Rouge was still here, which she wasn't. She decided it was best to sit and wait, she went under a building and watched the rain fall. The rain always seemed to calm Amy, she felt at peace when she watched the rain. She suddenly felt something warm come around her. She looked up and saw Shadow standing right next to her, he gave her his leather jacket. She looked up and smiled at him, she pulled him out in the rain and started to spin around with him. Shadow was confused at first, but quickly decided to go with it and started spin with her. Amy stopped and started laughing. She looked up at Shadow who was dripping wet like she was, all his quills fell down and her clothes clunged to her body. She looked up into his crimson eyes and she started to become closer. Shadow put his hand to her face and kissed her passionately, Amy closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around him. Shadow ran his tongue over Amy's lips asking for entrance which she allowed. Shadow teased her tongue with his and moved his hand down to her waist. They pulled away for air and looked at each other. Smiling, they didn't care if they were soaking wet or that they were in the middle of public, they only saw each other.

* * *

_(A/N): Thanks again to all the people who gave their characters to this story._

_**CrazyNutSquirrel: Rebecca Norie and James Stanson  
**_

_**Midnight the Cat: Midnight the Cat  
**_

_**AmytheHedgehog14: Nikki the Fox  
**_

_**Spark the Hedgehog: Spark the Hedgehog  
**_

_**cloveria1215: Jerricho "Jerry" Mondair, Alchemy Sims, Elijah Mondair, and Arielle Ericson  
**_

_**Static the Electric Hedgehog: Static the Hedghog  
**_

_**theRASTAproject: Todd the Hedgehog**_

_Thanks again and hope you guys continue to read on. I'm sorry I won't be excepting anymore characters it's starting to become a lot of people! _


	8. New Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

* * *

Amy arrived home after being dropped off by Shadow with a smile on her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rouge asked coming down the stairs. She was obviously referring to how Amy was soaking wet from head to toe.

"It started to rain before Shadow was down with practice and I got wet." Amy said in a "duh" manor as she went to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a towel and started drying off.

"Ok? Just to let you know we're all going to Winter's house for dinner." Rouge said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What time?" Amy said as she towel dried her quills.

"In thirty minutes." Rouge said as she checked her watch.

"What?!" Amy said before she rushed up the stairs and in her room. She quickly changed and dried her hair completely. She applied new make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her quills were wavy and she had no time to straighten them, Instead she put it in a high ponytail and rushed downstairs seeing Rouge, Blaze, and Cream waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Rouge said as she grabbed her umbrella.

"Well, sorry I didn't find out until a half an hour before it starts!" Amy said as she grabbed her umbrella. Everybody rushed to the boys cars as they drove off to Winter's house. When they arrived they were shock to see it wasn't a house, but a mansion. Winter never told them that she was rich and they were shock to see it. Knuckles knocked on the door as everybody waited for Winter to answer the door.

"Hey guys!" the icy blue fox said as she answered the door.

"You never told us you were rich!" Sonic said as Tails elbowed him to shut up. Winter giggled as she let everybody in.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention my dad is a software designer." Winter said as everybody took off their wet shoes.

"Hey guys!" Spark said as he came from the living room.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" Silver asked as he walked up to him.

"Well, everybody is mostly hanging out in the kitchen, but Static, Jerry, and Todd are playing video games in the living room." Spark said as he pointed out to the living room and kitchen.

"Forget this game!" Static said as he got up from the T.V and made his way to the kitchen where everybody was now.

"You're just saying that because you suck!" Todd said as he continued to play along with Jerry.

"Let me play." Tails said as he sat next to Jerry.

"What game are they playing?" Amy said as she entered the kitchen.

"Halo 3." Winter said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it rained today, it's only October." Cream said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Welcome to California, it has the weirdest weather." Rebecca said as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Where's Arielle?" Nikki asked as she looked around everybody.

"I think she's with Elijah." Cream said as she squeezed her ears with any excess water.

"I'm right here." Elijah said leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Where is she then?" Midnight asked pouting and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to look for her." Elijah said as he pulled up his hood and walked out his door. He walked through the rain looking up and down for her and calling her cell phone numerous times, but getting nothing. He finally reached the school and started to look for her there, the rain cleared up a bit making it easier to look. He soon made his way to the field and saw a figure lying beneath the bleachers. He ran over to it and saw that it was Arielle. She looked badly beaten and she was unconscious.

Elijah dropped to his knees and tried waking her up. Her grey eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of gold ones. She blinked twice to make sure she was seeing was real and not fake. She sat up and looked at Elijah. "What happened to you?" Elijah asked as he continued to hold her.

"I came back here because I forgot my notebook and Karen and her group was here. I went to where it was and got, but before I knew it Karen tripped me and I went down the bleachers. I must of fell through one and landed here." Arielle said as she looked around. Elijah became angered by how rude and cruel to Arielle someone she barely knows.

"Why would she do that to you?" Elijah asked as he helped her up.

"She said something about Rouge thinking she can beat her at Homecoming." Arielle said now becoming pissed as well.

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked now becoming his calm self again. She looked up at him and blushed when she realized she was in his arms.

"A few bruises, but I'm ok now." She said as she turned herself to face him. Elijah was a little surprised, he expected a sarcastic comment or a fine and let go. He softly smiled at her even though she was wet and covered with a little dirt she looked beautiful. Arielle blushed even more when she saw him smile, his smile always made her blush.

"Come on, let's get to Winter's" Elijah said as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm because he didn't have a jacket. Arielle smiled and nodded and started to walk, but well to her knees from the pain. Elijah bent down and picked her up(Bridal Style) and started to walk towards Winter's house.

"I'm really starting to get worried. Maybe we should call one of them." Nikki said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"No need, you'll waste my minutes that way." Arielle said as Elijah let her down, but still kept his arm there for support.

"My God! What the hell happened to you?" Rouge said as she rushed over to her.

"Karen tripped me, sending me down the bleachers all because you're running against her for Homecoming queen." Arielle said as everybody gasped. "God, people calm down it's no court room drama."

"That's it that bitch is going down." Spark said as he got up from his chair.

"No, we're going to take her down in a different way." Rouge said as a evil smirk appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Rebecca said with a smile.

"You'll see." Rouge said as she sat down at the kitchen table, next to Todd and whispered something in his ear. "Can it be down."

"No doubt." Todd said smiling as everybody raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what Rouge was thinking. The next few days brought many confusion and excitement. Most people were excited because Homecoming was coming closer and the gang was all confused what Rouge was planning to do. Finally the day arrived, Homecoming! Everybody was excited for it and showing their school spirit. Knuckles and Shadow wore their football jerseys, Amy wore Shadow's letterman jacket, Midnight painted some parts of her grey since she already was dark blue, and Rouge was wearing her Homecoming Queen nomination sash.

Karen was walking down the hall as she spotted Rouge glaring at her at the end. She simply smirked and walked up to her. "Funny, how you think you still have a chance to beat me." Karen said in her stuck up voice.

"I don't think I know." Rouge said then Amy walked from behind her and crossed her arms.

"Oh, isn't this cute you guys still make believe." Karen said as her and her friends laughed then Shadow appeared and put his arm around Amy and Amy kissed him on the cheek. Karen became quiet when Shadow appeared and she became steaming mad when she realized they got together. Rouge smiled and slapped her across her face as she was dumbstruck.

"Next time, don't hurt my friends." Rouge said as she turned around and walked off with Shadow and Amy. Karen turned around to her friends her cheek still red from Rouge's slap.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that they got together!?" Karen said as she started to storm down the hall.

"We thought you knew already." Julie said as they stopped at Karen's locker.

"Why the hell would I know?! That's what are you two for." She said as she opened her locker and dozens of water balloons came pouring out and on her. When it was done she was left soaking wet and her make-up streaming down her face. She let out a loud scream that could have been heard from anywhere. Rouge smiled to herself when she heard Karen scream.

"No one messes with Rouge the Bat." Rouge said as she closed her locker to only see Knuckles on the other side.

"Can anyone date Rouge the Bat, maybe a certain loud mouth echidna." Knuckles said as he held out his letterman jacket to her. Rouge gasped as she looked at the jacket and back at Knuckles.

"Well, I have exceptions for those kinds of echidnas." Rouge said as she put on Knuckles jacket and hugged him. Sonic was standing with Static at his locker as put some books in his locker.

"I can't wait for Reese's party tonight!" Sonic said as he leaned against the wall.

"I know, and thanks to my new growth spurt I'm sure I can get Mid-" Static started, but stopped when he was about to say who he liked.

"You like Midnight?" Sonic asked as he pushed himself of the wall.

"What?...Nooo…..Noooo! No!" Static said as he grabbed his backpack and started walking down the hall.

"Come on admit, you like Midnight!" Sonic said as he caught up with Static.

"I don't!" Static said as he made a sharp turn.

"Tell the truth!" Sonic said as they exited the school.

"I don't like her!" Static yelled at him.

"Midnight and Static sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sonic chanted as they walked towards the bleachers.

"Shut up!" Static said as he shot an electric ball at Sonic, who dodged it. "Sonic, I'm sorry I didn't me-" Static was cut off by Sonic.

"You have powers?" Sonic asked as he walked back to Static.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Static said as he hung his head down.

"Come with me." Sonic said as he started to walk toward the bleachers. Static followed him. "Do you have powers?" Sonic asked Spark as he arrived at the bleachers.

"What who told you?" Spark said as he stood up and faced Sonic. His focus then went to his brother who was standing behind Sonic. "I told you not to tell anyone!" Spark said as he walked over to his brother.

"Chill Spark, I just asked you because…" Sonic said and looked over to Amy and the rest who only nodded. "…me and everybody else have powers too." James, Rebecca, Alchemy, Midnight, Jerry, Elijah, and Arielle all looked at them with shock.

"You guys have powers?" Midnight asked as he looked at them

"Yes, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and I all have special abilities." Amy said as she stood up.

"I have powers too." Nikki said as everybody looked at her.

"Us too." Luna said as Reese looked up.

"What do you guys do?" James asked as he looked at everybody.

"Let's go to our house where we have more privacy." Silver said as he grabbed his backpack and started walking down the bleachers. They all arrived at the guys' house after a few minutes and they all sat in the living room.

"So, what can you guys do?" Arielle asked as she looked around at everybody standing.

"Well, I have mind powers." Silver said as he took off the bracelet he was wearing. He then stuck his hand out and started to lift Arielle.

"Ok! Ok! Put me down!" Arielle said as Silver placed her down and started to rise up.

"No wonder you're so good in basketball." Jerry said as he leaned back on the recliner.

"I can cause fire." Blaze said as she took off her bracelet and snapped her hands to let a little flame appear.

"Cool!" Midnight said. "Oh, I mean hot!"

"Me and Shadow here are fast and when we mean fast, we MEAN FAST!!" Sonic said as he stood next to Shadow.

"Watch this!" Shadow said as he closed his eyes. He suddenly disappeared and everybody looked around wondering where he went. Suddenly Rebecca jumped up when Shadow tapped her on her shoulder. "We call that Chaos Control." Shadow said as he walked back to his spot.

"I'm basically have my bat powers to the extreme! I can hear Karen from here and I can fly through the atmosphere. Plus, I have the best spy skills." Rouge said as she flew up.

"I have superhuman strength." Knuckles said as he lifted up the couch with James, Alchemy, Elijah, and Arielle on it. "And I can dig down deep, but I don't have my gloves."

"I can run almost as fast as Shadow and Sonic and I have a mallet that can easily send you flying to China." Amy said as the guys nodded in agreement.

"Well this should be obvious I'm a super genius and I can fly with my twin tails." Tails said as he lifted into the air.

"I don't do much." Cream said as she shuffled with her feet. "Just this." Cream started to fly up in the air with her ears.

"You're the only rabbit I met that can do that." Alchemy said as she watched Tails and Cream float back to the ground.

"As you probably know I can control electricity." Static said as he took the electricity from a lamp and sent it from on arm to another and ending with an electricity ball at the end.

"That's so cool, you have to do something for me sometime." Midnight said as Static blushed and let the ball of electricity be taken by his brother.

"I can control electricity too." Spark said as he sent the electricity through his whole body and back to his hand and back to the lamp.

"Dude, that's sick!" Jerry said as he looked over to Reese. "What can you do?"

"I can read minds and tell the future." Reese said as everybody looked at him.

"Oh yeah read my mind." James said as he looked at Reese.

"Uh…I don't think you want me to say it aloud." Reese said as he looked at him.

"What's wrong can't do it?" James teased him.

"Fine, you think Nikki's hot." Reese said as James sunk in his seat blushing and Nikki was blushing as well.

"Ok, well moving on what can you do Luna?" Alchemy said looking over to her.

"I can control water." Luna said as she held her palm out and collected water from the air and made a water ball.

"Get it away from me!" Midnight said as she hid behind Static. "Did you get taller?" Midnight said looking at Static.

"Uh…yeah." Static said rubbing the back of his head and blushing. Luna giggled and made the water ball disappeared.

"What do you do Nikki?" Alchemy asked looking at the lavender fox.

"I can control people's emotions." Nikki said as everybody looked amazed.

"No way! Do me!" Todd said as he sat in front of her. She raised her hand in front of his face and closed her eyes.

"Did it work?" Jerry asked as he leaned forward.

"Jerry, even though we've been friends for like a week. You are the best one I can ever ask for and Alchemy you are a very lucky girl to have him." Todd said through tears.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said blushing and looking down.

"Oh My God! I messed that up now! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Todd said as he sobbed on Alchemy's lap.

"It's ok? Can you make him stop?" Alchemy said as she patted his back. Nikki giggled and stopped Todd from crying.

"That's such a cool power." Todd said as he wiped his nose. "Excuse me." He said before walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, this has been one weird afternoon." James said as he leaned on the couch.

"Can you make people fall in love?" Midnight asked Nikki.

"No." Nikki said shaking her head.

"That's better." Todd said walking back from the kitchen with two bananas up his nose.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Knuckles said as everybody looked at him crazy.

"I believe the potassium in the bananas helps my snot go away." Todd said as he looked at everybody.

"That makes no sense at all." Jerry said looking at the baby blue hedgehog.

"Ok, I did it to be funny." Todd said pulling the bananas out of his nose.

"Ohhhh…." Everybody said then started busting out laughing.

"You can keep those bananas by the way." Tails said as everybody laughed even harder.

"Damn, I forgot I have to get home." Midnight said as she picked up her backpack.

"You need someone to walk you home?" Sonic asked in a big brother manor.

"Yeah, it would be great help!" Midnight said as she waited by the door.

"I'll go with you, you know because you need someone, not because I want to or anything." Static said grabbing his bag and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok!" Midnight said excitedly as she opened the door followed by Static.

"Aw…they're so cu-"Cream was cut off by Spark.

"Don't even say they're cute." Spark said as everybody laughed.

"Do you play any sports?" Static asked as he walked with Midnight down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm the damn best soccer goalie!" Midnight said getting a slight chuckle out of Static. "You play baseball right?" Midnight said looking up to him with her lavender colored eyes.

"Yeah I am, I play first base, catcher, and I'm the best batter on the team." Static said sticking his chest out in pride. Midnight giggled a bit and looked up at him again.

"You're a sophomore right?" Midnight said as he looked down at her twinkling eyes.

"Uh…yeah." Static said as rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too!" Midnight said. "I thought I was the only one."

"I thought you were a senior?" Static said looking at her confused.

"Nah, I'm a sophomore, I met them when teams were posted." Midnight said as she stopped at a cottage looking house with a stone pathway. "Well this is me." She said as she walked up to the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Static!" Midnight said with a smile.

"It's no prob-"he stopped when he felt Midnight's lips on his cheek. He froze as a pink tint crept up on his cheeks and he had a goofy face on as Midnight pulled away. Midnight giggled and walked into her house, leaving Static still there frozen. She opened the door again and smiled.

"Go home Static!" she said with a giggle before closing the door. Static snapped out of it and smiled as he felt his cheek. He silently cheered himself as he walked down her stone path.

"He shoots and he scores." He said as he reached the end of the path. Back at the house most of the group was in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Hey guys I'm back." Static said as he walked back into the house.

"What took you so long?" Spark said as he took a bit of pizza.

"I wasn't that long!" Static said as he sat on a stool near the counter.

"Why is your cheek shinning?" Jerry said looking at the side of his face.

"Is that lip gloss?" Todd said looking at his cheek also.

"N-no…it's…uh…um…it's not lip gloss!" Static said as he blushed a bit.

"Oo…someone may have a girlfriend." Winter said as she smiled at Static as he stuffed his face with pizza. Nikki was outside on the porch looking at the moon at its fullness.

"What are you thinking about?" a sudden voice came behind her. She turned around and saw James walking towards her.

"Just things coming up, like Homecoming." Nikki said as she looked back up at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" James said as he rested his arms on the wooden rail.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I can stop time." Nikki said looking at James.

"I get what you're trying to say. Sometimes when a moment is so great you never want it to stop." James said as he looked at her rose colored eyes.

"What is that necklace?" Nikki said looking at his necklace.

"It used to be my brother's he died of cancer two years ago." James said looking down.

"I'm sorry." Nikki said looking down.

"Don't be I rather see you happy." James said as he smiled at her. Nikki smiled up at him as she looked deep into his grey eyes.

"Are you guys coming in or keep doing this never ending staring contest?" Arielle said as she opened the door from the outside. James smiled again at Nikki as she walked back in with him behind her.

* * *

_(A/N): Next chapter HOMECOMING!! _


	9. Homecoming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): If you're one of my fans of my other works, then you would of picked up the order how I write and update my chapters. I usual start with the first story and then the next and so on, but I'm just so wound up in this story that I just want to keep writing it. I don't know if it's because I'm starting high school or what, I just do. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for my next chapter of __**"The Real Faker"**_

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to be late for the game!" Amy said as she continued to drive to school.

"It's not my fault that I couldn't find these two." Arielle said as she pointed to the backseat where Nikki and James were sitting.

"It's not that hard to look outside." Nikki said as she looked outside the window.

"We're going to miss the first kick off." Spark said(in the other car).

"Calm down, we'll probably just miss the speeches and all the other stuff." Tails said from the backseat.

"You better be right, Knuckles and Shadow will be pissed if we don't make it to the beginning of the game." Sonic said as Spark pulled into the parking lot.

"Where the hell were you guys? They're about to start the game!" Midnight said tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, we're here now let's go!" Static said as he walked up to Midnight and tried to calm her down which he did. They walked into the stadium in the middle of the principal's speech. They walked up and sat front row to see their two friends play.

"Now let's bring out the Mobius High Tornadoes!" The principal said as the entire football team busted through the sheet of paper that said "Tornadoes #1!" Everybody in the bleachers stood up and started cheering.

"Shadow! Knuckles! Shadow! Knuckles!" The guys started cheering as Amy smiled at waved at the black hedgehog wearing number 24. He waved back and started to run to the side of the field to get prepared. Suddenly another team came bursting through another sheet of paper on the other side of the field.

"Give it up for the visiting team from Kansas The Mystic Ruin High Wizards!" The principal said pointing to the other side of the field. The crowd started to "Boo" at the visiting team. After a few more minutes the game started, Shadow had the ball and passed it to a coyote that was being blocked by Knuckles, but got taken down after gaining a few yards. Shadow again had the ball and passed it to a crocodile who scored the first touchdown of the game. The crowd cheered as the players took their place again. The quarterback of the other team who was a wolf passed it to a cat as he started to gain some yard, but gotten taken down by Knuckles.

The game continued on with Shadow scoring four touchdowns and Knuckles sacking seven guys and broke one players arm. Sadly the other team caught up by scoring four touchdowns as well and bringing down one of the teams main defense a gorilla. The scored was now five to four with Tornadoes in the lead. Shadow passed the ball to a dog as he started to run down the field only to be taken down by a tiger. The ball flew out of his hands and the tiger caught it, Shadow cursed as he went back to where he was. The team blasted through Knuckles and scored bringing the game to a tie with only a few minutes left in the game.

Shadow looked to the player to his sides and back at the players in front of him and yelled, "Hike!" the ball was thrown at him and he faked it and started running down the field and fast as he can with normal shoes. He ducked under another hedgehog and continue to run. Knuckles was right by him knocking every guy trying to come at him. Shadow saw the line and started to stretch out only to be tackled by a bird. When Shadow looked in front of him he saw that half of him and the ball was in the end zone, he jumped up and cheered. All the players dog piled him as the crowd cheered loud!

"We won!" Midnight screamed as she wrapped her arms around Static's neck. Shadow and Knuckles was lifted by their teammates and carried into the locker room. The principal soon came out after the losers left with their heads down.

"We did it!" The principal said raising his fist in the air as the crowd cheered. "Now, to get other matters, here is Rebecca Norrie to announce who won Homecoming King and Queen." The principal said as Rebecca walked to the microphone.

"You're hot!" Someone in the audience said. Sonic stood up and looked around the now sitting crowd with his emerald eyes scanning through every person.

"Who the hell said that!?" Sonic yelled out as the guy lowered his head.

"Good evening Tornadoes! We all know why I'm here, so without further ado your Homecoming King is…Knuckles the Echidna!" Rebecca said as everybody cheered. Knuckles came out from the locker room still in his football gear. Rebecca placed a King crown on his head as she grabbed the mic again. "Good game Knuckles and congratulations!" Rebecca said as Knuckles nodded and walked to the side waiting for Homecoming Queen to be announced. Rouge was on the side biting her nails, now Knuckles has been named Homecoming King she has to be Queen. "Your Homecoming Queen is…Luna Moon?" Everybody cheered as Karen stood shocked, Rouge looked over to Luna who was sitting next to Reese with the same expression as Karen. Luna looked over to Rouge and mouthed the words sorry. Rouge smiled and mouthed its ok and told her to go. Luna got up and made her way to the center of the field.

"How could I win? I wasn't nominated." Luna said as she looked at Rebecca.

"Apparently you were, I guess you didn't even bother to care." Rebecca said as she place a crown on Luna. Luna turned around and smiled to the crowd as she made her way next to Knuckles. They hooked arms and posed for the yearbook and walked over to their friends, that Shadow was now in.

"Congratulations Luna!" Amy said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Amy, I'm sorry Rouge." Luna said looking at Rouge.

"Hey, it doesn't matter as long as Karen didn't win, I'm cool." Rouge said as she hugged Luna.

"I guess that means you're going out with the Homecoming Queen Reese." Sonic said as he nudged him.

"I don't care if she was Queen or not, I love her no matter what." Reese said as he wrapped his arm around Luna a kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a party to get to!" Midnight said as everybody cheered and headed for their cars.

"I'm so happy you won the game. I told you that you'd be the best on the team." Amy said as she and Shadow held hands.

"I wouldn't have won without my team." Shadow said.

"That's damn right!" Knuckles said as he got hit on the head by Rouge.

"You're ruining their moment." Rouge whispered to Knuckles as he became quiet.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter all I care about is you." Amy said as she leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder.

"Can you two love birds stop for one second enough to get in the car?" Sonic said as he got into his car. Shadow rolled his eyes and got on his motorcycle and helped Amy on.

"To the party!" Static yelled as everybody drove off. They all soon arrived at Reese's house where a bunch of kids were standing outside waiting for Reese to show up. They all started cheering for Reese like he was a celebrity as he stepped out of the car. He opened the door and everybody poured in and the DJ Reese hired started to play the music and everybody started dancing.

"There faster then I am." Sonic said as he walked through the party. Jerry then hoped over the bar and started serving drinks to the party guest.

"Do you do this at every party?" Tails asked as he looked at the brown squirrel.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine." Jerry said pouring a drink for Tails.

"You got to dance at this party and I think I know who with." James said as he looked at Alchemy. Jerry blushed and gave and James his drink.

"James don't even think about it!" Jerry said as James shrugged his shoulders

"I'm just saying you can't stay here forever and it's obvious you two like each other." James said as he leaned against the bar.

"She doesn't like me! You're stupid for even thinking that!" Jerry said as he continued to make drinks.

"Whatever, but you can't hide forever." James said as he walked away from Jerry.

Reese was walking around saying hey to everybody passing by as he held Luna's hand. "You want to dance?" Reese said as he went outside to the dance floor. Luna looked up to him and smiled as she remembered the song that was playing was their song. She wrapped her arms around Reese's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Reese put his hands on her hips and started a swaying motion as they enjoyed that they were together.

"I can't believe you remember our song." Luna said as they continued to dance.

"I couldn't forget it if I wanted too." Reese said with a small chuckle.

"Let's not think about that anymore, we're together now and that's all that matters." Luna said as she put her hand on Reese's face. Reese smiled and let some space come between them as he looked at Luna who was confused.

"You're right Luna and I never want to be away from you again…" Reese said as he looked into Luna's crystal blue eyes. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Luna gasped as people started to stare. "…Luna Aqua Moon, will you marry me?" Luna gasped again and her mouth hung open as her eyes widened. Reese was proposing to her! The love of her life was on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hands saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! She couldn't believe she was in total shock, she continue to look at the ring and then Reese and back and forth. She smiled and got down on her knees as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Yes." She said simply as she hugged Reese tightly and people cheered. Reese caressed her back lovingly as she continued to cry with joy.

"I promise I'll never leave you." Reese whispered in her ear before kissing her. Amy was by the bar talking to Alchemy, when Static and Midnight came up to them.

"Did you guys hear?" Static said excitedly.

"Hear what?" Alchemy said looking at the excited cat and hedgehog.

"Reese proposed to Luna!" Midnight said jumping up and down.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Amy said jumping up from her seat.

"How come he never told anyone?" Alchemy asked.

"Well, it should be obvious he knew we probably tell her." Midnight said getting an "Ooo" from Amy and Alchemy. Suddenly Nickelback's _"Far Away" _started to play throughout the house. "Oh! I love this song! Static you want to dance?" Midnight asked excitedly. Static blushed and nodded and Midnight pulled them out on the dance floor. They started slow dancing and became closer during the song.

"They're so cute!" Amy said as she watched them dance.

"I'm starting to agree with Tails that we talk too much of other couples." Alchemy said.

"Now that I think of it me too." Amy said. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Shadow.

"You want to dance?" Shadow asked as he held his hand out.

"No maybe later." Amy said as Shadow let his hand fall. "I'm just kidding, I'd love too." Amy said as she grabbed Shadow's hand. Alchemy sat at the bar as she watched her friends dance to the music. The song changed to Lifehouse's _"You and Me"_ and Alchemy continued to watch her friends dance as she sighed. Jerry looked at her from across the room and argued with himself if he should ask her to dance or not.

"_Do it! James says she likes you and you like her. It's just a dance it's not like your asking her out, but what if she thinks that and rejects me. She'll never want to talk to me again, shut up! Get your ass there and ask her to dance!" _Jerry sighed and started walking over to her, but then he saw Romeo come up to her.

"Hey Alchemy, how have you been?" Romeo said leaning on the bar.

"I'm sorry I got to go." She said as she got off her bar stool, but got stopped by Romeo.

"No need to be shy, I just want to talk to you." Romeo said. Jerry started to get pissed and he stomped his way over to them.

"I'm sorry, but I really got to go." Alchemy said as she started to walk away.

"Come on, we can have a lot of fun together." Romeo said as he grabbed her wrist. This sent Jerry over the edge, he quickly ran there and punched Romeo in the face.

"Stay away from her!" Jerry said as he looked at Romeo on the ground. Some people started to crowd around as they watch the fight commence. Romeo got of the floor and tackled Jerry down and pinned his arms down.

"What does it matter to you! You don't even like her and if you did you're too much of a pussy to do anything about!" Jerry said as he punched Jerry in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jerry said as he kicked Romeo off him and punched him in the stomach. Soon Shadow and Static came behind Jerry. "Stay back, I don't need help." Jerry said as he watched Romeo recover from his blow. Jerry put Romeo in a tight headlock. Romeo tried to break free from the air tight grip, but it was useless. "If I ever see you hit on her again, I won't show any mercy." Jerry said as he threw Romeo over the bar. People started cheering, but quickly went back to dancing. Shadow and Static gave a Jerry a pat on the back and went back dancing with Amy and Midnight.

Alchemy walked up to Jerry, who only glanced at her. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you Jericho." Jerry turned to face her and smiled. Alchemy blushed, she always liked Jerry's smile. Jerry turned himself so his body would be facing her.

"Do you want to dance?" Jerry said as he looked into Alchemy's deep brown eyes. She smiled and nodded yes which made Jerry sigh in relief. Jerry smiled and led her to the dance floor. On the other side of the party Silver, Blaze, Tails and Cream were hanging out.

"Hey, where's Todd?" Cream asked as she noticed the hedgehog was gone. Suddenly she heard a bunch of people cheering, laughing, and screaming. Everybody turned their heads and saw Todd streaking across the yard.

"My eyes!" Silver said as he covered his eyes.

"It burns!" Tails said covering his eyes. Cream and Blaze giggled as they turned the heads the other direction. Todd ran back into the house and the girls heard more screaming and cheering.

"Is it over?" Silver said as he put his hands down.

"Yeah, I think we're safe." Tails said as he put his hands down.

"Why are you guys so freaked out?" Blaze asked as Cream giggled.

"I don't want to see my friend's wang flaying around!" Silver said as Blaze and Cream laughed.

"Cream can I talk for you a second." Tails said as he stood up.

"Ok." Cream said as she got up and followed him.

"What does he need to talk to her about?" Blaze asked as she watched the two walk away.

"I don't know. Blaze I need to talk to you too." Silver said as Blaze whipped her head around.

"About what?" Blaze asked as Silver blushed a little and let out a breath.

"I know we've been friends for like forever and I know that I care about you. It's just lately, how am I kidding I always had feeling for you, but I'm just realizing them now. What I'm basically saying is would you go out with me?" Silver asked. Blaze froze from the shock and she couldn't believe what was going on. She snapped back and smiled.

"As long as you don't ever streak." Blaze said as Silver chuckled lightly and hugged her. Tails heart was racing one hundred miles a minute. Cream was clueless to what Tails was about to do.

"Cream I like you!" Tails blurted out and then covered his mouth. Cream's amber eyes widened as they looked at the golden kitsune.

"What?" Cream said trying to figure he was saying what he actually just said. Tails sighed and looked down blushing.

"I said I liked you, and I really do ever since I met you." Tails said looking at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"I like you too." Cream said as she looked down blushing.

"Oh thank God!" Tails said putting his hand to his heart like he just survived a heart attack. Cream giggled as Tails held her hand walked back into the house. Meanwhile Nikki was upstairs in Reese's older sister's room since she didn't really like to be at parties. She was looking outside and sitting on the window seal with her knees up at her chest. She suddenly heard the door opening and she let one of her legs drop. James walked in and she smiled and brought her leg back to her chest.

"What are you doing in here?" James said as he leaned against the window.

"I get kind of tired of parties after a while." Nikki said looking up at James.

"I do too, did you hear Reese proposing to Luna." James said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it was right before I asked Reese if I could come up here." Nikki said smiling.

"I was looking for you downstairs and that's how I found out they were engaged." James said as Nikki looked up at him confused.

"You were looking for me?" Nikki asked as James blushed and mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Uh, yeah I wanted to ask you to dance." James said. James never lied he always thought honesty was the best policy.

"Really?" Nikki asked as she was blushing now.

"Yeah." James said looking down.

"Well you found me and the party still isn't over." Nikki said as James looked up smiling. James led her back downstairs and passed Elijah and Arielle.

"Has your brother told Alchemy he likes her yet?" Arielle asked as they sat on the staircase.

"Not yet, but he's making his way." Elijah said as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Yeah saying 'hi' is a major step for anyone." Arielle said as she leaned against the wall.

"All I know is that he beat up Romeo for hitting on her and finally asked her to dance." He said closing his eyes.

"What about you? I never see you trying to get to the girl you like." Arielle said as Elijah's eyes shot open.

"I don't like anyone." Elijah said leaning forward.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England. Come on everybody likes someone especially in high school." Arielle said as she next to him.

"Well I guess I'm an exception." Elijah said.

"Just tell me, I'm not going to say anything. Is it someone I know?" Arielle said as she looked at him. He only nodded and Arielle smiled at her progress of him admitting he liked someone. "Do I like her?" He nodded again "Is she at the party?" He nodded again as he looked at her with his golden eyes. "What kind of animal is she?" Elijah looked at her and instantly knew she figure out who it was when he answered her question. He sighed and thought it's better to say it now then never.

"She's a wolf." Elijah said. Arielle started to think and then gasped when she figured out who it was.

"You like me?" She said looking in disbelief. He blushed and nodded his head. She couldn't believe she smiled and hugged him tightly as he looked at her confused. "I like you too." She said and Elijah smiled and hugged her back. All of a sudden they heard a fight break out and heard Spark's voice.


	10. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Elijah cut across the crowd while holding Arielle's hand trying to get to Spark. Spark was standing across a black fox with white tips on his ears and had white markings on his arms. He wore black leather fingerless gloves, a black T-shirt, and dark denim jeans with black vans with white laces. He was breathing hard and glaring at Spark with his grey/white eyes as he was in a fighting pose. Spark ran over to him and punched him, but got quickly knocked down by him. Static soon came and looked at his brother on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Static said as he helped his brother.

"This punk ass over here was hitting on Winter!" Spark said pointing at the black fox.

"Spark don't you think your over-reacting a little?" Static said trying to calm down his brother.

"You think grabbing my girlfriend's ass and saying, 'hey let's go upstairs' is going to flow by me your must be fucking stupid." Spark said as he glared at that black fox. The fox smirked and stood up strong and steady.

"You're just pissed because you knew she was going to say yeah." The fox spat back, but got quickly tackled by Spark. He started punching his face like a mad man as he continued to see blood pour out of his face.

"If I ever see your fucking face again consider yourself dead." Spark said as he held his collar tight in his fist and threw him across the room.

"You don't fucking scare me!" The fox said as he weakly stood up. Static was about to go and join in the fight before he heard the terrifying voice of his brother.

"Keep your ass there! I could handle this pussy by myself!" Spark yelled at his brother as he quickly punched the fox in the stomach and again in the face. Spark kneed him in the face as he bent down to his stomach and elbowed him in the back that made him collapse to his knees. Spark kicked him in the stomach and spat on him. "Try to mess with me and you're dead." Spark said as he walked away from the damaged.

"Why wouldn't you let me help?" Static said as he caught up with his brother.

"I told you I could handle him myself!" Spark said in a cold tone as he walked back to Winter.

"I never get to fucking fight!" Static said as he turned around and saw Midnight.

"I don't want you to fight." Midnight said in a calm tone. Static widened his eyes as he heard Midnight talk, he never heard her talk so softly and lovely.

"What?" Static asked as he looked at her confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I mean one fight or two is good once in awhile, I know how boys are, but I don't want to see you get hurt like that fox guy did. I know you're strong and all, but I don't want to take the risk." Midnight said looking at him with her lavender eyes that made Static melt.

"Why do you care so much?" Static asked as he looked down at her.

"Because I do." Midnight said.

"But why?" Static trying to push the reason out of her.

"Because I just do!" Midnight said getting defensive.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Static said being blind to her reason.

"Because I fucking like you!" Midnight yelled at him, but then quickly covered her mouth blushing. Static's eyes widened even more as a red tint came to his cheeks. They stood there for a while before Static said something.

"You like me? You fucking like me? Static the Hedgehog?" Static said as he brought his hands to himself. Midnight giggled a bit as she looked down and shuffled with her feet.

"Maybe…it depends…do you like me?" Midnight said looking up to him. Static was a little taken back by the question. He never admitted his feelings to a girl like Midnight before, there was something special about her. Static smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Midnight eyes widened in shock, but she soon relaxed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does that answer your question?" Static said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you answering my question with another question?" Midnight said giggling.

"Isn't that another question?" Static said with a smile.

"You ask too much questions." Midnight said as she pulled Static with her to the dance floor. The rest of the party went on with its usual stuff, kids drinking, making out in every corner, and passing out and sent to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Reese and the gang were all in the living room relaxing from the major party.

"Let's recap the events that took place this evening." Silver said in a sportscaster kind of voice.

"Well, Silver we had Reese coming in and proposing to Luna who of course said yes. Later during the evening Elijah had admitted his feelings for Arielle and the two are now an item. Continuing on Silver and Blaze had gotten together after the streaking fest Todd had and Tails had blurted out his feelings for Cream. The two pairings are currently dating." Tails said sitting next to Silver.

"Spark and Jerry had gotten into fights with two guys hitting on Winter and Alchemy, they both of course beat their asses and won. Lastly Midnight told Static that she liked him and Static kissed her. This has been a night to remember with proposes, couples getting together, and fights See you next party and good night." Silver said saluting the imaginary T.V audience.

"You guys are lame!" Jerry said sitting next to Alchemy as everybody laughed.

"It got you interested didn't you?" Silver said as he put his arm around Blaze.

"You're going to let us sleep here right?" Sonic said turning to face Reese.

"Why wouldn't I? I got engaged today, I want my friends to be here!" Reese said as Luna leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, if that is so I'm going to sleep." Knuckles said getting up and yawning.

"Why? It's only…4:00am?!" James said as he looked up at the clock.

"I think its best if we all go to sleep." Alchemy said as everybody got up and moved into different bedrooms. Couple shared a room as Alchemy and Nikki got rooms and James and Jerry slept on the couch. Amy was lying in bed next to Shadow thinking about many things. Shadow had gone to sleep an hour ago along with everybody else. Amy was too restless to sleep and she didn't care much. She decided to get up and walk outside, she stepped into Reese's backyard and looked out to the now rising sun. This was her favorite time of the day. The air smelt crisp and refreshed from the night before even though it had been filled with the smell of alcohol. She looked out to the sun which was now starting to rise and sighed feeling at peace.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and quickly knew who it was automatically. She turned around and saw the black and red hedgehog that she adored ever so much. He smiled at her and she smiled and looked down. These little things made Amy's heart do flips and her feel happiness if her life was in despair. "Why are you up?" Shadow asked gently as he walked over to her. She looked up to him and at the rising sun.

"I couldn't sleep." She said simply as she wrapped herself in her arms.

"Well you have to be tired now it's like 5:30am." Shadow said looking at his cell phone which is by the way a Blackberry Curve.

"I'm not tired." Amy said during a long yawn.

"Well that's convincing." Shadow said as Amy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go to bed." Shadow said as he put his arm around her and walked back in the house. School went on with nothing going on Jerry and James have yet to ask out Alchemy and Nikki, but plan to soon. It was now November and nearing Thanksgiving break and everybody was reading for their school break.

"I can't wait for this break, I had three mid-terms last week and I have a one today, I really need this break." Rouge said leaning against her locker.

"Well consider you spend most of your time with Knuckles and less time studying I'm shock if you pass those tests." Arielle said getting a playful nudge from Rouge. They walked out of school and headed for their cars.

"You're coming to Winter's house for Thanksgiving right?" Amy asked Alchemy.

"Yeah definitely since you and me are the only ones who really know how to cook." Alchemy said as her and Amy giggled.

"Hey I can cook too." Cream said as she stopped by Amy's car.

"Of course you can." Arielle said as Cream rolled her eyes. Still in the school the guys were at the bleachers since they had nothing better to do.

"Why are the girls not here?" Jerry asked looking around.

"They went out shopping." James said as all the guys cringed.

"Speaking of girls when are you going to ask out Nikki, James?" Tails said leaning forward.

"Why would I ask her out?" James said blushing and shifting his eyes.

"It's obvious you like her." Sonic said.

"No I don't!" James said defensively.

"Yes you do!" Reese said looking at him and reading his mind.

"Damn it Reese! Quit reading my mind!" James said glaring at him.

"See you do like her and I think she likes you too." Jerry said leaning back on a bleacher.

"Well, what about you and Alchemy?" James pointed out and Jerry blushed.

"Um...you know…me…and her…um…I got to go." Jerry said as he got up and ran down the bleachers.

"My brother gentlemen." Elijah said as the guys laughed. They all started to walk down the bleachers and to the car. Sonic leaned against as he phone beeped. He got a text message from the general saying that he and Shadow can have their shoes back as long as they behave. Sonic jumped for joy and ran to Shadow.

"We get to run again!" Sonic said as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shadow asked the over joyful hedgehog.

"The general is giving back our shoes!" Sonic said as he calmed down.

"What is so special about your shoes?" Static asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can run in them without burning them out." Shadow said simply.

"Oh so like mine and Static's." Spark said lifting up his foot.

"You guys run?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we're the fast people you'll ever meet." Static said as he and Spark smirked.

"Oh is that so?" Shadow obliviously disagreeing.

"Yeah you thing you're faster?" Spark said getting in his face.

"No I know." Shadow challenged.

"Well prove it." Static said.

"Oh we will." Sonic spat back.

"We have something to do now!" Silver said as he got shushed by Knuckles, Tails, James, Jerry, Elijah, and Reese. They all headed to the guys house and picked up Sonic's and Shadow's shoes and went back to the school track field. Sonic, Shadow, Spark, and Static all lined up and the starting the line. Knuckles held the starting gun and fired it. They all went at great speeds around and around they went. All the other guys could see was black, blue, red, and yellow blurs as the kept going. Once they passed the line for the 99th time they all started to go their fastest to the finish line. They all skidded to a stop as they passed it and looked at Knuckles while trying to keep their breath. Knuckles looked at the camera and his mouth dropped.

"Who won?" Sonic asked regaining his breath.

"It's a tie!" Knuckles said as everybody's mouth dropped.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Static said as he grabbed the camera out of his hands and looked at the picture. He was right it showed all four of them exactly hitting the tape at the same time.

"Well that's the best race I had in a while." Spark said as he stretched his arms.

"Same here." Sonic said as he looked over to Tails. "How long did it take us to run those 100 miles?" Tails looked at the stop watch and looked back up.

"One minute." Tails said as all four hedgehogs smiled.

"New record." Static said as they all started walking back to the cars. They all drove off to their separate homes. A few days past as they all relaxed with their break they had. They all came to Winter's house on Thanksgiving.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Nikki said as Winter opened the door.

"You too!" Winter said as she opened the door to let her in.

"Is everybody here?" Nikki asked as she took off her sweatshirt.

"Yeah, all the guys are in the living room and the girls are in the kitchen, but you never believe that James is the only guy helping." Winter said as she walked through the swinging kitchen door. Nikki froze as she saw James sitting there putting marshmallows in yams kind of looking bored. When James saw Nikki his face lit up and he stood up straight.

"Hey Nikki." He said as he looked at the purple fox. She snapped out of thoughts and smiled.

"Hey why aren't you with the rest of the guys?" Nikki said as she sat down next to him. Then they both heard a bunch of cheering mixed with groans.

"I rather not loose my hearing today." James said earning a giggle from Nikki. "Plus, my dad records the games and we watched them when I get home." He said as he continued to put marshmallows in the yams.

"That's nice, do you want me to help." Nikki said looking at him. He wasn't doing a bad job, actually he was pretty good. Nikki asked because she didn't want to feel like she was doing nothing.

"I think Rouge might need some help with the mashed potatoes." James said as they both looked over to the ivory bat trying to smash all the potatoes. Nikki giggled and walked over to her bat friend.

"It will be easier if you put some cream in it you know." Nikki said as she handed the carton of cream to her.

"Thanks." Rouge said as she poured the cream in and continued mashing the potatoes. Nikki sighed and looked over at James who was now helping Amy with the cranberry sauce (the real thing not the can). Rouge noticed her staring at James and smiled. "Do you like James?" Rouge whispered to her as Nikki turned around and blushed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nikki stammered as Rouge smiled.

"I know you like him. You may control feelings, but you can't hide yours." Rouge said as Nikki looked down and shuffled her feet.

"What if I do?" Nikki said as she kept her focus on the ground.

"Don't worry I think he likes you too." Rouge said as she looked over at James. Nikki looked at James too who was stirring the cranberries and he looked over to her and smiled. "See I told you he likes you." Rouge whispered.

"Because he smiles at me when I look at him doesn't mean he likes me." Nikki said turning around to face Rouge.

"What ever you say." Rouge said as she continued to mash the potatoes. Nikki rolled her eyes and went over to Cream and helped her. In the living room the guys were finishing watching a football game.

"Seriously Jerry when are you going to ask out Alchemy?" Reese said as he leaned against the couch.

"Would you guys lay off? I'll do it when I'm ready." Jerry said as Reese started to lean forward looking at him. "Don't even think about reading my mind to see when I am." Jerry said as Reese leaned back and crossed his arms. Shadow got up tired of hearing this and went into the kitchen. He looked around and went up to Alchemy.

"Hey Alchemy can you come with me for a second?" Shadow asked the feline.

"Sure." Alchemy said as she wiped her hands on her apron. Shadow led her to the living room where they saw Jerry standing in front of Reese.

"I'll told you a million times! I'm not going to tell Alchemy I like her until I'm ready!" Jerry said and Alchemy's mouth dropped.

"Too late." Shadow said as him and the rest of the guys left the room. Jerry stood there his green eyes wide and his mouth opened. Alchemy looked at him with the same expression and she was blushing.

"Hey Alchemy." Jerry said trying to act like it didn't happen.

"Jericho is that true? You like me?" Alchemy said as she walked up to him. He sighed and looked down with the fear of rejection on his back.

"Yes, I liked you ever since I saw you." Jerry said

_**Flashback…**_

Jerry was leaning against the school rail by the entrance of the school. He was talking to one of his friends and waved bye to him as he got on his skateboard and started to ride home. He turned the corner and ran into a girl and made her drop all her books. He rubbed his head as he got up and started to help her pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry I did-"He stopped when he looked up to her. His mouth dropped as he blushed looking at her. "I-I-I-I" He continued to stammer on as he looked at her. She giggled and put her books in her backpack.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Jerry was snapped out of his thoughts and became confused of the sudden question. He is the one who hit her with his skateboard and him! And she is caring if he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok, are you I hit you pretty hard?" Jerry said as he stood up.

"I'm fine, I'm Alchemy Sims by the way." She said as she held out her hand. Jerry took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Jericho Mondair." He said as she smiled and looked at him with her pink eyes.

"That's a nice name." she said nicely.

"It's ok I rather be called Jerry. Have I seen you here before?" Jerry said as he picked up his skateboard.

"No I just moved here, well I'll see you later I really got to go. Bye Jericho!" She said as she ran off to a honking car. He smiled and waved at her as she watched her leave.

"Bye…Alchemy."

_**Flashback ended...**_

Alchemy stood there blushing as she looked into Jerry's green eyes. She hugged him and kissed him for a long time. She pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"I like you too…" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "…Jerry." He smiled not only because he got the girl of his dreams, but she called him Jerry for the first time in front of him. He smiled and hugged her back gently.

"FINALLY!" they all turned around and saw there friends hanging out of the kitchen swinging door. They both laughed as they walked into the kitchen with all their friends.

"That only leaves two." Amy said to Shadow as they both looked at Nikki and James who were talking to each other. Shadow laughed a little as he escorted Amy into the main dining room where all the food was.

"Wow everything looks delicious." Sonic said as some drool left his mouth.

"We better start eating before Sonic soaks the turkey." Rebecca said as she wiped her boyfriend's chin.

"Who wants to cut the turkey?" Amy said holding a knife and fork.

"I'll do it!" Sonic and Static said jumping up.

"I want to do it!" Sonic said as he rushed over to Amy and grabbed the knife and fork away from her.

"No I do!" Static said grabbing it from Sonic. They both started to argue over you gets to cut it that Spark got fed up and grabbed the knife Sonic and fork from Static.

"I'm going to do it so you guys could stop trying to kill each other for a damn turkey!" Spark said as Sonic and Static walked back to their seats with their heads down. Spark cut the turkey and passed everybody a piece as everybody passed the various sides around and started to pile their plates. The night went on with shared stories and laughs everybody left Winter's house to go to the girls' house for dessert. Everybody was continuing their good time while Nikki slyly left to go to the outside porch. She sat and let her legs hang off as she looked up to the moon.

"You feel connected to the moon." A sudden voice said coming behind her. She turned around and saw the black fox from the party. He was leaning on the wall staring at her with his white eyes. Nikki quickly stood up and backed away.

"What are you doing here Devin?" she asked. The fox smirked and pushed himself the wall and started to walk towards her.

"Nikki you know very well that we can't keep away from each other. Our powers are too great for that to happen." He said in a flat tone.

"It's been fine for the past year, I have nothing wrong with my powers." Nikki shot back defensively.

"Are you sure about that? You use to do great things with your powers and now their reduced to nothing, but it's minority." He said as he came closer. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her with concern on his face. "I know I was the one, who broke us apart, but we both need each other and I see that. Pleas give me a second chance." He said looking at her magenta eyes with concern. She could feel tears start to come out. Her heart was torn and she couldn't decide where to go. She felt like a small child lost from her mother, she wanted to run home and cry by herself, where no one could harm her. She fell to her knees crying and confused. Devin bent down and wrapped his arms around her. James suddenly came out and pulled Devin off her and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?!" James said looking at him as he kept him against the wall.

"James stop! He's my…boyfriend." She said the last word softly while looking down. Devin's eyes widened as well as James's. James dropped Devin and turned to her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Devin is my boyfriend." She said without looking at him. James heart shattered into millions of pieces as he heard the word_ boyfriend_. He balled up his fist to prevent him from crying and stormed back into the house. Nikki felt guilty for what she had done and she walked over to Devin who was now looking at her with concern. "Can please take me home." Devin nodded and started to walk her home.


	11. The Reason to fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

James stormed out of the house without grabbing his coat. He wanted to get out of there before anyone could see him in tears. This is the first time he ever felt heartbroken, he ran down the street not caring if anyone say him now.

"James!" Shadow called out as he caught up with him. James turned around violently and glared at the hedgehog with tears in his eyes.

"What!?" he said as his fists clenched and he stared daggers at Shadow. Shadow stepped back a bit he never seen James this mad before. He always was an easy going and calm guy, but now he looked more angered then ever.

"Why did you run off James?" Shadow said his voice remained calm as he looked at the enraged hedgehog.

"It's none of your fucking business! You'll probably figure it out on Monday!" he said as he turned around and started to walk off again. Shadow caught up and grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Why did you fucking run away like that James?!" Shadow said irritated with James. James glared back at him and they continued to keep up their fierce glares until James spoke.

"Nikki has a boyfriend." He said in a whisper and he looked down and fresh tears started to appear. Shadow's glare softened as he looked at the upset hedgehog as he fell to his knees in tears. "The worst part of it is that it's that fox guy from the party." James said he brought his head between his legs. Shadow sat next to him and put his hand on his back to comfort him. "I can't believe I let her play me like that. I'm such a dumbass for believing she even cared for me." James said coldly as he looked away from Shadow.

"It'll be alright James, she picked the wrong guy. You're probably the best boyfriend a girl can have. That's why I didn't like you when I met you; I thought you would sweep Amy off her feet before I could." Shadow said as James continued to keep his focus away from him. "She doesn't know how wrong she is. You're the perfect guy for her and she's the dumbass for thinking otherwise." Shadow said as James finally looked at him. James only nodded as Shadow gave a small smile and nodded as well. They both got up and started to walk back at to the house.

Nikki was sitting in the passenger seat of Devin's car as she stared out to window. She felt incredible guilt as she thought of James's face when she said the word _boyfriend_ and not referring to him. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she used her powers to make it go back to her eye. She remained silent as Devin drove her home.

"It's this one, right?" Devin said looking out the window.

"Yeah." She said quietly as she grabbed her bag and exited the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said from the car.

"Bye." She said never facing him as she walked to her house. She walked in and saw her father sleeping in a recliner with the T.V on. _'Probably fell asleep waiting for me to come home.' _She thought as she smiled and turned off the T.V and covered him with a blanket. She walked upstairs and stopped at a picture of her and her father with her mother. Nikki didn't know why her father kept that picture since her mother left them when she was only two. She didn't care about her mother; she could never forgive her mother for leaving them. She snarled at the picture as she continued to go upstairs to her room. She opened the door and fell on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. _'Have I made a big mistake?' _Nikki thought as she thought of James and what the others will think. On Monday everybody already knew about the whole James and Nikki thing and they completely ignored Nikki at school. Nikki walked up to Amy thinking she was the most understanding after school. "Hey." She said quietly. Amy looked at her and closed her locker and started to walk away. "Amy please understand!" Nikki said as she tried to keep up with her.

"Understand what?! That you continued to play James along that you liked him and you just broke his heart without even a sign of sympathy?" Amy said coldly as she glared at Nikki with her emerald eyes. Nikki held her head low as she tried to hold back tears.

"Can you please let me explain?" Nikki said as she held her head up and looked at Amy with tears at the brim of her eye. Amy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, but you got two minutes." Amy said as she continued to glare at her. Nikki exhaled and wiped her eyes.

"I met Devin two years ago, are families worked together. I found out that our powers were similar and together we had more power. When I'm with him I can control people's mind and can make them do anything I please. Like a puppet. We eventually started to go out before he broke up with me because he felt that he was getting to power hungry. When he left I felt drained physically and mentally. It was liked when he left me he drained everything I used to posses. Now he came back and I wanted that piece of me again that I so desperately missed. Don't think I played James, I liked him and still do, but I'm afraid I can't let this chance pass up." Nikki said as Amy looked at her confused.

"Did you say that when he left you, you felt drained?" Amy asked as Nikki looked up her like she was stupid.

"Uh…yeah." She said and Amy eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Come with me." Amy said as she grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her as she ran down the hall. They soon saw Tails with Cream by her locker. "Tails I need to ask you something." Amy said as Nikki stood next to her.

"Uh…ok? What is it?" Tails said as his eyes shifted to Amy and to Nikki and back to Amy.

"Do you remember that battle we had with Eggman and he had some creature that drained Esipo's power?" Amy said as Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What about it?" Tails said still confused.

"I think one of those might be here." Amy said as Tails eyes widened.

"How are you sure?" Tails said as he looked at Amy.

"The guy that Nikki's with was her boyfriend before and when he broke up with her she said that he was power hungry and after he left she felt drained." Amy said as everybody looked at Nikki.

"Nikki, does he have weird mark on his upper right arm?" Tails said as he looked into Nikki's magenta eyes.

"Yes?" Nikki said as she looked at the troubled kitsune.

"He is one of them. Nikki he only wants you for your power. He'll stay with you for awhile and then drain you of your power. This time he won't leave anything behind." Tails said as Nikki's eyes widened in fear. She quickly ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Where are you going?" Amy called out.

"I'm going to break up with him before he does." She said as she continue to run down the hall. She left the school and walked out to the parking lot and saw her soon to be ex-boyfriend leaning on his car waiting for her.

"Hey Ni-"He was cut off by Nikki.

"Save it! I know what you are and I know why you got back with me!" Nikki said now glaring at him.

"What?" Devin said confused.

"I know what you are. You drained my powers before and you're planning to do it again." Nikki snarled at him. Devin smirked and chuckled a bit.

"I thought I would get away with it, but I can't hide anything from you." He said putting his hand on her chin and she slapped it away. "Don't worry I promise not to hurt you." He said as his eyes turned gold and he grabbed her and pressed her against his cars. Nikki tired to scream, but he stopped her before she could. "Don't try to resist you know you can't escape."

"Get off her!" James said as he tackled Devin to the ground. His eyes flashed back to white and Nikki was back to herself. Devin kicked James off and wiped his mouth.

"I knew you be in my way." He said as he glared at him.

"I'm not one for violence." He said as Devin raised an eyebrow. "But my friends are." He said as he stepped to the side and Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Spark, and Static were standing there cracking their knuckles.

"Finally I get to fight!" Static said as they all ambushed him and started to beat the crap out of him. James walked past the beating and over to Nikki.

"Are you ok?" He asked not even bother by the screams for mercy. To him Nikki and him were the only ones there.

"I-I'm so sorry James. I never me-"Nikki said, but James put her fingers to her lips.

"I know and it's ok. Nikki I fell for you when you said, 'hi' and I will never stop even if you do." James said as his hands move down to her shoulders.

"I didn't stop and I felt guilty for what I did to you. I never want to hurt you again." Nikki said putting her hands on his face.

"Then agree to be my girlfriend." James said as he took her hand off his face and held it.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nikki said before she kissed him and the guys stopped for second as Knuckles was holding Devin by the collar.

"Aw!" They said then continued to beat up Devin. James helped Nikki up as she smiled at him and held his hand.

"Ok guys you can stop now." James said and everybody stopped and let out an annoyed groan. Spark the beaten Devin against the fence and jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Can I send electric through his body?" Spark said hopefully.

"Nah, I think he's dead now and that'll probably just revive him." Sonic said as the group walked to the bleachers. Spark gave out an annoyed groaned as he followed along. Everybody was there waiting for them arrive.

"I can't believe you guys didn't get me to fight!" Jerry said as he stood up.

"Hey, it's not our problem we couldn't find you." Static said putting his hands up defensively.

"So…are you guys together?" Midnight said as Static sat next to her. Nikki smiled and blushed as James put his arm around her.

"Does Knuckles have an anger management problem?" James said as everybody laughed and hugged them.

"I do not have a problem." Knuckles said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Do you guys realize we are all together with someone?" Blaze said as everybody nodded.

"I'm not." Todd said his head hanging down low.

"Aw, don't worry you'll find someone." Midnight said as she comforted Todd.

"Yeah, but you're not his someone." Static said as he picked Midnight up and sat her back next to him. Midnight laughed, she always thought it was funny when Static got jealous.

"Hey isn't there a girl on the soccer team you like?" Midnight said looking excitedly at him.

"Yeah?" Todd said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I can totally set you guys up! It would be perfect! You'll guys go to dinner and then a movie and you'll ask her to be your girlfriend! It would so work out!" Midnight said bouncing up and down.

"Nah, I'm ok. I want to stay single for a bit." Todd said as he leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"Has anyone seen Silver?" Blaze asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Dude, we always have someone missing in our group." Jerry said as Blaze rolled her eyes and got up and ran down the bleachers. Everybody glared back at him as Blaze ran off. "What? It's true!" Jerry said putting his hands up defensively. Blaze looked around the whole school looking for him and stopped when she was at the library.

"Cell phone, duh!" Blaze said as she pulled out her Verizon enV2. She dialed Silver's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Silver said as he answered his phone.

"Silver! Where are you? I've been looking all around school!" Blaze said as she put her hand on her hip.

"_Uh…I'm at home." _Silver said inconvincibly. Blaze rolled her eyes knowing it was a lie.

"Silver, I know you're lying! Where are you really and what are you doing?" Blaze said as she started to walk. She could hear Silver sigh and knew he could never lie to her.

"_Meet me in the cafeteria in five minutes." _Silver said as he hung up the phone. Blaze started to become concerned as she started to walk over to the cafeteria.

'_What is he planning? Does he want to break-up with me?' _These thoughts continued to stir around her head as she walked through the cafeteria doors. She saw Silver sitting in the far table with his head down and hand intertwined together. Blaze walked slowly and cautiously as she looked at him worriedly. "Silver?" she said as she sat down. Silver raised his head and gave a soft smiled to her.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Silver said is voice more serious then Blaze has ever heard.

"What is it?" Blaze said as her heart started to race.

"I…love you." Silver said as he looked up at Blaze who eyes were wide and mouth opened. Blaze was shocked, Silver never ever said those words. She knew it was hard for Silver to admit his feelings and she never thought he'll tell her I love you. She continued to stare at him as he started to shuffle with his hands. "If you don't feel the same way back I understand." Silver said as he got up and started to walk away. Blaze snapped out of her daze and grabbed Silver's wrist and spun him around and kissed him passionately. Silver's eyes widened in shock and stayed that way until Blaze pulled away.

"I love you too." Blaze said hugging Silver. Silver was still frozen in the same position he was when Blaze kissed him. Blaze laughed as she pulled him out of the cafeteria. Days passed and soon turned into weeks. School was starting to get really boring for the group until they heard about the big basketball game against their rivals from New York (That's right West coast VS East Coast).

"Oh yeah I'm going to kick ass in this game!" Spark said in an overly cocky way.

"I'm sure you will." Winter said kissing him on the cheek which made him blush.

"I'm going to crush those East-coasters!" Reese said as he grabbed his bag.

"How do you know that for sure?" Shadow said with a cocky smile.

"Shut up! You know we'll win." Jerry said pushing Shadow.

"I wish one of us can predict the future." Amy said as she walked by Shadow's side.

"I can read minds." Reese said.

"Well woop-te-doo! How is that suppose to help us?" Arielle said as they grew closer to the gym.

"Well wish us good luck." Silver said as they turned around.

"Good luck! I hope you win!" Winter said lightly kissing Spark on the lips.

"Break a leg! I know you'll win." Alchemy said as she hugged Jerry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you. Play well and jump high." Blaze said softly as they swayed back and forth slightly.

"I love you Reese. I want to see you win." Luna said as she kissed him on the lips. All the guys walked away blushing and almost running into each other.

"Good job, now they're going to fall all over the court." Todd said as he got glares from all four girlfriends. The group went to the bleachers to hang out for a while before the game started. They all entered the gym seeing stands filled with cheering fans.

"Damn good thing we got seats reserved." Knuckles said looking at the cheering crowd. They all sat in the first row and waited for the game to start.

"I got to go guys." Todd said as he got up.

"Where are you going? The games about to start!" Tails said as he pointed out to the court.

"I'll be watching don't worry." Todd said as he walked off.

"Where do you think he's going?" Cream asked as she held Tails's hand. Tails shrugged his shoulders as they continued to wait for the game to start. All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Alright Tornadoes are you ready to see some basketball!" Todd said in a wrestling announcer kind of voice. Everybody eyes widened as they saw Todd sitting up in the box above the bleachers.

"He's doing the play by play?" Rouge said as everybody mouth dropped except Tails.

"I don't know why are you guys so shock. It's Todd! He is always full of surprises." Tails said as everybody nodded.

"Let's introduce the team the blows the other teams away! The team that sucks up the competition and spits back out! The CM High School Varsity Tornadoes!" Todd yelled as the team came out to the cheering crowd. Spark and Reese were leading the team as Reese and Jerry took the sides.

"WE LOVE YOU SPARK!" a couple of girls screamed. Winter turned around and put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Excuse me?" Winter said as the girls sat down looking down.

"Now the Beasts from the east. The team that will rip you to shreds. The NYM High School Varsity Tigers." Todd said in a voice like he was reading off a paper. The team came out and was led by a white tiger that was skinnier then regular tigers. Reese glared at the tiger from across the court as he came on the court. Silver stood in the center waiting for the ball to be thrown in the air. He glared at the monkey across from and looked at the ref. The ref. threw the ball in the air and blew the whistle. Silver jumped in the air and hit the ball first.

Spark grabbed the ball and dribbled down the court and passed it to Jerry who shot at the three point line and made it. "The first points made by Jericho "Jerry" Mondair! Who is a close personal friend of mine." Todd said the last part fast as he got a few laughs from the crowd. The game went on with Spark doing two lay-ups and Reese and Silver making three free throw shots. Sadly the other team's tiger made four three point shots and the monkey making a lay-up. The score was fourteen to nineteen with Tornadoes in the lead. The teams went to the locker rooms as the half time show started. A yellow hedgehog came up to Static and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Conner, what's up?" he asked the yellow hedgehog.

"We need you to sing a song for the half time show." Conner said as Static's eyes widened.

"What?! I can't do that! Why don't you get David to sing a song?" Static said.

"He has strep throat and can't sing." Conner explained.

"But my band broke up, remember?" Static said putting up more excuses.

"I bet your friends can play instruments." Conner said. Static looked back at all his friends staring at him. "Just do it once and hurry the cheerleaders and dancers are almost over." Conner said as he ran off.

"Conner, wait, no!" Static said as he watched the hedgehog run off. He turned to his friends who were all waiting for what he said. "Can any of you play instruments?" he asked with a weak smile.

"I can play the drums!" Sonic said proudly.

"I play guitar." Shadow said simply.

"And I can play base." Knuckles said looking at Static. "Why?"

"Come on, we're going to perform a half time show." Static said getting up and walking off.

"What?" Midnight said as she watched walked the guys walk off. All the girls looked at Tails and Elijah.

"Hey we don't know anything." Tails said as Elijah nodded along. All the girls and two guys were left confused as they tried to figure out what was going. All of a sudden they saw Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic walk out to set up instruments. Sonic started to play the drums as Shadow started to come in with his guitar. Knuckles followed up and the group suddenly saw Static coming out on the stage as he played guitar and walked up to the mike.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know…_

Midnight's mouth dropped as she heard Static sing. She never knew he could sing so well, but then something started to click in her mind, the lyrics. Shadow started to play his guitar louder along with Knuckles and Static.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear…_

Static backed away for the mike a little as he caught his breath. He looked at the cheering crowd and he looked over to Midnight who was sitting front row. He smiled and continued to keep his gaze on her.

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Static swung his guitar so that it was lying against his back. He pulled of the mike from the stand and continued to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know_

He started to walk over to Midnight continuing to singing. Midnight didn't realize he was coming to her until he was only a few feet away. Static held his hand out that Midnight took and picked her up and brought her back to the center of the court and sang to her.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Static never let his eyes leave hers as he sang to her. When he finished the song the crowd cheered and smiled at Midnight. Midnight was speechless, she started to feel her eyes start to water as she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and the crowd cheered louder. The guys in the locker room were listening the whole time.

"Good job little brother." Spark said as he walked back to his locker. Midnight walked off stage while holding Spark's hand.

"Hold up lover boy. Do you expect us to pack up the equipment?" Shadow said as he pulled his collar backed. Static sighed and waved to Midnight as he continued to get dragged by Shadow. Once everything was gone the game continued. The Tigers scored more points bringing it to a tie. Jerry was glaring at the tiger who had the ball. The tiger dribbled around Silver while pushing him down. The ref. blew the whistle calling foul shot for Silver. Silver looked up at the clock and realized this was the only chance he had left to win the game. He looked up at the basket in front of him and stared at.

"Silver has the ball and is waiting…and waiting…and waiting." Todd said

"Shut up!" Silver said as Todd put his hands up defensively. Silver rolled his eyes and regain focus. He exhaled and shot the ball, it bounced on the rim and started to cycle around the rim. Everybody was on their toes waiting for the ball…and it went in. The right said stood up and cheered for Silver. Silver was picked up by his team as people continued to cheer.

"Tornadoes win the game!" Todd yelled jumping out of his seat. Everybody continued to cheer as the resided into the locker room. Silver, Spark, Reese, and Jerry came out into the parking lot to be greeted by their friends. Everybody ran up to them and hugged them and the guys gave the HG. They all went back to Spark's house to celebrate.

"To Silver, Spark, Jerry, and Reese for kicking those guys' ass!" Sonic said holding up a glass of soda. Everybody said cheers as they clanged their glasses and took a sip.

"Hey where are Elijah and Arielle?" Cream asked.

"What did I say? What did I say? We always have people gone from our group." Jerry sad as he leaned back on his chair. Elijah and Arielle were sitting by the small Koi pond in Spark's backyard. Arielle was sitting on his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I mean it's just weird how the biggest games always end up like that." Arielle said referring to how every game ends in a tie with the winning point being scored at the last seconds of the game.

"Maybe that's just how fate works. You never know for sure how it will play out." Elijah said in his soft gentle voice.

"Sometimes I just wish it wasn't like that." Arielle said looking at the fish swim around.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked forwarding his brow.

"I just wish sometimes I could just know what will happen, so I don't have to make stupid mistakes." Arielle said as she played with her fingers.

"Well without mistakes, the world will be some weird creepy perfect creation." Elijah said as Arielle giggled a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Arielle said looking into his gold eyes.

"Anything." He said which made her blush and smile.

"When did you start liking me?" She asked looking down.

"Uh…when I said anything I di-" he said as he got cut off by her.

"Oh I see you're too embarrassed to answer." Arielle said as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Fine…" Elijah said rolling his eyes. "…the day after I met you. When you came to school and I saw you talking to that guy. I felt incredibly jealous, but I didn't know why. I shook it off, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. That's when Jerry made some joke and I over reacted a bit and he said, 'God calm down. If I didn't know better I'd think you like her.' That's when it hit. I liked you!" Elijah said as Arielle rested her head back on his shoulder and smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard." Arielle said.

"Yeah for you." Elijah said as Arielle lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Elijah looked into her grey eyes and leaned closer. Arielle suddenly felt his warm lips on hers and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled.

"That was easy." She said as he smiled. Monday came around with everybody happy and nothing bringing them down. Amy was at her locker with Luna, talking about her wedding.

"When do you plan to get married?" Amy asked as she pulled books out of her locker.

"Not until I finish college." Luna said as she waited for Amy.

"College?" Amy asked poking her head out of her locker.

"Yeah, I want to go to college and then get married." Luna said as Amy closed her locker. Amy never thought about it, but college seemed like a good thing to her. She could get a more successful job and won't have to depend on Shadow. She continued to think about as the walked down the hall until they were stopped by none other then Karen.

"What do you want Karen?" Amy said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Nothing from you! I'm just here to talk to loser Luna." Karen hissed at them.

"She's more popular then you." Amy said. "You're the bitch that no one likes. That's why you didn't win! Luna has a heart and actually cares for this school on like you. You have a stick shoved so far up your ass that you can't even realize it." Amy said as Luna just stood trying to hold back laughter.

"Please bitch, I don't care what you think." Karen spat back as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous that you lost your little 'prize' and homecoming queen." Amy said. She always knew Karen only liked Shadow because he would be a nice trophy to her collection. Karen walked up to Amy getting in her face.

"At least I don't have a fat ass like yours." Karen said. That's it Amy was pissed! You never call Amy the Hedgehog fat and get away with it. She smiled and watched Karen turned around and she grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Karen got up and slapped Amy across the face. Amy pulled her with one hand and slapped her repeatedly with her other. Karen did the vilest thing that anyone could do. She spit in Amy's face. Amy wiped her face and punched her right in the nose as he friends caught her as she fell. Amy had enough and walked away to the girls' bathroom. She washed the spit out of her face and stormed out of the school with Luna following behind.

"Don't worry Amy you gave that bitch what she deserved." Luna said as they walked through the parking lot. All of a sudden Shadow appeared in front of them at great speed.

"I heard you got into a fight are you ok?" Shadow said as he looked at Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Karen on the other hand may need a nose job." Amy said with a cocky smirk. Shadow smirked as well as he put his arm around her.

"That's my girl." Shadow said proudly as the walked to his motorcycle and home.


	12. Winter Dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'm so happy right now! I got a boyfriend! The weird thing is, he is kind of like Todd! He's carefree and hilarious, but he doesn't streak or pull pranks like that! I just have to write a new chapter because of it and a new story so look out for "New Agent" coming soon!_

"Winter Ball this Friday!" Todd said as he rode around school on a shopping cart. "Come and begin your vacation with dancing!" Todd said as he turned the corner. Everybody watched as Todd rode around school.

"How does he never get caught?" Jerry asked and everybody shrugged their shoulders. Soon enough Todd met up with the group after his little joy ride.

"Todd who are you asking to the dance?" Midnight asked excitedly.

"Uh…I don't know. I think I'll go by myself besides I'm DJing the whole time so I won't have time to dance with anyone." Todd explained as the group walked into the parking lot.

"Aw…come on! You have to ask someone! Static will play at the dance so you can dance some songs." Cream said as the walked by Sonic's car.

"Static will do what now?" Static said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Static! You're great and Todd needs to learn how to talk to girls! Please, for me?" Midnight said looking at him with kitty eyes. Static blushed he couldn't help how cute Midnight looked right now.

"Fine." He mumbled out and Midnight kissed him on the cheek.

"Who's says I can't talk to girls?" Todd said as he got shushed by Midnight.

"I know you can, but he doesn't." Midnight said sneakily. Todd nodded along. "I know the perfect person for you! Her name is Jillian and she loves to laugh and I'm sure she love you!" Midnight said as Todd only nodded.

"Fine set us up, but she better not be crazy." Todd warned her.

"Don't worry she isn't, she's like me!" Midnight said as Todd face became worried. He walked over to Static and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Static, Midnight isn't crazy right?" Todd asked nervously.

"What? Are you saying she's crazy? Do you think you're better then her?!" Static said getting in his face.

"N-no, I was just kidding." He laughed nervously. Static went into Spark's car as they all drove of to the dinner. Days past as Todd waited to meet this so called Jillian, but Midnight has yet to introduce her to him. It was now Thursday and Todd was waiting at Midnight's locker arms crossed and looking mad. Midnight said goodbye to a friend and noticed him at her locker.

"Uh…Hey Todd?" she said as she walked up to him.

"Are you ever going to introduce me to this girl?" Todd said as he looked at her.

"Todd…" Midnight said, but was cutoff.

"I mean come on! I waited for you to introduce this perfect girl, when I could of asked another girl!" Todd continued on his rant.

"Todd…" Midnight said.

"Don't Todd me! I waited and gave up half of DJing and all I get is nothing." Todd said.

"Todd!" Midnight yelled.

"What?" Todd snapped back.

"This is my friend Jillian." Midnight said stepping to the side. There in front of him was a stunning hedgehog. She was a soft colored orange hedgehog a peach kind of color. She had long quills that ended at her back and she had stunning lavender eyes that made him melt. She was wearing tight dark jeans with red flats and was wearing a red tank top with a couple of pins on the left. She had gloves like Midnight, but they were red with black stripes. Todd froze as he looked at her. She started busting out laughing.

"You were right, he's funny." Jillian said between laughs. Todd snapped out of his thoughts as he laughed nervously. "Before you even ask, I'm going to beat you to it. I'll love to go to the dance with you." She said as he smiled brightly and walked her to her next class.

"Yup, no one can get couples together like me." Midnight said as she walked the other direction. The night finally came and everybody was dressed dressy/casual for the winter ball. Spark was driving down the street with Static in the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you won't let me drive?" Static said crossing his arms.

"I know you can drive and all, but I'm not getting my ass pulled over because of you!" Spark said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I won't get caught!" Static complained. Spark rolled his eyes and shocked Static.

"Ow!" Static said as he rubbed his arm. It didn't really hurt him that much since they had alike lightening powers, it only felt like a good pinch.

"Move to the back, I'm going to get Winter." Spark said as he got out of his car. He walked up the large mansion's driveway and stood in front of the door. He was wearing a dark blue colored shirt and a very nice pair of lack jeans and his best shoes. He knocked on the door and ringed the doorbell. Suddenly an older white fox came to the door. He smiled widely and patted Spark on the back.

"Spark! Good to see you son, how have you been?" he said as he allowed Spark to enter.

"I'm doing great Mr. Fox is Winter ready?" Spark said as he looked up the spiral stair case.

"You know woman, they always keep us waiting." He said with a light chuckle.

"I heard that!" Winter said as she came down the stairs. She was wearing and off the shoulder navy shirt with a silver necklace that had a snowflake charm on it. She had a white skirt on and navy shoes. Her hair was half up and half down and bounced when she came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Spark said as he looked into her pink eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Winter said while locking arms with him.

"Don't keep her out to late Spark or you'll have to deal with me." He said in a more serious voice.

"Don't worry sir, I'll have her home before eleven." Spark said as they exited the mansion and walked to his car. Static was in the back seat wearing something similar to Spark, but his shirt was a black polo shirt. They drove off to Midnight's house and Static jumped out of the car before Spark even stopped it. "I swear he's going to hurt himself one day." Spark said as he watched Static run to Midnight's door. He knocked on it and an indigo cat answered with a smile on her face.

"You must be Static, come in." The cat said. She looked very similar to Midnight, but she had white tips and not black. "So, have you've been treating my daughter right?" She asked as she let Static in.

"Yes Miss. Cat I have. With the upmost respect and courtesy." Static said as she smiled warmly. _'Thank God Spark thought me how to suck up to girl's parents.' _Static thought as he soon saw Midnight coming downstairs. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple one under that. She had her regular gloves on and was wearing a black tutu skirt that ended at her knees. She was wearing purple flats over black stockings and she had a purple barrette in her hair. She smiled as soon as she saw Static's face, it was the reaction she exactly wanted.

"Hey!" She said as she jumped the last step.

"H-hey, y-you look great." Static stumbled out his words. Midnight giggled and pulled him outside to her backyard. "Where are we going?" Static asked as he pulled him along.

"I want you to meet Simon!" She said as she stepped outside.

"Who?" Static asked, but then a giant white rabbit came hopping out. It was the size of a car and Static's eyes widened.

"Static this is Simon." Midnight said petting the rabbit. The rabbit glared and snarled at Static and Static hid behind Midnight which was hard since he was a good six inches taller. "Simon don't be rude! Sorry he doesn't like anyone touching me." Midnight said. Static put his hands in the air and backed away slowly.

"Can we go to the dance now?" Static said keeping a good distance from the rabbit and him.

"Ok! Bye Simon." Midnight said as the bunny hopped away. Static ran out of the house and into Spark's car holding Midnight's hand.

"What the hell was that shaking?" Spark asked as he turned around to look at Static.

"That was Simon." Midnight said cheerfully.

"I'm not going to even ask." Spark said as he turned back and drove off. They met up with the rest of the group at school.

"What took you so long?" Rebecca said putting her hands on her hips.

"We had a little accident." Midnight said as Static rubbed the back of his head.

"You're pregnant?!" Knuckles said wide eyed.

"Not that kind of accident!" Static said as he blushed. They all walked into the gym that was decorated like they were in the middle of New York during winter. They all soon saw Todd at the DJ booth with Jillian next to him.

"This is my favorite dance, besides prom." Winter said as she walked to an open table.

"Why is that?" Sonic said as he pulled out a chair for Rebecca.

"Hello? My name is Winter, so of course this will be my 2nd favorite dance." Winter said as she sat down. All the guys went to get the girls a drink leaving them at the table to gossip.

"You broke her nose?!" Alchemy said as Amy told them about the fight she got into with Karen.

"Yup!" Amy said proudly.

"Damn! I wish I could have been there to help!" Midnight said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Don't worry there will be other times." Blaze said. Soon the boys came back with cups of punch in their hands. Amy took the drink from Shadow's hand and smiled gratefully. Soon E-40's _"Wake it up"_ started to play and everybody moved to the dance floor. Of course this was a school dance and they couldn't freak dance or anything. So, they all made a big circle bringing out old moves like the "Lawnmower" and "The Running Man" that Spark, Shadow, Static, and Sonic did very well at. Soon Todd started to play slow songs and every couple was dancing close. Midnight had something on her mind ever since the game that Static sang to her.

"Static…" she said in her calm voice. Static raised an eyebrow at her, she never sounded like this unless it was something serious.

"What's wrong?" Static asked as he looked at her.

"When you sang that song to me did you mean it?" Midnight said looking down.

"Yes." Static said lifting her chin so that their eyes looked at each other.

"Every single word?" Midnight said cupping her hand over the both of his.

"Yes, every single word." Static said making his point clear.

"Then what did you mean by 'things you wish you didn't do' and 'you found a reason to change'?" Midnight asked quoting each lyric perfectly. Static sighed and looked down. He held Midnight's hand and pulled her outside. Spark saw this and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"He's going to tell her." Spark said to Winter as they danced. She turned around and saw them leave the gym.

"I hope she takes it well." Winter said as she looked up at Spark. Static continue to pull Midnight until they were at the bleachers. He sat down and pulled her on his lap and looked down.

"What's wrong? Did my question upset you? Do you think I don't like you? Because I do!" Midnight said as she tried to look at Static. Static gave a halfhearted smile and looked up at her.

"I'm not upset. I have to tell you something. Before I met you and Sonic and the rest of the group I had a problem. My parents died a year before and I was going down the wrong path. You see when they did I started to go down into a deep depression that eventually turn into anger. I would always become something I hated. I became dark and evil when someone got me a little angry. I eventually fell into pressure and started doing drugs. Then one night as I came home Spark sat me down. He told me I shouldn't be doing the things I was doing and I should be able to talk to him about my problems and all that other crap. I became dark again and I almost…killed him. When I held him against the wall I realized I was becoming darker then possible. Even when I met you guys I was still trying to control it. I might of seemed cool and easy going, but it was all a front for what was really going on. Then I met you…and I felt true happiness again. You have no idea how grateful I am I met you. You are my reason that I'm happy right now and I have my life again." He said in long and meaningful speech. Midnight felt tears coming down her face as she looked at Static. She never knew that Static had such a dark past. She's the reason he is happy again. She never felt so…so…so…hell she knew it and she knew it well.

"I love you Static." She said cupping her hands around his face.

"I love you too Midnight." He said and kissed her passionately. Back at the dance Tails was dancing with Cream when he noticed something.

"You got be shiting me!" He said as Cream looked at him.

"What?" Cream said putting one hand on her hip.

"We have to find James or Spark or anyone fast." Tails said as he pulled Cream across the dance floor. They soon found Spark and Winter dancing together.

"I love you." Winter said as she kissed Spark.

"Uh…maybe we should find someone else." Tails said as he turned the other way. They soon found Knuckles sitting with Rouge talking. "Knuckles!" Tails called.

"What is it Tails?" Knuckles said leaning on the back on his chair.

"That fox guy is here and I don't think he came here for the food." Tails said as Knuckles jumped up and looked around.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked as he kept searching the gym.

"I don't know, but we better find James and Nikki." Tails said as he and Knuckles cut across the room.

"Why did you come to me?! You should have found James first idiot." Knuckles said.

"God, sorry I tried to find Spark, but he was to busy making out with Winter." Tails said as he finally saw James. "James!" Tails called out.

"What's wrong?" James said getting off the wall he was leaning on.

"That Devin guy is here." Knuckles said regaining his breath. James eyes widened as he looked at them.

"I got to go to the bathroom." James said.

"Because that's the thing to do when a power sucker comes?" Tails said looking at James with and raised eyebrow.

"No stupid Nikki is in the bathroom and I bet he's not here to see me." James said running through the crowd. "Forget this." James said as he jumped in the air and jumped along tables. Some people screamed, but he didn't care.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sonic asked as he watched him jump from table to table.

"Devin is here." Tails said as he past him with Knuckles behind him. Sonic looked confused as he watched them race down the gym. James finally jumped on the floor when he was by the bathroom. He ran to the ladies room door and started banging on it.

"Nikki! Nikki open up!" James said as he banged on the door. Inside the bathroom Nikki was pushed up against the wall with her mouth covered.

"You're not leaving me this time." Devin said as tears rolled down her cheeks. James had enough and kicked the door open seeing the sight he hated.

"Devin!" James snarled as he looked at the black fox.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Devin said as he held Nikki behind him. Knuckles and Tails came up behind him and glared at the fox.

"Fuck violence." James said as Knuckles and him charged him. James grabbed Nikki as Knuckles punched Devin in the face. James sat Nikki by Tails and looked at her. "Stay with Tails." He said as he turned around and charged at Devin and started punching the crap out of him. He and Knuckles left him in the same condition he was about two weeks ago. He walked over to Nikki and picked her up. "Are you ok?" he asked as he walked out of the girls' bathroom.

"Yeah thanks to you." She smiled looking up at him. Then all of a sudden Knuckles was pulled by someone to the side. It was Shadow.

"We have to go up on the stage it's time to perform." Shadow said as Knuckles nodded and walked behind him. Static was backstage with Sonic tuning his guitar.

"So you told her." Sonic said as he looked at Static. Static looked up at him confused.

"How did you know?" He asked as Knuckles and Shadow came.

"Spark saw you and told me." Sonic said messing with his drum sticks.

"Well yeah I told her and yeah that's all that happen. Come on we have to go." Static said as he stood up and started walking on the stage. He was already on stage before Sonic, Shadow, or Knuckles could ask him what else happened. Static stood by the mike. "What's up CM High?!" He said and got the crowd cheering as a response. "Are you ready to hear some kick ass music?!" He asked and got the crowd cheering even louder. "Are you ready to get this party started?!" He said, but then Shadow walked up to his mike.

"Start the damn song already!" Shadow said with a smirk and Static rolled his eyes. He started to play Nickelback's _"Rockstar"_. Everybody in the crowd started dancing and bopping there head to the song. After five songs Static started to play a couple of slow songs. Todd was dancing with Jillian, Spark with Winter, Jerry with Alchemy, James with Nikki, Tails with Cream, Silver with Blaze, Elijah with Arielle, and Luna with Reese as Midnight, Rebecca, Rouge, and Amy came up on stage and stood next to their boyfriends. They danced continued with great music and a lot of dancing. The group returned to Reese's house as they all collapsed on the couch.

"I'm so tired." Midnight as she laid on Static's shoulder.

"At least we have three weeks of no school!" Jerry said.

_(A/N): Next Chapter Christmas!_


	13. Snoballs, Presents, and Mistletoe!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I know my other chapter was short compared to the chapters I write. I was kind of having writer's block, but I'm back with a long chapter!_

* * *

Amy and the rest were having a big sleepover at her house and the only rule was NO BOYS! They were all in the living room lying on blankets and pillows.

"So he really beat up that guy?" Alchemy asked Nikki.

"Yup." She said as she leaned against the couch.

"I can't even see James being violent!" Midnight said as Nikki laughed a bit. They were all having a good time when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably the pizza, I'll get it." Amy said getting up and walking towards the door. Outside the door was all the guys waiting.

"I think Amy's answering the door, Shadow you're in front then." Jerry said pushing the black hedgehog.

"What? Why me?" Shadow said when the door opened. Amy looked at them and crossed her arms.

"What are you guys doing here? You know it's only suppose to be only girls here." Amy said as she looked at Shadow.

"That's why we came here to drop off Sonic." Reese said as Sonic smacked the back of his head.

"Come on guys why are you here?" Luna said coming to the door.

"Because we missed all of you." Spark said as all of them made puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, and we miss you, but it's our time and goodbye." Amy said closing the door. The guys all snuck into the bushes and lowered themselves by the window.

"You guys shouldn't we just leave them alone?" Elijah said, but shortly got shushed by every guy. "Have it your way" He said pulling his phone and getting out of the bushes. The girls were all back in the living room talking about Christmas which was coming up soon.

"Wait hold on I got a text message." Arielle said pulling out her phone.

_All the guys r in the bushes listening 2 ur conversation. C u tomorrow and have fun w/ tht. _

Arielle showed everybody the message that Elijah sent her and they all had an evil grin on their face.

"So…Rebecca how are things with you and Sonic?" Rouge asked leaning against the wall. Sonic ears perked up as he continued to listen.

"Oh not so good, I mean he's nice and all, but I think I might break up with him soon." Rebecca said as some of the girls giggled. Sonic mouth was dropped as he tried to peak through the window.

"Why?!" he whispered/screamed.

"Yeah, I think I might break up with Silver." Blaze said as Silver started to cry a bit.

"Are you crying?" Reese asked him.

"No." Silver said wiping his eyes.

"That's too bad for them since they're all wet." Rouge said as all the girls walked towards the window. All of them looked at each other confused. Suddenly they all felt water being poured on them from above.

"Next time don't even bother trying." Arielle said before closing the window. All the guys stood up and started to walk down the street to Shadow's house soaking wet. The girls continued to talk about various things and the subject of boys came up again.

"So have you guys…you know…with…you know." Rouge said as the girls blushed and giggled.

"Well I think I can say I have." Winter said as she blushed and looked down.

"OOO you and Spark." Alchemy said nudging her as she giggled.

"Well what about you?" Winter said looking at Alchemy. Alchemy blushed and nodded and every smiled and gave the same ooo.

"I think it's all safe to say that all of us have right? I mean that last couple to get to together was Nikki and James and that was a while ago." Arielle said as everybody fessed up.

"I wonder if Todd is going to get with Jillian?" Midnight said getting off the topic.

"I guess we have to wait and see." Rebecca said. The girls continue to hang out and talk, but eventually went to sleep at 5am. Alchemy woke up at 10am and rushed to the bathroom waking up Amy.

"Are you ok Alchemy?" Amy asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I think I ate something wrong." Alchemy said before she continued to throw up.

"Um…Alchemy how long was it since you and Jerry last…you know." Amy said as Alchemy opened the door.

"Not that long ago, why?" Alchemy said wiping her mouth.

"Grab your jacket we have to go to the drug store." Amy said as she pulled Alchemy out the door and to her car.

"Amy you're scaring me what's going on?" Alchemy said as Amy drove down the road. Amy sighed and looked at her friend.

"Alchemy I think you might be pregnant." Amy said. Alchemy's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"W-what?" She said as they stopped at the store.

"I'm not for sure, but we better get a test." Amy said as she got out of her car. The whole time Alchemy was in a state of shock.

'_Me? Pregnant? I can't be! It has to be a mistake!' _Alchemy continue to say in her head when they got back to the house. She ran to the bathroom and waited for her test to show if she was really pregnant. Amy sat in the bathroom and watched her friend pace back and forth waiting for the test to show up. Finally when it was ready she told Amy to read it. Amy looked at the stick and back at Alchemy.

"I-It's positive." Amy said as Alchemy sat down and started to cry. Her parents were going to kill her and everybody will call her a whore and Jerry would probably dump her. She continue to cry when the others woke up and came to the door. Amy explained to them and they all tried their best to comfort her. She spent the whole entire morning crying as she thought about what was going to happen to her. She had no choice, but to keep the baby. She was firmly against abortion and she couldn't handle giving a baby up for adoption.

She didn't see Jerry for a couple of days since he and Elijah went snowboarding. It was now Christmas Eve and everybody was meeting up at Winter's house for breakfast. Alchemy sat in the kitchen as everybody was doing their own thing. She knew that today Jerry was coming home and she had to tell him. She could picture him now dumping her and leaving her for someone else. Reese looked over at her and then at Luna.

"What's wrong with Alchemy?" He asked concerned.

"You're the mind reader shouldn't you know?" She said still worrying about her friend. Reese looked over at her and read her mind. His eyes widened as he looked back at Luna.

"She's pregnant?" he said. Luna shook her head and looked up to him.

"Don't say anything. She has to tell him herself." Luna said getting an understanding nod from him. Soon the door bell rang and Alchemy knew it was Jerry. Arielle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok." She said as they both walked to the doors to greet their boyfriends. Elijah walked through the door first and ran to Arielle embracing her in a big hug.

"I missed you so much." Arielle said as Elijah softly kissed her. Jerry walked in and shook his head to remove a few snowflakes from his head. He smiled when he saw Alchemy standing there and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." Jerry whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too." Alchemy said giving a weak smile. Arielle looked at her and nodded.

"Ok everybody let's go finish up breakfast so we can eat." Arielle said as everybody started to leave the room. Alchemy pulled Jerry's hand to tell him to stay and he looked back at her confused.

"I need to tell you something." She said looking down.

"Ok? What is it?" He said sitting on the staircase with her.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Alchemy said looking down.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jerry said looking at her with sorrow.

"No…I'm pregnant." She said looking at Jerry's face which was in complete shock.

"W-what?" He stuttered out.

"I'm pregnant." She said as some tears spilled out. Jerry's mind was going 1000 miles a minute. He got his girlfriend pregnant! She's probably going to say it was his fault and break up with him.

"Alchemy, I'm so sorry." He said holding her hand.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"This is my fault…you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Jerry sniffled. Alchemy rested her forehead against his as they both tried to hold in tears.

"It's neither of ours' fault. It was a accident and we're going to raise this baby to have a good life." Alchemy said as Jerry looked up at her.

"You mean it?" He said as he wiped his eyes.

"Jerry I love you and I can't picture having a baby with anyone less perfect then you." She said with a smile. Jerry kissed her lightly and hugged her.

"I promise to always stay with you." He whispered into her ears. Meanwhile in the kitchen everybody had their ears pressed against the door.

"I don't hear any screaming is that a good sign?" Static asked. Suddenly the door swung open and everybody except Static and Sonic were knocked on the floor.

"Shame on you guys for eavesdropping on their conversation." Sonic said as everybody on the floor glared at him.

"Cut the crap Sonic I know you and Static were listening too." Jerry said as everybody got up from the floor.

"So I guess it's no secret, me and Jerry are going to have a baby." Alchemy said as everybody hugged them. Everybody besides Amy and Winter sat down and started eating. Suddenly Spark and Shadow came in with orange juice.

"Thanks for getting the orange juice." Winter said kissing Spark.

"Man, I'm eating I don't want to see that." Todd said as he turned the other direction.

"Shut up and eat then!" Spark said and wrapped his arms around Winter. Todd rolled his eyes and continued to eat. They spent the rest of the day talking about Christmas and sharing memories they had. "Remember when you got too excited to light the tree and burned the whole thing?" Spark said looking at Static.

"Ha ha, remember that one time I shocked your leg and then your whole body?" Static said as Spark looked confused.

"Huh?" Spark said then Static shocked him in the leg and the shock went through his whole body. "God don't have to be so sensitive." Spark said rubbing his leg.

"Well I think it's best if we go home now." Alchemy said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we'll come over tomorrow morning to do gift exchange." Sonic said stretching. Everybody was at the door saying goodbye.

"I think you might want to save those goodbyes." James said as he opened the door revealing a big pile of snow outside. Spark ran up the stairs and back down in a few seconds.

"The windows are blocked too." Spark said as he came down.

"This is weird! It's California!" Midnight said.

"I wanted you guys to be snowed in." said me!

"Where's that voice coming from?" Cream asked looking around.

"It's me tpcb000 the author and I'm trapping you guys in." I said from above.

"Why?!" Sonic said dramatically while getting on his knees.

"Because I'm the author and what I say goes." I said crossing my arms that no one could see.

"We'll see about that!" Static said raising his hand in the air, but nothing was coming out.

"I may not own you, but I get to control what you do in MY story." I said as Static lowered his hand.

"How will we survive?" Reese said looking up.

"You guys are in a fucking mansion! It's not like I trapped you in a prison." I said as everybody looked down.

"What about or parents?" Nikki asked.

"Like I even mention them and your gifts are in your cars and you will get them out in the morning." I explained. "Merry Christmas! Even though for me it's only September. Oh well, Bye!" I said as my voice drifted.

"I guess you guys are stuck here." Winter said as James closed the door. "Let me see I have eight guest rooms and if the couples don't mind sharing a bedroom that clears some and Spark's sleeps in my room leaves two couples sleeping on the couches and Todd too." Winter said using her fast math.

"Man, this isn't fair." Todd said crossing his arms. Everybody looked at each other and started racing upstairs to the bedroom. Amy, Midnight, and Rebecca didn't worry since they definitely would get a room since their boyfriends were the fastest. Static, Shadow, and Sonic picked up their girlfriends and raced upstairs and got the first rooms. James and Nikki, Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge, Alchemy and Jerry, and Elijah and Arielle got the last rooms. Leaving Tails and Cream and Luna and Reese with the couch and Todd too. Everybody came down as soon as they got comfortable and were all in the living room now.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Winter asked sitting up. All the guys admittedly raised their hands as the girls took their time with it. Winter giggled and started to walk to the kitchen when Amy got up as well.

"I'll help you." She said as she walked through the kitchen door with Winter. Winter sat in front of the stove as a big pot of milk started to heat up. Suddenly she saw the milk shake and pulled Amy to see it. They both looked confusedly at each other when they heard a crash from the living room. They both rushed out of the kitchen and saw the Eggcarrier with none other the Eggman controlling it.

"It's nice to see you Sonic and your new friends too." Eggman said as everybody got in a fighting pose.

"What is the vice principal doing here? And why is he in a tiny ship thing?" Midnight whispered to Alchemy who didn't pay attention too busy worrying about Jerry.

"What are you doing here Eggman and what does your new plane have to do with high school?" Shadow said as she stayed in his fighting pose.

"Are vice principal is the egg guy you guys have been talking about?!" Todd said shocked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, but right now we have to defeat him." Sonic said as he did a spin dash at his Eggcarrier. Everybody quickly followed doing their own attacks. Shadow was doing spin dashes along with Sonic, Knuckles was punching it down, Spark and Static were using their electric powers, Reese kept reading his mind to see who he was going to hit next and seeing what he was going to do next, Silver was ripping the loose parts of his ship apart, and everybody else threw a few good punches and kicks. Soon enough his Eggcarrier was starting to go haywire and started to produce smoke.

"Is he really that easy?" Spark said as he landed back on the ground.

"Well, we usual don't have this much help." Knuckles said as he landed next to him.

"You may have defeated me now, but I'll leave with a nice parting gift." He said all of a sudden a laser hit Jerry, James, Elijah, Todd, and Midnight (backlash). They all collapsed and Eggman flew away. Static sent a giant electricity ball at him causing his carrier to go farther then he meant. Everybody ran to them as they started to treat them. After they got them in their rooms they all came back to the living room to talk about Eggman.

"So, your guys' vice principal is really a mad man trying to take over the world. I don't know why he became a vice principal here and what it has to do with taking over the world, but we have to keep an eye on him." Tails explained to the group.

"Well good luck, the vice principal is never at school. He only comes to the real major events." Reese said as he leaned back on the couch. Suddenly Tails eyes widened as he smacked himself in the head.

"He's probably going to do something during graduation or something to it." Tails said.

"What is he going to do?" Static said as he leaned forward.

"I don't know yet, but I have to figure it out before it happens." Tails said as he started to think about his options.

"Besides that the only reason we're going to school is because of G.U.N. The general told us all about Eggman and we went undercover as students to try to figure it out." Amy said picking up where Tails left off.

"So wait, you guys are like spies?" Arielle said looking around the group.

"Well Shadow and Rouge are officially, but he called us down to help too." Sonic said.

"I can't believe that our vice principal is evil." Winter said as she leaned against Spark.

"Well that's how it is, I still can't figure out why he would choose a high school for his next plan." Tails said still thinking for Eggman's motive. After a few hours most of the group started to fall asleep except for Alchemy, Static, Nikki, and Arielle. Elijah was to first to wake up and Arielle quickly hugged him and kissed him all over.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Arielle said as she hugged Elijah.

"Yeah me too, I feel a little weird though." He said when all of a sudden Elijah's necklace turned into a scythe. His eyes bugged out as Arielle backed away a little. "What the hell?" All of a sudden a white glow came around him and he felt himself becoming…pure. He opened his eyes and they were an off white and he looked over to Arielle who gasped. "What's going on?"

"Your eyes are white." Arielle said looking at him. He suddenly had a theory of why this was happening and went to Jerry's room.

"Jerry!" He said as he knocked on the door. Both Alchemy and Jerry came to the door with the same confused look on their faces.

"Why do you have a scythe and why are your eyes white?" Jerry asked as he looked at him confused.

"I don't know for sure, but I think that laser that hit us might have given us powers." Elijah explained. "Try and see if you can do anything." Jerry rubbed the back of his head.

"I already know what I can do." Jerry said as Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. Jerry stuck out his hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot open and they were glowing green and rocks started coming out of nowhere and forming around his hand.

"I can control earth." He said as flexed his fingers that were under a glove of rocks.

"We got to see if James and Todd have any powers." Elijah said as he started walking down the hall.

"Wait, what can you do?" Jerry said as he caught up with him.

"My necklace some how becomes a scythe and I think I have the power of purification." Elijah explained as they stopped at James's door.

"Man, that's cooler then what I can do." Jerry said crossing his arms. Elijah rolled his eyes and knocked on James door. James quickly answered the door not wanting to wake up Nikki who had fallen asleep.

"Let me guess you guys have powers too." James said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, so Elijah can purify and his necklace becomes a scythe and I can control earth. What can you do?" Jerry said as James leaned against the wall. He stuck out his hand and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open the same way Jerry's did, but they were glowing a light blue. Wind came around his hand and formed into a ball.

"I can control wind." He said as he made the ball disappeared and his eyes returned to normal.

"Am I the only one who can't control the elements?" Elijah asked as he started to go downstairs.

"Maybe, we have to go see Todd." James said following behind. They came to the living room and saw Todd pacing back and forth. They came up to him and looked at him confused.

"Why are you freaking out so much, we all have powers and we're ok with it?" Jerry said as he watched the hedgehog pace back and forth.

"Really? Ok this is what I can do." Todd said closing his eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot open and were bright yellow. Things were starting to fly around him and he placed them back where they were. "Kind of the same thing as Silver except without the whole eye glowly thing." Todd said when Midnight came down with Static.

"Hey guys!" Midnight said loudly, but then got shushed by everybody. "Sorry, did you guys get powers?" Everybody nodded and she squealed in excitement, but then got shushed by everyone.

"What can you do?" Todd said in a whisper.

"This!" She said as she closed her eyes and they shot open and were glowing a royal blue and she lifted her hand and water to come around her hand. "I don't like water and everything, but at least I have a power now." She whispered excitedly. "And look what me and Static can do." She said as he eyes glowed again and she made a ball of water again. Static raised his hand and electricity started to surge around the ball of water. They both stopped and let it go. "Isn't that cool!" She said and got shushed again!

"Will you guys go to sleep!? We'll talk about your powers tomorrow morning!" Tails said grumpily from the couch. Everybody went back to their rooms and went to sleep. Soon enough everybody woke up and rushed down to the Christmas tree. They already put all their presents around it and were waiting for Silver and Todd to pass them out to everybody (using their mind powers).

"I can't wait to see what I get!" Midnight said jumping up and down.

"I already know what I got and what everybody else got." Reese said putting his arms behind his head.

"Show off." Knuckles said as he waited for Silver and Todd to be done. Once everybody got their presents they went into a frenzy opening presents.

"Aw, thank you so much Elijah." Arielle said hugging her boyfriend. He got her a silver charm bracelet with little things that reminded her of their relationship.

"Ah, sweet!" Jerry said as he looked at his new skateboard that Alchemy got him. "I'll never forget this." Jerry said as he hugged her.

"You got to be kidding me with this?!" Midnight said standing up and looking at Static. Static got tickets for both of them to see the art show she dreamed to see. "I love you!" Midnight said as she tackled Static with her hug.

"Oh My God!" Spark said as he looked at his new shoes that Winter got him. They were light blue with golden lightening streaks going down the sides. "You're the best." Spark said.

"I know." Winter said with a giggle as she hugged him.

"Thanks so much!" Cream said as she looked at the earrings that Tails bought her. They were simple, but so her.

"I knew it!" Reese said as he looked at the new dog tag he got from Luna. It was silver and had his initials in gold.

"Of course you would know." Luna said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You really didn't have to get me a gift." Nikki said politely as James shoved a present at her.

"Sure I didn't have to, but I wanted too." James said with a sweet smile that made Nikki smile too. She opened and gasped at what she saw. It was a cross necklace like his, but with a pink glass heart in the center.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she looked at it.

"Yes, but it's nothing compared to you." He said making her blush.

"Blaze I really don't need a gift." Silver said as Blaze pushed the present at him.

"Just open it." She said as he rolled his eyes and opened it.

"Wow!" Silver said as he pulled out a pair of Jordan's. They were white with blue highlights. "These are going to be great for basketball!" He said excitedly as Blaze hugged him.

"Sonic!" Rebecca said as she pulled out a real diamond bracelet! "How-Where-Why-I love it!" She said as she hugged her blue boyfriend.

"It's the perks of being a hero." Sonic said as he hugged her.

"Holy Sh-"Knuckles said before Rouge covered his mouth. He looked at his solid titanium digging gloves with red streaks across them. Rouge giggled as Knuckles starred wide eyed at his gift.

"Shadow I really don't need a present." Amy said handing it back to Shadow.

"Come on, just open it and be happy." He said with his rare genuine smile. All of a sudden Todd came behind them and took a picture.

"I have proof of a real genuine smile of Shadow the Hedgehog!" Todd said as he held up the camera before he got elbowed in the gut by Shadow. Amy laughed as she started to unwrap her gift. She gasped as she picked it up. It was a ruby read rose on a silver chain to wear around her neck. It was breathtaking and beautiful. She suddenly noticed that words were molded into the jewel. It said, "Take care of my heart because I gave it to you." Amy felt tears come out her eyes as her mouth remained slaked. She wrapped her arms around him without saying anything and continued to cry.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Everybody finished opening their presents and now Winter, Amy, and Alchemy were making some breakfast as everybody got in the holiday cheer including Shadow.

"Hey why don't you sing a song with that new guitar I got you?" Spark said to Static.

"Why not?" Static said as he got the guitar and started to play. He started to sing after his first intro.

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

Soon after he started to sing Shadow and Knuckles joined in.

_The party's on  
The feelins' here  
That only comes  
This time of year_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh_

Everybody started to sway back and forth while listening to Static play.

_The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

_The party's on  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Christmastime_

Static finished as everybody cheered and clapped. Static put his new guitar away and joined everybody at the table. "You were really good." Midnight whispered into his ear as he sat down. Static blushed and made a goofy smile. Everybody started to eat and of course the boys were shoving everything down. After breakfast everybody went outside to enjoy the snow. That didn't last long when Todd hit Spark in the back of his head with a snowball.

"Prepare for your snowy death." Spark said as he started flinging snowballs at him. Todd managed to dodged most, but got hit in the back finally. He fell to his knees and yelled out in fake pain. He finally fell forward and reached out his hand.

"Tell my mom I love her!" Todd said before he planted his face in the snow. Jerry was laughing at him before Elijah hit him and then Spark hit Static. It was a brothers against brothers fight and it became an all out war now. On Elijah's team were Spark, Shadow, Knuckles, Reese, Arielle, Winter, Amy, Rouge, and Luna. On Static's team were Jerry, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Midnight, Alchemy, Rebecca, Cream, and Blaze. James and Nikki were refs. and Todd was still pretending to be dead.

"Welcome to Snowball fight 2008. I'm your host James Stanson here with me is my lovely co-host Nikki the Fox." James said as a sportscaster.

"This is sure to be an exciting fight James. It was brothers against brothers that started this fight, but even earlier today our friend Todd the Hedgehog dared to go against Spark "The Snow Machine" Hedgehog and fatedly lost." Nikki said as she looked at Todd's "dead" body on the ground.

"It looks like the fight is about to begin." James said as he saw Spark fling a snowball at Shadow who quickly caught it in one hand and shot another one out of his other hand. Midnight was hit by the snowball and she formed one using her powers and quickly chucked it back. This one hit Rouge who threw two at once. Winter stopped it mid air with her ice powers.

"Hey, that's a foul!" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"No it's not we can use powers." Winter said letting the balls of snow drop to the ground.

"Fine then." Rouge said as she turned around. Winter threw a snowball at her and she flew up in the sky and threw one back. Silver stopped it using his mind and thought about whom to hit it at. Reese read his mind while doing so and he saw that he was going to throw it at Knuckles.

"_Knuckles, Silver is going to throw the ball at you."_ Reese said in Knuckles's mind.

"_You can talk to us through our minds too?" _Knuckles thought back.

"_Yeah, now DUCK!" _He thought as he watched Knuckles hit the ground letting the ball go over him. The fight continued with snowballs flying back at forth. Some were floating and some were being melted. That fight soon ended with Elijah's team winning.

"Never go against you're big brother." Spark said as everybody walked back inside.

"Whatever, you got lucky. You had Reese reading minds and predicting the future half the time." Static said as he shook his head to get the snow off.

"You had Silver and Winter stopping our snowballs." Spark spat back.

"Wow, I think this is the actual first time I seen you two argue." Sonic said as both of them glared. He put on of his arm around Rebecca and the other up defensively. They both rolled their eyes and sat on the couch.

"What time is it?" Todd asked as he got dragged in by Knuckles.

"It's about three." Winter said checking her watch.

"Damn, we were out there that long?" Knuckles said as he tossed Todd on the couch.

"Ow, I know you have super strength and everything, but you can't throw me around like a rag doll." Todd said rubbing his head as everybody laughed. They spent the rest of the day watching old Christmas specials and huddling around the fire. It was starting to get late and Jerry, Alchemy, James, Nikki, Elijah, Arielle, and Todd left. Leaving Sonic, Rebecca, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Spark, Winter, Static, Midnight, Reese and Luna.

"Will you guys stop eating all the candy canes?!" Amy said putting her hands on her hips. All the guys had a candy cane in their hand chopping it down like it was nothing. "The hot chocolate will be ready in five minutes. Can't you wait?" Amy said.

"No." Static said as he put his candy cane down. Amy rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"You better hurry with that hot chocolate the guys are apparently 'starving'." Amy said putting air quotes around the word "starving".

"Tell them to do something in the mean time. Tell Static to play another song or…Amy don't you sing?" Rebecca said leaning against the counter.

"Well…not really…I mean I do and everything…but-"Amy was pushed out of the door and into the living room.

"Since you guys can't wait let Amy sing some songs. Static get your guitar." Rebecca said as she sat next to Sonic. Static came back with his guitar and sat between Amy and Midnight. He started to play a familiar tune that Amy quickly picked up.

_The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they may keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!_

Everybody was pleasantly surprised by Amy's singing. Shadow grabbed his guitar and received an approving nod from Amy and started to sing and play his guitar along with Static and Amy.

_They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth it gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!_

Everybody was more shocked by Shadow's singing. He was actually good! Amy smiled at him as they continued to sing.

_Then entered in those Wise men three  
Full reverently upon their knee  
And offered there in His presence  
Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!_

They finished and everybody cheered and clapped from them. Soon Winter came with the hot chocolate. Everybody drank it and continued to share Christmas memories and didn't realize that it was 1am.

"Well we better get going." Sonic said as he stood up and stretched.

"This was fun, good thing the author kept us here." Blaze said as everybody nodded.

"Thank you." I said from above. They all looked around confused.

"Ok? Well we should really get going." Silver said as he walked to the front entrance. Everybody said their goodbyes and Amy and Shadow were standing at the door saying goodbye to Winter and Spark.

"Yeah, Yeah we'll see who's the fastest on Monday." Shadow said as Spark and Winter said goodbye. They were now standing outside the door as Amy held Shadow's hand.

"I can't believe Christmas is already over." Amy said as they watched the snow fall for a bit.

"It's not over yet." Shadow said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused. Shadow smiled wider and looked up. Amy looked up and saw mistletoe above them. She smiled and leaned in and kissed Shadow sweetly. It was a perfect end to their perfect Christmas.


	14. Talent Show!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): The chapter may look long, but it isn't._

The group had a few days left before New Year's Eve and was sitting at Amy's house deciding what to do. "We could play in the snow again." Todd suggested as he laid on the couch with his legs on the armrest.

"I think you had enough deaths for this week besides there's barley anymore snow." Nikki said as she rested her head on her hand.

"How about we go to the movies?" Winter said sitting on Spark's lap.

"There's too much of us." Cream complained.

"So what, we can still go. There's no limit to how many of us could go see a movie." Winter said putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's go then." Midnight said getting up. Everybody went to their cars and drove to the movies and stood in front of the theater deciding what they should see.

"How about Dark Knight?" Silver suggested.

"God no, we all saw the damn movie already." Static said as he continued to see what movies were out. "How about Pineapple Express (HILARIOUS!)?"

"I already saw it and it wasn't that good." Alchemy said as she and Jerry held hands.

"How about Mirrors?" Sonic said as he looked around the group. Everybody agreed and decided to go see the movie. They took up the whole middle row and didn't care. The movie started and everybody started to watch. All the girls were really jumpy as the guys faked like they were not scared. The only ones who were not scarred were Shadow and Spark.

"This movie is lame." Spark whispered to Shadow.

"It's going to be over soon, just enjoy having your girlfriend cling to you." Shadow said as he rubbed Amy's back who was hiding her face in his shoulder. Spark smirked and placed his arm over Winter. The movie soon ended and everybody headed to the diner for lunch.

"That movie was freaking." Cream said as she sat down.

"It was just a movie." Shadow commented before he sat down. Everybody was looking at their menus when suddenly Todd remembered something.

"Oh shit I forgot about my date! Jillian is going to kill!" Todd said as he ran out the diner. Everybody looked around confused.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Alchemy said.

"Nah just let him go. We'll slow him down if we stop him now." Silver said leaning back in his chair. Todd ran down the street and turned the corner to see Jillian standing in front of the restaurant they were suppose the meet at.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Todd said getting down on his knees. Jillian giggled and pulled him back up.

"Don't worry about it. At least you're here now." She said as they walked into the restaurant. "Wow, this place is fancy! Are you sure you don't want to go to the diner or something?" She said as she looked around the quiet and well decorated restaurant.

"I'm sure this is where I wanted to take you." Todd said as he walked up to the maître d'. "Excuse me I have a reservation for two under Todd the Hedgehog." Todd said to the well dressed rat.

"Ah, yes. Right this way." He said in a thick accent that Todd and Jillian couldn't figure out. He led them to a small booth in the back. The table had a cream table cloth, red seats, red napkins with silver napkin holders, silver dining wear, and a silver candle holder with three candles lit.

"It's beautiful." Jillian said sitting down in the booth.

"And would you like to drink?" He said as he looked at Todd and Jillian.

"I'll have some lemonade." Jillian said and he nodded and turned to Todd.

"Do you have Dr. Chaos.?" Todd asked looking up to the rat.

"Yes." He said as he raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right out with those." He said as he walked away. Todd looked across at Jillian whose lavender eyes were shimmering in the candle light. He made a goofy face as he blushed and stared at her.

"What? Is there something on me?" She asked as she looked down at herself.

"N-no, no you look really pretty tonight." Todd said rubbing the back of his head. Jillian blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." She said as she giggled a bit.

"No problem." Todd said blushing and looking down. They continued to talk and laugh together through dinner. They were outside now and walking back to Jillian's house.

"I'm telling you I have powers!" Todd said as the walked through her quiet neighborhood.

"Prove it then." Jillian said stopping, crossing her arms, and looking at Todd. Todd sighed with a smiled and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open and were glowing yellow he raised his hand and lifted Jillian in the air. Her eyes widened as she was floating and looked down at Todd. Todd eyes went back to normal and he let Jillian drop where he caught her (bridal style).

"Told you." He said as he looked at her. She giggled and realized that she was still in Todd's arm with her arms around his neck. She looked back up at him and blushed. Todd blushed back and was about to put her down before he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes widened in shock, but then he relaxed into them. They pulled away and looked at each other. "So, I guess you want to be my girlfriend then?" Todd said as he let her down. She laughed and hugged him which was obliviously a "yes".

"Get a room!" Someone shouted. They looked up at the house and saw Knuckles there with all the guys. They didn't realize that they were in front of the guys' house and they walked away holding hands. The next days didn't bring anything new. They hung out and continued to prepare for New Years Eve. When the day finally came everybody met up at Reese's house.

"Come on guys! It's not that hard to hang up streamers." Rouge said as she looked up at the guys who were standing on each other to hang blue and silver streamers.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one standing on Sonic." Knuckles said as he tried to stay still so Tails could place the streamer on the rail.

"Stay still Spark! I'm trying to reach the rail!" Static said as he tried to reach the rail.

"I am! It's Reese who isn't staying still." Spark said as he held Static's feet.

"Will you just hang it so you guys get off me?!" Reese said as he held Spark's feet. Tails and Static finally hung the streamers and all the guys fell to the floor as they finished.

"The guys are done with the streamers, but I don't think they'll be able to do much else." Luna said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's alright we just have to get ready and we can start to party." Amy said as she checked the clock.

"Let's go then." Rebecca said as she walked back into the living room. All the guys were on the couches exhausted from all the decorating they did.

"You guys have to get ready soon." Midnight said looking over the couch.

"What's wrong with what wearing?" Sonic said looking at his outfit which was covered in dirt. "Never mind." Sonic said as he got up and walked outside with everybody else except Luna and Reese.

"We'll come back in an hour." Amy said waving from Shadow's motorcycle. Luna and Reese walked back inside and sat on the couch together.

"Don't you want to get ready?" Reese said as he watched Luna sit down next to him.

"I rather spend some time with you." Luna said wrapping her hands around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Reese smiled and put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"You still want to get married after college?" Reese asked as he played with her hair.

"Yes, I want to finish school and then become Mrs. Romaro." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Can't we get married after high school? Then I can go around and say I'm married to the most perfect girl." Reese said as he looked into Luna's eyes.

"You really want to get married after high school don't you?" Luna said as she smiled.

"I want to be officially together as soon as possible." Reese said resting his forehead on hers. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I guess we can get married after high school." She said and Reese jumped off the couch.

"Yes! Oh I mean that's great." He said as he returned to where he was sitting. Luna laughed and wrapped her arms around him again. Soon they got up and got ready and soon enough the gang started to arrive. Luna looked at herself in the mirror to see is she looked nice. She was wearing a dress that ended at her knees and had long sleeves. She had brown boots on and her hair was straightened. She walked downstairs and opened the door to see James and Nikki standing there. Nikki had a white sweater with a grey skirt and white flats. While James was in a maroon buttoned up shirt and black jeans.

"Hey guys! Come in." Luna said opening the door wider. Reese came down sliding on the rail with white T-shirt and black vest with a silver chain on it. He had his best black jeans with his dog tag that Luna gave him.

"Well someone's in a better mood." James said as he walked over to Reese.

"I finally convinced Luna to have to wedding after we graduate high school." Reese said as he straightened out his vest.

"Really? I thought she'd never give in to that." James said as they walked into the kitchen, but then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Reese said as James and he walked back to the entrance. They opened the door to Spark, Static, Winter, and Midnight. They were dressed similar to what they wore at the dance.

"Hey!" Midnight said as she walked in holding Static's hand.

"Are we the first ones here?" Winter said as she took off her coat.

"No, James and Nikki are in the living room right now." Reese said pointing behind him. Soon enough the bell rang again showing Sonic, Rebecca, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Todd, Jillian, Elijah, Arielle, Jerry, and Alchemy.

"Sorry we're late Sonic was trying to make his quills perfect." Knuckles said rolling his eyes to Sonic.

"Which they do." Sonic stroking a quill. "At least I didn't have a debate weather to wrap mine or not!" Sonic said staring back at Knuckles.

"Ok your guys' make up time is over now let's party!" Silver said as everybody rushed into the living room. This was just a small party between friends nothing major. Some dancing was going on, but not a lot.

"Come on guys it's only two more minutes to midnight!" Midnight yelled as everybody huddled around the T.V waiting for the ball to drop.

"Move over I can't see!" Todd said pushing his way through.

"Reese you need to get a bigger T.V." Tails said as he flew above everybody.

"Yes, I'll go buy another 8,000 dollar item for your guys' enjoyment." Reese said sarcastically.

"SSHH! The ball is starting to drop." Static said as everybody started to countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Everybody screamed as they kissed their loved one.

"Oh yeah this is the year we graduate!" Spark said raising his fist in the air. Static cleared his throat as Spark turned around to see him and Midnight crossing their arms. "And in two years you guys will graduate!" Spark said as Midnight and Static rolled their eyes. Everybody was talking about their New Year's resolution when suddenly Eggman came banging through the side.

"Oh come on is this just going to be a holiday thing?" Todd said as he looked up at the evil doctor/vice principal.

"You may have defeated last time, but this time I will show no mercy!" Eggman said as he started firing lasers. Everybody was firing their powers at him, but nothing was slowing him down. Suddenly Winter was grabbed by a claw.

"AHHH SPARK!" She screamed as she tried to break free. Spark quickly ran to her and started to pry the claw open when he was knocked against the wall by another. He fell on the floor and his eyes shot open and his pupils disappeared into blackness as his body became black with gold streaks going through his darkened body. "No…" Winter said as she looked at Spark and what he was becoming. Spark floated up in the sky and everybody backed away as they stared at the dark hedgehog.

"Prepare to die." He said as he charged at Eggman with great speed. He broke through the claw and caught Winter.

"Spark don't you see what's happening? You need to stop and become normal." Winter pleaded to him as he laid her down against the wall.

"I will…right after this guy is dead." He said as he charged at Eggman again at top speed.

"Spark, no!" Winter said as she looked over to Elijah. Spark continued to bash at Eggman beating him senseless. "Elijah you have to do something to help Spark! He went into his demon form and he can't control his emotions! Elijah do something!" Winter said as tears started to come down her face. Elijah looked back to Spark and back to Winter trying to figure out what to do.

"Sonic, Shadow get Eggman out of here! Static try to help me get your brother." Elijah directed out with his scythe. They all nodded and went to do their jobs. Sonic and Shadow knocked Spark out of the way and blasted the beaten Eggman back from where he came from. Static tackled his brother to the ground, but quickly got blasted against the wall.

"Static!" Midnight said as she ran to his unconscious body. Spark got up, but quickly got slammed against the wall by Elijah. Elijah eyes and hands were now glowing white as he held Spark against the wall.

"If you were smart Elijah you would let go." Spark threatened as his black eyes looked straight into Elijah's white eyes.

"This is for your own good!" He said, but soon got knocked back by Spark. He charged at him again and they slammed their hands together as they glared at each other. "Don't you even know what you're doing now?! You knocked your brother unconscious and your girlfriend and friends are scared for their safety and yours! Spark you have to control yourself now!" Elijah said as he tried to reach out to the demon hedgehog.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I was protecting them!" Spark snarled out as he tried to over power Elijah.

"I'm sorry Spark this is for your own good." He said as his hands glowed brighter. Spark's hands also let out a dark glow as they both kept their glares on each other. Suddenly they were both sent back to the walls in a great blast. Everybody ducked under each other as the explosion happened. What most don't know is that Elijah had purified Spark. They were both lying on the wall in a pile of gravel as they returned to their normal selves. Winter ran to Spark and looked at his unconscious body. She cried over his body as everybody picked up his, Elijah's, and Static's body. The next day Spark woke up violently and looked around the room the see a sleep-deprived Winter.

"Winter? What happened?" Spark said as he looked on the bandages on him. Winter started to cry as she wrapped her arms around Spark.

"You…became a demon again." She chocked out as Spark's eyes widened. He closed them and clenched one fist as he wrapped to other around Winter.

"I-I'm sorry Winter. I never wanted you to see me like that again." Spark said as he hung his down in shame.

"It's ok. I don't think you have to worry becoming a demon again. Elijah purified you." Winter said looking up and wiping her eyes.

"What? He did?" Spark said as he looked at his hands. Suddenly a knock came to the door and Elijah walked in with a bandage around his head and Static with his arm in a cast. Spark's eyes widened again as his brother and friend walked in. "Please tell me I didn't do that." Spark said getting off the bed.

"Sorry, but you did. Don't be guilty it's ok and no one else got hurt." Static said as he explained with his good arm. Spark looked down again in shame, but then looked back up at Elijah.

"Am I still a demon?" He asked as he looked at Elijah.

"Yes, but not for a while unless something really provokes you like someone dying, but until then or another 5 months you don't have to worry about it." Elijah explained.

"Why couldn't you purify me all the way through?" Spark asked as he looked at Winter who was now next to him.

"When I was your dark energy fought back against it and I could only do so much." Elijah explained again.

"Can't you purify me now?" Spark said as he looked back at Elijah.

"No, I can only do it when you our in demon form." Elijah looking down shaking his head.

"Everybody else is ok right?" Spark asked Static.

"Yeah…a little shaken up, but they're all fine. They're all downstairs waiting for you. They're really worried." Static said pointing behind him. Spark nodded and started to make his way downstairs. Everybody was downstairs having a small breakfast worrying about Spark. Spark came down and everybody smiled and walked to him.

"Hey are you ok? I don't want my best competition to get ruined." Shadow said as he walked up to him.

"Hey what about me?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"You? You're not competition." Shadow scoffed as Sonic rolled his eyes. This made Spark smiled. He was happy his friends were scared of him.

"I have to agree with Shadow on this one Sonic." Spark said putting one hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Whatever! I can smoke you guys any day." Sonic said knocking Spark's hand off his shoulder. Spark and Shadow laughed as they went back to the table. Everybody was happy and having a good time. The rest of the vacation didn't bring anything new or surprising. Soon school started again with everybody dragging themselves to class.

"Amy…Amy…Amy WAKE UP!" Rouge said shaking Amy off her locker.

"Huh? What?" Amy said rubbing her eyes.

"We're in school remember?" Rebecca said. Amy nodded lazily and grabbed her backpack and started walking down the halls. They passed by Karen and flipped her off as she just rolled her eyes. Suddenly Todd came running to them with all the guys running behind him.

"Hey guys guess what!?" Todd said as he looked around all the girls.

"What?" Cream asked as she looked the baby blue hedgehog.

"The school Talent Show is coming up! Most of us are going to do something!" Todd said looking behind him.

"What are you guys doing?" Arielle asked as she walked over to Elijah.

"Well Reese and I are going to do a comedy act. Static, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic are of course playing a song with their band." Todd explained as he walked to Jillian.

"Hey Amy why don't you enter?" Luna said looking at the rose hedgehog.

"Oh no, no, no I'm ok." Amy said raising her hands defensively.

"Come on you're really good and you and Shadow can sing together if you want." Midnight said jumping up and down. Amy looked up at Shadow.

"Is that ok?" She asked as he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Of course." Shadow said as he kissed her hand. Everybody walked to their class excited for the Talent Show now. After school Shadow met up with Static, Knuckles, and Sonic to practice.

"Do we really have to practice? We never did before." Sonic said twirling one of his drum sticks.

"We basically need to pick a song." Static said as he tuned his guitar.

"How about _'For You I Will (Confidence)'_" Sonic said as he stopped twirling his drumstick.

"Nah, that's too sappy." Knuckles said as he started to strum.

"I got it!" Static said as he jumped off the amp he was standing on. Everybody turned to him. "_'Rockstar'_" Static said as everybody smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect!" Sonic said as he sat up ready to play the song.

"Ok…1…2…1, 2, 3." Static said. At the girls' house Amy was trying to figure out what duet would be good.

"Maybe _'My Boo'_," Amy said as she continued to look up songs. Then suddenly an idea came to Amy. _"Who say it has to be a duet? I can just get a song and break it up between me and Shadow!" _Amy thought as she began a new search for songs. _"Ah Ha! This is the perfect song!" _Amy thought as she thought as she started to break the song down. The week went on with everybody practicing for their act and finally the nerve-racking day came.

"What is up CM High!?" Rebecca said as she stepped on the stage. Everybody cheered as she walked to the center of the stage. "Are you guys ready to hear some great singers, hilarious comics, and skillful dancers?" She said as everybody cheered again. "Ok first off we have 'The Heartthrobs'". Rebecca said trying her best not to laugh. Shadow, Sonic, Static, and Knuckles were backstage wondering who were "The Heartthrobs". Suddenly they saw Romeo, Ricky, Devin, and two other guys behind them walk past them.

"Get ready to get beat." Romeo said as he past Shadow. Shadow snarled at him as the rest of them walked out. When they got onto stage James and Reese glared and snarled at them. They all took their positions and waited for the song to start.

_Devin:_

_Oh, ooh, oh, ooo, yeah uh, ooh, woah,_

_Romeo:_

_there's no other love  
there's nobody else I'm thinking of  
only a baby as special  
how could I ever forget you  
and let the moment slip away  
we've been here for a while  
and I just wanna take you away_

_Ricky:_

_You got me doing things I never do  
I can't stop feenin and dreaming about you  
And about your love it feels so real to me  
You know what to say  
And you know just what to do  
Come get me_

They all started to dance and Shadow, Reese, and James rolled their eyes.

_All:_

_What You got for me  
I wanna see  
I've been waiting way to long  
Got me losing my cool  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
You got me going oh  
You got me going oh_

_Romeo:_

_I cant wait no longer  
My anxiety is building up  
Moments turn into  
Hours and hours to days in my mind  
Can someone tell me the time  
I don't wanna wait a vain  
And I don't want to deal with the pain_

Romeo glared at Shadow as he smiled at Amy. Shadow was pissed more then ever now and he was about to walk onto stage to strangle Romeo before Static and Sonic grabbed him.

_Devin:_

_You got me doing things I never do  
I cant stop feenin and dreaming about you  
And about your love it feels so real to me  
You know what to say  
And you know just what to do  
Come get me_

_All with 1__st__ unknown guy with the lead vocals:_

_What you got for me I wanna see  
I've been waiting way to long  
Got me losing my cool  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
You got me going oh  
You got me going oh_

_What you got for me  
I wanna see  
I've been waiting way to long  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
You got me going oh  
You got me going oh_

Amy crossed her arms and continued to roll her eyes every time Romeo would smile at her. James was his seat pissed off as well seeing Devin as he eyed Nikki.

_Ricky with lead vocals:_

_So beautiful  
won't you let go  
I wanna know  
See I gotta know if you're ready  
For all you are so special  
And I want you closer  
I don't want to let go_

Reese glared back at Ricky who was glaring at him. Todd was trying to calm him down, but he was as steamed as Shadow.

_All:_

_Just let me be  
Be all that you need  
You got the thing that I wanted oh man  
Ready to give you my love  
you already know it  
Girl you got me going_

_What you got for me  
I wanna see  
I've been waiting way to long  
Got me losing my cool  
Don't know what I'm going do  
You got me going oh  
You got me going oh_

_What you got for me  
I wanna see  
I've been waiting way to long  
Don't know what I'm going do  
You got me going oh  
You got me going oh_

_Know what I want from you  
So what you got baby  
You know I wanna see  
What you can do with me  
Girl if you only knew  
The things that we can do  
I'm ready to receive  
Just what you got for me_

They finished and everybody clapped and cheered except for the group as they all crossed their arms and glared. "Top that!" Romeo said as he passed by Shadow. Shadow shook it off and waited for Rebecca to introduce them.

"Ok! Now for our local band, 'Electric Charge'!" Rebecca said as everybody got up from their chairs and cheered. Shadow, Static, Knuckles, and Sonic all walked out as everybody cheered louder. They all took their places and Static started to sing as Shadow and Knuckles started to play.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
this life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

_Knuckles:_ _Tell me watchya want _

Sonic started to play his drums as Static joined along with Shadow and Knuckles. "The Heartthrobs" were on the side watching them perform.

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
and a bathroom I can play baseball in  
and a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

_Knuckles: Tell me watchya need_

_I'll need a  
Credit card that's got no limit  
and a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_

_Knuckles: Been there, done that_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_Knuckles: So how you gonna do it_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

Static looked over at Shadow and Knuckles and they nodded back. Shadow and Knuckles started to sing back up as Static sang.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair and well,  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

_Knuckles: I'll have the quesadilla, haha_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me_

_Knuckles: So how you gonna do it_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll  
Hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll  
Hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well  
_

Static held out his mike to the crowd and they sang the next part for the big finished.

_Hey hey I wanna be a rock star  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

Everybody cheered loudly and clapped as they all walked to the front. They grabbed each other hands and raised them up and bowed which made the crowd cheer louder. They walked off the stage the opposite side that Romeo was on. Once they were backstage Shadow flipped off Romeo and he snarled and walked off. Rebecca walked back on stage and introduced a few more bands and finally she came out again to announce. "Get ready to laugh your asses off for the two funniest guys in school Todd the Hedgehog and Reese Romaro." Rebecca said as Todd and Reese walked onto the stage. (Note: Most of these jokes belong to Dane Cook, so he owns them)

"What's up CM High?" Todd said as he and Reese stood in the center of the stage.

"Hey Todd you know what happened to be when I was only fourteen?" Reese said as Todd shrugged his shoulders. "I realized there's something I wanted to be something in my life that was out of the norm. I wanted to be a fucking criminal. I wanted to commit crimes. I woke up one morning and I was craving to do something and I was like you know what I want to do a B&E. You're probably thinking what is that Reese bacon and eggs? No, but I can always do bacon and eggs that's fucking delicious. I'm talking about breaking and entering and I wanted to do one. So I call up my buddy Robert because you always need somebody there who doesn't really want to go and help you. They have to hassle you the whole time and make it difficult to enjoy the B&E. I call him and I was like, 'Dude check it out we're going on an adventure tonight.' And he said this in the most high pitch whinny voice. 'W-what I don't like adventures. What?' and I said, 'I need you to drive and come with me to a B&E.' and he was still in the whinny voice. 'No! No Reese! Whatever you're thinking of doing Reese no!' And I was like 'Dude you come here now or this friendship is over! Click' So Robert comes down and we're driving around the community looking for the perfect house to have our B&E. And the whole time driving he was like, 'Dude, don't do this! Why would you even do this?' I said, 'Because I need too. It's a quest and I'm on it. Now pull over around this corner.' We were looking around houses and I finally see the perfect house. 'That's the house Robert. That's the one we're going to B&E.' he turns to me and exhales in and out dramatically and turned back to him and say, 'I don't know what that means, but we're doing this.' So he goes parks like sixteen blocks away and when you do these kinds of things you need to park too fucking far away. We finally get to the house and we're standing in front of the door. I turn to Robert and say, 'Are you ready?' and he was like, 'Wait! Wait, I hear a car.' And I say to him, 'Yeah the world is full of them. If you hear a humpback whale that's weird tell me that shit. Then I'll stop.' Guys I get to door and I was like I don't know if I could do this and I was like I got POW!" Reese turned to Todd who was holding in laughter. "Continue to story Todd." Reese said motioning Todd.

"Ok, I smash that door right of its hinges. That door flew off into the darkness of the home and I felt fantastic. But here's what happened. The second my foot made contact with that door and that door flew in. I took two steps into the house and realized I didn't want to do a B&E I just wanted to kick a fucking door in. I was so pumped up from kicking to other door in I saw a closet door and kicked that one off its hinges. I finally turn to Robert and say, 'Let's go' and I'll tell you right now I didn't steal anything, but when I think back to it I should have. Not because stealing is cool or anything, but the psychological pain I put that family through. They probably came home and saw that their door was kicked in and I can see the father getting mad at the family out of love. Like, 'Stay here! Stay here!' he walks into his home and searches the whole house and he finally stands and looks around again and says, 'What the fuck did they take?!' He probably got all paranoid about it like when the remote batteries stopped working he was like, 'You think that's what they took?! Replaced good batteries with shitty batteries.' I should have also staked out the place and kept kicking in the door. He would always come home and yell, 'Another God damn door! That's the seventh door! If we can't figure it out this year I want a divorce!' Now he's trying to mess with me by putting 1970s beads. I come up and rip off the beads he comes back and says, 'He took the fucking beads! Are you listening door kicker?! I want a divorce because of you! AHHH!' He starts breaking down and crying. 'I did my best! Don't touch me! AHHH! He stole the beads! He stole the beads! Are you watching door kicker!?' I really should have did that shit." Todd said finishing their long story about his B&E. People were in their seats cracking up and wiping away their tears. Someone in the audience shouted at them.

"You suck!" Everybody turned their heads and tried to find who said that. Reese and Todd shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the crowd.

"Well man you're ugly, but we're not complaining!" Reese said as everybody started to burst laughing again. Todd and Reese bowed and walked off the stage waving. Rebecca walked back on stage wiping her eyes.

"Wow guys you were hilarious!" Rebecca said. She started to introduce the dancers of the Talent Show while Amy and Shadow were in the back practicing. Amy was shaking with nervousness. Shadow put his hands on her shoulder and looked her in her eyes.

"Relax it's going to be ok." Shadow said as he kissed Amy's forehead. Amy smiled and nodded and waited while Rebecca started to introduce them.

"He's the lead guitarist of 'Electric Charge' and she's an undiscovered singer that's ready to come and show you. Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose!" Rebecca said as everybody cheered and clapped as Amy and Shadow sat on two stools in the center of the stage. Shadow looked over to Amy and smiled and made her smiled too. Shadow started to play guitar as Amy got ready to sing.

_Amy:_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_Shadow:_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_Shadow and Amy:_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

Everybody in the crowd was swaying back and forth while they raised their phones in the air. Some people actually had tears in their eyes.

_Shadow: _

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

_Amy: _

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_Shadow and Amy:_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

Romeo and Karen had their mouths dropped and eyes wide. They couldn't believe they were actually doing a duet together!

_Shadow: _

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils_

_Shadow and Amy:_

_And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Shadow: _

_Sing sha la la la_

_Shadow and Amy: _

_Sing sha la la la la  
_

_Amy:  
Ooo Ooo Ooo..._

_Shadow and Amy:  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms._

Everybody stood up and cheered the loudest of the whole night. Amy and Shadow hugged each other and took their bow as people continued to cheer. Rebecca came back onto the stage clapping as everybody sat down again.

"Wow that was really beautiful guys." Rebecca said as she looked back to the audience. "Can all the participants come back out." Rebecca said and everybody came out again. Shadow stood between Knuckles and Amy since he was in two acts. Everybody was standing and waiting for the winners to be announced. "3rd place goes to…Reese and Todd!" Rebecca said as everybody cheered and they received their bronze trophies. "2nd place is…Electric Charge!" Rebecca said as everybody cheered louder and they received their silver trophies. Romeo was standing with his group knowing they had it the bag when the heard Shadow and them got 2nd place. "And first place is…Shadow and Amy!" Everybody got out of their chairs and cheered loudly as Shadow and Amy hugged each other and received their gold trophies.

"I can't believe we won!" Amy said as she walked backstage.

"Believe it or I'll take it from you." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes. Everybody ran to them and hugged them.

"I told you'll win!" Luna said as she hugged Amy.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Amy said smiling. They all walked out to their cars and saw what made everybody pissed off.

_(A/N): Cliffhanger! Anyways that was the talent show chapter and I hoped you like it. If you guys want to know what songs and where you can watch the Dane Cook bit go to YouTube (no duh!) and type in.._

_Got me Going by DAY26 for the song Romeo and his group sang._

_Rockstar by Nickelback for the song Static and his group sang._

_Dane Cook-Vicious Circle (4/9)-(5/9) for Reese's and Todd's comedy bit._

_Come On, Get Higher by Matt Nathanson for the song Amy and Shadow sang._

_And I know the group names are lame, but I was having major writer's block. _


	15. Prank Wars!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Everybody stood in the parking lot with their mouths dropped. Sonic's Escalade, Knuckles's Mustang, Shadow's Motorcycle, Spark's Mercedes Benz, and Reese's BMW were spray painted all over. They walked closer to their cars to read what the writing was and it had all the signs of Ricky, Romeo, and Devin.

"I'm going to fucking beat those guys' asses!" Knuckles's said as his fists clenched and grinded his teeth. Shadow and Spark snarled agreeing with him. Sonic was sobbing silently to himself over his car. Reese had no emotion on his face as he tried to think of something. Suddenly Reese's eyes flashed to life as a thought crossed through his mind.

"I got a way better idea." Reese said as an evil smirk graced his face. Everybody looked at him confused as he turned fully around.

"What's the plan?" Spark said still keeping the pissed off face as he crossed his arms.

"Just wait and see." Reese said as everybody still looked at him confused. Later that night Ricky, Romeo, and Devin were at Romeo's house watching T.V as they talked about what they did.

"I still think we should've sprayed Shadow's motorcycle pink instead of green." Romeo said as he leaned against his white couch.

"Get over it already. We still were able to piss them off." Ricky said as he rolled his eyes. Outside in the bushes Reese leaned against the wall under the window that looked into Romeo's living room.

"This 'All Knowing Fox' coming in. I have the target in view. Over." Reese said in a small walkie-talkie

"Just talk into the damn walkie-talkie like a normal person." Silver said from the roof with Todd by him.

"Whatever! Is everybody clear on the plan?" Reese said as he peeked into the window.

"Yes." Everybody said from their hidden spots.

"Ok the plan is a go Shadow you know what to do." Reese said as he sneaked to the front door. In the back of Romeo's house Shadow climbed up the tallest tree in his backyard and jumped to a balcony and eased his way into the house. Romeo was lying on the couch when he heard the door bell ring. He sighed and got up to the door. He opened it and saw nobody there. He looked down and saw a folded piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read the paper.

"'_Gotcha?'_" Romeo said as he raised any eyebrow and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shadow standing behind him with an evil smirk on his face and his arm crossed. "What th-"Before he could finished he felt his legs get knocked under him and he fell to the floor. Ricky and Devin turned around and suddenly had buckets of who knows what stuck to their heads courtesy of James and Reese. Romeo got up, but got knocked down on the floor again by Spark. Sonic and Knuckles banged on the buckets with wooden spoons as Ricky and Devin fell off the couch and tripped over themselves trying to get the buckets off.

Romeo was then picked up by the collar and slammed against the wall by Static while Shadow and Spark bunched his head back and forth between them. Elijah just leaned against the wall and watched with a small smile on his face. Jerry stood on the couch and jumped off the buckets on Ricky's and Devin's head as he landed on the floor. Todd and Silver finally walked in for the ground finale. Romeo was blind folded as Static moved him next to Ricky and Devin. Todd and Silver used their powers and knocked them back and forth against the wall, ceiling, and floor. They were thrown back on the floor as they passed out. All they guys gathered around as they smiled with satisfaction. They started to walk out of the house before Todd stopped them.

"Wait!" Todd said as he bent down and removed the buckets off Ricky's and Devin's head and pulled out a marker. He drew all over their faces and got up and smiled. All the guys rolled their eyes still keeping their smiles as they walked out of the house.

"I told you that was a better idea then just going up to them and starting a 'fair' fight." Reese said putting air quotes around the word fair.

"Yeah, Yeah don't give yourself all the credit. How were we supposed to know they would all meet up later at Romeo's house without mind reading powers?" Spark said as he walked to his (Now clean) car. Reese rolled his eyes as he walked to his car. They met up with Tails who was keeping look out since he didn't want to be apart of the violence. They all drove over to the girls' house and before they even walked through the door it swung open. All the girls were there looking at their boyfriends pissed off and covered in pink and orange paint.

"We didn't do anything we swear!" Jerry said putting his hands up defensively.

"It's not what you did it's what we need you to do." Blaze said as they let the guys.

"What happened to you guys?" Tails said as he looked at Cream covered in pink.

"Guess." Rouge said as she tried to get the paint off her wings.

"Karen?" Knuckles said in an annoyed voice.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Arielle said as she wiped the paint off her face.

"What did she do this time?" Elijah said rolling his eyes.

"She booby-trapped our house with paint bombs and cans everywhere." Amy said annoyed and crossing her arms.

"So what is it you exactly want?" Sonic said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge." They all said at once.

"I think I have a plan." Sonic said as he looked around the room.

"What is it?" Rebecca said leaning to her boyfriend.

"Well all we need is…" Sonic said and started to whisper. Soon enough the whole gang was driving through Karen's prestigious neighborhood.

"Are you sure this will work Sonic?" Cream asked doubtfully as she looked at the passing mansions.

"No doubt! She'll never see it coming." Sonic said as he pulled a few blocks away from Karen's house. Everybody hoped out of the cars and started to walk down the street going over their plan again. "Ok does everybody know what to do?" Sonic said turning around to face the group. Everybody nodded and he smiled at Shadow. "Ok Shadow go for it." Amy hated this part, but Shadow didn't mind doing it.

"Don't worry you know how it ends." Shadow said kissing Amy on the cheek. Shadow walked up the long pathway as everybody went to the roof, bushes, or trees. Shadow rang the door bell and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. Karen opened the door and her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"Shadow?" Karen said as the ebony hedgehog opened his crimson eyes and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she blushed a little.

"I came here because I need you." He said pushing himself off the frame and looking at her.

"W-what about Amy?" She was so shocked that she couldn't even make fun of her.

"I thought I had something with her, but when I saw you that all went away. You're the only for me Karen." He said taking a step forward and her backing up into her house. He was now in it and Erica and Julie were watching from upstairs.

"Do you mean it?" She said as she became hopeful.

"No!" he said and all of sudden wind rushed around Karen and Julie and Erica came downstairs to help their friend, but were quickly surrounded by water. They were blinded by the elements whirling around them and they couldn't see anything. James and Midnight walked in with their eyes glowing and everybody following behind them. They lowered them down to where they were standing, but kept the water and wind circling around their eyes to keep them from looking.

"Ok Blaze, Luna, and Winter you're up." Sonic said as the three girls walked up. Blaze wrapped all three in fire (not close enough to burn them) and watched them squirm and complain about the heat. Luna and Winter took over by freezing them until they were shivering and almost frozen. Amy and Rouge then came up and walked behind them. Amy stood behind Julie and Karen and Rouge behind Erica.

"Batters up." Amy said before she hit Karen and Julie behind the back hitting them against the wall. Julie was trying to see what was going on, but all of sudden she felt herself being lifted into the air. Rouge flew up holding her by her arms as she started to panic.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She said as she tried to break free.

"Ok." Rouge said as she dropped Julie. Julie screamed as she fell, but then was suddenly caught by Cream who was now in the air. Julie tried to break free again, but now was being tossed in the air between Cream, Rouge, and Tails. Tails dropped her and Silver caught her while she was five feet off the ground. Rebecca came behind her with a pair of scissors with her. Julie heard the clamp of scissors and started to freak out.

"No! Please don't kill me!" She said as she tried to get the water out of her eyes. Rebecca smirked and came behind her and grabbed all of her long hair. "NO!" Julie screamed as her eyes widened and started to tear. Rebecca cut all of hair off leaving it above her ears and uneven. Karen and Erica were against the wall shaking in fear they couldn't see Julie and were terrified of what was happening. Alchemy, Arielle, and Nikki walked in front of them and watched them shake like leaves.

"Take whatever you want just don't hurt me!" Erica said as she shielded herself.

"Shut up Erica! This isn't your house!" Karen snapped at her rabbit friend.

"Hmm? Steal or revenge?" Arielle said as she moved her hands up and down like a scale.

"Revenge." Nikki said to her as they grabbed both of them by their hair and dragged them to Rebecca.

"Let go of my hair!" Karen said as she got dragged along the floor.

"Ok." Alchemy said as Rebecca gave the same hairdo to them as Julie. They stood up and didn't feel their hair touch their backs. They rubbed their heads and screamed. They spared Julie and Erica by throwing them on the lawn of Karen's house. All the girls stood in front of Karen as she was still blinded by James.

"So ladies what would you like to do?" Sonic said behind Rebecca. They smirked evilly as they watched Karen shake. Jillian looked at Todd and Todd nodded. Todd eyes glowed yellow as he lifted Karen in the air, but only a few feet off the ground so the girls could still look at her without tilting their heads. Winter stood on her right as Blaze stood on her left. They blew cold air and warm air to her and started a mini tornado around her. She was spinning around in the tornado and to make it worst Spark, Shadow, Sonic, and Static raced around her to make the tornado worst. She started to scream as she felt herself go higher. Shadow, Spark, Static, and Sonic stopped when they felt the homemade tornado stop. Karen fell to her marble floor hard and past out. James stopped his air powers and everybody smiled at a job well done. Everybody started walking out before Todd stopped them.

"Wait!" He said as he kneeled at Karen's face and pulled out a maker. He drew on her face like he did with Romeo. Everybody rolled their eyes except for Jillian who giggled.

"That's two groups down and one left standing." Static said as he put his arm around Midnight.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said from above. Everybody looked above and saw Romeo, Ricky, and Devin sitting in the tree above them.

"Wha-"Silver was cut off by water being poured over all of the guys. Romeo, Ricky, and Devin threw the buckets at Shadow's, Reese's, and James's head and ran off.

"I'm going to kill tho-wait a second this isn't water this is…" Spark said sniffing his arm. "Oh my God!" Spark said as everybody realized it was pee dumped on them.

"Those mother-fuckers our going to die!" Knuckles said clenching his teeth.

"Don't worry about it now. Wait until Monday." Shadow said as everybody cursed or snarled under his breath. Ricky was at his locker on Monday getting some books out when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw no one there.

'_Get a hold of yourself Ricky. No one dares to mess with you.' _Ricky thought to himself as he turned back to his locker.

'_Oh really?' _A sudden voice said in his head. His eyes widened as he turned around sharply.

"Reese?" He said as his eyes scanned the hall.

'_Why are you talking to yourself?' _Reese said in his head, but Ricky wasn't sure anymore. Ricky slammed his locker and started to pace down the hallway. _'What's the hurry? You rule this school don't you? So why do you run?' _Reese said again as Ricky stopped and looked around. He saw Reese leaning against a locker casually talking to Todd, Tails, and Static. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He said as he looked into Reese's green eyes. Reese smirked as he pushed Ricky off of him and dusted himself off.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I left you alone and you should be happy I didn't do anything I might regret after that piss stunt." Reese said as he walked off with Todd and Static.

'_You should be grateful that I changed my mind on the locker water balloon thing and decided to make you insane instead.' _Reese said in Ricky's mind before he was out of his sight. Ricky looked at Reese with wide eyes and saw that he didn't looked phased or even focused on him. Ricky looked around him and saw everybody staring at him confused. He bumped into a girl who scowled at him and walked away. _'Now I know you're rude, but at least say sorry.' _Reese said again. Ricky looked up and down the hall and saw no sign of him. _'Don't look now, but I think Julie is coming?' _Reese said as Ricky looked down the hall. _'Aw, what a shame for her hair.' _Reese said as Julie passed by Ricky with her hair choppy and short.

"Get out of my head!" Ricky screamed as everybody looked at him.

'_Is someone afraid? I thought you were the toughest guy in school?' _Reese taunted in Ricky's head.

"Stop! Stop!" He said as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

'…_BOO!' _Reese said after a while.

"AHH!" Ricky yelled as he ran out of school. Reese, Todd, Tails, and Static were standing by the exit and smirked as he ran out of school.

"One down…" Todd started.

"…Two to go." Reese said as he looked down the hall to see James, Sonic, Jerry, and Silver in place. Reese nodded to them and gave them thumbs up. James nodded back and looked down the hall to see Devin walking to his locker.

"Ok you're ready Sonic?" James said as he looked at the blue hedgehog.

"You bet! I wanted to try this ever since Shadow suggested it." Sonic said as he got all pumped up. Sonic got ready in his racing stance and gave James a ready nod. James looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, but the halls were nearly empty since the bell had rang. Devin always ditched class and the group decided to ditch their second period. James eyes shot open and he stuck out his hand. Sonic then blasted off the end of the hall to where Devin was. He was going so fast you couldn't even see the blue blur he was known for. That's because James gave him an extra boost.

Devin had his head in his locker getting a book out when he felt a sudden gust of wind. He peeked his head out of his locker and saw a note on his sleeve. He pulled the note of his sleeve and read it. It was in Nikki's handwriting and he got excited.

_Meet me under the bleachers…now!_

Devin slammed his locker and ran out to the field. Sonic was by James, Silver, and Jerry again as the looked from the corner to see Devin run out. James smirked as he turned around. They ran out of the school and to the bleachers. Devin walked under the bleachers as he looked around. He suddenly felt come around his ankles and saw it was some rock. He tried to break free, but the force was to strong.

"Now for some mud." Jerry said from above. All of a sudden a mud ball hit Devin in the face roughly. He wiped the mud of, but was quickly hit by another one again. Silver took the mud of his face with his powers, but got some more and slammed it back to him. He was knocked out of his rock chains and now was on the ground.

"I thin it's time to dry it." James said as his eyes glowed and air rushed all over Devin. He was now trapped in shackles of dirt and rock to the ground.

"Somebody help!" He called out, but nobody answered. He started to cry and James and Sonic couldn't help but to take pictures of him.

"Forget that! Take a video!" Jerry said as he recorded him crying shackled to the ground. Now they all got up and walked down the bleachers. Devin heard footsteps and shook his tears to get away of the tears. He saw that it was James, Jerry, Sonic, and Silver. He slammed his head against the ground as he ignored them.

"Hey Devin, you seem to be a little stuck." James said as he bent down to Devin.

"Don't bother James! I know you're not going to help." Devin said turning his face away.

"On the contrary I will." James said as he stood up straight again. Devin looked up at him confused. James smirked and kicked him out of his shackles and against the bleachers hard. Devin grunted in pain as James looked at him. "See I helped." James said before he walked away.

"Two down…" Sonic said.

"One to go…It's all you Shadow." James said into his cell phone. On the other side of the school Shadow stood with Spark, Elijah, and Knuckles. He shut his phone after James told him.

"I got the ok from James…you're ready to do this?" Shadow said looking at them.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Spark said as Shadow rolled his eyes. They waited in the parking lot as they waited for Romeo to come out. They sent a note like the one Devin got, but from Amy to him. Romeo was making his way outside when Shadow and Spark grabbed Elijah and Knuckles (by their arms) and ran to the corner.

"Ok are you ready?" Shadow said turning to Amy. Amy smiled and nodded. "Ok…don't make so convincing!" Shadow getting jealous. Amy rolled her eyes and walked out to Romeo. Romeo smirked as he saw Amy approaching.

"I knew you'd come around." He said as he placed a hand on Amy's hip. Amy tried her best not to break his arm off.

"And you should. I obviously couldn't see how you were so…tempting to me until I became unavailable." Amy said cocking her head to the side. Romeo smirked and leaned in the kiss her. Shadow was crushed the wall into the gravel as he watched.

"Calm down Shadow…remember what will happen after this." Knuckles said as he pulled Shadow off the wall. Amy grimaced as she quickly put her finger to his lips.

"You know I'm waiting for that, but there it one thing you have to do one thing first." She said in her "fake" flirtatious way.

"And what is that babe?" Romeo said as he held her hand.

"I need Shadow out of the picture." Amy said grimly. Romeo raised an eyebrow confused, but widened his eyes in fear when he found out what she meant.

"You want me to kill him?" Romeo said as he dropped his hand from her hip.

"It's the only way I could be your Juliet." Amy said.

"Amy!" Shadow said stomping his way to them. Amy pulled away from Romeo and made her most innocent face.

"Shadow! Hey Romeo was just-"She was cut off by Shadow.

"Don't give me that shit! I trusted you!" He yelled at her. Romeo was looking at Amy and Shadow back and forth in fear. Shadow snarled and looked down. "If I can't have you…" Shadow said pulling out a gun. "…No one will." He said as he fired the bullet at Amy straight into her chest. Romeo eyes became wide in fear as he looked at Amy's dead body. What Romeo didn't know was that it was a fake gun that just made to noise and Amy pierced a bag of fake blood that was in her shirt with her nail. Romeo looked in fear at Shadow who was staring at Amy's dead body. He dropped to his knees and dropped his gun.

'_This is my chance to fulfill Amy's dying wish.' _Romeo thought to himself like he actually cared. He grabbed the gun and fired at Shadow. Shadow did the same as Amy and fell on the floor. Romeo's hand started to shake as he looked what he had done and Amy's dead body.

"Ok Elijah you know what to do." Spark said to him. Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled his black hood on to his head.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." He said as he pulled off his necklace and held it out to his left and watched as it became a scythe.

"Just go!" Knuckles said pushing him out there. Romeo was still looking at the two "dead" bodies and didn't notice Elijah come.

"Darren River…" Elijah said in an eerie and terrifying voice. Romeo looked at him and saw how he looked. He was dressed up like death and he couldn't tell it was Elijah.

"No…" Romeo said as he backed away.

"You killed Shadow the Hedgehog for lust. You must now burn in the deepest pits of hell." Elijah said pointing to him and then clenching his fist.

"He's good." Knuckles whispered to Spark.

"That's why he's doing stupid." Spark said as Knuckles elbowed him in the gut.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong! He's the one that killed Amy!" Romeo pleaded to him.

"He killed her for her sin of adultery. You however killed for nothing, but lust. You must die today." Elijah said continuing in his eerie voice. Romeo was now on the ground looking up into the face of "death". Elijah held up his scythe and Romeo covered himself in defense and then he felt someone grab his leg. He looked and saw the pale face of "dead" Amy.

"AHH!" Romeo screamed like a girl. Elijah swung his scythe at him, but not touching him so he thinks. As he saw the scythe reach him Spark had sent an electrical shock through the ground shocking him painfully. "AHH!" Romeo screamed again. He was so scared that he fainted. Amy and Shadow got up and dusted themselves off as Elijah pulled his hood down and put his scythe on his shoulders and watched as it became back to his necklace. Spark and Knuckles walked out.

"I think he now knows what group runs this school." Spark said as he kicked Romeo over. Everybody walked away leaving Romeo knocked on the ground, Devin lying in pain, and Ricky totally insane. The war was over and they one.

_(A/N): I know, I know, short chapter. Having major writer's block now, but I promise to come back with a bigger and better chapter. _


	16. Spring Break! Part 1:Mind Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

School had been nothing but easy now. Winter has now become spring and nothing new had happen. Well…except for a few things. Ricky was sent to a mental institution for the apparent "voices" in his head. Romeo and Devin are still attending, but they found out who pulled the pranks on them and have yet to get back without Ricky with them. Karen's, Julie's, and Erica's hair are now at there shoulders and even, but still not that great. As for the group nothing major happened there. The football team went on the win second in the state finals and Shadow was named MVP for the year. The basketball team however went to state and won first place with Reese being named MVP. Elijah's soccer team went on to win second place and he was named MVP and Midnight's soccer team one first prize with her named MVP. Sonic one five metals and is the team's best runner. Elijah, Midnight, Jerry, James, and Todd learned how to control their powers better with the help from the others. All the couples are going strong and loving each other more each day. Today Winter and Reese had told everybody to meet them at the bleachers. They soon came both looking very happy and excited.

"Hey guess what?" Winter said as she stood in front of everybody.

"You're cheating on me! I knew it! I'm going to kill you Reese!" Spark said grabbing Reese's collar.

"What? No! No! No! Spark I'm not cheating on you with Reese!" Winter said as she pried Spark away from Reese.

"Oh…sorry Reese." Spark said as he sat back down.

"No problem." Reese said rubbing his neck. "Anyways Winter and I did some talking with our parents and…" Reese said and turned to Winter.

"We got all of us tickets to Cancun for spring break!" Winter said as everybody eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"No way!" Todd said jumping up.

"If I'm lying I'm dying, which I almost was." Reese said looking at Spark who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"We're going to Cancun!" Amy and Luna cheered.

"You guys better get packing the flight leaves tomorrow." Reese said then all the girls turned to him.

"What?!" All the girls except Winter said.

"Did we mention they're first class tickets?" Winter said and all the girls cheered again. All the girls pulled on their boyfriends' arm towards their car. Shadow got on his motorcycle and pulled Amy behind him. They drove off and headed towards to her house.

"Aren't you excited for Cancun?" Amy said as they turned the corner.

"Hell yes! Especially since I'm spending it with you." He said. Amy smiled and leaned her head on his back as they drove off. Back at school a certain mongoose was waiting by her locker impatiently. Soon Romeo came and leaned against the locker next to her.

"Took you long enough." Karen complained turning to him.

"I'm here aren't I?" He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I know you want to get with Amy and I want to get with Shadow. I hear they're going on a trip to Cancun and we're going to stop them from having a fun vacation." Karen said with a smirk and showing to tickets to Cancun. Romeo smirked and pulled the tickets out of her hand.

"That's why you're my number one girl." Romeo said pulling his face up to his.

"I know." Karen said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. It was the next day now and everybody was at Winter's mansion at 5:45am waiting for their ride to come.

"When is it going to come?" Rebecca complained as Sonic slept on her shoulder. Suddenly a black Hummer limo pulled up and everybody eyes instantly widened.

"Damn you go all out don't you?" Static said as he grabbed his bags and Midnight's. Winter giggled and walked into the limo. It had black leather seats and the walls were white with a small T.V in the back and a mini fridge.

"Off to Cancun!" Jerry said as everybody cheered. They arrived at the airport after an hour and were waiting in line to board the plane. Everybody was now on the plane and sat in their seats. Knuckles and Rouge were arguing who got the window seat, Rebecca and Sonic were sleeping, Static and Midnight were listening to music, Jerry had his hand on Alchemy's stomach thinking about his new baby, Elijah held Arielle's hand as she slept on his shoulder, Tails hesitantly put his arm around Cream as she snuggled into him, Todd and Jillian were messing around with the entrainment system, Silver and Blaze were looking at the places they should go to, Spark and Winter were talking about hotel and rooms, Luna was planning things for their wedding as Reese helped, James was comforting Nikki who was freaking out over the plane, Amy was lying on Shadow as she messed with their hands when they were together. Shadow smiled as he looked around at everybody and back to his beautiful rose. The plane soon took off and everybody was now asleep getting a few extra hours they missed. Jerry was awake thinking about the things coming up.

'_Nervous about the baby?' _Reese asked him through his mind since he was behind him and couldn't turn.

'_Yeah how'd you guess?' _Jerry thought sarcastically. Reese laughed a bit from behind.

'_I can relate this wedding stuff is starting to freak me out.' _Reese thought as he looked to Luna who was sleeping on his shoulder.

'_God can you hear us? We sound like we're twenty-eight instead of eighteen.' _Jerry thought as Reese laughed again.

'_It happens when you fall in love.' _Reese said looking down at Luna again as Jerry looked at Alchemy.

'_It will all work it for both of us.' _Jerry thought as he put his arm around Alchemy. He didn't hear Reese say anything back and tried to look behind him to see if he fell asleep. _'Reese? Are you there?'_ He thought to himself. He thought he sounded like an idiot.

'_Oh my God!' _Reese thought as his eyes widened.

'_What?! What's going on?' _Jerry asked frantically by the sound of Reese's voice.

'_Romeo and Karen are here and so is Devin, Julie, Erica, and…Ricky.' _He snarled Ricky's name as he tried to go deeper into each thought.

'_What?! What are they doing here?' And why is Ricky out?' _Jerry asked in a frantic pass. Reese was concentrating on each of their thoughts as Jerry continued to blabber on. His eyes widened and then returned to a fierce glare.

'_Romeo and Karen are trying to break up Shadow and Amy! Devin is still doing his BS about draining Nikki's power and Ricky is still trying to beat me up.' _Reese thought rolling his eyes.

'_We better tell Amy and Shadow and everybody else as soon as they wake up.' _Jerry said and if as on cue Shadow started to shift in his seat. _'Shadow! Oh wait he can't hear me.' _

'_Shadow!' _Reese screamed in Shadow's head. Shadow's eyes shot open as he jumped a little.

'_Reese what the hell?' _Shadow said in his mind.

'_Yeah, Yeah mind conversation blah, blah. There's more important things to worry about. Romeo and Karen are here!' _Romeo said as Shadow's eyes widened.

'_What?!' _Shadow said sitting up.

'_That's not the worst part! They're trying to break you guys up and they have their friends with them!' _Reese said not even taking his focus off the seat in front of him.

'_Damn it! They can never get over their selfish needs!' _Shadow said clenching his fists. Amy stirred a bit and Shadow woke her up.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" She said as she saw the look on her face.

"Karen and Romeo are here and they're going to try to break us up." Shadow said as Amy's stare became a glare.

"That bitch!" Amy said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Don't worry love, we just have to avoid them and any trick that seems obvious." Shadow said putting his arm around Amy. Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Luna was still sleeping and Reese was thinking to himself when an idea struck him. What if he could talk to her in her dreams? Reese closed his eyes in concentration and focused on Luna. Suddenly his eyes shot open and they were turned pale blue. Inside his mind he could see Luna's dream. She was standing in the middle of blackness and she had her back to him.

'_Luna!' _he called out to her. She turned around and smiled. Reese smiled and ran to her. She opened her arms and Reese ran harder. All of a sudden Reese felt something or should I say someone go through him. He stopped running and saw himself running to Luna. They both embraced each other and the scenery changed. Grass spread from under them and flowers and trees came into vision. The sky became purple and orange a sign of sunset. The scenery became familiar to Reese and he figured out it was the park on the day they got back together. Suddenly the background changed in a blink of an eye. There he saw that it looked like early afternoon and he saw a bunch of white chairs lined into rows and filled with his friends and family. He saw himself standing at the end of the rows in a tux with Silver, Spark, and Todd standing behind him. He saw all his other friends sitting in the front row with his parents and brother. He walked over to himself and stood right in front of himself. He looked at himself in confusion and stuck his hand out. His hand went right through and he admittedly pulled it back. He suddenly saw himself turned his head to face the end of the rows. He turned around and saw Nikki walking down in a pastel green dress and then came Amy and then Winter. Suddenly everybody stood up and turned around to face the same direction. Then he saw what he never thought he would. The most beautiful person in the world walking toward him. Luna walked down the aisle with a sheer veil covering her face. It had lace around the edges and her dress was strapless and simple, but beautiful. Reese smiled at the woman in front of him and watched her come down the aisle. She walked right through him and held hands with the other Reese. Reese smiled and enjoyed the moment while he had it. Suddenly he heard a disturbing thought and he turned around and saw Ricky standing there looking panic stricken.

'_Look what we have here.' _Ricky said as everybody turned around, but he already had a gun out and aimed turned Luna. Reese quickly ran to him to knock the gun out, but it already fired. He jumped in front of it, but it went right through him. He turned around sharply as he saw it hit Luna dead on. She fell to the floor as everybody gasped. Shadow and Spark had taken down Ricky by now, but Reese didn't care. He ran to Luna and saw her beautiful dress and fur covered in red. Reese fell to his knees across from the other Reese who was crying now. He felt the tears come as well as he looked at his love covered in blood. Suddenly "Dream" Reese looked right at Reese and looked confused.

'_How could you let this happen?' _he said to Reese. Reese eyes widened as he noticed that he could be seen to him. He shook his head no repeatedly saying no as well. He shut his eyes to hold back the tears and when he opened them he saw that he was on the plane again. His eyes were backed to green and he turned to see Luna still asleep. He leaned back into his chair and let out a breath.

'_What happened Reese?'_ He heard a thought say. He looked through each head and realized Spark said it.

'_I tried to see if I can talk to Luna in her dreams, but it went so wrong.' _Reese thought as Spark nodded.

'_What happened? Did she get upset?' _Spark said as Reese looked at him. He saw him looking straight and not even paying attention. Reese admired how well he could do that usual everybody will look right at him.

'_She couldn't see me at all, but I could still see her dream. I saw me and her at our wedding-' _Reese thought before he got interrupted by Spark.

'_Was I one of your groomsmen?' _Spark asked excitedly. Reese let out a sharp sigh and Spark went back to the dream. _'Oh sorry, you were saying.' _

'_We were at our wedding and all of a sudden Ricky comes out with a gun. I tried to stop him I even tried to take the bullet, but it went right through me and hit Luna.' _Reese grimaced at the thought. _'I ran to her and the dream me saw me all of a sudden and bluntly said how could you let this happen? I couldn't believe it. It felt like my entire fault that she died and I couldn't stop it at all.' _Reese said looking down.

'_It was just a dream, man. It wasn't your fault and Luna is still alive in your arms. Don't worry about.' _Spark said comforting Reese.

'_Thanks.' _Reese said. Spark nodded and Reese heard his next thought and rolled his eyes. _'Yes you're one of my groomsmen.' _Reese said as Spark smiled and silently cheered. Everybody soon got up and everybody was informed about Romeo and Karen and they all snarled or scowled.

"I can't believe how desperate they are." Rouge said as she watched the plane land.

"You can't believe it? Karen is a selfish bitch and Romeo can't stand the idea of a girl rejecting him. How can you not believe they will try everything to get what they want?" Knuckles said as he held Rouge's hand in his giant one. Rouge shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the plane land. They all got up when they heard it was ok to and glanced behind them to see if they could see Romeo or Karen or any of their lackies. They couldn't see any of them, but Reese could. They all got off the plane and quickly got their bags and went to wait for their ride.

"Remember guys not to drink a lot." Jerry said to everybody as Alchemy was walking to them with Luna. Everybody nodded and promised. Suddenly three black Escalades pulled up and the guys loaded up the cars and got into one giant circle.

"Ok first of all who doesn't want or can't drive?" Static said as Tails, Todd, Silver, James, and himself stepped out of the circle. The guys got into ten groups of two and played rock, paper, scissors.Spark, Sonic, Shadow, Reese, and Elijah won the first round. Since Sonic missed his car so much he got an automatic in. Shadow and Elijah won the second round and got to drive the other cars. They drove to the hotel and admittedly checked in. All the couples got their own rooms and they went to get dressed for the beach! Everybody met outside the hall and the guys were all gawking at the girls while the girls played it off like it was nothing. All the guys had good bodies even Tails.

"Damn Cream! Why didn't you tell us Tails had a good body?" Rouge whispered to Cream. Cream smirked and flipped her ear back.

"That's because it's mine." Cream said as she walked over to Tails. Rouge and Blaze looked at each, but shrugged it off. Even though Alchemy's stomach was a little bigger she had that maternal glow that only a few people could pull off. Everybody checked again if they had everything and walked out of the hotel and to the beach. Since the hotel was right on the beach they didn't walk far. Amy, Luna, Arielle, Rebecca, Shadow, Reese, Elijah, and Sonic went to play volleyball, Jerry, Spark, Static, Silver, Todd, Midnight, and Jillian went surfing, Alchemy, Nikki, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream went to catch a few rays, while Tails, James, and Winter tried to start a fire for the bonfire for later that night. Knuckles was ref. for the volleyball game and it was boys against girls.

"You're going down." Amy said from the other side.

"Well, you're going way down!" Sonic said back.

"It's on!" Rebecca said.

"Like Donkey Kong!" Reese said back.

"In Mong-Long!" Arielle said.

"I'm going to bring my friend Jenny Wong!" Elijah said back.

"Start the fucking game already!" Knuckles called out from the side. The girls served first and Arielle hit the ball over the side of the net. Shadow tapped it and Sonic jumped up to spike it, but Amy beat him there. The girls cheered as the scored one. Reese served the ball and Rebecca passed it to Luna who hit over the net. Elijah hit the ball and Shadow spiked it down. The game continued on with the girls winning by two points.

"You guys got lucky." Sonic said as they walked back to where the others were.

"Whatever." Rebecca said as she tossed the volleyball up and caught it. Jerry, Spark, Silver, Todd, Static, Midnight, and Jillian were still surfing and catching some good ways.

"Dude, I thought you were fast!" Jerry called out behind him to Spark. Spark propelled himself forward and caught up with Jerry and stuck out his tongue. Midnight and Static we by each other and Static whispered something in her ear. Midnight smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and they shot open blue. She looked over Silver who was surfing with Spark and Jerry. She wrapped water around his legs and made him fall of his board and into the water. Silver gasped for air as his head come ashore. Static and Midnight passed by him laughing as Silver gritted his teeth. He stuck out his hand and knocked Static off his board dragging Midnight with him. They started to fight against each other throwing water and knocking the other. Todd came in between all of them and stopped them. Jerry, Spark, and Jillian came to them leaning on their boards.

"Hey tell her that idea you had." Silver said as the fight was over.

"Oh yeah I thought you and Jerry could make a monster wave we can surf." Spark said as he looked at Midnight. Midnight smiled at the idea and all of them went deep into the water.

"Ok ready?" Midnight said as she looked over to Jerry. Jerry nodded and swam down to the ocean floor. His eyes turned green in the dark water. He stuck his hand under him and made a pulsation go through the ground. Once Midnight felt it her eyes turned blue as she forced a wave to appear. Everybody got on their boards and began to ride the wave doing many tricks and flips. They soon finished and headed back for everybody. The sun was now setting and Tails, James, and Winter were still trying figure out how to make a fire.

"Why don't you guys just have Blaze do it?" Silver said as he walked up to the pit.

"I want to do it without powers!" Tails said as he looked back down at the pit.

"Forget that!" Blaze said a she flicked an ember to the bit and it started to burn. Everybody went around the fire and started roasting hot dogs and marshmallows.

"You made me drop my weenie!" Todd said as he watched his hot dog burn in the fire. James laughed as he gave his to Todd.

"Don't put it for that long! Take it out!" Rebecca said as she pulled out Sonic's marshmallow from the fire which was on fire. Sonic blew it out and ate the burnt marshmallow. Rebecca looked away in disgust as Sonic ate it with glee. Everybody continue to eat and talk until it was only stars in the sky. Everybody went back to the hotel, but Elijah and Arielle stayed behind to walk on the beach. They held hands as they let their feet be washed by the water under them.

"Do you miss my eyes?" Elijah asked as he looked at Arielle.

"What are those on your face then?" Arielle said sarcastically. Elijah rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"I meant my gold color." He said as Arielle giggled.

"Sure I do, but I like these ones to. They make you look mysterious." Arielle said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Elijah's ears perked up and he stopped walking. Arielle looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked as he eyes became slits as he tried to focus onto something. He pulled Arielle behind some rocks as he laid his back against it to hear. Suddenly Arielle could hear Romeo and Karen walking on the beach too. They were talking about their plan to break up Shadow and Amy and Elijah and Arielle listened to it the whole thing. When they walked away Elijah's and Arielle jumped up and ran back to the hotel. They stopped at Shadow's and Amy's door and knocked on it. Shadow answered the door and raised an eyebrow as he saw Elijah and Arielle standing there gasping for air.

"Uh…Hey?" Shadow said as Amy came to the door with him.

"Romeo…Karen…beach…you…her…break…up…we…heard." Arielle said trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Shadow said as he looked at Arielle.

"Don't you get it?! They were on the beach when they saw Romeo and Karen and they heard their plan to break us up." Amy said as Elijah raised his thumb up as she got right. Shadow looked totally confused, but then pulled Elijah as he pulled Arielle into the room. They told them their whole plan as they started to think of something to foil their plan. Amy had the perfect idea and went to everybody else's room and told. They all agreed to help and planed for it too happen tomorrow. Everybody was asleep now except for one person. Static was sitting on the beach early in the morning thinking to himself. He made few sparks fly in the air to try to get his mind off of things he didn't want to think about, but it didn't help much. He stood up and walked to some nearby tide pools and sat on a rock as he felt to wind brush through his quills. He put his hands in his jacket as he stared into the rising sun. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him. He turned around and saw Midnight leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked in a normal voice that she only used when she was really concerned.

"Just thinking about a few things." He said as she looked back into the ocean.

"What kind of things?" She said now sitting next to him.

"Just things ok!" He snapped at her. She looked at him with concern and worry. He relaxed and he looked up to her in guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just have been thinking about my past lately since my brother became a demon and everything." He said as he looked down.

"It's not going to happen again. I won't let it." Midnight said holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Static gave a halfhearted smiled and looked up to her.

"You haven't seen it. You wouldn't know how to deal with me." He said as his smiled dropped. Midnight leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I won't try." She said as he tensed and jumped off the rock.

"No! I won't let that happen! You'll get hurt! You'll get hurt by me!" He yelled at her as she remained with the same face of concern. Static's fists were shaking in anger know and he rubbed his temples as he tried to become calm again. He sighed as he didn't turn back to see Midnight. Midnight got off the rock and turned Static around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"It's not going to happen again. If it does I won't be alone in stopping it." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Static took a deep breath and leaned his head against her shoulder. They walked back to the hotel and to breakfast to where their friends were waiting.

"So it's going down tonight?" Luna asked as she bit into a bagel.

"Yeah, does everybody know what they need to do?" Amy said as everybody nodded.

"Maybe they'll get the point this time." Shadow said as he plopped a grape into his mind.

"Are you kidding?" James said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what I'm saying." Shadow said as he shooed the thought away.

"You guys I hear there is going to be an ATV race on the beach this afternoon." Todd said as he came up to the table. Shadow, Sonic, Static, and Spark automatically looked at each other. The table fell silent as their stares turned into glares.

"This is going to be a better day then I thought." Spark said as Shadow scoffed.

"You're going down Hedgehog!" Shadow said.

"Back at ya!" Spark said as Static and Sonic remained in their glares at each other. Everybody was anxious to see the race that they rushed through their breakfast and quickly got dressed and headed to the beach. Sonic, Static, Spark, and Shadow lined up as the group headed toward the sidelines of the track. When it was their turn they all lined up against each other at glared. The guy swung the flag and the guys blazed off.

"Go Shadow!"

"Go Sonic!"

"Go Static!"

"Go Spark!" Amy, Rebecca, Midnight, and Winter said at the same time. They all turned to each other and glared, but quickly returned to watch the race. Static was leading blocking everyone from taking the lead. Suddenly Spark hit him to the side knocking him behind him. Static glared as he revved his ATV and caught up. They were now neck and neck and didn't realize Sonic when he passed by. Sonic laughed to himself as he took the lead. He took a sharp turn and Shadow took the opportunity and turned and revved forward leaving Sonic in the dust. Sonic, Static, and Spark caught up with Shadow and they were all neck and neck and neck and neck. They saw the finished line and revved forward. Static won by a nose and everybody congratulated him even Spark. With a few more races between the others they found it was time to put their plan in action. They went back to the hotel for phase one.


	17. Spring Break! Part 2: It's Over!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

James and Nikki were in the lobby of the hotel waiting for everybody to show up. They were both dressed up as if they were in the Matrix.

"I can't believe we have to go to this stupid costume party. It's Spring Break not Halloween!" James said tipping his sunglasses down so he could Nikki.

"Oh, come on. We have to stop Romeo and Karen. Who knows it could be fun? Plus you look really good in this costume." Nikki said as she wrapped her arms around James. James smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They were leaning into kiss when everybody decided to show up.

"Whoa! What did we miss?" Sonic said walking into the lobby. James and Nikki broke away from each other blushing.

"Nice costume." James said as he looked at Sonic dressed as Peter Pan. Sonic dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"It's not my decision. Rebecca wanted to be Tinker Bell. Besides I don't look that bad in tights." Sonic said as Rebecca walked up to stand next to him.

"Yeah _that _bad." James said crossing his arms. He looked around to see everybody else's costumes and he stopped at Elijah. "Your costume is original." James said sarcastically looking at Elijah's "Death" costume.

"I was good at it last time and I didn't have to spend any money." Elijah explained as he looked up from his dark hood.

"Would you stop staring at people like that? It's really freaky." Tails said as he held Cream's hand. They were both dressed up like zombies. Elijah gave the death stare at Tails as he cringed away. Arielle laughed as Elijah looked back at her with warm eyes. Arielle was dressed up like werewolf which wasn't hard for her. She just had to wear ripped clothing which Elijah didn't mind. Shadow rolled his eyes as he saw Elijah gawk at Arielle. He, Spark, Static, and Jerry were all dressed as knights.

"I still don't understand why we have to wear the same costume." Static said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll see and they're not the same. We all have different colors." Spark said as Static rolled his eyes. They all went to the hotel's ballroom for the party. They stopped outside the door before they could go over the plan.

"Ok does everybody have their masks?" Reese said as everybody nodded. "Shadow and Amy don't put yours on until we're all in." Reese said as the couple nodded. Everybody except Shadow and Amy put on their masks and entered the ballroom. Amy and Shadow walked in and made sure Romeo and Karen could see them. When they saw their glares they put their masks on. They danced together enjoying the time and rubbing in Karen's and Romeo's faces. When Shadow saw everybody in their place he leaned over to Amy.

"Ok, you know what to do." Shadow said as he pulled away from ear, but stopped to kiss her on the cheek slyly. He smiled and walked away from Amy. Romeo saw this as his opportunity he looked to Devin and Ricky who were at his sides and they both nodded. Ricky walked off to find Shadow and saw him at the bar talking to Midnight. He walked over to him with an evil smirk on his face. He put his hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was in headlock.

"Wrong guy." Static said darkly as he dragged Ricky out of the party with Midnight skipping along. Devin looked for Shadow as well and he saw him at a table with Winter. He walked right to him and turned him around. He punched in the nose and placed in a headlock as well.

"The perks of being a hedgehog." Spark said as he dragged Devin out of the party with Winter following along. Karen stood at her table with Julie and Erica at her side waiting impatiently. Knuckles and Rouge peaked their heads out of the corner to see if they had moved.

"Ok hold still while I spray paint your dreads." Rouge said as she turned Knuckles around.

"I don't see why I have to do this." Knuckles said crossing his arms as Rouge sprayed his hair.

"Because you're the only echidna in our group. Now hold still!" Rouge said as she made sure she got every spot. "Ok, now put these contacts in." Rouge said as she pulled out blue contacts.

"How did you get these?" Knuckles said as he put one in his eye.

"It's called a drug store." Rouge said sarcastically as Knuckles rolled his half blue half violet eyes. He placed the other contact on his eyes and wrapped a few of his dreads.

"So do I look like Ricky?" Knuckles said as he stepped back.

"Ew, yeah you do. I can't wait until you go back." Rouge said as Knuckles smiled and kissed softly on the lips. "Ok go and get Julie away." Rouge said as she pushed Knuckles out of their hiding spot. Knuckles regained his balance and walked casually to Julie. Erica and Julie were whispering to each other as he walked over to her. Knuckles leaned over to her ear and whispered to her.

"Let's ditch this lame party." He whispered as he pulled away and winked at her. Julie blushed as Knuckles or should I say "Ricky" grabbed her hand and walked through the party. Knuckles rolled his eyes as she turned to Erica and mouthed a few words to her. Knuckles pulled her out of the party and outside near the fountain.

"So, what made you do this?" She asked flirtatiously. Knuckles smirked a little as he dropped her hand and crossed his arms.

"Pay back." Knuckles simply said. Julie looked at him confused, but before she could say anything she was grabbed by Arielle and Cream and dragged away. Knuckles dunked his head in the fountain and took out his contacts. Rouge walked up to him and smiled.

"Much better." She said as he wrapped one arm around her and followed Cream and Arielle. Back at the party Karen was complaining to Erica as Erica pretended to listen. Someone tapped her shoulder and it was a masked squirrel.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as she blushed and nodded. She walked away from Karen as she stepped onto the dance floor. The squirrel walked off the dance and she looked confused at him as he dragged her outside. Suddenly two people grabbed her from behind and she was dragged to somewhere else. Elijah took off his mask when she was gone and used his power on his own hand. Arielle giggled from behind as he turned around and smiled back.

"I have to admit these eyes have some great power." Arielle said as they went to where Erica was dragged. Shadow (the real one) was standing with Sonic at a table looking for Todd. Todd ran into the ballroom and gave Shadow a nod. Shadow turned to Sonic and Sonic smiled.

"That's our cue." Sonic said as they got up from the table and headed towards Karen. Sonic broke off from Shadow when they were close to her. Shadow put his elbow on the table and looked at Karen.

"Hi." He said in a soft, but strong voice. Karen blushed and looked down. "I didn't know you were going to Cancun for Spring Break." Shadow said as Sonic came behind Karen and smiled at Shadow. Karen started babble on with her lie about coming to Cancun, but suddenly felt someone pinch her neck. She fainted and Sonic caught her.

"Damn! This move is so cool! I'm so glad you taught it to me!" Sonic said as he dragged Karen's body out the door. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at Amy. Amy made his gaze and Shadow gave her the thumbs up for her to go. Amy walked over to Romeo who was at the bar. Romeo smirked as Amy came over to him with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with fake concern.

"I think Shadow ditched me." Amy said putting her elbows on the bar and resting her head on her hands. Romeo smiled knowing his plan had worked.

"Who needs him when you have me?" Romeo said putting his arm around Amy. Amy smiled slightly as she saw Jerry and Silver in the reflection of the wood. They grabbed Romeo in headlock as they dragged him out of the party. Everybody in the party was to busy to notice all the crazy disappearance which made their job easier. They dragged Romeo outside and in a small dark room. He was forced in a chair and was kept in it by Silver's mind powers. He couldn't see anything, but random glowing shapes in different colors which he couldn't figure out. In another location Ricky was held in a chair with chains of ice around him.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!" He threatened. Static scoffed as he shocked him again. Ricky yelled out in pain as he felt the charge go through him.

"Tell us what you know!" Reese demanded as he was covered in the shadows like everybody else.

"This won't work on me!" He yelled into the darkness. Reese rolled his eyes as he searched through his mind.

"You were planning to beat of Shadow the Hedgehog and anyone who got in your way." Reese said as a statement. Ricky's eyes widened as he jerked in his chair to get loose.

"There's no point of trying." Static said as Midnight tightened the chains around him.

"Please, don't hurt me it was Romeo's idea not mine!" He pleaded as he felt the chains tightened.

"Oh trust us what you're getting is better then what Romeo is getting." Reese said as they all laughed silently. Midnight took her other hand and held Static's as he raised them in the air. Their hands started to separate forming an electric water ball. Ricky's eyes widened at the glowing ball as it was aimed for him. He struggled to get loosed again, but was hit in the face with the ball. He was knocked out and Static dragged his body to the fountain and dumped it in there making sure his head wasn't in the water. They wanted to hurt them not kill them. In the other room Julie was shaking in fear as she tried to see into the darkness. She was tied to a chair with heavy duty rope and she didn't there to move. The ropes were wrapped so tightly the slightest movement gave her rope burn. Rouge and Cream stood on the sides of her smiling as she tried to make out shapes in the darkness. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted. She was turned upside down and all the blood was rushing through her head.

"AH! Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked her legs. Rouge and Cream laughed as they threw her to Knuckles who caught the leg of the chair. He crushed the leg in his hand and Julie fell forward landing on her face. She struggled to regain her balance receiving severe rope burns. They all started tossing her around like a ball and she screamed as she flew through the air. Knuckles caught her and walked outside the room as Tails untied her. He knocked her out with a pinch on her neck and she landed in the fountain near Ricky. Devin was wrapped in air and rock and he just stood still. He didn't bother he knew in the beginning that this plan with end in failure. James and Jerry stood by each other as they eyed him down. Of course he couldn't see who it was, but he didn't care either. The rocks tightened around him and he cringed in pain. Nikki couldn't resist and she slapped him right across the face. James looked at her shocked and she smiled embarrassed. Alchemy just sat in the corner she didn't care for violence. James sucked the air out of him for a few seconds and smacked it back in his face. Rocks started to fly against his face and mud came after. He spit the mud in the darkness and it luckily didn't hit anyone. Just for that stunt Jerry and James shoved more mud in his face.

"Ah shit! You gone and made me blind!" Devin yelled as he tried to see through the mounds of mud in his eyes.

"Then you won't be able to see us do this." James as he smacked his head with wind as Jerry it with rock. Shortly enough he passed out and Jerry and James dumped him in the fountain with Julie and Ricky. Erica was strapped against a chair like the others by Todd's power. She tried to break free, but when she tried Todd would make her hit herself. Elijah just stood in front of her thinking about what they could do. He couldn't think of anything better so they just cut her hair again and Todd kept making her hit herself. She eventually knocked out because of Todd and they dumped her body in the fountain as well. Karen was in a chair as well bound by Silver's mind powers. She was trying to act brave, but it still came off as fear. Silver and Sonic were standing next to each other as they had fun watching Karen squirm.

"I'll pay you whatever! Just let me go!" She said as she struggled to get out of the mental rope. Sonic whirled around her creating a tornado and to make it worse Blaze set the tornado on fire. Karen was screaming on the top of her lungs as the fire spun around her. It burned her hair off and gave her minor burns. Sonic continued to run around her even when the fire was gone. Silver lifted her up and Sonic grabbed the legs of the chair and smashed the chair against the wall. Karen struggled to get to her feet, but was quickly pinned down by Rebecca. Rebecca pounded on her a little bit before she got off her. Silver again pinned her down to the floor. Silver made his grip tighter squeezing her. She eventually passed out and they dumped her in the fountain.

"Well that should help the burns." Blaze said as they walked off the meet the others. That only left one. Romeo. He was bounded by ice in his chair freezing his ass off. His teeth were chattering as Shadow walked in. Spark and Winter had been waiting there.

"Took you long enough." Spark said as Shadow and Amy walked in. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked in front of Romeo to make himself visible.

"S-S-Shadow?" He said through chattering teeth and fear. Shadow crossed his arms and smirked at the grey hedgehog.

"I knew your plan along." Shadow said as Romeo's eyes widened. "And it's clear to me now that threats won't give you that message." Shadow said as he started to pace. Romeo was shaking in fear now as he watched to ebony hedgehog pace back and forth. "I think we both know that it is time to action." Shadow said stopping in front of him. "Spark if you will." Shadow said turning his head back to face Spark.

"Gladly." Spark said as he walked next to Shadow. Romeo had no idea what he was going to do. Spark placed a hand on his shoulder and patted a bit. Romeo sighed in relief, but quickly sucked it in when he was shocked throughout his whole body. Spark kept shocking him for a good eight minutes before Shadow stopped him. The ice around him melted and now it was just water keeping him in. Amy stepped into the light with her giant hammer. Romeo shuddered at the sight, but quickly was smacked on top of the head with it. Romeo was quickly then punched by Shadow in the stomach and then in the face. Winter made his body freeze and then made him gurgle water roughly. Spark kept on shocking him as Shadow kicked him in the back. He was on the floor now trying to regain his breath when Shadow stomped on his back.

"Stop messing with me and Amy or next time we won't show mercy." Shadow said as he kicked Romeo across the face knocking him out. Spark dragged his body against the pavement and threw him in the fountain.

"Can I shock them all?" Spark and Static asked at the same time. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and looked at them.

"Why not?" Shadow said as Static and Spark stuck their hands in the water and shocked them all. Some rolled their eyes as some laughed, but this time they finally got their message through…Don't mess with us! They walked back to the party already seeing it die down.

"What time is it?" Arielle asked as Jillian checked her cell phone.

"It's 2:45am!" Jillian said as everybody widened their eyes in shock.

"Wow time flies when your beating up people." Sonic said with a yawn. Everybody yawned after that and decided to go to bed. When everybody was asleep Elijah and Jerry snuck out of their rooms.

"What are we doing up again?" Elijah said with a yawn.

"I tell you when Reese comes." Jerry said as Elijah rolled his eyes. Reese soon came out dragging his feet with his head down.

"What do you want Jerry?" Reese asked half asleep.

"I need you to predict my future." Jerry said as Reese looked at him bewildered.

"Couldn't you ask me this in the morning? It's not like my powers turn on and off." Reese said grumpy.

"I need to know now and besides Alchemy would be suspicious if I did this is the middle of the day." Jerry explained as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Then why am I here?" Elijah asked as Jerry turned toward him.

"Moral support." Jerry said.

"You got to be kidding me?" Elijah said as Jerry gave a pleading look. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and turned to Reese. "Just tell him so we can go to bed." Elijah said. Reese sighed as he put a hand on Jerry's shoulder and concentrated on his future. He took his hand off and looked at Jerry.

"You're future is fine, nothing bad happens." Reese said as Jerry looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" Jerry said.

"Well as long as you don't do any sudden drastic changes it will." Reese said as Elijah turned to his brother.

"Are you happy now? Let's go back to bed." Elijah said as he started to walk off, but was stopped by Jerry.

"Wait, what do you mean sudden drastic changes?" Jerry said looking at Reese.

"Like if you change your mind that could mess up your life it will change. Like if you decided not the graduate it will change your future." Reese explained. Jerry nodded in understanding and Elijah started to walk off, but was stopped again.

"And Alchemy is ok and happy?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, you both are fine and happy! Will you just let me go to sleep?!" Reese said as Jerry walked back to his room. Everybody woke up and headed down to breakfast as they talked about last night.

"I wonder what they thought when they woke up." Arielle said playing with a grape on her plate. Everybody looked at Reese who was in mid-bite.

"They're probably on a plane ride home by now. I can't pick up any of their thoughts." Reese said as he took a bite of his bagel.

"What are you guys going to do when we're at the spa?" Rebecca asked as she turned to Sonic.

"I don't know probably hang out go to the beach or something." Sonic said drinking a glass of orange juice. Rebecca rolled her eyes, can't guys ever be specific. As everybody finished their breakfasts the girls left for their day at the spa as the guys were in the lobby thinking of what should they do. Reese eyes widened as he laughed. All the guys looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Spark asked getting a smile of his laughter.

"Romeo, Karen, and the rest of them just woke up. You'll hear in Karen's scream in 3…2…1." Reese said and then you could hear loud scream from the west. Everybody in the lobby covered their ears as the guys rushed over to the fountain to see them. They made it there in enough time to see them still getting out of the fountain. Devin was still covered in mud, Ricky had a minor burn mark on his face, Julie had rope burns all over her arms, Erica had her hair cut short again, Romeo had a black eye and dried blood on his nose, and Karen was completely bald.

"That's it! I give up! She can have him!" Karen said as she slipped and flip out of the fountain. The guys concealed their laughter with their hands.

"Maybe we should just go out again?" Romeo said as Karen looked up at him.

"Finally a good idea." Karen said as she kissed Romeo. The guys ran away pretending to barf.

"My eyes!" Todd said getting on his knees and covering his eyes. Everybody laughed. Devin and Ricky came up to them and everybody put a tough face on as they glared at each other.

"Romeo may have gave up, but don't think we have." Ricky said toward Reese.

"Oh we won't." Reese said with a smirk. _'Hey look behind you!' _Reese said in Ricky's head. Ricky turned around and Spark was behind him and Spark pushed him against Devin against the wall.

"Might as well give up. I personally promise to do worse next time." Spark said as they walked off leaving Ricky and Devin against the wall holding their bruised arms. They were all in the lobby talking about what they just saw when someone called out to Spark.

"Spark?!" A girl said. Spark turned around as his eyes widened.

"Ellie?" He said to the light pink echidna. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She had light blue eyes and had long dreads that were wrapped.

"Oh my God how have you been?" She said as she removed herself from him.

"I'm good how's it back in New York?" He asked casually.

"It's great everybody is fine, but what about you?" She said as she looked at everybody behind him.

"Oh, guys this is Ellie. Ellie this Reese, Silver, Todd, Shadow, Elijah, Jerry, Sonic, James, Knuckles, Tails, and you remember my brother Static." He said as he pointed everybody out.

"Wow, that's a lot." Ellie said as she looked around at everybody.

"You should see us when we have our girlfriends with us." Spark said as she gasped.

"You have a girlfriend! That's the first thing you should've told me! I don't care about anything else." She said as she turned to Spark.

"Thanks that didn't hurt at all." Elijah said sarcastically as she gave an apology smiled.

"What's her name? Is she pretty? Nice? Do I get to meet her?" She asked. While Spark explained Reese thought in Static's head.

'_Who is she?' _He said in Static's mind.

'_Spark's ex-girlfriend.' _Static said as he grimaced a little.

'_Ooo…good thing Winter isn't here. She'll probably cut off her head.' _Reese said as he looked back at the old couple talking.

'_No kidding.' _Static said as he looked back to the couple. Amy was walking from the spa to get her cell phone from her room when she saw the guys and Spark talking to a girl. She hid behind a plant as she watched the two talk. Her eyes widened as she watch her hug him and kiss him on the cheek without him rejecting it at all. She ran back to the spa to tell Winter. Winter was getting a pedicure when Amy came to her gasping for air.

"Amy what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at her out of breath friend.

"I saw Spark talking to some echidna girl and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek!" Amy said as she regained her breath. Winter jumped away from the pedicurist and looked at Amy pissed off.

"What?!" She yelled as she put her shoes on and stormed out of the spa and straight to the lobby. Back at the lobby the guys were talking when Reese heard Winter's thoughts coming this way.

"Uhh…Spark you may want to tu-" Reese was cut off by Winter who was yelling.

"Spark!" Winter yelled across they lobby as people looked at her. Spark cringed at her voice and turned around to see her stomping her way to him.

"Babe w-what's wrong?" He said as she stopped directly in front of him.

"Don't babe me! What's this I hear about you and an echidna?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, me and Knuckles been friends since that da-" He was cut off by Winter.

"I don't mean Knuckles you dumbass! Amy saw you with a girl hugging and she kissed you on the cheek and you didn't do anything! Explain yourself!" She yelled as the guys backed away and up the stairs.

"That was Ellie! You remember me telling you about her." He said as he hoped she didn't exactly remember. By the look on her face she wasn't happy.

"Are you trying to get back with her? Because if you are fine! Go ahead because if your happier with her go right ahead. I won't be in your way." Winter said as angry and sad tears fell down her cheek and she walked away from him.

"Winter!" Spark called out, but she ignored him. He smacked himself in the head for being so stupid.

"Tough break." Shadow said from the staircase.

"Shut up Shadow! This is all your stupid girlfriend's fault!" He said looking up the stairs.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" Shadow said as he jumped down the stairs and in front of Spark.

"If Amy hadn't told Winter I will still be with her!" He yelled in his face.

"This isn't Amy's fault! It's not her fault that she happened to saw you in a bad time and tell her best friend! Be a man and take responsibility for your shit! Stop blaming it on others and go fix it!" Shadow yelled as Spark glared at him. They both glared at each other as the other guys just stood there awkwardly. Spark huffed and stormed out of the lobby. He walked outside and climbed up the building and landed on the roof. He paced around to roof think about what he should do. He stayed there about a hour before he jumped down and landed on the balcony of his and Winter's room. He walked in and saw Winter curled up in a ball crying on the bed.

"Winter I-" He was cut off by her again.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Winter yelled not even turning to face him.

"Would you let me finish a damn sentence?!" He snapped back at her. Winter jumped off the bed and became face to face with him.

"Why should I?! I know what you're going to say!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Then when I'm going to say?!" He said looking down at her.

"You're going to dump and go off with whoever she is!" She said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Spark knew she did that because she didn't want to him to see her cry. He sighed and shook his head.

"Winter I'm not going to break up with you." Spark said in his normal voice.

"Yeah right." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Right!" Spark said as he turned her around to face him. "Winter I have a better…No, you are the best girlfriend I have ever had. Winter I…I love you and not puppy love or stupid teenage love. I mean real true love! I'm in love with Winter!" He yelled the last part which made her laugh a little. "See! Winter I can't be without you. You make me complete. You help the demon inside me. Ellie didn't even know I was half demon. Winter can't you understand that I need you more then anything else and no one can take away that." Spark said looking into her eyes. Winter smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll think about." Winter said as Spark stuck out his bottom lip and made a puppy-dog face. "Ok, I'm done thinking. I love you too." She said as he kissed her and hugged her. Everybody eventually found out and Spark apologized to Amy and Shadow. It was hard to believe that it's been two days so far, but there's a lot more to come.


	18. OC Explantion

(A/N): Ok, Ok, Ok

_(A/N): Ok, Ok, Ok. This is not a chapter apart of the story. It's just a little thing to explain all the original characters. A lot of people have been coming to me and asking about all the OC. To clear up all the confusion I'm going to put this in the story so people could know who the original characters are. (Note: I'm doing this in order as the appear in the story)_

**Luna Moon**: Luna is a white fox with long wavy hair down her back. Her eyes are a deep turquoise that twinkle the best in the moonlight. She is dating Reese Romaro (another OC) and is currently engaged to him. She is shy and sweet, but when she is comfortable enough she is no longer shy. She is humble about herself and doesn't think of herself as pretty or ugly. She cares for all her friends and hates to see any of them hurt. She has the power to control water her best friends are Amy, Winter (another OC), and Nikki (another OC). Created by: **tpcb000**

**Darren "Romeo" Rivers**: Romeo is a grey hedgehog with quills like Sonic, but are pulled into a ponytail. He has blue/green eyes and three bangs that slightly cover his right eye. He is a total player and gets whatever he wants by using his charm and slick talk. He tried to get at Amy, but Amy quickly rejected him. Since then he had been doing his best to get her as his, but all his plans came out wrong. His best "friends" I use that term loosely are Ricky (another OC) and Devin (another OC). Created by: **tpcb000**

**Karen Purnup**: She is an orange mongoose with long straight brown hair. She has green eyes and she is nothing but a bitch. Her family is one of the richest in school and she thinks she rules the school. Her two lackies, excuse me friends are Julie (minor OC) and Erica (minor OC). She has a crush on Shadow and tries to do the same as Romeo, but as well has failed. Her hair has been recently been burned off and she is bald. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Reese Romaro**: Reese is a tan colored fox with brown hair that ends a little over his eyes. He has green eyes and loves to make people laugh. He was dating Luna a while back, but because of his former friend Ricky he was beat up and Luna broke up with him. He met Silver on the basketball team and got his second chance with Luna. He proposed to her at his party for Homecoming and the two are now engaged. He plays basketball and can read minds and predict the future. His best friends are Silver, Spark (another OC), and Todd (another OC). Created by: **tpcb000**

**Midnight the Cat**: Midnight is a dark blue cat with black tips on her ears and tail. She has lavender eyes and two piercings on both ears. She is wild and crazy and loves to make people happy except her enemies. She is a soccer goalie and is dating Static (another OC). She is sometimes quiet and caring, but that's only when she is concerned. She has a pet rabbit named Simon that is as big as a mini van. She well curse you out if you piss her off and she doesn't take shit from anyone. She loves to draw on her spare time and hang out with friends. She can control water ever since she was zapped by Eggman and her best friends are Blaze, Rouge, and Jillian (another OC). Created by: **XxXFallen-Angel-ForeverXxX**

**Rebecca Norrie**: Rebecca is a green hedgehog with purple hair separated into three. One lock goes down her face, the other in a ponytail hanging off her shoulder, and hair in a leaf like formation on the sides of her head. She has dark blue eyes and stomach hair like Sonic. She had a gold locket that her mother gave her before she died. She is outspoken and caring in the same time. She can fight just as well as Rouge and is dating Sonic. She loves to hang out with her friends and protect people from jerks like Karen. Her best friends are Cream, Arielle (another OC), and Alchemy (OC). Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**James Stanson**: James is a red hedgehog with black quills like Shadow. There are eight of them and one is short and a black braid hanging down his back. He has grey eyes and a grey cross necklace given to him from his brother who died from cancer. He is a care-free guy, but the most caring guy. He doesn't believe in violence only if it's necessary. He can control air since Eggman hit him with a laser like Midnight. He is dating Nikki. They got together after he saved her from Devin. He is caring and loving, but can be sarcastic sometimes. His best friends are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Created by: **CrazyNutSquirrel**

**Nikki the Fox: **Nikki is a lavender fox with long brown hair. Her eyes are pink and she can control people's emotions, but she can't make anyone fall in love. She use to go out with Devin, but was dumped by him. He came back to her only seeking her powers. James saved her and they are currently dating. She is shy and doesn't talk much. However she is caring and has a loving personality. Her best friends are Luna, Winter, and Amy. Created by: **AmytheHedgehog**

**Spark the Hedgehog**: Spark is a light blue hedgehog with gold tips on his quills which are pointing up with one going across his forehead covering his right eye. He is cocky and competitive, but smart. He has electrical powers and plays on the school's basketball team. He is very overprotective over his friends and girlfriend Winter. He is half demon and becomes a demon when his rage becomes out of control. He recently has reveled himself to his friends during a fight with Eggman and Elijah (another OC) had purified him half-way. He is able to remain himself for a period of time or before something really bad happens before he has to worry about him becoming a demon again. His best friends are Reese, Silver, and Todd. Created by: **Spark the Hedgehog123**

**Winter the Arctic Fox**: Winter is an icy blue fox with dark blue hair that is in a ponytail most of the times and bangs. Her tails is also dark blue and she has pink eyes. She can control water like Midnight and Luna. She is kind and caring and a whiz in math. She is independent and strong and loves her boyfriend Spark. She is helpful to everyone except her enemies and loves to be around people. Her best friends are Luna, Amy, and Nikki. Created by: **Spark the Hedgehog123**

**Static the Hedgehog**: Static is basically the reverse of Shadow. He is a red hedgehog with black marking on him. His eyes are still red. He is Spark's little brother and can control lightening as well. He plays baseball and is the number player in his league. He is dating Midnight and is the only one who can really, truly understand her. He has a dark past and it is starting to catch up with him, but Midnight helps with all that. He is a fun-loving guy who is as competitive as Sonic, Shadow, and Spark. He tries to make sure that everybody is having a good time. His best friends are Elijah, Jerry, and Shadow. Created by: **Static the Electric Hedgehog**

**Jerricho "Jerry" Mondair**: Jerry is a light brown squirrel with green eyes. He is a laidback surfer dude that likes to have fun. He is on the basketball team and is dating Alchemy. He gotten her pregnant, but the two promised to keep the baby and raise it together. Jerry was hit by Eggman's laser as well and gained earth powers. He likes to also surf, snowboard, and a lot of other things. His best friends are Static, Elijah, and Shadow. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Alchemy Sims**: Alchemy is a green cat with long brown hair and brown eyes. She is the mother of the group. She cares for everybody equally and loves them all. When she found out she was pregnant she was shocked and overwhelmed, but when Jerry promised to help and stay with her she saw the brighter side of things. She is smart and shy, but not anymore around her new friends. Her best friends are Arielle, Cream, and Rebecca. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Ricky Anderson**: Ricky is a green echidna with wrapped dreads. His eyes are light blue. He use to be Reese's friend, but Reese stopped being his friend to reclaim his love for Luna. Ricky has a grudge against Reese for supposedly ruining to reputation he built for him so he can date a loser like Luna. He is the strongest out of his group. His friends are Romeo and Devin. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Arielle Ericson**: Arielle is a light blue wolf with long straight hair. She has grey eyes and works at the Chaos Diner. She is very sarcastic, but still caring. She is dating Elijah and the two are completely in love. She becomes very sarcastic whenever she is nervous, but cools down after awhile. Her best friends are Alchemy, Cream, and Rebecca. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Todd the Hedgehog**: Todd is the king of comedy. He will do anything to get a laugh. He is the ultimate Dare King. Dare him to do something, anything and he'll do it unless it involves hurting someone. He is currently dating Jillian Jameson and is the DJ and announcer for all games and dances. He is goofy and can almost be never taken seriously. He was one of the people shocked by Eggman's ray and now has powers like Silver. His best friends are Reese, Spark, and Silver. Created by: **theRASTAproject **

**Elijah Mondair**: Elijah is Jerry's twin brother. They look exactly alike except Elijah has gold eyes, but ever since her was zapped by Eggman's ray his eyes became white. He has the power of purification and his cross necklace turns into a scythe. He is very mature and smart, but he knows when to joke around and he plays soccer. He doesn't really take part in fights, but he likes to watch them. He is dating Arielle and his best friends are Shadow, Jerry, and Static. Created by: **cloveria1215**

**Devin Garret**: He is a black fox with white tips on his ears and white marking on him. He is a power drainer and he was able to control people's mind with Nikki by his side, but that was gone. He came back to Nikki to drain the rest of her powers, but James stopped that and he was beat up by Sonic, Shadow, Spark, Static, and Knuckles. He is still trying to drain Nikki's powers and get rid of James as well. His friends are Romeo and Ricky. Created by: **tpcb000**

**Jillian Jameson: **Jillian is a peach colored hedgehog with long quills that ended mid-back. She has lavender eyes that make Todd, her boyfriend melt. She loves to laugh and is very helpful. She plays soccer along with Midnight and is a very humble person. Her best friends are Midnight, Blaze, and Rouge. Created by: **tpcb000**


	19. Spring Break! Part 3: Prank War 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

The girls were at the spa again since it got interrupted by Winter and Spark. Reese, Silver, Todd, and Spark were in the lobby, while the other guys were finishing breakfast, thinking what they should do. They were talking about the pranks they did to Romeo when Silver got an idea.

"You guys, we should pull pranks on the others!" Silver said as everybody smiled an evil smile.

"This is going to be fun." Spark said getting up from a chair and cracking his knuckles. Shadow, Static, Elijah, and Jerry were walking back to their rooms after breakfast. Spark had his back against the wall peaking around the corner. _'Reese they're coming your way.' _Spark said in his mind and Reese peaked out of his wall and nodded to him. _'By the way this is so much better then walkie-talkies.' _Spark thought as Reese rolled his eyes. Shadow was walking in the front of the group. Spark and Silver had created mind/electric rope that Reese was keeping still. Shadow stepped on the rope and got electrocuted and fell on his face. Elijah, Jerry, and Static were looking at him with shock.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said getting up from the floor. Suddenly the rope wrapped around all four of them and they were all getting electrocuted. Static finally grabbed the rope and ripped it off them. Reese, Silver, and Spark were covering their laughs with their hands. Todd finally came up to the four of them with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened to you guys?" Todd asked as he looked around at them.

"Some electric rope shocked us." Elijah said as he looked over to Todd.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Static?" Todd asked as he looked over to Static.

"Why would I shock myself retard!?" Static said as he threw the rope one the ground. Suddenly Jerry punched Shadow.

"What the fuck was that for?" Shadow asked rubbing his jaw.

"I-I didn't do it." Jerry said when Static kicked Elijah in the stomach.

"What's going on?" Elijah said clenching his stomach. Suddenly Shadow heard something and he walked down the hall. He grabbed Spark's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I knew you would have something to do with it." Shadow said as Spark pushed him away and started to laugh.

"What you can't take a joke?" Spark said as Shadow just smirked.

"I see it is war you want. Well prepare to lose. This is my area…pay back." Shadow said walking away with Static and Elijah dragging Jerry along.

"Looks like we have prank war two." Spark said as everybody came out of their hiding spots.

"Let's make this more challenging." Todd said as everybody looked at him confused.

"What do you have in mind?" Reese said raising an eyebrow. Todd smiled evilly as he looked around at everybody. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and James were walking along the pool trying to figure out what to do.

"Ugh! I have some many exams when we get back! How do they expect me to relax with three different tests hanging over my head?" Sonic complained as James and Knuckles pretended to listen. Spark, Reese, Todd, and Silver were in the bushes with paint-guns in hand.

"Ok, prepare to release fire men." Spark said as everybody nodded. Spark turned his face to face Knuckles. He lifted his hand in the air and everybody got their guns ready. "Fire one!" Spark said as the guys fired their guns at Knuckles. Knuckles was hit and fell into the pool. Everybody hovered over him as he resurfaced.

"Oh shit! You're bleeding!" Sonic said as he saw the red liquid coming out of Knuckles.

"I'm not bleeding! It's paint! Who the fuck shot me?!" Knuckles said getting out of the water. Everyone in the bushes was laughing, but Spark quickly regained his composure and raised his hand again as everybody got their guns ready.

"Fire two!" Spark said as everybody fired at James. James fell face first into the pool as blue paintballs hit him.

"Where are they coming from?" Tails said looking around, but quickly got shot into the pool. Sonic was on alert now and was looking around to whoever was shooting. Knuckles was shot into the pool again as Sonic began to get worried. Suddenly he heard a gun click behind him. Sonic turned around and saw Spark, Reese, Todd, and Silver standing behind.

"Say hello to my little friend." Todd said as they all fired at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged the attacks only to be shot down by Spark. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and James got out of the pool and glared at them.

"I see how you are. This isn't over!" Sonic said before he stomped away in a watery mess. All the guys were cracking up when a ball rolled in front of them. Everybody looked at confused.

"What is that?" Silver said when it started to beep. Spark eyes widened as he dropped his gun.

"No!" But it was too late. The ball exploded and they were all covered in glue. Spark wiped his eyes only to see another ball come in front of them. Again he was too late and paint was blown on to them. Spark wiped his eyes again too see another ball. "You got to be shitty me?" Spark said before it exploded and glitter was blown everywhere. They looked like a five-year-old's mess and they were stuck to the ground because of the glue. Shadow, Elijah, Jerry, and Static jumped down from a tree.

"Nice idea Static I didn't think it will work." Shadow said as Spark snarled at him. "What? Can't take a joke?" Shadow said and Spark tried to punch, but was still stuck to the ground. Shadow laughed when a balloon of pink paint hit him and then one hit Spark. They both turned their heads and saw Winter and Amy standing there.

"War is not only for boys." Luna said as she threw a balloon at Reese who couldn't dodge it. Suddenly Midnight, Jillian, and Blaze came out and threw balloons at Static, Todd, and Silver. Jerry and Elijah looked around to see if Alchemy or Arielle were anywhere when two balloons hit them from behind. They turned around to see them standing on the other side of the pool. Spark wiped the paint of his face and melted the glue off him.

"The war is on!" He yelled as everybody ran away to figure out their next strategies.

_(A/N): I know this is kind of bad to do this in the middle of the chapter, but I just wanted to say what the teams were._

_Spark's team: Spark, Reese, Todd, and Silver._

_Shadow's team: Shadow, Static, Elijah, and Jerry._

_Sonic's team: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and James._

_Amy's team: Amy, Winter, Nikki, and Luna._

_Midnight's team: Midnight, Blaze, Jillian, and Rouge._

_Arielle's team: Arielle, Alchemy, Rebecca, and Cream._

_Back to the story._

It was the next day and everybody was split into their groups going ever their next plan. Spark and his team were outside on the roof going over their plan.

"Ok, so Reese you come around and take down Luna and…" Spark stopped when he heard something behind him. He turned around sharply and saw no one. He walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Suddenly a ball hit him in the face and he stumbled back enough to see the balloon coming at him. He dodged out its way and it hit Reese in the face. Reese wiped his face of the blue paint and glared at Spark. "Sorry." Spark said when suddenly a barrage of balloons started come. Spark along with everybody else kept dodging them when one hit Todd and he became frozen. Now they were really freaked out and dodging the balloons faster. Silver got hit with a balloon and instantly fell asleep. Spark and Reese were the only ones left the jumped off the roof to see where the balloons were coming from when Reese was hit in mid-air. He felt his body go numb and he looked at Spark in panic. Spark grabbed him by his arms and landed on the ground only to be hit in the face with a balloon. His fur started to changed colors and it wouldn't stop. "Well this isn't so bad." He said as he looked at the colors on his fur. Suddenly it stopped changing and became a mix of the most girliest colors known to man. He ducked into the bushed embarrassed.

"You can't just leave me here lying on the ground!" Reese muffled out. Suddenly he heard laughing coming from above him and he saw Silver and Todd next to him on the ground.

"Hope you liked the balloons." Midnight said as her and her team walked off.

"Stupid mistake! We never thought about her team!" Spark yelled from the bushes.

"Would you just unfreeze Todd and drag me and Silver back to your room!" Reese said as Spark slowly came out of the bushes and grabbed him, Todd, and Silver and ran to his room. Amy was hiding behind some bushes with Luna, Winter, and Nikki.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Amy said checking her cell phone.

"We're here!" A voice said from above her. Amy spun around and looked up only to see a bucket of black paint being dumped on her. The others had the same result and they all stood up and wiped the paint of their faces. Shadow jumped down with a gun in his hand. Amy looked at it, but before she could do anything she was hit by hundreds of feathers. "Aw, you make a cute chicken." Shadow said before he ran off with Static, Elijah, and Jerry following behind. Amy stood there with her mouth dropped as she watched her boyfriend run off. She growled and stopped away with feathers leaving a trail behind her. The day continued on with more pranks being pulled and paint, a lot of paint. Everybody was walking the lobby now angry and revengeful. Amy and her team were covered in purple and green paint courtesy of Midnight's team. Sonic and his team were covered in white and blue paint and rhinestones thanks to Amy. Spark and his team were covered in red, yellow, and blue paint with Sonic's logo all over them and no guessing here it was Sonic's team. Shadow and his team were covered in pink and light blue paint with bibs and pacifiers in their mouths thanks to Arielle. Midnight's team was covered in bright girly colors that they despised thanks to Shadow's team. And finally Arielle and her team were covered tar with pink feathers thanks to Spark (it was his idea from his story too). Everybody was glaring at each other as people passed by looking at them confused.

"I think we should stop, this paint is really starting to mess up my hair." Luna said looking at the green paint on her.

"Yeah it's more fun when we do it to other people." Reese agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Fine, but my team wins!" Spark said as Winter glared at him. "Ok I'll have a silent victory." He said as everybody walked to their girlfriend or boyfriend. Everybody quickly ran upstairs to take a shower. The next day everybody was good and happy and no longer seeking revenge. Reese was walking to the elevator when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. His eyes widened before he even turned because he knew it was. He turned around to see a fox only a little taller then him with darker fur and blue eyes. He smiled as he saw his brother standing behind him.

"Leon what are you doing here?" He said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Well, I came home to see my brother only to find out he was in Mexico." Leon said as Reese rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Reese said as Leon rolled his eyes and patted him on the back.

"It's no problem, so when do I get to meet all your friends that you talk so much about?" Leon said as Reese and he stepped in the elevator.

"You could right now." Reese said as he tried to get in the crowded elevator.

"Great! I'm happy to hear you finally stopped hanging around with the punk Ricky." Leon said as he squeezed through people.

"Yeah now he just tries to beat me up." Reese said rolling his eyes.

"Any success with that?" Leon said as soon as he found a spot.

"What do you think?" Reese asked sarcastically. They reached their floor and got out and walked to meet everybody. They walked in and saw everybody sitting and eating. Reese saw Luna getting a glass of orange juice and he tapped Leon and the arm. He smiled and they both walked over to her. Leon put his hands over her eyes and Reese stood next to her. "Guess who." Reese said as Luna smiled.

"Reese." Luna said, but Leon shook his head.

"No think older with blue eyes." He said as Luna gasped and turned around.

"Leon!" Luna said as she hugged him.

"Hey! How's my future sister doing?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Too see my brother of course." Leon said putting Reese in a chokehold. Reese got away and put his arm around Luna.

"Don't you want to meet my friends?" He said as Leon smiled and started to walk over to the table. "Hey guys I'll like you to meet my brother Leon." Everybody turned around and smiled. "Leon this is Spark, Winter, Todd, Jillian, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Rebecca, James, Nikki…" Reese sucked in some more air and continued. "…Knuckles, Rouge, Elijah, Arielle, Jerry, Alchemy, Tails, Cream, Midnight, and last but not least Static." Reese finished as everybody waved.

"Wow that's a lot." Leon said as he looked around at everybody.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Spark said leaning back in his chair. Leon laughed and sat by Reese and Luna as everybody was talking to him.

"What college do you go to?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to UCI (that's where I'm going to go to!)." He said as everybody looked at Reese.

"Are you going to go there?" Spark asked as Reese shrugged his shoulders.

"It depends if I get into a better college which I don't see happening, but probably." Reese said. Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze all looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Could you excuse us?" Rouge said as everybody got up. They walked out in the dining hall and everybody looked at each other.

"Will someone just ask already?" Knuckles said as he crossed his arms.

"Are we going to go to college?" Amy said as everybody looked around.

"Should we go?" Tails said as everybody looked around again.

"Ok, looking around is not going to answer these questions will everybody just stop?" Shadow said as everybody looked down. He rolled his eyes. "Neither will looking down." He said as everybody looked up.

"Do you guys want to go?" Amy asked.

"I kind of do." Cream said rubbing her arm.

"So do I." Blaze said as she looked at Amy.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want to go?" Amy asked. Everybody looked around and no one said anything. "Well, shouldn't that answer that question?" Amy said

"I guess were going to college!" Sonic said as everybody agreed and went back to the table.

"So I hear you guys decided to go to college." Reese said as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop reading our minds for five minutes?" Silver said as he sat down.

"You're just jealous that you can only move stuff with your mind." Reese said leaning back in his chair. Silver threw a syrup soaked pancake at his face.

"It comes in handy." Silver said as Reese took the pancake off him.

"It's on!" Reese said.

_(A/N): Cliffhanger! I just wanted to say I'm getting rid of my story "New Agent" because it's not really popular and I'm not having any more inspiration for that. Sorry to any fans of that story. ___


	20. Spring Break! Part 4: Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

"It's on!" Reese said as he threw a bowl of oatmeal at him. Silver dodged, but it hit Knuckles. Silver covered his mouth in shock as the red echidna wiped to oatmeal of his face. Knuckles glared at Reese as he threw and omelet at him. Reese ducked and it hit Luna in the back of the head. Luna dumped cereal on Knuckles as he threw grapes at Sonic. Soon it turned into all out food fight. Leon stepped away from the fight with Elijah and watched.

"Do you guys always get into fights like this?" Leon asked Elijah.

"You should see the wars we have." Elijah said as Leon nodded in pride. Todd fell right in front of them on his stomach.

"Please help…me." He said reaching out weakly. Suddenly he was dragged back into the fight.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Leon said worried.

"He's just overly acts a lot." Elijah said as Leon nodded understanding. The fight continued for an hour and everybody was covered in every possible breakfast food possible.

"How the hell did someone get raw egg in my quills?!" James said as they walked out of the dining room.

"I just realized we're leaving tomorrow." Cream said as she hung her head down and some syrup fell in front of her. Everybody moaned annoyed as they thought about going back to school.

"Well let's stop complaining and make the best of it!" Todd said as everybody cheered and ran to door before Midnight stopped then.

"Shouldn't we take a shower first?" Midnight said as everybody nodded and ran back to their rooms and took a shower. They came back down to the lobby dressed and ready for the beach. They ran down the sidewalk to the beach.

"I think it's time for a rematch." Spark said to Static. Static smirked as he looked over to Sonic and Shadow who nodded. They ran down to where the ATV races are being held and quickly signed up.

"You were lucky this time, but you're going to lose Static." Shadow said putting on his helmet.

"We'll see about that." Static said as he got onto his ATV. They were revving their ATVs and glaring at each other. At the sound of the starting gun they blazed their way on to the track. They had built in walkie-talkies on their helmets this time.

"Let's make this more interesting." Shadow said into his helmet.

"Let's go off track." Static said as he turned and broke through the orange tape. Everybody followed his action and decided what course to take. They started to go over tide pools after a few environmentalists complaining. They were now in a part of the beach that was banned and still going strong. Everybody was following behind in ATVs they grabbed when they saw them go off track. They finally stopped after their gas ran out.

"Aw, come on the race was starting to get good!" Sonic complained as he got off his ATV.

"Good job guys you got us on the wrong side of the beach!" Rouge said as the guys took their helmets off.

"Why are you mad can't you see this is great?" Static said as everybody looked at him confused. "We got an entire beach to ourselves!" Static said as everybody looked around and realized the same. Everybody started to get things set up, but Spark, Static, Shadow, and Sonic snatched everything and set them up in a minute.

"Who's up for another rematch?" Sonic said holding a volleyball.

"Can you guys actually play well this time?" Arielle said as they walked to the court.

"It's on!" Sonic said

"Like Donkey K-"Rebecca was cut off by Knuckles.

"Do not start this shit again!" Knuckles said as he stood on the side of the court.

"Sorry." Everybody said lowering their heads. While the game was going on Midnight and Static were surfing. Spark entered the water and Midnight felt to competitiveness in the air.

"I'm going back to play volleyball." Midnight said as Static and Spark glared at each other.

"It's time to get schooled _little _brother." Spark said as Static glared.

"It's time to teach you a lesson at who rules." Static said back.

"Oh yeah!? You-"Spark was interrupted by Knuckles.

"Enough with the stupid school terms! We're trying to avoid that!" Knuckles shouted from the beach. Silver and Tails sat on a rock that everybody could see them while they could see the surfing.

"Well, good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is the first ever Spark and Static challenge. You see before this they had other challengers with them, but today we see them both, brother against brother, facing off in a surf challenge." Silver said in his sportsman voice. They paddled out to the wave out fast and got on their boards and started to surf. Midnight and Winter made the wave even bigger then it was. Static did a back flip and did a handstand with on hand. Spark scoffed as he did a back flip and spun in the air. He did mini fireworks around him.

"Static starts off the competition with a back flip on one-handed handstand, but Spark quickly follows with a flip and firework show for the masses." Tails said as everybody continued to watch.

"Oh that's how it is?" Static said as he jumped in the air letting his board disappear in the water. He dove into the water and went back to the beach. He melted the sand to make a new board out of glass. He swam back to the wave and put his hand on his board and sent out an electric pulse through the board causing it the sparkle. Everybody "Oo" and "Awed" and the appearance.

"Oo! Static comes back with a handmade glass board and sends electricity through it and makes it sparkle." Silver said. Spark smirked and placed his hands in the water and made the water around him glow. When he pulled his hands out of the water he had water circling around them. He shot up the ball of electricity and water and it exploded in the air saying "Spark" in different color water crystals.

"Well, it seems creativity is at a high today, Silver. Spark comes back with water crystals spelling out his name in an array of colors." Tails said. Static seemed dumbfounded for moment, but he quickly rearranged his face into a cocky smirk. He dove back into the water and walked back to the beach to Midnight.

"Cover my board in water." Static said moving his quills back. Midnight was confused, but did what he said anyway. A water barrier covered the glass board and he looked over to Reese who gave a nod. He smiled knowing his plan would work. He swam back to the wave and swam on his new water board. Spark laughed at him.

"You really think that is impressive?" Spark said as Static smirked. He electrocuted the water around his board. Once electricity was surging around his board he jumped up and stomped on his board breaking it to millions of piece. He gathered to pieces with his powers at shot them up in the air. They spread out to a picture of him and Midnight. All the girls awed and Midnight blushed. He got his old board back and landed on it with grace. Spark glared at him and then thought of the best idea to end this competition.

"Aw, Static makes a special tribute to his girlfriend by making his and her face in the sky with his glass board." Silver said as Spark dove into the water. You're probably thinking what's keeping this wave up for so long and it's Luan, Winter, and Midnight. Anyways back to the story. Spark swam to shore and picked up Winter and dove back into water.

"Spark what are you going to do?" Winter said as Spark got on his board.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk. He whispered something into Winter's ear and she smiled and nodded. Winter made a water bubble around them and it floated in the air. Suddenly you could see electricity surging around it. Everybody was wondering what Spark was planning when the bubble popped in a blinding explosion. When everybody opened their eyes they saw Spark in the air with Winter in his arms with a giant heart around them and other sparkles circling around.

"Oh! And Spark wins the competition with a beautiful crystal heart around him and Winter. See you next time!" Tails said as he finished his report. Spark, Winter, and Static swam back shore.

"Told you I'll win." Spark said flipping his quills back. Static rolled his eyes and walked to Midnight. They spent another hour at their private beach until Luna remembered that there was a luau back at the other beach. Everybody packed up their stuff and headed back to the beach. When they got there tiki torches were lit and leis being put around their necks by hula girls. The DJ was spinning a mix of reggae and hip hop as the dance floor was filled with kids. Everybody started to go their separate ways. Shadow, Amy, Midnight, Static, Reese, Luna, Jerry, Alchemy, James, and Nikki were on the dance floor get their freak on. Spark, Winter, Sonic, Rebecca, Elijah, and Arielle were getting some drinks. Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Jillian were learning how to hula dance. Todd joined in for the fun of it getting a lot of laughs. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were doing to limbo and Silver was the best. Static and Midnight stepped off the dance floor to get a drink. Static got a table and he told Midnight to wait as he got the drinks. He was leaning against the bar waiting for the drinks when he saw a tiger come up to Midnight.

"Hey pretty kitty how about we go and have some?" The tiger said as he put a finger under Midnight's chin. She slapped his hand away in disgust and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so. Get your tigger ass away!" She snapped back. He laughed a little as he looked back at her.

"I don't think you understand…you don't have a choice." He said in a grim voice. Static came between them and glared at the tiger. He realized it was the tiger from the tiger from NYM High School's basketball team.

"Back off asshole!" Static said as he put his arms up to protect Midnight.

"Or what? You're going to sing a song?" The tiger teased. Static's nostrils flared as glared at the tiger. He punched the tiger in the mouth and kneed him the stomach. Midnight jumped out of her chair and stared in shock. The tiger got up and picked up Static and threw him at the bar. Shortly enough everybody came and Static looked at them telling them not to help. Midnight ran to Static who was now up from the damage bar.

"Static please don't do this." Midnight pleaded as Static glared at the tiger. The tiger started walking towards them and he pushed Midnight roughly out of the way. Static breathing accelerated as his fists started to shake. Spark and Midnight both stared at him in fear knowing what was coming next. Static's pupils became black as his fur turned black and a black aura came around him. He blasted the tiger back with a dark lightening orb. His lips were pulled back to show his teeth as he rushed to the tiger and started punching him rapidly everywhere. Spark and Shadow tackled him once they saw the tiger half dead. Static blasted them off, but Spark quickly got on his feet and tackled him again. Midnight looked around trying to think of something she could do when she thought of something that may work. Spark was blasted off again and Static got back on his feet. Midnight stood right in front of him with tears glistening on her eyes. Static breathing returned to normal, but his fists were still shaking. Midnight wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. "Please…Please stop…I-I love you." Midnight said as Static's eyes widened and returned to red. He wrapped his arms around Midnight as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm…sorry." He said squeezing his eyes together to hold back tears. "I didn't want this to happen." Static said as Midnight's arms tightened around him.

"I told you that I'll stop it." Midnight said as Static laughed a little. Static pulled away and kissed her softly and looked into her lavender eyes.

"I love you." Static said as he hugged her again. Spark walked up to them quietly.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but you owe me new shoes." Spark said as Static glared at him. He backed away as he put his arms up defensively. The luau was ended then and the tiger was sent to the hospital and luckily for Static he was suffering major amnesia and couldn't remember who beat him up so no charges were pressed. Everybody walked back to the hotel and decided to go in the Jacuzzi. Everybody was talking and sharing good times when Static and Spark jumped out and ran to the end of the hotel.

"Are those guys racing or something?" Winter asked as Silver and Tails stared off to where they ran hopefully. Suddenly an assortment of different colored fireworks lighted to sky and Spark and Static ran back.

"Liking the fireworks?" Static said as everybody nodded and watched the sparks light the sky. When it was done everybody realized it was 2:37 and decided to go to sleep since their flight was at noon. Everybody was sleeping except a few couples, but I won't go into that. Everybody woke up the next morning and checked out and headed to the airport. They saw Romeo and Karen, but only a few glares were exchanged. Everybody boarded the plane and sat in their spots like last time doing the same like last time. Everybody soon fell asleep except for Shadow and Reese.

'_So, only two more months until we graduate.' _Shadow thought as Reese nodded.

'_Yeah, you think that fat egg guy would do something to ruin it?' _Reese thought as Shadow started to think of things he could possibly.

'_Well most of his plans involve the chaos emeralds, but they are all locked away in an unknown place. He still can do something, but nothing really major.' _Shadow thought as Reese looked confused.

'_Chaos emerald?' _Reese asked as Shadow forgot that none of them knew what those were.

'_There emeralds that hold great amounts of power.' _Shadow simply explained as Reese nodded his head.

'_Yes! I just remembered tomorrow's April Fool's Day!' _Reese cheered as Shadow rolled his eyes.

'_Are you serious thinking about pranking everybody after we had that war?' _Shadow said as Reese began to think about it.

'_Uh…yeah!' _Reese said as he smiled.

'_Me too!' _Shadow thought as they started to scheme a plot on everybody. Todd woke up shortly after and saw Reese and Shadow just staring off in space. He suspected something was going on.

'_Are planning to prank me on my own birthday Reese?' _Todd thought in his mind as Reese looked over to him.

'_Uh…No?' _Reese said as Todd rolled his eyes.

'_Whatever you and Shadow are planning I want in!' _Todd said as Reese sighed.

'_Fine, actually we could really use you in our plan.' _Reese said as Todd smiled.

'_What's the plan?' _Todd said as Reese smirked evilly. The plane soon landed and everybody went straight home not bothering to even hang out they were exhausted. The next day Todd woke up bright and early and ran to his bathroom and busted out ready and dressed. He ran downstairs and out the door to his girlfriend Jillian's house. He knocked on the door and no answer he knocked again and the door opened by itself. Todd rolled his eyes and walked into the house. "This is a pretty weak attempt to prank me babe." Todd said as he looked around for Jillian. Suddenly a piece of ribbon fell on his head. He plucked it off and saw it had a note on it.

"_Happy Birthday! Now turn around!" _

Todd turned around and saw nothing but the open door. Hands covered his eyes and he turned around to see Jillian with a present.

"I never said this was a prank." Jillian said referring to his speculation before. He smiled and picked up the present. He held it out in front of him and opened it carefully as Jillian rolled her eyes. When he thought it was safe he looked inside. He smiled and pulled it out and held above him.

"A jokester's hat!" Todd exclaimed as Jillian smiled. "This would come in handy when I don't have my old lucky one!" Todd said putting the hat on. Jillian smiled and pulled her boyfriend out of the house. "Where are we going?" Todd asked as Jillian just smiled and continued to drag him down the street. They stopped at the guys' house and they walked in and Todd was looking around only to see Silver on the couch. "You dragged me here to see Silver watching T.V?" Todd said when suddenly everybody jumped out and screamed, "Surprised!" Todd stumbled back a bit, but then laughed and walked to everybody.

"Happy Birthday man!" Reese said giving him the GH. "Everything is ready for the prank." He whispered as Todd smirked evilly. Todd walked into the backyard and headed towards the DJ booth.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday, I'm going to play some beats and we're going to partay!" Todd said as everybody made their way to the backyard. Todd dropped the needle and started scratching as everybody started dancing. Reese and Shadow looked up to Todd and nodded. "Switch!" Todd said in the microphone. Static, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic jumped on the small stage as they set up Todd went over to Reese and made sure it was all ready.

"Everything's ready we just have to wait for Shadow." Reese said as Todd nodded and looked up to the stage. Static grabbed the mike and started to sing without the band playing.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

Suddenly Shadow came in with the guitar playing it rapidly and soon enough Sonic, Static, and Knuckles joined in.

_When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.  
You need him. I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_.

Everybody was dancing and bobbing their heads as Todd and Reese watched carefully to Shadow for the sign.

_Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
but for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
of waking up with my pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon.  
You need him, I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

Static stopped singing and started to play along with Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow stopped playing for awhile and quickly jumped back in as Static started to sing some back vocals. He returned to regular singing and Shadow looked up to Reese and Todd.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman_

There was a short pause and while the pause Shadow looked over to Reese and nodded. Reese pulled Todd aside and Todd followed along. They came back with harder for the finale.

_Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of time_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of time_

The band finished the song and everybody clapped and cheered and noticed Todd was gone. Todd jumped out on stage and jumped to group to crowd surf. This was only a distraction for what was really coming. Too bad Todd didn't know that Shadow and Reese and everybody else were planning to really get him. Todd suddenly felt himself drop and he landed on his birthday cake so hard that some flew and hit him in the back of the head. Todd blinked a couple of times as everybody gathered around him.

"April Fools!" Everybody said as everybody laughed including Todd. Todd eventually got himself cleaned up and headed back to DJ. Everybody was now slow dancing and Todd jumped from the booth in front of Jillian as he let the track play.

"May I have this dance?" Todd said bowing as Jillian giggled and took his hand. They started to slow dance with each other to Mariah Carey's _"Bye Bye". _Tails was dancing with Cream as she rested her head on his chest. He stiffened a little, but then relaxed and held Cream to him. Todd smiled over to his fox friend and looked down at his girlfriend. He kissed her on her forehead and continued to sway around to dance floor. The party continued on with Todd throwing cake at Shadow's and Reese's face and getting pay back. They took it since it was his birthday. Everybody danced and gave presents and eventually everybody remembered they had school tomorrow. They had to end the party early and go home to get ready for school tomorrow. UGH!


	21. A Chaos Emerald!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Twentieth Chapter! Anyways, sorry for taking so long, but my High School was celebrating it's Homecoming and we beat the city's best football team! Oh yeah! Anyways I was having major problems with this chapter. I was flipping back and forth with two different ideas when I finally settle with this one. Hope you like it!_

Everybody was back in school and now it was the ending of April. Everybody was is deep stress since they had all their finals next week. They didn't bother to hang out with each other unless it was helping each other to study. Amy was at Winter's house helping her with her Biology final.

"So the mitochondria takes in food molecules that produces energy called ATP." Amy explained to her as Winter bit her pencil as she focused on her book.

"UGH! Why does the cell have to have so many parts?" Winter said slamming her head in her book. Amy laughed as she patted her friend's back. "Can we please take a study break?" Winter said lifting her head up.

"Sure." Amy said smiling. Winter sighed in relief and fell back into the pillows on her bed closing her eyes trying to get as much rest as she could. Suddenly they heard the door from downstairs slam open.

"WINTER!" A familiar voice screamed through the mansion. Winter groaned and hopped of her bed and out of her room with Amy following. She jogged down the spiral staircase a little annoyed.

"Wha-"She stopped when she saw Spark soaked from head to toe with Shadow smiling behind him. Amy was trying to hold back giggles as Winter tried to fight back a smile. Spark nostrils flared as he flipped his wet bangs out his face. "What happened to you?" Winter finally said as she walked over to him.

"I was studying peacefully when Shadow here decided to push me in your pool!" Spark said as Shadow burst out in laughter along with Amy. Winter let out a few giggles, but stopped and looked in confusion at Spark.

"You were at my house?" Winter said as Spark rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No I was coming over when Shadow grabbed me and threw me in the pool." Spark said glaring at Shadow who was wiping away a tear.

"Why did you push him in the water?" Amy asked walking passed Winter and Spark.

"He was yelling and I thought he needed to cool off." Shadow said with a smirk as Spark's glared hardened.

"Well it's over now and you and me have to get back to studying!" Winter said pointing to Spark and herself.

"Like you'll get much done together." Shadow said as Spark and Winter blushed and Amy laughed. Suddenly they were interrupted by Shadow's cell phone. He took out his Motorola Razor and looked at the caller ID. "What's going on Knuckles?" Shadow said answering his phone. Suddenly Shadow's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "What!?" Shadow said as everybody looked at him confused. "Ok, we'll be there in a few." Shadow said closing his phone and putting it away.

"What's going on?" Amy said looking worried.

"I'll tell you on the way. We all have to get to my house now!" Shadow said grabbing Amy's hand and running out the door with Spark and Winter following. Shadow hopped on his motorcycle and helped Amy on and took off to his home.

"Shadow what's going on?!" Amy asked impatiently as she held on to Shadow.

"Knuckles and Silver found a chaos emerald!" Shadow said as Amy gasped.

"But how? Isn't supposed to be locked up at G.U.N?" Amy asked as Shadow turned the corner. Spark and Winter were following them in Spark's Mercedes.

"That's what we're going to find out." Shadow said as he raced through the neighbor. They soon came up to the house and jumped off and ran into the house.

"A chaos emerald!?" Amy said as she got in. Everybody was there and everybody besides the original group looked confused. Tails was holding a green chaos emerald looking at it intently.

"How did you guys find it?" Shadow said as he walked into the living room.

"We found out lying on the ground near the school." Sonic said in all seriousness.

"Hold up! What's a chaos emerald?" Spark said entering the house. Silver stepped off from the stair he was sitting on.

"A chaos emerald is a very powerful gem with mystical powers. There are seven of them and together they can turn me, Sonic, Shadow, and sometimes Knuckles into a form called Super. When we are Super we turn gold or silvery except for Knuckles who turns pink." Spark held back laughter as Knuckles glared at him. Silver continued to explain. "They can power many things like Tails's planes and they are controlled by a giant emerald called The Master Emerald that Knuckles guards. After one mission Sonic gave the emeralds to G.U.N and they locked it away from anyone. We still haven't found out how it ended up here." Silver finished as everybody returned their gaze to the emerald.

"Has no one thought about calling up the general and asking how it got loose?" Static said as everybody turned to look at him.

"Fine we'll do it the practical way." Sonic said crossing his arms as Shadow rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and threw it to Rouge who caught it. It would only make sense for her to since she had the most experience with G.U.N. Rouge dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.

"The General please, it's an emergency." Rouge said in a professional voice. Everybody was staring at her listening intently. "General, it's Agent Rouge. Sonic and Knuckles have found a chaos by the school. What is the meaning of this?" Rouge said as everybody leaned closer. She rolled her eyes as her hand fell back to her side. "You couldn't just give it to us?" She said and everybody looked around confused. Rouge rolled her eyes again as she sighed. "Thank you and good-bye." Rouge said as she hung up the phone and gave it back to Shadow.

"So?" Rebecca said looking at Rouge.

"Apparently they gave us the emerald. They put it there for you guys to find. They didn't give it to us personally because they thought it would blow our cover." Rouge said rolling her at their stupid excuse. Tails shook his head as he handed the emerald to Shadow.

"Hold up! Why does he get the emerald?" Sonic said looking at Tails.

"I think he has more experience with it then you Sonic." Tails said as Sonic huffed and Shadow smirked.

"So what? Can you guys only use it?" Static said getting up from his seat.

"Who knows? You try it." Shadow said tossing the emerald to Static who caught it.

"Here?" Static said raising an eyebrow. Shadow rolled his eyes as he held out his hand again. Static tossed it to him and he caught.

"Everybody get in a circle and hold hands." Shadow said as everybody did what he said. Shadow let go of Luna's hand and raised the chaos emerald in the air. "Chaos Control." He said as the green light went around them and the disappeared in it. They reappeared in a clearing in the middle of the forest and everybody let go as they looked around.

"That was…weird." Reese said as he looked around his new surroundings. Shadow tossed the emerald back at Static who caught it and looked back at Shadow confused.

"So what do I do?" Static said holding the emerald.

"Try and fuse your powers with the emeralds. When you feel that new energy saw chaos and whatever attack you want to do." Shadow said folding his arms over his chest. Static closed his eyes as his gripped tightened around to emerald. He felt a sudden stuck of energy go through him and he opened his eyes and stuck in his hand in the air.

"Chaos Lightening!" He said as the thunder gathered in the sky. A lightening bolt came right to him and he redirected the energy to a tree. But instead of taking one tree down he took down twelve. Everybody looked at him and back to the trees in shock except for Shadow who smirked.

"Let me try!" Spark said grabbing the emerald out of his hand. Spark closed his eyes and his head rose up to the sky. His body shuttered as he felt the energy go through him. He opened his eyes and he shot his hand in the air. "Chaos Thunder!" Spark shouted as the thunder came down and everybody covered their ears from the loud booming noise he was creating. He stopped the thunder as he pulled his hand down and looked at it.

"My turn!" Jerry said as he grabbed the emerald.

"What makes you think you can do it?" Spark said as Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm not a hedgehog doesn't mean it won't work." Jerry said as he closed his eyes and focus. A small smile appeared on his face as he felt the energy go through him. He opened his eyes which were glowing green and jumped in the air. "Chaos Quake!" He shouted as he punched the ground sending a shock wave through the ground knocking everybody off their feet. He turned around and smiled sheepishly as everybody glared at him.

"Give me that!" James said grabbing the emerald from his hand. He inhaled and exhaled as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes that were shinning pale blue and stuck his hand out in front of him. "Chaos Gust!" James said as air whirled around his hand and then shot out to Jerry. It knocked Jerry off his feet and in the air and made his slam into the ground on his stomach. Everybody laughed a little as James smiled with satisfaction. Midnight grabbed the emerald out of his hand and all the guys looked at her confused except for Static who smiled.

"What? You thin a girl can't do it?" Midnight said putting a hand on her hip. All the guys put their hands up in defense as she huffed and closed her eyes. They shot back open in a blue glow and she raised her hand in the air. "Chaos Rain!" She said as dark clouds came around and it started to pour down hard. Silver made a barrier around everybody so they wouldn't get wet. She stopped the storm and she smiled. "Told you!" She said looking at all the boys. The day continued on with everybody (who had powers) trying it out. Luna made a giant wave with the water on the ground and air and shot it up in the air watering the whole forest. Winter created ice around them with just the air. Elijah made the air around them so pure it felt like the first time they ever took a breath. Todd didn't want to try since he learned that Silver really couldn't do much. Reese was able to control everybody's think process making them do whatever he want and he could see way in the future even after he was dead. Shadow explained to them that he could Chaos Control without an emerald, but only himself. He showed them Chaos Spear and Blast while Sonic did his Sonic wind with a chaos boost. Blaze showed her powers with the extra boost and almost burned down the whole forest. Nikki discovered that she couldn't use the emerald's power like Cream and Amy. Everybody eventually went back to the guys' house. Elijah turned on the T.V which was set on the News.

"Today we were experiencing some strange weather. First lightening and thunder came in full affect, but then we were hit with a sudden earthquake! Then strong winds came only to be followed by extreme showers. There was a sudden rain that hit the forest and it soon became frost. Then a forest fire broke out! Luckily it was stopped. It has been a strange day here." The news reporter said as everybody looked at each other. They all started to crack up when they heard a knock on the door. They all looked around confused at the group. Winter counted everybody and everybody was there. Tails answered the door to see Ginger the general's assistant, standing there.

"Hey Ginger!" Tails said as he opened the door wider to let her in. She smiled at everybody and then her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my! You all have made a lot friends." Ginger said as Spark leaned back.

"That's about the third time we heard that." Spark said as everybody rolled her eyes.

"To what do we owe this surprise visit?" Cream said sweetly as Ginger smiled.

"Well I know you all probably know about your finals. Well I'm just here to say that you are all excused from it." The group's eyes widened as the others mouths dropped.

"Why is that?" Amy asked confused.

"Well we assigned you to a mission. We thought it was hard enough you guys had to put up with homework and quizzes, but we didn't want you to deal with it." Ginger said as Spark jumped out of his chair.

"I can't believe it!" Spark said as he crossed his arms. The group smiled and looked at each other.

"Thanks Ginger, but no thanks." Sonic said as everybody looked at them confused.

"What's wrong?" Ginger said looking in confusion.

"Well it's not that we love to take tests or anything, it's just after we experienced this we all plan on attending college and I don't think they will let us in if we skip this." Tails said as everybody continued to stare.

"Are you sure?" Ginger said looking at them.

"Positive." Rouge said as Ginger shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"If that is want you want we can't stop you." Ginger said as she said her final good-byes and left. Everybody else was still starring at them like they were crazy.

"What you guys don't want us to stick with you?" Silver said as everybody snapped at their trance.

"I can't believe you gave up that just to go to college." Reese said grimacing at the word college.

"Well we don't expect saving the world can keep us forever. Might as well get a good career." Blaze said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you guys are going to stay here and go to college with us?" Midnight said as everybody nodded. "Oh my God! This is going to be great!" She said running over to Blaze and hugging her. Everybody soon joined in to form a huge group hug.

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff we have to study!" Knuckles said as everybody groaned and ran back to their houses to study. Next week came by and Amy and Shadow were at the bleachers waiting for everybody to show up so they could share their grades.

"Where are they already!?" Amy said impatiently as Shadow placed his hand on her knee to calm her.

"Think their coming right now." Shadow said and he was right they were all running towards the bleachers.

"Sorry we're late SOMEONE was holding us up." Arielle said looking over at Todd who put his hands up defensively.

"It doesn't matter you're here now." Amy said as everybody started to take out a white piece of paper with their test scores on it.

"I got all A's!" Tails said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would! I got six A's and one B!" He said proudly.

"I got the same as Tails!" Winter said as Spark kissed her sweetly. Everybody continued to share their grades and found out no one even got a C including Sonic and Knuckles! Everybody went to Reese's house to celebrate when they got their Reese checked his mail and received his acceptance letter to Irvine!

"Yes! OC here I come!" Reese said as he entered the house.

"Congratulations!" Luna said kissing him and hugging him. Everybody looked at each other and Reese noticed this.

"Go ahead and go to you're homes and check." Reese said as everybody smiled and drove to their homes. They all got the acceptance letter to Irvine. Tails and Winter got Yale and Harvard, but decided to stick with their friends and go to Irvine. They all came back to Reese's house to celebrate their final grades and acceptance to the University of California Irvine! They all raised their glasses of apple cider (remember Alchemy's pregnant).

"To college and whatever the future brings!" Reese said as everybody clinked their glasses and said cheers. They were all discussing different things about college like what majors they were going to do and what the might do after. Everybody ended up talking about prom which the girls really got into. The guys talked about what cars they will take and the place they were having it in. The girls were discussing dresses and hair.

"Luna are you nominated from Prom Queen?" Cream asked looking at her fox friend.

"Yeah, but I declined the offer." Luna said as everybody just nodded their heads. "Besides Rouge I'm sure you'll beat Karen." Luna said looking at the ivory bat.

"Yeah especially now when she's wearing a cheap wig." Rouge said as they all started laughing. Midnight and Static didn't really take part of the conversations since they couldn't go to prom. They didn't talk that much earlier either since they had two more years until they had to think about college. Reese noticed and smiled at them.

"Hey don't worry you guys we'll get you in." Reese said as Static and Midnight looked up at him.

"How?" Static looked at him confused.

"Just wait and see." Reese said.

"That's what you always say." Midnight said crossing her arms and leaning back in the sofa.

"Trust me I know." Reese said tapping the side of his head. Static rolled his eyes, but was still happy he was able to go to prom with his friends. Everybody soon left to go home.

"Don't forget we're all going dress shopping tomorrow!" Rouge said to every girl as they left.

"Won't you miss me?" Knuckles said looking at Rouge as they got in his mustang.

"Of course I will! But I don't want you to see my dress." Rouge said kissing him lightly on the lips. Knuckles pulled her back to the kiss and they went to a full make-out session. Knuckles was thanking God that he didn't have to drive anyone home. Rouge pulled away and looked at Knuckles purple eyes. She giggled and went back to her seat. "Knuckles we can't stay here in Reese's driveway forever." Rouge said as Knuckles smirked and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Can you at least tell me what color dress you're planning on getting?" Knuckles said as he drove down the street. She giggled and turned to him.

"It's going to be purple, like those handsome eyes over yours." She said as he smirked and continued to drive home.

"I promise the best night for you that night." Knuckles said as he looked at her.

"You promise?" Rouge smiling.

"Promise." He said kissing her softly and returned his eyes to the road. Prom was going to be a fun night.

_(A/N): Short and sucky chapter I know, but the other idea was too long and would of made you bored. Still hope you liked it. Next chapter prom! _


	22. Prom! Part 1: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Amy and Cream were downstairs eating breakfast preparing for their big shopping spree.

"What kind of dress are you going to get Cream?" Amy asked taking a bite of a bagel.

"I'm thinking something blue." Cream said when Rouge rushed down the stairs dragging Blaze down with her.

"Ok, we're going to Winter's house getting her car and picking everybody up! We hit the mall and get the dresses as soon as possible! Let's go!" Rouge said as she grabbed Amy and Cream. Amy and Cream went in Amy's in Slug Bug while Blaze and Rouge went in Rouge's Range Rover. They drove up Winter's driveway where Winter was seen leaning against her BMW M1. "Come on!" Rouge yelled out of her car as Winter jumped up and got into her car. They picked up everybody else and went straight to the mall. The guys were at Reese's house trying to figure out a way out of their boredom.

"Why can't we just go to the mall and hang out?" Todd said fiddling with his phone.

"The girls don't want us seeing their dress." Elijah explained as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's not like we're getting married!" Knuckles said as everybody looked at Reese. "Except for Reese." Knuckles said as Reese rolled her eyes.

"Forget this! We're going to the mall!" Sonic said standing up. "We just got to avoid any shop that is selling dresses." Sonic said as everybody rolled their eyes. They drove off to the mall. Midnight was trying on a dress when she heard Cream gasp. She quickly put on the dress and walked out of the dressing room. She gasped when she saw Rebecca in a green dress. The top was a halter and it had flower patterns starting where her bust ended and winding down her stomach. The bottom stuck out a little and the flower pattern stopped where two different green patterns begun.

"Wow Rebecca that dress is beautiful!" Cream said as Rebecca tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not sure about this it make me look too green." Rebecca said when Winter came out in a short blue dress. It was strapless and had a beaded like rope under the bust. It ended a little above the knees and had a flower design at the end of the dress. Rebecca and Winter looked at each other and at the dresses.

"We're switching." They said in the same time and went back into the dressing rooms. Cream then noticed Midnight's dress and grimaced.

"I think you should get another dress Midnight." Cream said looking at the dress. It was pastel pink and strapless. It hugged her stomach and the skirt was ruffled.

"Yeah me too." She said as she went back to browsing.

"I found it!" Rouge yelled as she ran into the dressing room. "I finally found the perfect dress!" Rouge said trying it on. Cream never got a good look at it. She sighed and continued to look around for dresses. She got distracted and started looking at jewelry when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry…Elijah?" Cream said looking at the brown squirrel. "What are you doing here? You know that Arielle said not to come to the mall today." Cream said as Elijah had a mini panic attack.

"All of us got bored and we decided to come here. I kind of wondered off. I didn't think you guys would be here." Elijah explained calmly.

"Us?" Cream said as Elijah slapped himself for saying that everybody else was here. Cream didn't really care as much as the other girls if the boys were here or not, but she didn't want to see anyone get in trouble.

"Yeah…the other guys are here." Elijah said rubbing the back of his head. Cream giggled and looked around her to see if any of the other girls were there.

"Well you better go back to the others. We're probably going to stay in this store for the rest of the time. Just avoid it and I'm sure you'll be fine." Cream said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Cream." Elijah said walking off.

"Elijah tell Tails I said hi and I love him." Cream said as Elijah stopped for a second.

"I can tell him you said hi. The I love you part not so much." Elijah said as Cream rolled her eyes and returned to where the dresses were. Elijah met up with the rest of the guys who were hanging around to food court.

"Where did you go?" Jerry asked as he ate some nachos.

"Just wandered off for bit and ran into Cream." Everybody's eyes widened as Tails coughed on his drink.

"What did she say?" Tails asked as he got air back.

"We just have to avoid one store and she said hi." Elijah said as everybody sighed in relief and Tails smiled.

"I guess we might as well get our tuxes then." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"Does everybody know what color are their girl's dresses are?" Spark asked as everybody nodded except Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails who just stared at him confused.

"Why does it matter?" Knuckles asked as all the others gave him a panicked look.

"If you don't match with your date she gets really upset! I wore a different red tie last year then Winter's dress and she was upset through the whole prom." Spark explained as the others pulled out their cell phones and texted their girlfriends. Amy was trying on a dress when her phone vibrated.

_What color is your dress?_

She noticed it was Shadow and she texted back. He texted her back quickly.

_I like that color ;) Btw I love you._

Amy giggled to herself as she stepped out holding her final choice. She noticed everybody also picked out their dresses and started to look for other things. Half of them were looking at shoes as the other half was looking at jewelry. She decided to look for her shoes. The guys were at the tux shop looking for tuxes.

"I can't tie this stupid bow tie!" Static said trying to tie the tie around his neck. Spark eventually helped him and he checked himself in the mirror. "I look fine!" He said with a cocky smile. Spark rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. Shadow was looking at himself in the mirror as he checked his phone.

"Damn! It's already six!" Shadow said as everybody checked the clock in the store. They started to get their tuxes together and they bought them and went back to Reese's house. The girls were out of the mall now and were walking to the car when Rouge noticed a certain red echidna. She just smiled and decided to keep to herself. She didn't feel like messing with anyone today especially when she noticed him carrying a garment bag. It was the day they were finally waiting for…PROM! All the girls got up early and went to the salon. The guys were in no rush to get ready so they got up at their usually times. Spark and Static were now at a car dealership waiting for the car arrive.

"I can't believe we're going to ride up to Prom in a Lamborghini Gallardo!" Static said as Spark smirked.

"Correction! _You're _riding to Prom in a Lamborghini Gallardo." Spark said as Static stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?!" Static said when suddenly a Black and Red Lamborghini Gallardo pulled up followed by a blue Ferrari f430. Static mouth dropped all the way as he looked at his new car. Spark just smiled as he jumped into his car and opened the window. He threw the keys at Static's face bringing him out of his trance.

"You can't stay there drooling forever." Spark said starting his car. Static jumped into his car and started it. They both drove off leaving treads and smoke behind them. Alchemy was sitting in the salon chair getting her hair and nails done while Arielle talked to her.

"Where are you going before Prom?" Arielle asked as the stylist curled her hair.

"You know Jerry he won't tell me." Alchemy said rolling her eyes. Arielle giggled as they heard Rouge and Rebecca talk over the driers they were in. They laughed again when Alchemy's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I was just wondering what time you wanted to pick you up." Jerry said as Alchemy thought about it.

"Well wherever you're taking me too I say about two and half hours before Prom." Alchemy said.

"Ok I'll see you later beautiful." Alchemy giggled and closed her phone. Later in the day a black hummer limo pulled up to Amy's house and all the guys jumped out. They all had black tuxes and shoes. Shadow had a black tie and white vest. Sonic had a blue tie and cufflinks and Knuckles had a purple bow tie and vest. Silver had a dark red tie with the same vest while Tails had a light blue bow tie and cufflinks. They all walked up to the door and knocked. Ginger answered the door and the guys were shocked.

"I'm the temporary parent here. Some one has to take the pictures." Ginger explained as all the guys walked in. Ginger stood by the staircase and cleared her throat. "Now presenting Blaze." She said as Blaze appeared on the staircase. Silver eyes widened as he saw the beautiful feline. He was straightened down and curled at the tips. Her dress was dark red and the top was a halter. The cloth clung to her body while it spread out on her waist and down. On her abdomen were little red crystals all along the dress. She had a red diamond bracelet and necklace on and dark red strappy heels. She walked down the stairs and up to Silver whose eyes were still wide. Ginger snapped a picture before Silver eyes could return to normal.

"You look beautiful." He said placing a red rose around her wrist as she put one on his suit. Ginger cleared her throat again and everybody's focus when back to her.

"Now for Miss. Rouge." Ginger said as Rouge started to make her way down the steps. Her hair was curled and her make-up was light with hints of lavender. She had a lavender dress that ended a little above her knees. It was in a V-neck fashion and had wrapped around her bust and flowed down. She had silver heels and a crystal bracelet and necklace. Knuckles heart sped up as he saw Rouge. She giggled as she stepped in front of him.

"I heard your heart from the top of the stairs." Rouge said as Knuckles smirked and wrapped and orchid around her wrist as she put a white rose on his suit. (By the way none of them are wearing gloves.) Everybody turned around to Ginger again and she smiled.

"Now for the young and beautiful Cream." She said as Cream appeared at the staircase. Tails mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered into a smile. Her dress was long and light blue. It had skinny straps in a V-neck fashion. Cream colored flowers were scattered around the dress and she had cream colored heals. Her ears were a little lower and she wore jasmine flowers on one side. She had a simple necklace. It was just a silver chain with a blue gem on the end. Tails smiled at her and she blushed when she noticed him blush.

"Nothing can describe you." Tails said as he put a blue rose on her wrist. Ginger cleared her throat again and Shadow's heart started to race.

"Miss Amy Rose." Ginger said as Amy appeared on the staircase. Shadow's mouth dropped slightly as his eyes widened. Amy dress was simple yet beautiful. It was strapless, black, and short. It had a big bow on the side of her waist where a flower-lace pattern went over a white fabric to above her knees. Her quills were in loose curls that fell along her dress. The black made her eyes glow more and Shadow was awestruck. Amy walked down to him and looked up to him.

"Perfection." He whispered into her ear as he placed her corsage on her wrist. He pulled away and Amy looked down at her corsage. She gasped and noticed it was a pink lily with black tips. She looked up to Shadow who was smiling at her.

"Can we hurry it up here? I have my date to pick up!" Sonic said as everybody glared.

"What about pictures?" Cream asked as everybody looked at Sonic.

"We can tell Winter and Spark to wait up so we can take pictures in Winter's backyard." Sonic said pulling out his cell phone. Everybody looked at Ginger who held her camera in her hand.

"You're coming along right?" Blaze said as Ginger smiled and nodded. They all headed out to the limo and drove off to Rebecca's house. Sonic ran up to door and knocked twice. A taller darker green male hedgehog answered the door. He looked to young to be Rebecca's father and she said that her father lived in New Hampshire. Sonic's eyes widened when he realized it was Rebecca's brother. Sonic regained his control and smiled.

"Hey you must be Rebecca's brother, I'm Sonic." He said sticking his hand out. He crossed his arms as he looked down at Sonic. Sonic let his hand fall back to his side as he smiled weakly at him.

"Listen and listen close. My sister is the most important person in my life and if she gets hurt, I'll gladly hurt the person who did. You got that?" He said as Sonic gulped and nodded.

"Gabriel stop. You're scaring him." Rebecca said coming down the stairs in the blue dress she switched with Winter. Her hair was down in ringlet curls as they fell on her shoulders. She had a beaded necklace with crystal earrings. Gabriel huffed and step aside to let her through. She smiled at Sonic's expression. He was wide eyed with a pink tint over her cheeks. Sonic snapped out of it and placed he jasmine flower corsage around her wrist as she placed a white rose on his suit. "Bye Gabe! I'll see you later!" Rebecca said leaving the house. Gabriel waved at her and glared at Sonic. Sonic opened the door for her.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?" Sonic whispered to her as she giggled.

"No, he's just being overprotective." She said as she sat in the limo. They met up with everybody at Winter's house. Everybody was in the backyard taking a couple of pictures when they arrived.

"Took you long enough." Spark said as he walked up to them. He was in a black tux with a dark green tie and vest. Winter walked up behind him in the green dress she had switched with Rebecca. Winter's hair was half up and half down and straightened. She had a green crystal necklace and bracelet with a green flower corsage.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Midnight said walking up to them holding Static's hand. Midnight had a long dress that was dark purple. It was a V-neck and crystals were all throughout the dress. It wrapped around her stomach nicely with three strips. Her hair was straight and she had crystal earrings and necklace with a corsage full of violets. Static was in a black pin-striped tux with dark purple bow tie and vest.

"You're here!" Nikki came running to them with James following. Nikki's dress was short and strapless. It was red and in a corset fashion. When it reached her waist it ruffled and ended above her knees. It had a small crystal on the side of her hip. Her was in a puff and wavy and flowed down her back nicely. She had a diamond necklace and a red rose corsage with red open toed shoes. James was in a black tux with red tie and vest.

"Nikki you look hot!" Rouge said as Nikki blushed.

"Doesn't she?" James said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok enough with that we have pictures to take." Arielle said joining the group. Her dress was short and gold which brought out her eyes. It had skinny straps and was ruffled and clung around her stomach. It had black trim at the end and she was wearing gold strappy heals with it. Her hair was straight and curled in at the ends. She had a daisy as he corsage and a gold necklace around her neck. Elijah had a black tux with gold tie and vest. He had a black trilby hat with a gold sash around it.

"Somebody looks like a pimp." Knuckles said as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Don't deny it." Jerry said walking behind them with Alchemy. Alchemy's dress was a halter and coral pink. It was short and flowed over her stomach and still made her look beautiful. Her hair was curled and in a messy bun with a few stands hanging down. She had a pink lily as her corsage and coral high heels. Jerry was in a black tux with a coral bow tie and vest.

"Seriously we need to start taking pictures." Winter said as everybody started to take there poses.

"Wait where's Reese, Luna, Todd, and Jillian?" Silver said as everybody looked around. Reese and Luna walked in with Todd and Jillian behind them.

"Did I hear my name?" Todd said walking in with his black tux with orange bow tie and cufflinks. Jillian was in a long strapless dress that was orange. It had vine designs on it and sparkles all over it. Her hair was in a high ponytail and curly with one strand against her face. She had strappy orange heals and an orange crystal necklace with an orange blossom corsage.

"Where were you guys? We were about to take to picture without you!" Nikki said putting on hand on her hip.

"We here now." Reese said with a smile. Luna was in a light blue dress that was V-neck and crystals along it. It flowed down her legs and split open and the end. She was wearing silver heels and her hair was curly and half up, half down. She had a white rose as her corsage and a crystal necklace. Reese was in a black tux with blue tie and vest.

"Let's just take the pictures already!" Rebecca said as Reese, Luna, Todd, and Jillian joined in the picture. They did couple shots, group shots, sibling shots, best friends shots, and boys and girls shots. When everybody was done they went their separate ways for dinner. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Rebecca, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge went to a fancy Italian restaurant while Spark, Winter, Static, and Midnight went to a nice Chinese restaurant. Elijah, Arielle, Jerry, and Alchemy went to a French restaurant as Reese, Luna, James, Nikki, Todd, and Jillian went to an Indian restaurant. It was only a few more moments until they were finally at Prom.

* * *

_(A/N): I know I kind of left you hanging there, but don't worry I'll come back with more. Anyways I'm sure there have been things going on about a sequel (crowd screaming)…uh yeah. Well I'm saying it now, coming directly from me and no one else, that…YES there is going to be a sequel! It's about the characters' kids going to high school or college. I will be accepting OC, BUT **NOT** RIGHT NOW! I have to talk to the other owners of the OC and see what they say. And as of right now I'm only accepting OC children for Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cream, and Silver and Blaze. I'm accepting only ONE child for Shadow and Amy since I have the other two and I overrule you in this story. So…come up with some ideas for the others and I will come back to you if there is anything else I'm accepting. Oh and if you want to see the girls dresses here they are._

_Luna's: _

/mm5/graphics/00000001/Alyce Designs Prom Dress 6093.jpg

_Rouge's: _

myshoppal./photos/uncategorized/2008/03/19/prom12.jpg

_Cream's:_

/images/designer-prom-dress-picture.jpg

_Jillian's:_

img./photo/11896100/PromDress.jpg

_Alchemy's:_

/products/big/20071223171130.jpg

_Arielle's:_

/images/431091.jpg

_Midnight's:_

img./photo/203623070/StylishhighqualityEveningGownPromDressSilkTaffeta.jpg

_Rebecca's:_

/bmzcache/e/eb1efae1ce19deb3695422142f6f57de.image.353x450.jpg

_Winter's:_

images./1123879662DSC06391l.jpg

_Blaze's:_

/prom/images/PR0543.jpg

_Amy's:_

cn1./hi/img/2/0/0/6b/c/AAAAAsODH6AAAAAAAGvPWw.jpg


	23. Prom! Part 2: Shit Goes Down!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters only Reese, Luna, Jillian, Romeo…you got the idea

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters only Reese, Luna, Jillian, Romeo…you got the idea. Oh! And all the OC are owned by their owners. _

Everybody met outside the hotel and entered the grand hotel and went to the room where the prom was being held. It was decorated with all different crystals and streamers. Balloons were in the air and lights were flashing in an assortment of colors. The prom theme was _A Diamond in the Sky. _There was a line to take Prom pictures so everybody decided to wait until the line got shorter. Everybody sat down or stood around a table as they talked for a little bit. Suddenly James and Reese ears perked up and they turned around and glared at the echidna and fox standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?!" James spat at Devin. Spark and Static came to his side as Shadow and Sonic went Reese.

"It's Prom not one of your parties. We have every right to be here as you do." Ricky said as Devin smirked. Reese and James looked over to Spark, Static, Shadow, and Sonic and nodded their heads. Spark and Static grabbed Devin and slammed him against the wall as Shadow and Sonic did the same with Ricky.

"You pull any shit tonight and it will be your last." Reese spat in both their faces as Spark and Static slammed Devin against the wall again.

"You got that?" James said as Devin just smirked and nodded. James and Reese didn't believe them, but they didn't want to fight now. They will have to keep their eyes out. They walked back to the table that everybody was at. Nikki looked at James concerned. He smiled and reassured her it would be fine. Everybody went to the dance floor and was dancing for about an hour, but soon got tired. Amy was talking to Luna when she saw Karen and Romeo enter the room. Karen shot Amy a glare as Amy rolled her eyes.

"When is she going to get a life?" Amy said as Luna life.

"Seeing how things are not anytime soon." Luna said as they laughed. Nikki went to the bathroom with Winter to fix their make-up and such. The door busted open and Winter was pushed inside a bathroom stall and locked inside. Everything happened so fast she never saw who did it. Then her worst nightmare came through the door.

"You look lovely tonight." Devin said with his evil smirk. Winter kept knocking and trying to kick the door to help Nikki, but it was no use. Devin grabbed Nikki by her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"No!" Nikki screamed as she felt her powers being drained. Winter dialed Spark's number and within a second Spark and James showed up.

"You bastard!" Spark said throwing Devin of Nikki and slamming him against the wall. Nikki fainted and James caught her. Spark punched Devin in his jaw and threw another punch, but Devin caught it. Spark felt a weird feeling go through his body and he knew exactly what he was trying to do. He kneed him in his stomach. He grabbed Devin by his throat and held him against the wall. "I'm not holding back mercy this time!" He said electricity surging around his hand. He had electricity ball in his other hand and he smashed against Devin. Devin was left with a large burn on his face. Spark continued to beat him saying things between punches like, "This is for Nikki!" or "This is for living!" James got Winter out of the locked stall and tried his best to wake up Nikki. Nikki's magenta eyes fluttered open and she looked up to meet James's grey eyes.

"You always manage to come." Nikki said as James helped her up.

"That's what I'm here for." James said as the group walked away from the bathroom. Meanwhile Reese, Luna, Shadow, and Amy were waiting in line to take their picture.

"Does it really take that long to take a picture?" Amy complained leaning on Shadow's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Midnight said coming up to them with Static with her.

"How's Prom going for you guys?" Reese asked as Midnight started to talk about as Static looked off to the side. Reese noticed and looked at him. _'What's wrong?' _Reese asked in Static's mind.

'_I have a weird feeling. Like something bad is going to happen.' _Static said now looking at Reese. Reese closed his eyes and started to focus on Static's future. His eyes shot open in fear as Static looked at him.

'_Ricky has a gun.' _Reese said as Static's eyes widened.

"What?" Static said out loud. Everybody looked at them and they looked at each and nodded. Reese told them all through his mind not wanting to be overheard. Everybody's eyes widened in fear as Reese sent the thought to the rest of the gang. They left the ballroom and were all out in the lobby now.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Knuckles said as everybody had a serious face except for some girls who were concerned. Reese closed his eyes in concentration.

"He's following us. We have to lead him somewhere away from here." Reese said as everybody. They all started to walk through the hotel as Reese led the way. He kept his mind focused on Ricky's. They soon were in the basement and everybody went to hide except Reese. Luna stood next to him and he looked over to her. "Go hide." He said looking at her.

"No. I'm staying with you." Luna said sternly as Reese held her hand. Soon enough Ricky walked through the door. He smirked as he saw Reese and Luna glaring at him.

"Aw, the happy couple." Ricky said turning his body to face him. Reese let a snarl escape his lips as his glared hardened on Ricky. "Oo, gruesome." Ricky said walking closer to the couple. He had his gun in hand and Reese never let his glare slide. "It's quite a shame Reese. I've worked so hard to make you the person of the school and you throw it all away for 'love'?" Ricky said saying love in a mocking sense and putting air quotes around it.

"Get to the fucking point Ricky! Just shoot me!" Reese snapped at him. Ricky smirked and aimed his gun at him.

"Gladly." He said as he fired the bullet towards Reese. It was only two inches away when it stopped. Ricky looked confused as he saw the bullet dropped. He fired more bullets all stopping before they hit Reese. Suddenly Reese felt his body tense and his gun dropped. Everybody came out and Silver and Todd were holding him against the wall.

"Mess with one of us…" Luna said.

"…You mess with all of us." Silver said as Todd slammed his body against the wall. Static and Spark jumped forward crossing each other in an X while in air. Once they landed they sent electricity to Ricky shocking him violently. Midnight and Winter stepped forward and drained his body of water and sent it all back as Winter froze it. Blaze came forward burning him as Jerry shot rocks at him and put a rock belt around him and tightened it until he coughed out blood. Sonic and Shadow came as Shadow pulled out the old and faithful chaos emerald.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said yellow spears fired at Ricky.

"Chaos Wind!" Sonic said wind speeding around him taking his oxygen. Sonic stopped and Ricky gasped for air. James didn't want to take part in this and neither did Elijah and Tails. Knuckles walked up to him with his gloves on now and punched Ricky in the stomach. Ricky coughed up more blood as Knuckles removed his fist. Reese walked up to the practically dead Ricky who was on the ground gasping for air.

"Rick I'm not like you." Reese said looking down at the green echidna. "You see I'm not going to kill you. I'm leaving you here to suffer and if someone comes for you then consider yourself lucky." Reese said as he kicked Ricky in the stomach and left with everybody following.

"Yeah!" Todd said before Jillian dragged him away rolling her eyes. They all made it back to Prom and went to the spots they were in before they went to Ricky. Everybody took their pictures and started freak dancing on the floor. Suddenly the music stopped and all eyes were on the stage where Rebecca was standing.

"I think we all know why I'm here." Rebecca said as everybody cheered. "Prom King and Queen for those who are slow, anyways the nominees for Prom Queen are…Rouge the Bat." Everybody cheered as a certain wig-headed group rolled their eyes. "Karen Purnup, Natasha Ford, and finally Amy Rose." Amy head shot up to the stage as she looked in confusion.

"What?!" She said but got no answer as she was pushed onto the stage. "What the hell is with these damn surprise nominations?" Amy muttered to Rouge who just giggled.

"The Prom King Nominees are Knuckles the Echidna, Darren Rivers, Brice Evington, and Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow wasn't so much in shock since couples were nominated together. "Now what we all been waiting for your 2008 Prom King and Queen are…Natasha Ford and Brice Evington!" Rebecca said as everybody cheered. The couple stood in front and received their crowns. Amy and Rouge were happy, but Karen was pissed off more then ever and stormed off the stage. Rouge and Amy laughed as they went to hug Natasha as the guys congratulated Brice. They went back to the dance floor, but Amy and Rouge realized Shadow and Knuckles weren't with them

"They're performing." Midnight said as Amy and Rouge made an "O" shape with their mouths. Soon enough Static, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were on the stage. Sonic started to play the drums when Shadow joined in after a little bit. Static grabbed the mike and brought it to his lips.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
barely stuttered out  
a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

Knuckles soon joined in as everybody started to dance and bop their heads. Static and Shadow noticed a group of geeky guys that looked similar to them. They looked at each other confused, but continued on singing.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

They started playing a little slower when Static sang along, but quickly sped up again. Romeo was pushing the nerdy guys around as he danced with Karen.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Suddenly Romeo pushed the nerdy guy that looked like Shadow in the middle of the dance floor as everybody watched him. Static and the rest of the band was now clapping to the rhythm again as Sonic played the drums and Shadow played low. He started pulling out great moves as everybody cheered him on.

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

Static sang as the song ended. The band was cheered and people begged for another song, but they refused. They didn't want to waste their whole night performing and being away from their girlfriends. Todd decided to do some DJing since the Prom's DJ was lame. He played about ten songs with Jillian by his side before he called a night and went back to his friends. Elijah and Arielle were outside getting some air as they saw an ambulance come and take Devin and Ricky to the hospital. Elijah just rolled his eyes. He knew they deserved it, but who would bother to save them? Arielle giggled already knowing what he was thinking. Suddenly her phone beeped and she smiled as she read the text message.

"What does it say?" Elijah said looking at her curiously. She smiled at him and started walking back.

"You'll see. Just be in the dance room in ten minutes." She said as she walked off. Elijah was confused, but did what he said. He discovered Spark, Shadow, Sonic, and Todd without any of their girlfriends.

"Where are the girls?" Elijah said looking around.

"We don't know they all left us like ten minutes ago." Suddenly the lights were shinned on the stage and Winter, Arielle, Amy, Rebecca, and Jillian walked out wearing jean shorts that ended at their mid-thigh and white wife-beaters (Has anyone ever wondered why they call it that?) and different color hoddies that ended under their bust. All the guys' mouths dropped as they saw their girlfriends on the stage.

"What are doing?" Todd said as the turned their backs to the crowd and got into a line. Suddenly the room was filled with Usher's _"Yeah!" _as they all started dancing to the rhythm. They were soon joined by everybody else who stood in shock. They were all dancing to the song perfectly in sync. When the part of Ludacris rapping came they started to move their hips which made the guys mouth drop even more.

"Damn that wolf girl is-"Someone said behind them and Elijah snapped his head towards him.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Elijah said giving him _the _death glare. He shook his head in fear as Elijah turned his head back to see everybody staring at him in shock. "What?" He asked.

"We never thought you would threaten people like that." Spark said as Elijah rolled his eyes. The girls ended their dance and everybody cheered loudly. They walked off stage as the guys were still dumbfounded. They walked back in their prom dresses and giggled at their boyfriends' expressions.

"So…what did you think of the dance?" Rebecca said walking over to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to a dance routine? Oh and it was great." Sonic said as Rebecca smiled.

"We wanted it to be surprise." Winter said as she rubbed Spark's face to get it back to normal.

"We don't keep our performances a surprise." Sonic said as Spark regained feeling in his face.

"I don't know why I couldn't see this coming! I mean you're all on the dance team! I'm so stupid!" Spark said as Winter giggled and hugged him.

"I'm with you on the stupid part." Shadow said as Spark glared at him.

"Why are you guys making this such a big deal?" Jillian said as all the guys crossed their arms.

"You should of seen how many guys were staring at you and drooling!" Todd said.

"You all were apart of it." Jillian said as they guys blushed and huffed.

"I mean come on! Even Elijah sent a threat out to some guy!" Spark said as Arielle looked at him shocked.

"You did?" Arielle said as he nodded slowly. "That's so sweet." She said hugging him as they walked off from the rest of the group.

"You never hug me when I threaten people." Spark said as Winter rolled her eyes.

"I hug you after you beat them up." Winter said as Spark smiled. Everybody went their separate ways after that. Everybody was having a good time before one of the teachers came up on stage with a serious expression on his face.

"Attention students we seem to have sophomores in prom. Please alert one of us if you find them." The principal as everybody started to talk. Midnight and Static eyes widened as they tried to find any one of their friends. They soon found Nikki and James who were also looking for them.

"Did you hear that?!" Midnight said as they continued to look for everybody else.

"Yeah of course we did! We have to find the others." They were stopped by Karen and Romeo who had an evil smirk on their faces.

"Well, well, well looks like we found the sophomores." Karen said as Midnight glared at her.

"Bitch I swear if you tell I'll gladly make you uglier then you are now!" Midnight threatened getting in Karen's face.

"Hmm? What to do? Get revenge for making me bald or knowing you can't do anything to stop me?" Karen said as she started to walk towards to a teacher. Midnight grabbed her arm and dragged her in the middle of the floor and slapped her. Karen rubbed her cheek as she tried to slap Midnight, but Midnight grabbed her wrist. She grabbed Karen's wig and pulled it off revealing her bald head. Everybody laughed at her as she ran away with Romeo following behind her. Static hugged her from behind and smiled.

"That's why I love you." He said as Midnight laughed.

"I could have done a lot worse, but I didn't want to mess up my dress." She said as Static laughed. Everybody showed up with a worried expression. "Now you come!" Midnight said as everybody smiled in apology. She rolled her eyes as the next song played. It was Jim Brickman's _"Lake Erie Rainfall". _Everybody started to slow dance as the song flowed through. Everybody was at complete peace for that moment. No worries, no problems, just themselves and their boyfriend/girlfriend in pure bliss. The prom soon ended, but not without one more performance by…Amy? Everybody was shocked when they saw Amy take the stage and sit on a stool.

"What is with all the surprise performances!?" Sonic said as everybody shushed him to let Amy sing. Amy brought to mike to her lips and looked over to Shadow and the rest of her friends and smiled.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
the first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

She paused for a second as she watched the couples dance together on the dance floor. She looked at her friends who were only swaying and smiling as they watched her sing.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

She inhaled in all the air she can and belted out the next part which made everybody cheer louder.

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

She finished and everybody cheered loudly as Shadow pulled her of stage and hugged her.

"That was as beautiful as you." He said as Amy kissed him lightly on the lips. Everybody came up to Amy and hugged her. They were all walking outside now and Cream started to cry.

"What's wrong Cream?" Spark asked. Spark thought as Cream as his younger sister and only he knew.

"We're graduating in two weeks." She sobbed as everybody looked at each other realizing she was right.

"Cream we're still going to be together. There's no need to cry." Alchemy said comforting her.

"I know, but this whole experience is almost over." Cream said as everybody got into a group hug.

"This is experience is the best thing that happened to us. It will never break us apart. This chapter may be done, but the book isn't over." Todd said as Cream wiped her nose.

"I think that's the wisest thing you've ever said Todd." Silver said as everybody laughed. They all walked together as a big group of friends.

_(A/N): The End! Just kidding! There are only (sorry to say) three more chapters after this. (tear, tear). I know heartbreaking. I'm still waiting for some of the OC's to send me a message. So, sorry people you have to wait a bit before you start sending OC children. _


	24. Last Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): WOO! 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! Anyways this chapter is a little special. I'm going to do something different for this chapter. I'm going to tell it in some of the characters P.O.V (Point of View). I couldn't do everybody's P.O.V because I will be a hell of a long chapter. I picked randomly so don't get mad at me. I'll be switching to different P.O.V's so enjoy. Oh and for the people who have a hard time with all the characters refer to the "OC explanation" chapter. ENJOY!_

**(Shadow's P.O.V) **

It's amazing how fast two weeks can past. I guess it happens when you don't want things to come up like Graduation. Tomorrow is Graduation and I'm sure that will be an emotional filled day, but today was the last day of High School and I might as well make it the best. I woke up and walked over to the bathroom seeing our usual line. Silver was outside the door with a towel over shoulder waiting for whoever-probably Sonic-to be finished with the bathroom. I leaned against the wall next to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who's in there?" I asked him as he stood up straight.

"Sonic." He said rolling his eyes. Of course I was right.

"How long has he been in there?" I asked again.

"About a half an hour." He said looking at the clock in the hall. I sighed and made him step aside. I banged on the door as hard as I could without breaking it.

"Sonic get your narcissistic ass out here now! Other people have to get ready!" I shouted as he swung the door open.

"No need to have a hissy fit Shadow. I seriously think you should stop spending so much time with Amy." He said as he exited the bathroom. I slapped him on the back of his head as I let Silver enter the bathroom. He was there first after all. After Silver was done I entered the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I let the hot water loosen all my muscles. I quickly washed myself and brushed my teeth and hopped out of the shower. I dried my quills and put gel in them and left the bathroom. I walked back to my room and got dressed and looked at the time. _7:47 Am. Shit! _I ran down the stairs and out the door. I drove my motorcycle as fast as I could to school and made it with time to spare. I saw Spark and Static hanging out their lockers and approached them.

"Hey Shadow ready to leave this school?" Spark said as we did the usual handshake. Spark. I remember the day I met him for many different things. At first I thought he was going to be a cocky bastard like Sonic, but he turned out to be cool and even showing some intelligence. Even though he is cocky he is the best race I've had since Sonic.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that you have to deal with this for another two years Static." I said as he rolled his eyes at me. The inverse me. That's how everybody saw it, but I didn't really. He was like his brother, but so different. He can be more serious then Spark and he knows when to shut his mouth. Something Spark has yet to learn.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll at least have Midnight with me." Static said smiling to himself. Spark rolled his eyes as he leaned against a locker.

"Don't go into your whole "I love Midnight" thing. I get enough of it at home." Spark said as Static blushed. I got to admit it was funny to see them argue. Soon enough Winter came with Luna and Reese.

"I'm going to miss you so much Static!" Winter sobbed while hugging Static.

"I'll miss you too?" He said confused. Reese and Luna were laughing at his face. Luna and Reese they have true love for each other. No wonder they're getting married as soon as possible. Winter let go as Rouge and my beautiful Rose came.

"Hey guys!" Amy said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed her forehead as she laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears.

"Hey Shadow get out of your little daze." Knuckles said coming with Tails and Cream. I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Look whose talking about being daze when you are half the time by Rouge." Todd said coming with Jillian. Knuckles blushed as Rouge laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alchemy said coming with Jerry, Elijah, and Arielle.

"Knuckles." Tails said holding back his laughter.

"Guys come one he isn't that ugly." Arielle said as everybody laughed harder including me. Knuckles crossed his arm and huffed like the child he is.

"Forget you guys." Knuckles said as we just laughed again.

"Man, what did we miss?" Sonic said walking with Rebecca, Midnight, James, and Nikki.

"Knuckles temper tantrum." Spark said as he wrapped his arm around Winter.

"That's nothing special. I see that everyday." Sonic said as Knuckles leaned against a locker and huffed again.

"The bell is going to ring soon. Let's make this day one to remember." I said as everybody smiled and nodded.

**(Rebecca's P.O.V) **

Since we're seniors all our periods are free periods. So, most seniors didn't show up to school, but we decided to come. Sonic and I were walking with Static and Midnight to their first period.

"You guys don't have to come with us." Static said to us.

"It's no problem. How else are we supposed to get you out?" Sonic said. Stupid! I thought as I smacked my forehead.

"What?" Midnight said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Uh…" Sonic said. Good cover-up.

"We were planning on getting you out of all your classes today." I said. No use hiding what they already see.

"How are you going to that?" Static said. Sonic smiled his usual, but oh so cute cocky smile.

"You'll see." He said as we walked into their Geometry class. They sat in their usual seats as we sat in the back of the class. My phone vibrated and I looked seeing a text message from Winter.

_U ready?_

_U bet!_

I snapped my phone shut as I sent her the text and waited. Suddenly she came busting through the door with a worried expression.

"Mr. O'Neil we need Static and Midnight right now! Spark is in the hospital!" Winter said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Damn she's good.

"What?!" Static said jumping out of his seat. I rolled my eyes. He obviously couldn't get the point, but Midnight that. Sonic got out of his seat and pulled me to the front of the class.

"Come on Static! We have no time for this let's go!" Sonic said as Static grabbed Midnight and left. We ran down the hall until we were a good distance and then we stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Static asked panicked. I swear he can be as stupid as Sonic.

"Static calm down I'm fine." Spark said coming out of the corner. Static finally got the point and made an "O" shape with his mouth. I smacked my head again. This is what happens when you hang out with boys too much. We walked outside of the school to see everybody waiting looking incredibly bored.

"What should we do?" Nikki said while playing with James's braid.

"I got an idea." Todd said with his usual mischievous face.

"Oh God please tell me it doesn't evolve another prank." I said. Our last prank war was bad enough. I couldn't get the tar and pink feathers out for a whole day!

"No!" Todd said as he smiled again. "Follow me." He said running to the back of the school. Of course Sonic and Spark couldn't resist and ran ahead while pulling me and Winter along. I had to admit it though running with him is fun. It feels like I'm flying. We ended up near an old shed which I didn't even know that our school had. Todd swung the two wooden doors open as dust flew in our faces.

"Thanks Todd that felt great." Arielle said as she coughed. Todd rolled his eyes and walked into the shed.

**(Todd's P.O.V)**

I found what I left behind during freshman year. I smiled as I pulled them out. Everybody looked at me with confusion. I pulled out twelve shopping carts which I hid in this shed.

"What are we going to do with shopping carts?" Elijah said as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys really have to stop questioning me. Everybody partner up and grab a cart." I said as _my_ Jillian came and walked by my side.

"So what are we doing?" She asked me looking at me with her beautiful purple eyes.

"Trust me on this. You'll have fun." I said as she shrugged her shoulders and followed me in the school. We were all standing in the main hall shopping carts in hand. "First one around the school and back wins!" I said quickly as I picked up Jillian and put her in the cart. "Oh and no rules!" I said as I sped off. Everybody quickly followed putting the girls in the cart and speeding off. It was no shock that Sonic, Shadow, Static, and Spark got ahead of me, but I had more tricks up sleeve. My eyes glowed their usual yellow and I used my powers to trip them all. "Ha!" I said as I past them all on the floor.

"I see how it is." Static called out. I laughed as they all got up quickly. I was still good amount ahead, but suddenly I felt myself stop. I looked at my which had water around them. I tried running, but I kept slipping.

"Ha!" Midnight called out as Static and her passed us. I used my powers the spread the water out and I ran passed it letting the people behind me deal with that. I ran as fast as I could when I was stopped again, but this time with air and rock.

"Good luck Todd O' boy." Jerry said passing by me with James. Damn it! Why was everybody after me? I broke out of the rock as the air disappeared. I started to run again. If this is how everybody is going to be…Bring it! Jillian was smiling as she held on the cart for dear life. I stopped for a second at the center of the school and closed my eyes. They shot open and I shot my hand in the air sending a wave throughout the school. I lowered my eyes as my eyes returned to their normal color. I hand to my ear to listen. I heard a bunch of grumbling and complaining. My plan worked and I started racing through the school. I passed by everybody who was struggling to get up and smiled.

"Nice trick." I heard an oh so familiar voice say. I looked to my right and saw Elijah with Arielle in the cart. He smirked at me as I glared at him.

"Thanks you should try it some time." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah, but for now I'll use my own." He said as his necklace turned into his scythe. Oh fuck! He stuck it in front of my cart and I was sent flying to the floor. I wasn't that concerned. I held onto Jillian as we hit the ground. He sped by me as I laid on the floor in defeat. "I win." He said as he came back. I rolled my eyes as he helped me and Jillian up. Everybody soon came to meet us and all the guys were glaring at him especially Spark and Sonic.

"Rematch!" Spark said as everybody sighed.

"How about we just go to the main hall and just push each other back and forth or have mini races." Tails said as Spark and Sonic huffed.

"Fine." Sonic muttered. We all walked into the main hall. I checked my watch and we had thirty minutes until first period was over.

"We have thirty minutes guys!" I said as everybody shoed the thought away. If we get caught they can't blame it on me. We continued our time with pushing the carts using powers and speed (provided mostly by Sonic, Spark, Shadow, and Static.). Silver and I used our powers to push Jillian and Blaze in a cart, but then we saw a teacher crossing the hall. We tried to stop it, but it was to late. They hit her and she passed out. We all rushed over to her and we stood around her. "Um…how can I say this? RUN!" I said as we ran out the school leaving the carts behind and racing out of the school. We all ended up near Sonic's car trying to catch our breaths.

"Good one Todd." Spark said.

"Oh no you can't blame this on me I didn't see you trying to stop the cart Speedy." I said as Spark glared. "You got to admit it though…we had fun." I said as everybody smiled and laughed.

**(Static's P.O.V)**

We all decided to head to the diner for an early lunch. I really don't understand why we have to stay for the whole school day when teachers just say all the stuff we should expect next year. It's a waste of my precious time, but I was happy I was ditching most of it with my friends and girlfriend. I jumped in my new Lamborghini Gallardo! I loved this car and I was so happy I got it thanks to Spark. I guess he was cool for doing that. I was driving to the diner with the most beautiful girl in the world on my side. Suddenly she yelled out.

"Static! Stop the car!" She yelled as I slammed on the breaks.

"What?" I asked in panic. She jumped out of the car and in front of it. I followed her and saw a small puppy on the ground. She picked it up and started to pet it. She wasn't worried about rabies because it had a color saying it was ok. Strange enough it didn't have a tag saying the information. She looked at me with her big kitty eyes.

"Can we keep it?" She asked as she kissed me on the cheek. Damn my weak will power! "Please." She said as she softly kissed me on the lips. Stay strong, stay strong, fuck it you know you done for.

"Fine." I muttered as she jumped for joy and walked back to the car. I sighed in defeat and dragged myself to my car. We drove to the diner with the small pup in her hands.

"What do you think we should name him?" Midnight said heading towards the dinner with him in her hands. I looked at the small puppy and it was different then other dogs. He was white and had black spots, but this was the weird thing about him. He had a spot around his eye that looked like a star. I smiled at him and looked at Midnight.

"How about Sirius?" I said. She smiled at me.

"I like that name. I never knew you really pay attention when were learning about Greece." She said as I held the door for her.

"I'm full of surprises." I said as she giggled.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Spark said as we arrived.

"Because we found Sirius here." Midnight said lifting the puppy up. All the girls awed as the guys just smiled at it.

"He is so cute!" Winter said as Midnight gave him to her.

"So you guys are going to take care of him?" James said as Midnight bounced up cheerfully and nodded.

"I think that is so great!" Alchemy said as she got passed the puppy.

"I do too!" Midnight said sitting down as I sat down next to her.

"Oh God." Reese said as he stared into air.

"What?" I asked as he looked towards the entrance.

**(Reese's P.O.V)**

_Shit! _Why here? Why now!? I thought as I saw Ricky enter the diner. His left arm was in a cast along with his right leg. His head was bandaged and he had a black eye. He was with Julia which was no shock to me. Ricky saw me and glared.

'_That bastard is going to pay.' _He said in his mind. I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure Cream could take him down in the state he was in. To make matters worse Romeo walked through the door.

'_Great this is just making my fucking day.' _Shadow and Amy thought at the same time. I tried to hold back my laugh with just a smile. They all glared at us as they were seated on the other side of the diner.

"Are they trying to do something?" Spark asked glaring at Romeo.

"No…well they want to, but I doubt they will be able to the way Ricky is." I said as Spark smiled in satisfaction. Do I feel pity for him? No! He deserves this. I was in worst condition when him and his other friends got to me.

'_I agree.' _A sudden voice said. I looked around and read everybody's mind that was in the diner, but I couldn't find the voice. Weird.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married in a month!" Amy said bringing me out of my thoughts. That's when it hit me. I was going to have Luna as my wife in one month. ONE MONTH! Holy crap! It came faster then I thought. No I'm not nervous just anxious. I'm going to be married to the best girl in the world in a month. Thirty days and she'll be officially mine. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Luna walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress and professing each others love to each other. Whoa a little to deep there, but it's true.

"And I'm the best man." Silver said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Ever since the day I told him he was bragging it around.

"Well your not Valedictorian like Tails here." Sonic said as Tails just rubbed the back of his head. I keep laughing at that day the principal came to him and Winter.

_**Flashback (Regular P.O.V)**_

"So you see the two of you have the equal percentages and you'll have to write a paper about why you should be Valedictorian." The principal said to Tails and Winter. Tails and Winter looked at each other as they walked out of the principal's office. They stopped in front of it like a western shoot out and glared at each other.

"I will be Valedictorian." Winter said glaring at Tails. Everybody was looking at them back and forth as they glared.

"We'll see about that. Let the best MAN win." Tails said as they turned around sharply and stalked away.

"Uh…this isn't going to be pretty." Spark said rubbing the back of his head. He knew Winter when she got competitive and it wasn't pretty. The week flew by and Winter and Tails were waiting out of the principal's office waiting for him to announce who is Valedictorian.

"You both did very well, but the staff has decided to give Tails to position of Valedictorian." He said as Winter's mouth dropped. He walked away as Tails looked at her nervously.

"You're dead fox boy!" She said as Tails ran away with her hot on his heels.

"I knew it." Reese said as everybody watched them run away.

_**Flashback ended (Reese's P.O.V)**_

Yup that was a fun day. Suddenly something caught my eye, but before I could clearly see it, it was gone. My focus was brought back to the table when everybody started to talk about Graduation.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow." Nikki said playing with James's braid. I noticed she always did that when she was bored or sad.

"Look on the bright side we're all going to the same college and we'll come back here to see Static and Midnight of course." I said as everybody's mood got lifted.

"I guess you're right. We couldn't stay here forever." Arielle said as everybody laughed. Tomorrow we'll no longer be seniors we'll be college freshman. Ugh!

**(Regular P.O.V)**

"Good job! You almost blew our cover!" A black hedgehog said to a beige fox.

"But I didn't." The fox said as the group rolled their eyes.

"Did you hear their Graduation is tomorrow?!" A green female hedgehog said.

"Does that mean we have to stay another day here?" A red hedgehog complained.

"Get over it! We have to be there tomorrow!" A echidna looking girl said.

"Fine, but we have to be back soon or our parents are going to kill us." A rabbit girl said.

"They're already here and what they don't know won't hurt them." A light blue hedgehog said.

"Whatever let's go before they come out." The black hedgehog said as they all gathered around in a circle. "Chaos Control!" He yelled as they disappeared.

"Then anyone see a green flash?" Shadow asked as everybody said no. He shrugged it off as they left the diner.

_(A/N): Oooo! Who were those voices? And if you try to guess don't put it in a review you could possibly ruin it for others! Anyway I am now accepting children entries for Shadow and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, Silver and Blaze, Tails and Cream, Reese and Luna. I will also be accepting other characters who are not children of the characters I just said. But there are certain things you guys have to follow. _

_Rule #1: Send your character in A PM (personal message) AND NOT A REVIEW!! I don't want to ruin the surprise._

_Rule #2: I'm only excepting **ONE CHILD **for Amy and Shadow and Luna and Reese since I have the other children already. I'm only going to do three children for the others because if I have a galore of children the story will be really hard to follow._

_Rule #3: Please include the character's name, age, fur color, hair color, species, parents (if they are the children to one of the characters), eye color, personality, clothing, car (if they have one), sports, activities, friends, and rivals. _

_Thank you and two more chapters. Next up Graduation. :'( _


	25. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Graduation! It's here and you know what that means…this story is almost over. :'( Sad I know. But you still have "The New Generation" to look forward. I still need children for all the characters I said in the last chapter. I don't want to make them all up myself because that would be unfair to you guys. So please send in your OC. Anyways one with the story. Oh! And I have a few surprises in this chapter for some of the OC creators (wink). _

Nikki stood in front of her mirror looking at herself to see if she looked good. She was in a lovely spring dress and her hair was half up half down and straight. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her cap and gown and walked downstairs. Her father was sitting there with a sullen look on his face, but when he noticed her come down he put a smile on. This didn't go un-passed by Nikki who quickly questioned him.

"What's wrong Dad?" She said as she looked at her father worried.

"Nothing." He said with his plastered smile.

"Dad, I can know what you're feeling. I have the powers remember." She said lifting up her hand as it glowed pink. He sighed in defeat and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Your mother called saying she is coming to the Graduation." He said in a low voice. Nikki's eyes widened as she dropped her gown and cap and brought her hand to her mouth.

"What?" She said in a whisper. Her Dad looked up at her seeing the tears about to pour out.

"Nikki don't cry. This isn't something to cry over." Her Dad said wiping her tears away.

"How could she do this?! She leaves us for like fifteen years and waltzes back in here like it's going to be alright! Well it's not! I'm not going to talk to her and I don't want her to be there!" Nikki yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Nikki I know how you're feeling, but she is your mother and you can't be that way." He said looking at her.

"For the past years she has been nothing to me and you expect me to accept her as my mother now?!" She said backing away from her Dad.

"I can't deal with this now Dad. I'm going to James's and I'll see _you _at Graduation." She said grabbing her cap and gown and running out the door and to James's house. He didn't live that far from her, but he said he'll pick her up at the corner of her street. She hopped into the passenger seat as she wiped a few tears away before James could notice, but he did.

"What's wrong love?" He said holding her hand. She sighed as she looked at his grey eyes.

"M-my Mom is c-coming to the G-graduation." She sobbed as James eyes widened for a second, but returned to his comforting look. He embraced her as she cried all on his shoulder.

"It will be alright. I won't let you see her." He said kissing her forehead and looking at her. She nodded and smiled as they drove off to the school. Shadow was standing with Sonic and the rest of the guys as they waited for the girls to show up. They all had their gowns on, but unzipped without their caps. Soon the girls came with their gowns the same way looking as beautiful as ever. James and Nikki soon arrived and everybody was now standing in a circle.

"Aw, look at the graduates!" Static said coming with Midnight behind them.

"I wouldn't be cracking jokes since you're going to be doing this in two years." Spark said as Static rolling his eyes.

"Well, we just came to say good luck and we'll be in the front row. See ya guys!" Midnight said as Static and she walked into the entrance.

"Are you ready for this guys?" Jerry asked looking around the group.

"More then you'll ever be." Sonic said cockily everybody laughed as they rolled their eyes.

"Let's get this done with." Shadow said as they walked in. They were split up by alphabetical order and sitting down in the auditorium. Tails noticed something off as he was sitting on stage with the principal and other important. Tails found this suspicious and texted everybody to keep their eyes open. Everybody was now on alert and looking for any sign of Eggman. The music started to play grabbing everybody's attention. The principal walked up to the podium and began to make his speech. Reese leaned back in his chair as he scanned a few minds to see anything suspicious. Then he heard the thoughts of the voice from the diner. He sat up and looked around, but didn't see anyone. He leaned back in his seat as he scanned the rest of the thoughts of the people in the building. Everybody clapped as Tails made his way to the podium.

"Go Tails!" Sonic yelled as everybody continued to clap. Tails smiled to his friends as he began his speech. Everybody was listening intently as he spoke not thinking about anything. Amy who was sitting two seats away from Reese was started to tear up as well as Cream. Tails finished as the entire classed stood up and clapped.

"And now our class band will before a song." Tails said as he motioned to Static, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic. Static kind of felt out of place since he wasn't in a gown, but quickly got over it. They started to play a soft melody as Static looked around confused.

"Turn the music up!" Static said as Shadow quickly started to play followed by Knuckles who was shortly joined by Static and Sonic.

_Four years, you'd think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks,  
All the stuck-up chicks_

Static sang as he looked at Romeo and Karen who huffed._  
_

_So superficial,  
So immature  
And then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say  
HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Oh that's just great!_

Static sang as he rolled his eyes and went into the chorus as Shadow and Knuckles slammed on their guitars.

_The whole damn world  
is just as obsessed  
with who's the best dressed  
and who's having sex  
who's got the money  
who gets the honeys  
who's kinda cute_

Static said winking at Midnight who giggled and blushed._  
_

_And who's just a mess  
and you still don't have the right look  
and you don't have the right friends  
nothing changes, but the faces, the names and the trends  
High School Never Ends!_

_Check out the popular kids  
you'll never guess what Julie did  
how did Erica lose all that weight  
And Alchemy had a baby so I guess Jerry's straight_

Static sang as Julie and Erica gasped and glared at him. Alchemy laughed as Jerry rolled his eyes._  
_

_And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Natasha Ford  
She's the prom queen  
Miles Prower  
Captain of the Chess team  
Todd the Hedgehog  
The Clown  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
The quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club  
And who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up, before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High School Never Ends!_

Static said as everybody laughed and continued to cheer at the song. Shadow went a guitar solo as everybody got out of their seats and cheered louder as Static swung the mike to him and sang.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed  
And who's having sex  
Who's got the money  
Who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute  
And who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same twenty-three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

Static sang as he looked around at all his friends who cheered them on. _  
_

_High School Never Ends__! (x3)_

Static sang as he finished as everybody cheered for them. They grabbed each other's hand and lifted them in the air as they took their final bow. Everybody went back to their seats as it was time to hand out diplomas. Suddenly there was a loud crash on the side of the wall and everybody started to panic and scream.

"Sorry to crash your Graduation Sonic, but I'm sure this won't be your last ceremony. Your funeral will be soon." Eggman said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Spark said as he unzipped his gown to make it easier to move.

"Cream and Alchemy get everybody out of the building." Shadow said as he jumped over chairs to get with the rest of the group.

"Fools! You'll never win! With my new Eggcarrier!" Eggman yelled following with his annoying laugh.

"We'll see about that." Static said as electricity surged through his hands. Midnight's, Jerry's, James's, Elijah's, and Todd's eyes and hand started to glow as they got into a fighting stance along with everybody else.

"This ends now!" Shadow said as everybody charged towards Eggman. Eggman started firing mini missiles at them that Winter quickly froze or Spark disabling them with his electricity. He started firing lasers when the missiles failed, but they also failed as they fired back at him from force fields that Silver and Todd made. Jerry put rock shackles on the legs as Shadow and Sonic did repeated homing attacks. Knuckles started to rip off the arms and beating Eggman with it.

"Hey Shadow!" Spark called out as Shadow back flipped of the carrier and landed next to Spark. "I think it's time for the chaos emerald. I have an attack that I think me and Static can do that can beat this guy." Spark said as Shadow looked at him unsure.

"Do you think you guys can pull it off?" Shadow said as Static jumped in between them.

"I know we can." Static said as Shadow looked at him confused.

"How the hell did you hear us from where you were?" Shadow said as Static rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter just give us the chaos emerald and get Eggman outside." Static said as Shadow handed them the emerald and ran to get Amy.

"Amy knock Eggman outside." Shadow said as Amy smiled and took out her hammer. She walked gracefully to him and swung her hammer at the carrier sending him on to the football field. Everybody ran to the field as Eggman got up.

"Jerry, James, Elijah hold him down!" Spark said as Jerry and James forced air down on them as Elijah scythe turned into a chain and he wrapped it around the legs. "You're ready for this?" Spark asked Static as he smirked.

"More then you'll ever be." Static said as they both their hands on the emerald and lift in the air.

"Chaos…Strom!" They yelled as clouds begun to form and thunder clashed. Static's and Spark's hands were glowing as everybody smiled at Eggman. Eggman eye's widened as he looked in fear at the brothers. Spark and Static raised their hands and pointed it towards Eggman.

"Bye, bye." Spark said as they blasted Eggman with a mixture of lightening, thunder, rain, and everything else in a storm. Eggman went flying in the air without anything, but his clothes (thank God). Everybody cheered as they rushed over to Static and Spark.

"That was awesome!" Jerry said as they turned around to see everybody that was in the auditorium looking at them with their mouths dropped. Everybody stiffened as they thought about running away, but stopped when everybody started to cheer. Everybody looked at each other in shock, but smiled at the crowd.

"Come on we haven't Graduated yet!" Todd said as everybody walked back into the auditorium. The principal stood on the stage as everybody stood up to receive their diplomas.

"Ricky Anderson…Winter the Arctic Fox" The principal called as he limped to receive his diploma. Reese decided to be mature and not boo him unlike Todd. Spark cheered loudly as Winter walked on the stage as she blushed and walked off.

"Felicia Bass…Rouge the Bat." The principal said as everybody cheered for her. She turned her tassel and flew off the stage.

"Blair the Cat…Blaze the Cat." Midnight cheered loudly as Blaze waved to the crowd and walked off the stage.

"Julie the Echidna…Knuckles the Echidna." Everybody was quiet when Julie walked on stage, but the future football players cheered on Knuckles as he raised his fist in the air.

"Arielle Ericson…Nikki the Fox." The principal called as James cheered along with Rebecca. Elijah made his silent cheer which Arielle still appreciated. Nikki didn't look past the class hoping not to see her mother.

"Devin Garret." The principal called out as James and Spark crossed their arms and glare and/or snarled.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…Silver the Hedgehog…Spark the Hedgehog…Sonic the Hedgehog…Todd the Hedgehog." The principal as girls cheered receiving glares from their girlfriends and cheers from fellow friends and families.

"Jillian Jameson." The principal said as Todd jumped on his chair and cheered loudly.

"WOO!! That's my girl!" Todd yelled as Jillian laughed and walked off stage.

"Elijah Mondair…Jericho Mondair…Luna Moon." The principal called as they all walked on to the stage. Reese did his cheering through his mind as Arielle and Alchemy cheered loudly along with the crowd.

"Rebecca Norrie." The principal said as Sonic cheered louder then Todd did. Rebecca blushed and walked off the stage.

"Miles Prower…Karen Purnup." The principal as the crowd started to cheer, but quickly turned to boos when Karen came up on stage. The group busted out laughing as she huffed and walked off the stage.

"Erica the Rabbit…Cream the Rabbit…Darren Rivers…Reese Romaro…Amy Rose" The cheers were like zigzag. They booed for Erica and Romeo, but cheered for Reese, Amy, and Cream.

"Alchemy Sims…James Stanson." The principal said as everybody cheered especially Jerry. The principal finished calling out names as the class turned around to face the audience. "I now pronounce the graduating class of 2008" Everybody cheered as the class threw their hats in the air. Nikki looked in the audience and saw her Dad who gave her a gesture saying her Mom wasn't here which made her so relieved she fell right into James's arms. Everybody walked around hugging each other and saying many things. Everybody went their parents and hugged them as some went to distance relatives. Spark was talking to Static when he felt a something metal tap his shoulder. He turned and gasped at a giant white wolf with some black spots on him. He had a robotic arm and leg and was wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, black camo pants, black combat boots, and had gold dog tags around his neck.

"Gash! What's up? What are you doing here?!" Spark said as he hugged his old friend.

"I couldn't let my friends graduate without me there." Gash said as he hugged Static. "Now where is my favorite fox?" He said looking around for Winter.

"You talking about me?" Winter said coming behind. He laughed and hugged her gently unlike he did with Spark and Static. He looked around and saw no one near them.

"So, these are the many friends you have." He said sarcastically as Spark rolled his eyes.

"No come one let's go find them." Spark said as he walked through the giant crowd. He eventually found them all talking and he walked over to them. "Hey guys this is my friend from back home Gash. Gash this is Shadow, Amy, Elijah, Arielle, Todd, Jillian, Sonic, Rebecca, Cream, Tails, James, Nikki, Jerry, Alchemy, Blaze, Silver, Midnight Static's girlfriend, Luna Reese, Rouge, and Knuckles." He looked around the whole group as Spark regained his breath.

"What kind of name is Knuckles?" He asked looking at Knuckles.

"You should be talking! What kind of name is Gash?" Knuckles said as Gash gave him props for that one.

"Wow that's a lot." Gash said looking around again. Spark was about to speak, but was cut off by Static.

"We get that a lot." Static said as Spark glared at him.

"I'm the one who usually gets to say that." Spark said as Static shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't this time." Static said as Spark punched him in the arm. Gash eventually left them saying he had a flight to catch. Everybody was now walking to the parking lot when they saw the general and Ginger. He smiled at all of them and stopped at Spark, Static, and Winter.

"Ah, I can see you've met Agents Static, Spark, and Winter." The general said as everybody stared at them as the smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were agents?! Especially after we did!" Sonic said as Spark rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…" He said looking for back-up from Static and Winter who shrugged their shoulders. "…because we felt like it?" He said as everybody rolled their eyes.

"That has to be the worst excuse ever." Rouge said as she shook her head.

"Well now you know." Winter said with a smile as everybody shrugged it off.

"Congratulations on your Graduation and beating Eggman." The general said as he walked off.

"That's all he says?" Cream said as Ginger shrugged her shoulders and followed him. Everybody shrugged that off too as they looked at their circle.

"I guess it's over." Arielle said looking down.

"Come on! It's not over until that fat lady sings. We'll have plenty of times together." Todd said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Yeah, but it won't be here." Alchemy said rubbing her arm.

"But what matters is we're together and nothing is going to change that. Not college, not Eggman, not even our future jobs. I'll bet we'll stay friends for long." Shadow said as everybody smiled.

"I think that's nicest thing Shadow has ever said in his life." Sonic said as everybody laughed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys let's go to the diner." Reese said as the walked to their cars.

"If only they knew they were right." A brown rabbit said from a tree high above.

"They'll figure it out eventually, for now let them have their fun." A purple hedgehog said.

"Let's go home before our parents find out we're missing." A black hedgehog said. Another black hedgehog raised a chaos emerald in the air as he said the oh so powerful words.

"Chaos Control!" He said as they all disappeared in a flash of green.

"Seriously is it me or am I the only seeing green flashes." Shadow said as everybody looked at him.

"It's just you." Static said as everybody got into their cars and left for the diner.

_(A/N): It's so heartbreaking…it's almost over! One more chapter which is the epilogue and it's done. (Dramatic music and crying heard around) Well you have "The Next Generation" to look forward too. One more chapter. _


	26. Epilogue: Wedding Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

A month after Graduation…

Luna was standing in a room with Amy, Winter, and Nikki. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a white strapless dress that had vine patterns on the bottom and top. The patterns were gold and her hair was half up half down with loose bouncy curls. She had a diamond bracelet and necklace. She looked absolutely beautiful and she was shaking with nerves.

"It's going to be ok Luna." Winter said comforting her friend.

"I know it's going to be ok, I'm just anxious." She said looking up at Winter. Winter, Amy, and Nikki were wearing gold dresses that were strapless with a bow on the waist and it folded in at the end. They had cream pearl necklaces and bracelets and Winter was maid of honor.

"You guys the music is starting." Nikki said as Luna took a breath and got up. She walked in front of the wooden double doors where her father was waiting for her. Nikki walked in and Silver came to her side. They walked down the aisle with linked arms as Amy walked behind them with Spark. Winter looked behind her to make sure Luna was ready and she gave her smile. Winter walked in where Todd met up with her.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Luna's dad asked her. Luna looked a lot like her father except he had dark blue eyes. Luna nodded as she took in another breath. The two doors swung open as everybody stood up and turned to look behind her. All her nerves went away when she saw Reese looking down nervous himself. It made her laugh to herself. With the sound of her laugh Reese's head shot up. His breath was taken away by the sight of her. She looked beautiful as ever and it made him smile. Luna and her father stopped right in front of the priest and Reese.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as Luna's Dad smiled reluctantly.

"I do." He said as Reese stepped to her and hooked her arm. He started to walk, but was stop. He looked back and saw Luna looking at her Dad.

"Dad let go." She whispered as he sighed and did so. She kissed him on his cheek and said, "I love you Dad." He smiled at her and took his seat next to Luna's mother who was already sobbing. Reese and Luna walked up to the priest and turned to each other. They were all smiles which kind of freaked out Todd.

'_I know they're happy and everything, but can they cool it with the smiles?' _Todd thought as Reese laughed to himself.

'_I heard that.' _Reese thought to Todd who smiled behind him.

'_Then I won't tell you.' _Todd said as Reese mentally rolled his eyes. The priest read a passage as Reese and Luna looked at each other lovingly. The priest then turned to Reese.

"The couple will now share their vows." He said as Reese exhaled and looked at Luna.

"Luna from the first time I saw you I knew you were the one. The way you smiled at me and the way your eyes sparkled. It was all signs that we should be together. But some didn't see it that way. When you saw me in the pain I was in and left me you took my heart with you. Sure you saw me happy in school, but I was never truly happy until you took my love again. I was overwhelmed with happiness not only from our new friends, but just to have you in my life again. I love you Luna and I can't wait to start my life with you." Reese said never taking his eyes off Luna's. The crowd awed as Luna lifted her hand to wipe her tears away, but Reese caught her hand and wiped the tears away as he held her hand. She smiled as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"Reese I never thought that we would've come so far. From everything that came between us I thought we would have broken up. But our love proved to be stronger and we held on through all the troubles. You are the sun in my sky, my moon, my stars, my life. I can't be without you. When you said you still loved me I was happier then ever. I love you more then it is possible. I love you Reese Scout Romaro." Luna said as Todd coughed a laugh.

'_Well at least my middle name isn't the.' _Reese snapped back in thought as Todd hung his head down. Reese smiled at Luna as she smiled back. The priest turned to Reese again.

"Reese repeat what I say. I, Reese Romaro, take you, Luna Moon, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." The priest said as Reese said it perfectly to Luna.

"Luna repeat what I say. I, Luna Moon, take you, Reese Romaro, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." The priest said again as Luna recited them to Reese. "May I have the rings?" The priest said as Todd and Winter placed it on the Bible. "Place the ring on each others fingers as you repeat what I say." The priest said as they picked up the rings.

"With my body I honor you, all that I am to give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, and Holy spirit." They both repeated after him as they place the rings on.

"Do you Reese Romaro promise before God, your family, and your friends, that you will love, honor, and protect your partner and be faithful to them as long as you both shall live?" The priest said looking at Reese.

"I do." Reese said as he looked at Luna's ice blue eyes.

"And do you Luna Moon promise before God, your family and your friends, that you will, love, honor, and protect your partner and be faithful to them as long as you both shall live?" The priest said looking at Reese.

"I do." She said as Reese's smiled grew wider.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Reese wrapped his arms around Luna and kissed her lovingly. Everybody stood up and started clapping as some cried. Knuckles sniffled as Rouge looked at him.

"Are you crying?" Rouge said as Knuckles rubbed his eyes.

"No I just have allergies." Knuckles said as Rouge rolled her eyes. Luna and Reese pulled away as they smiled and turned to the crowd.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Reese Romaro." The priest said as everybody cheered and clapped. Reese and Luna walked down the aisle as Todd, Winter, Spark, Amy, Silver, and Nikki followed behind them.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Romaro?" Reese asked as Luna giggled.

"Amazing." She said as they left the chapel and were outside the church now. Everybody drove to the hotel for the reception.

"Luna we have to go take pictures." Amy said as Luna groaned. She never liked taking pictures unless she was the one taking them. They posed as the wedding party, everybody as a group, the bride and groom, the girls, the bride and bridesmaids, guys, groom and groomsmen, etc. After a half an hour of taking pictures they finally went to the reception where everybody was already talking. Todd kicked the DJ out saying he wasn't worth the money. He placed the headphones on his head and grabbed the mike.

"Ok everybody it is time for the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Reese Romaro." Todd said as Reese and Luna walked out on the dance floor. Avril Lavigne's _"I'm With You" _started to play as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his chest. Reese wrapped her hands around her waist as the swayed through the dance floor. Everybody watched them as they stayed together throughout the whole song.

"Do you know something?" Reese whispered into her ear.

"What?" Luna said lifting her head from his chest to look up at him.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that I love you more then anything Mrs. Romaro." Reese said as Luna giggled and rested her head back on his chest.

"I love you more then you know." Luna said as Reese kissed on the top of her head.

"Now for the father of the bride to share a dance with his lovely dance." Todd said as the song ended. Luna's father walked on the stage as Reese bowed out. Todd played Bob Carlisle's _"Butterfly Kisses"_ (The cutest song ever!)as Luna rested her hand on her father's shoulder and put her other hand in his.

"I can't believe my daughter is all grown up and married." Luna's father said as Winter smiled.

"Don't worry Dad I'll always be your little girl." Luna said as he smiled.

"I know you'll be." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. Luna eyes started to water as she danced with her father. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her concerned.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." She said as he hugged her.

"I'll always be with you." He said as she wiped her tears away.

"I love you Daddy." Luna said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too sweetie." He said as they walked off the floor. (I know, I know sappy, but I'm such a daddy's girl.) Reese had his dance with his mom as Todd and Winter dance together along with Spark and Amy and Nikki and Silver. It was tradition that the wedding party dance together. Everybody danced as Todd DJed. Static and the band played a couple songs as everybody got tired. Soon enough dinner was being served and Knuckles raced towards the table.

"God I'm starving!" Knuckles said sitting.

"Really? I would've never guessed." Arielle said sitting down. Knuckles rolled his eyes as Luna and Reese sat down.

"The happy couple!" Cream clapped as Luna and Reese smiled.

"Where's the food?" Knuckles complained as Rouge smacked his head.

"Don't be so greedy." Rouge said as Knuckles rubbed his head. Soon the food came out it was simple, but delicious. It was steak, salmon, or vegetarian lasagna for the main course. With sides of potatoes, rice pilaf, and/or steamed vegetables. Knuckles shockingly didn't scarf down his plate like everybody thought. Maybe Rouge was rubbing off on him. Everybody was enjoying the meal and having good laughs. Then it was time for more traditions. Luna stood on the dance floor with her bouquet as most of the girls stood behind her. She turned around to see everybody.

"You guys ready?" She asked as everybody nodded.

"I don't get this whole throw the bouquet thing?" Spark said leaning against the wall.

"What is there not to get?" Shadow said looking at him.

"A wedding bouquet can't determine whether you get married soon." Spark said as Winter threw the bouquet. Winter caught it as Spark blushed. Shadow laughed at his face as he saw Winter catch it.

"We'll see about that now, won't we?" Shadow said as Spark looked in shock. Next Luna sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor blushing like a tomato. Reese was kneeling in front looking slightly amused, but more embarrassed. He lifted Luna's dress enough to let his hand in and he ran up her leg. Wolf whistles and cat calls were heard throughout the room as Luna blushed more. He finally pulled of her garter and he flicked towards all the guys and it hit Spark. Shadow laughed again as Spark threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh come on!" Spark said as he threw the garter on the ground. It was too disturbing for him to hold it. Reese and Luna moved on to slice the wedding cake. It was beautifully decorated with pale yellow piped patterns on it. Luna looked at it for a while before she realized she had to cut it. She and Reese held the knife together as they cut through the cake. They shove a piece in each others mouth as everybody took pictures and laughed. Cake was handed out and this time Rouge couldn't stop Knuckles from scarfing it down. The wedding continued on with more dancing and memories. At the end Luna was sitting on Reese's lap with everybody around them. All the guests had left and they were the only ones there now.

"Well we have to be going to Irvine soon." Sonic said as Static and Midnight dropped their heads. "I don't mean right now! But maybe a couple of weeks." Sonic said as Midnight crossed her arms and pouted.

"This is going to suck being without you." Midnight said as everybody sighed.

"Don't worry we'll always have a fast way to get there." Spark said holding the chaos emerald.

"Give me that back!" Shadow said as he snatched it out of his hands. Everybody laughed as Spark pouted.

"You never know when we'll come. We'll probably come back a lot since we have that." Amy said pointing the emerald as she sat on Shadow's lap.

"I guess." Static said sounding still sad.

"Don't be so sad Static you'll be the new ruler of the school with your own friends. Just remember your _best _friends are only a phone call away." Winter said as Static cheered up a little bit.

"Well I guess we better let these lovebirds have their time together. We're going to meet here for breakfast right?" Jerry said stretching. Everybody nodded and walked to their rooms. Luna and Reese looked around the room one more time.

"I guess it all changes after this." Luna said.

"No it doesn't" A voice said as Reese stepped in front of Luna.

"Ok who is that? You've been following us for a while now." Reese said as a beige fox appeared. She had bluish/greenish eyes and long wavy hair. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a plunging neckline with a white tank top underneath. She was wearing dark jeans with a white belt hanging of her hip and she had yellow flats.

"Who are you?" Luna asked as she looked at the fox. The fox rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Lauren, you're daughter." She said as Reese and Luna gasped.

"That's impossible!" Reese said.

"Not really. Shadow's and Amy's son can travel through time with a chaos emerald." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Reese and Luna looked at her with wide eyes.

"No way, you got to be messing with us." Reese said as she smirked.

'_Oh really?' _She thought in his mind as he did a double take.

'_Did you just speak in my mind?' _He said to her.

"Yep and I can do this." She said freezing a chair without moving her hands.

"You can freeze things with only your mind?" Luna said as she smiled.

"Yup." She said proudly.

"Hold on! How come I didn't predict this?" Reese said questioning her again.

"Because I can block your predictions." She said as Reese eyes widened.

"You can?" He said in disbelief.

"Yup! Uh…I got to go. The future you too won't be happy about this." She said as she ran off to find Shade.

"What just happened?" Reese said still dumbfounded.

"We just met our daughter!" Luna said gushing like she was mother already.

"This is too weird." Reese said as he pulled Luna with him.

"When have our lives ever been normal?" Luna said as Reese chuckled and continue to walk through the hotel.

Luna and Reese never told the others about what happened that night since they'll know later in the future. Alchemy and Jerry had their baby a week after the wedding. It was a girl and they named her Liecy (which is pronounced like Lacy). Everybody after a few weeks went off to Irvine to move into their dorms except Alchemy and Jerry who got an apartment and get settled in the OC. Static and Midnight graduated two years later and went to Irvine as well with the others. Everybody later graduated with different majors, but most decided to become G.U.N agents. Rouge, Midnight, Blaze, Winter, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Spark, Static, Jerry, James, Elijah, Reese, Silver, and Todd all became G.U.N agents. Tails was not an agent, but instead the head engineer for all planes, tanks, and other transportation vehicles. Amy, Nikki, and Luna were offered but declined. Luna went on to become a famous photographer as Amy and Cream went on to own a bakery. Nikki became a psychologist using her powers to help people she treats. Jillian owns a record label called _Phat Beats _(Todd made up the name). Arielle and Alchemy both are successful veterinarians and own their own pet hospital. Rebecca was a G.U.N agent for awhile, but decided to instead become the best kickboxing teacher in the west. Everybody eventually married Spark and Winter being the first after Reese and Winter and had all the kids some expected. After the Graduation ceremony California Mobius High School became Mobius High School for The Gifted. The regular Mobius High School was moved to Napa. All their kids go there which you'll see soon.

The End!

_(A/N): It's over! I know sad. But hold on for a second I can't start New Generation yet until I get some children for all the people I said before. I'm going to wait two more weeks and if no one sends in anything I will just have to make them up myself. Which isn't fun or fair. I want people to send in their characters and be as fun, creative, and out there as you want to be. I don't care as long as their similar to their parents. So please send in your characters. Oh! And I hoped you enjoyed the story. _


End file.
